Science of Fear
by smallfrost
Summary: Fear. It forces you to do things you regret. And that's just what happens to Santana, causing her to run away from the one person she loves the most. Can one stranger help her defeat those fears or will she just lose Brittany to her for good?
1. Prologue

**A/N**: **This started as a small idea in the back of my head and evolved into something much bigger. This is my first complete fic and is 15 chapters long. It is a response to how crappy the first half of season 2 was and picks up right after the hiatus. Most of it was written before the show came back so spoilers only include up until the Super Bowl ep. There is an OC, because I felt it necessary, but don't let that discourage you. Besides posting here, I will set up a Livejournal account which will also have corresponding pictures to each chapter and a Soundtrack. **

**Brittana forever!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Glee or song related, just Dylan. **

**

* * *

**

Dylan sighed as she watched the leafless trees whip past the passenger side window. Her eyes caught sight of a road sign that gave the exit for Snow Shoe and memories flooded back of the numerous times she had made this crossing. Except this time there was a difference. This time there was no going back. Lost in her memories, she began playing a game with herself, one she'd been playing since she was a little girl. When she was younger it always fascinated her, the way the trees would move slower as she focused on only one tree instead of letting them all blur past. Of course, after a few minutes she began to feel nauseous and reminded herself of why she rarely played this game anymore. Time doesn't move in slow motion. If you're not careful, life will zoom past and leave you behind. You have to be on your game at all times, ready to meet everything head on.

Abandoning the gray trees to the passing countryside, Dylan turned back towards the interior of the car and chanced a glance at her father while letting out another sigh.

"What's wrong, Dylan," her father asked, tapping his fingers to the beat of the song coming from the stereo.

Before answering, Dylan listened to the lyrics softly emanating from the speakers. They almost seemed ironic, "_Brakes on brakes on. The car is runnin' empty, downhill, head on. This crash is comin' slowly_." Her eyes followed the road they were traveling on, up and around the mountains they were passing through. "_Or watch the slow death of your way of life… It plagues my mind and it keeps us right here. And it keeps us here…_"

"You know what's wrong, dad," Dylan replied, once again turning away, this time checking her phone in an effort to detach herself from the conversation, lyrics hanging in the back of her mind.

"Listen, we talked about this. We agreed this was best."

"No, dad, you determined it was best," A familiar rage began to mount in her throat. "I thought I was very clear that I did not want to be uprooted. Especially now."

"We both know there was nothing for us back in New Jersey, D. This is a good thing we're doing. A chance for new opportunities."

"Ugh! Are you serious? Dad come on, I had everything back home. I was happy. There were plenty of opportunities for me back there. And for you too! You just couldn't stand to be there anymore. You're just being selfish."

"How can you say that, just last month you were telling me how disappointed you were that your High school doesn't have a better art program. You will have so many more options at McKinely." Her father had started to raise his voice to retort against her, in a manner that reflected their father-daughter relationship.

"Yeah, well I said that in passing, dad. And that was before. I loved my school, I had plenty of opportunities. The _last_ thing I wanted was to end up being pulled out halfway through the school year to end up in some shit-hole town, in the high school my father graduated from, with him as my teacher!" This was something Dylan could not deal with, her father, a has-been artist, returning to his hometown to teach at his old High school. It was hard enough for her to finally break out of her sister's shadow back at her old High school. But this, this would be worse. It would take all of her effort to put up a good front. She could be an actor with the amount of times she had to pretend something didn't phase her.

"Do not swear in this car, Dylan Lynne! Lima is good town. You know this, we've been there enough visiting grandma. I always thought you liked Ohio."

Dylan gave her father a look of disgust. She hated Ohio, always had. Was he that clueless to not realize that she was miserable during every family vacation they had been through? They always consisted of her locking herself in her room, watching re-runs of Bones and reading fanfiction. She just never said anything about it because, well, it was family and family was important. So instead of giving him an honest answer, she just huffed and turned back towards the window.

"It's what mom would have wanted for us, Dylan."

Her breath caught in her throat. It really hadn't been something they talked about and that's probably the reason they never came to a mutual decision about what they were going to do after the funeral. It had all happened so suddenly, Dylan was still recovering from the whip-lash.

"Dad…"

"Please, Dylan, why can't you just look at it from my perspective for once?"

That did it. That pushed her over the edge. "Oh, fucking, god, dad, are you kidding? You make it seem like mom's illness was a burden on your life! You always talk about how _you_ missed out, how _you_ lost your career. What about me, dad? What about Angie? Did you forget about her? I'm sorry that your daughters are such a burden on your ambitions. What happened to mom affected us too, you know. I'm the one that virtually grew up without a mother. She's only been physically gone for a month, but she's been absent from my life for much longer."

"She was my wife! No one expects to have to deal with that kind of pain when they grow up, Dylan. And Angie left. She walked out the moment she graduated and I was left to take care of your mother by myself." He yelled back at her.

"What! I was there! I've always been there, and Angie didn't leave the family, she went to chase her dreams. You should encourage that as her father, and support her instead of blaming her for abandonment."

"She could have followed her dream closer to home…"

Dylan answered with another huff of disgust, "you really make it all about you don't you. I think I've sacrificed more than any normal 16 year old has."

"Why can't you just accept it and adapt? There are too many memories back there Dylan," his tone had deflated quickly, to Dylan's surprise. He now seemed tired and unhappy. Dylan loved her father, she really did. He had made so many changes to adapt to a life-altering situation. She just he would understand how much she and her sister had given up as well.

"I never said I wasn't going to be able to adapt. I have no intention of slowing my life down because of this. It just doesn't mean I'm not allowed to be upset," she replied, softening her tone as well.

"I know, you'll fit right in. And besides, McKinely has a better athletics program, too, and softball season is right around the corner." His tone was hopeful this time around.

"Oh, believe me, I've got that one taken care of. First order of business as a matter of fact," Dylan responded with a sly smile inching across her face. Yeah, it was going to be tough leaving her old school and picking up a in a new environment halfway through the school year, but Dylan always told herself that nothing was worth doing unless it was challenging so instead of slowing time down; she vowed to meet the challenge head on. Maybe it could be fun after all.

The thing that sucked the most about moving to Ohio was the lack of public transportation. Coming from a city, Dylan was used to being able to get from points A to B with no more than a buck fifty in her pocket and a good pair of sneakers. But now she was stuck having to take a school bus or wait for her father to be done for the day.

It was still weird knowing that her father taught at the school she was attending but it was another hurdle she would have to get over. At least she would be able to get her license sooner here. She was actually late; all the other juniors already had their cars. Well, it wasn't her fault Jersey decided to push the age up to 17 for new drivers. But to save her from commuting with her dad, teacher, whatever he was, Dylan vowed to make friends with someone in possession of a car.

However, until then, here she was, lugging her softball bag down the hallway towards the parking lot where she would wait until her father finished organizing equipment in his new classroom. Classes didn't start until tomorrow but being a new teacher, her father needed to assimilate himself into McKinley before the students arrived.

On the bright side, while softball training didn't begin until early spring back home due to lack of facilities, here in Lima, softball training started right after winter break. So, naturally, Dylan had tried out the first chance she got. She now proudly sported a new McKinely softball uniform, complete with her old number and name sprawled across her shoulders; Frost. Guess thirteen really was her lucky number, seeing as no one else had claimed the jersey and she actually managed to make the team.

Halfway down the hall, Dylan stopped. She looked up and realized she had no idea where she was. Having caught herself in her musings she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going. Damn, this school was bigger that her old one. Why couldn't school buildings be simple? As she stood in the middle of the hallway chewing on her lip, trying to figure out which direction to turn to, her ears perked up as she perceived the beginnings of a melody begin to travel through the corridor. Interested, she began to follow the sound of the music. She was already lost, so what's the harm in exploring a little? It would probably help her in the long run.

As she approached a pair of double doors near one of the building's exits, the music became louder. She instantly recognized the song and became more intrigued when she could distinguish people singing.

"_Everything is everything. What is meant to be, will be. After winter, must come spring. Change, it comes eventually…_"

As quietly as she could, she cracked open one of the doors and peered in before entering into the room. She found herself at the back of an auditorium, and a nice one at that. Down at the bottom, she could see people on the stage. A few band members and a handful of others who seemed to be dancing and singing. Twelve people to be exact. And one other person sitting directly across from the stage.

Dylan stood at the back of the auditorium, entranced by what she saw on the stage. The students danced and sang along to the music perfectly. She had never seen anything like this before. Sure there had been a choir at her old school but they were just a regular boring, uptight, no talented choir. But this, this was epic.

"_I wrote these words for everyone who struggles in their youth, who won't accept deception instead of what is truth_," the words were sung by a soulful black girl standing in the front of the group. A girl wearing a cheerleading uniform came up and joined her in the next part of the song, "_It seems we lose the game, before we even start to play. Who made these rules?_"

While she stood there, arms crossed and a small smile on her lips, she observed the performance in front of her. There were seven girls and five guys. One of the boys was in a wheel chair. He was kinda funky looking up on stage but he managed to keep up with everyone else, and he was rapping lines form the song, "_More powerful than two Cleopatras. Bomb graffiti on the tomb of Nefertiti. MCs ain't ready to take it to the Serengeti._" '_Impressive_,' Dylan thought to herself. There was an Asian guy who had killer dance moves, some awkward large white kid who had zero dance moves, some stout looking kid with a Mohawk (_A Mohawk? Seriously? How old is that?) _and some blonde haired boy with a Bieber-cut. The kid in the wheel chair finished his rap, "_Now hear this mixture. Where hip hop meets scripture, develop a negative into a positive picture…_"

"_Sometimes it seems we'll touch that dream, but things come slow or not at all. And the ones on top, won't make it stop, so convinced that they might fall,_" The entire group was harmonizing together now and Dylan watched as the members alternated singing the lines back and forth. "_Let's love ourselves then we can't fail. To make a better situation tomorrow, our seeds will grow. All we need is dedication!_"

After making her way through the guys, Dylan moved on to the ladies, but didn't have the chance to check each one out before the song came to an end. Realizing the music had concluded and that everyone on stage was now exchanging hugs and high-fives, Dylan broke her silence and began clapping.

"Woo! Yeah!" she shouted, "you guys are amazing!" She received an array of strange and confused looks as her applause trailed off. "What?"

"Who are you?"

Dylan jumped. She turned to face a short, cute, brunette girl who she recognized from the stage. "Whoa, how did you get over here so fast?" she inquired, looking about herself trying to assess the situation.

"I know my way around an auditorium, thank you very much," the shorter girl informed her, "now I'm sorry but were you just applauding us? Where did you come from? Who are you?"

"Wow um okay, slow down there," Dylan replied, holding her hands up defensively and then adjusting the heavy softball bag on her shoulder before finally removing it and resting it on the floor. Dylan glanced around and realized that the majority of the group had found its way towards the back of the auditorium as well. "I'm Dylan," she said as she reached a hand out towards the brunette, "and um, you guys are really good… sorry?" she added as she noticed the hesitation in the small girls reaction to her extended hand.

"Well yes we are! But I um, I guess we're just not used to that type of acknowledgement. My name is Rachel Berry and I am the captain of this Glee club!" She finally reached out and accepted Dylan's extended hand.

Sturdily shaking Rachel's hand, Dylan glanced around at the other members surrounding her and back at the stage to see a few remained on it. "A Glee club huh? Like show choir? Cool. I've heard of groups like this before." Dylan noticed the awkward white kid begin to sport a crooked smile and enthusiastically begin to nod, only to glance down next to him to catch a glimpse of brown eyes glaring before turning back to Rachel.

"Well of course you have, show choirs are very popular in High schools across the country… just not really here in Lima." Rachel informed Dylan.

"Really? Didn't have em where I came from, but you guys are awesome," Dylan smirked.

"And where is this place you _came_ from?"

Dylan turned back towards the direction of the tall, awkward boy to have the small sea of people split to reveal a slim, brunette Latina sporting a 'WMHS' cheerleading outfit. Matching the girl to be the owner of the glaring brown eyes she had seen earlier, Dylan turned to give the girl her full attention. Watching as she eyed her up and down with crossed arms and a look of disgust on her face. Too bad, if it wasn't for her demeanor this girl would be hot.

"She's obviously from Lima, Santana, she is wearing a McKinley…," Rachel quipped inspecting Dylan's attire, "um uniform… I'm sorry what type of uniform is that?" She asked confused. Dylan raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Shut-up hobbit," the Latina, apparently named Santana snapped. "Obviously she goes to McKinley, but she has to be new, otherwise she wouldn't be telling us Glee club is cool."

"Um… okay, well it's a softball uniform, Rachel," Dylan informed her, "and I'm from Jersey." She directed towards Santana.

"We have a softball team?" an Asian girl next to the Asian dancer boy asked.

"Yeah…." Now Dylan was confused. But she decided it was actually pretty funny and gave out a small chuckle.

The small group of people remained silent for a few strenuous seconds before they were interrupted by a young man who Dylan only guessed to be a teacher of sorts.

"Hey guys, great job up there, and who is this?" the man asked.

"I'm Dylan," she extended her hand a second time.

"Oh wow, thanks, nice to meet you," The man readily accepted Dylan's hand. "I'm Will Schuester, I'm the choir director and Spanish teacher, are you new here?"

"Spanish, really? Wow I actually think I'm in you class this semester," Dylan chuckled. She remembered a "Schuester" appearing on the schedule she received earlier in the day. "And yes, I'm new, just transferred actually."

"Oh yes! I do remember receiving a new roster with your name on it. Frost isn't it? Your father is the new photography teacher here isn't he?" Mr. Schuester inquired. This received even more questioning looks from the Glee kids.

Dylan reached back and rubbed the back of her neck, glancing up and making eye contact with Santana and holding it. Her glare was intoxicating, '_well maybe her demeanor is actually kind of hot_.' "Yeah actually he is," She shrugged and laughed it off finally breaking her staring contest with the Latina.

"Well that's great! You should audition for Glee club, we're always looking for new members!" he said, eyes hopeful.

"Oh, um I don't know," Dylan stammered, glancing around at other hopeful faces, which dropped soon after her response. "I mean, I totally would but I really don't think I can sing." Dylan laughed and chanced a wink at Santana, who straightened up and gave her a confused look.

"Nonsense," Will replied, waving his hand down at her, "I'm sure you have a lovely voice, even so, that has never applied here, everyone who auditions makes the team. Why don't you come by the choir room tomorrow and sing us something"

"Uh… um…" Dylan stammered again, not really having an answer. She would love to join this club, but she was a clumsy, shit dancer and not to mention the fact she didn't think she could sing. "Well, maybe. I don't know about tomorrow, I have training," She said motioning towards her uniform, "so maybe after I get settled and have the time," she chuckled.

"Great! That would be fabulous," Will beamed down at her. "Well guys that's all for the day, welcome back and I'll see you all tomorrow, enjoy what remains of your break. I'll see you in class, Dylan." And with a smile and a nod, Mr. Schuester turned to exit the auditorium, leaving Dylan alone with the members of the Glee club. The remainder of which had made their way towards the back of the auditorium.

"Well Dylan, I hope you strongly consider joining our team, and you don't have to worry about having a strong voice seeing as you will most likely be singing back up during my solos any way," Rachel stood trying to make herself appear taller than she really was.

"Thanks Rach. I'll think about it, definitely," Dylan replied. But she had become distracted by a swish of blonde further into the auditorium. Another girl sporting a uniform that matched Santana's was twirling and dancing around the boy in the wheel chair. She stared, transfixed. _Damn, she's gorgeous._ Her trance was broken by a hand waving in front of her face.

"Hello? Hi? I'm Finn," The awkward teen was trying to get her attention.

"Hi," she sported a small wave.

"Yeah and this is Sam, Mike, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Lauren, Puck, Artie and Brittany" He pointed to each member individually and to the blonde and wheelchair kid behind them as the last two names on the list, who all gave a small wave except for Artie and Brittany who behind the group and were oblivious to the encounter. _Brittany,_ Dylan thought,_ nice name. Suitable. _

"As _co-_captain," he glared at Rachel, "I would also like to invite you to audition. Hopefully we'll see you soon." Finn told Dylan with an all-too-large smile before he turned to leave the auditorium. Most of the other members followed suit giving Dylan small waves as they walked past through the double doors.

Dylan turned to find herself face to face with Santana. "Hi," she said quietly, with a small smile. "Santana right?"

A nod and questioning glare was her only response.

"Ha, you're cute," Dylan said with a wink, "I like you." Dylan reaches out and playfully pushes Santana's shoulder.

"Sorry?" Santana asked seemingly a little taken aback.

"So, who's your friend?" Dylan asked, motioning towards the remaining blonde cheerleader. "She's like, really hot."

"Um well yes duh, of course she is, and yes I am cute, smoking to be exact." Santana offers, recovering from her momentary lapse and straightening her back with new found confidence. "That's Brittany," she says glancing over her shoulder.

Dylan observes her; curious to the sudden change in the Latina's posture once again upon looking back towards Brittany. Her confident posture now deteriorated into another low hunch and her face screwed up with her eye brows knitted together.

"Yeah? Well tell your friend she is like the hottest person I have ever seen," Dylan tested the waters. Santana spun back around and directed a death glare back at her.

"What are you implying, new girl?" Santana inquired.

Dylan chuckled, having obviously touched upon a tender subject for the fierce brunette. "Oh, just that if I get to sit next to her every day in Glee club, I'd definitely join even if I was mute."

Santana's glare deepened, releasing her crossed arms and clenching her fists down by her sides, "That's her boyfriend," She pushed out through clenched teeth.

"Oh? Huh, guess you're that kind of town," Dylan spoke mostly to herself.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Santana seemed shocked. As she stood there mouth agape at Dylan, Brittany came bouncing up the isle pushing the other boy's wheelchair.

"Hey San, Artie and I are going to get some tacos, wanna come?" The blonde asked the brunette.

Snapping out of her daze, Santana answered, "No, Brittany, I do not want to go get tacos with you and your _boyfriend_." Tense Santana again. Dylan was impressed with her ability to change her attitude so quickly. That takes years of practice, talking from personal experience.

"Oh… who's your friend? Hi I'm Brittany!" Brittany enthusiastically took Dylan's hand and shook it. "She's cute San," Brittany directed towards Santana. Santana turned to look at Brittany with a questioning look on her face.

"I'm Dylan, I'm new," Dylan blushed slightly, rubbing the back of her neck once again.

"Awesome," Brittany said. Her smile was amazing, but her eyes were the brightest blue Dylan had ever seen. They were hypnotic; she couldn't tear her eyes away from them and was left with no choice but to return her smile.

"Brittany, we should go," The spell was broken with Artie's voice. Dylan realized he was tugging at the hem of Brittany's uniform and she turned to face Santana. Surprisingly, Santana wasn't looking at Dylan, but rather, she was staring at Brittany, with a look of disbelief and sadness.

"Okay. Bye Dylan! Bye Santana!" and with a flash of blonde, she and Artie were out the door, leaving the two McKinley-clad girls in their wake.

"Wow," was all Dylan had in her to say.

"Okay, seriously, you need to get off of your high horse, new girl, and back the fuck off," Santana snapped back, warning her.

"What?" Dylan turned to accept Santana's challenge. "Are you really going to stand there and tell me that she's dating that boy?"

"She is. What are you implying?" Dylan received a questioning glare from the other girl.

"Wow girly, you have no idea do you?" Dylan questioned. "Well figures, in a place like this."

"And what type of place is this?"

"Oh, you know, the epitome of high school stereotypes. Where everyone the social hierarchy is all there is to life and that people will actually give a shit about who was cool, geeky, lame or queer after this is all over" Dylan deadpanned.

"Queer…" Santana stated, more repeating it to herself than stating it as a question. "No, you're wrong."

"Am I? No, I'm not, 'cause, you've just met the best gaydar in all of north Jersey."

"Gay-what?" Santana asked in a shocked tone.

"Gay-Dar you know like Ray-Dar, except for gay people?" All she received was a blank stare. "Okay then… Let me put it to you this way, Brittany, she beeped."

"…"

Dylan chuckled. "Santana," Dylan places one hand on Santana's shoulder and looks her directly in the eyes. "Brittany likes girls."

"What? No, no she doesn't!" Santana swatted Dylan's hand away and took a step backwards, "She's my best friend, I would know…" Santana drifted off turning towards the door Brittany had exited from earlier.

"Santana. It's obvious. Maybe she's not gay but she definitely likes girls. I mean she's going to eat tacos for Christ's sake."

"What do tacos have to do with anything? And what, are you saying you're gay then?"

"I date people, they happen to be girls," Dylan states.

Santana just blinks at her, not sure what to make of this new intruder in her perfect little niche. "Um, I have to go," She finally replies.

"Sure thing, hot stuff," Dylan jokes as Santana passes by her to get to the door. But just before she's out of reach, Dylan grabs her by the hand and pulls her back. Caught off guard, Santana squeaks and finds herself pushed up against an unfamiliar body, a hot breathe gently whisping over her temple and heat radiating against her.

Dylan turns in and whispers quietly into Santana's ear, "Just so you know, you beeped too," her lips barely brushing against her cheek as she pulled away.

Santana jerks back and is left standing in shock, unable to formulate words. Dylan grin and throws a wink in Santana's direction before gathering up her bag and heading towards the auditorium exit. "See you at my audition," She says with one last beaming smile.

Santana is left standing alone in the auditorium. "How did she?" Frustrated with herself, Santana breaks her stance and kicks one of the auditorium seats. "Ha, beeped, yeah right, she doesn't know me." But Santana can't help getting a feeling of dread knowing someone might have figured out what she herself hasn't even come to terms with yet. _Great._

**Song: Everything is Everything - Lauryn Hill  
**


	2. The Thirteenth Element

**A/N: This chapter is in the POV of Santana. I'll be jumping back and forth between her and Dylan, but only to get an outside look at Santana's character. I do want to assure you all that this is not a self insertion. Dylan's character is a response to Anne Hathaway creating a new character but unlike her, I didn't create her for myself. I just used my location and knowledge of its geography as a building block. This story is more about Santana than anyone else, so don't worry =] I actually hate the idea of self insertion into a story.**

**In general, I know that readers are wary of original characters (I know I am) but this is not Dylan's story, its Santana's. If you're still skeptical, I urge you to still give it a shot. It pays off in the end, I promise. There is artwork for this chapter,**** found on my tumblr or LJ if interested. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual.**

* * *

Santana stood outside the school entrance, thrust her hands deep in her Cheerios jacket and let out a small shiver. It was freezing, yes, but her involuntary shaking wasn't from the cold alone. It had been a long and lonely Winter break for her in which she had way too much time to mull things over in her mind. This school year was supposed to be awesome, epic even. She was going to be head cheerleader and lead the Cheerios to another national title, she was going to have people begging at her feet, Glee was finally going to become popular and win Nationals, and through everything, Brittany was going to be at her side. It had started out that way, but soon everything began to fall apart. Her captaincy had been ripped from her, no one was begging at her feet and all the Glee kids were still losers. But she could deal with all of those; even though they sucked, they weren't what hurt her the most. No, what hurt the most was that Brittany was no longer the constant in her life that she had grown accustomed to. And over the last few weeks, Santana had all the time in the world to evaluate her current situation.

Taking a deep breath, Santana readjusted herself, and holding her head up high, confidently pushed open the doors. She hated this dance she had to put on for McKinley but she needed to make sure everyone understood she was still the 'HBIC' in this town, no matter what. But this front was getting increasingly more difficult, especially with what she realized over Winter break.

When did it change and what happened? When it came to Brittany, those were the questions she had repeated to herself until she came to her own heart-wrenching declaration. Santana realized that Brittany's demeanor started changing after one particular day, or at least that was the only moment in the past she could pinpoint. Santana had shot Brittany down, refusing to sing a duet with her. It all happened on instinct and now that she had reassessed the situation, she regretted it deeply. She had never treated Brittany that way before, so hostilely, nor had she ever made her feel like she was just using her.

Santana acknowledged that the relationship she had with her best friend was far from conventional. They had grown accustomed to acting a certain way with each other, almost as though they both needed the other to function. Santana realized that their physical relationship had been evolving, especially over the last year and a half. They started making out more and more just for themselves, rather than for others. They started finding more and more excuses to touch one another, during class, in the hallway or at Glee. But most of all, the morning-afters they shared were getting increasingly more intimate.

As she walks down the hall towards her locker, Santana remembers the panic that had begun to set in. With the questioning glances she received from others in school and all of the "gay is wrong" preaching she heard coming from her parents, Santana had no choice but to distance herself from the evolving feelings she was having for her best friend. She had no choice but to shoot Brittany down when she suggested singing a love song duet with her. But now she regretted it more than ever and was slowly realizing she was losing her best friend. Her only friend. Santana decided she would rather sit in agony knowing she could never actually be with Brittany and just simply be a friend, rather than not being friends with her at all.

She rounded one last corner and stopped abruptly. Her locker was just down the hall to the right but what she saw caused her feet to freeze. She recently dreaded going to her locker, seeing that hers was next to Brittany's, but now she wasn't only going to have to deal with the blonde. Dylan was standing next to Brittany with her back resting against Santana's locker. Growling at herself, Santana starts moving towards her locker once more.

Just as she was about to walk up to her locker, Dylan looks up and greets her with a large, warm smile.

"Santana! Hey, we were waiting for you," Dylan says as she pushes herself up off of Santana's locker.

As she approaches, Santana realizes she hadn't gotten the chance to really look at Dylan the day before. The first thing she notices, of course, is the lack of her McKinley softball uniform. Her attire has been replaced with some dark, low cut skinny jeans, topped with a tight blue v-neck that almost matched the hue of her eyes, which Santana now realized were speckled with grey. She wore a pair of black mid-calf slouchy boots and a light grey cardigan. Her wavy copper-colored locks fell just below her shoulders.

"You're in my way, new girl," Santana states, "That's my locker," pointing to the locker directly behind Dylan.

"Oh, okay no problem," Dylan replies, mockingly holding her hands up in a defensive manner.

"Santana," Brittany whines, "be nice! Dylan is. She's funny too."

"Aw, Britt, you're sweet. But honestly, I'm not as funny as you, you're hilarious, and adorable," Dylan says as she turns to face Brittany while bringing her hands up and placing them lightly on her hips, tracing the hem of her Cheerios top. Brittany giggles and leans into her touch before playfully swatting Dylan's hands away.

Santana just stands with her mouth slightly open as she watches the encounter ensue. She doesn't understand how this girl is so forceful and outgoing. Snapping to her senses, she pipes up, "Why are you here, Dylan?"

Dylan takes a second to respond to Santana's question, finally breaking the eye contact she was sharing with Brittany and turning to face Santana with a huge grin on her face. "I have first period with you, apparently," Dylan states, "Brittany told me you have Spanish with Mr. Schuester first, too." Brittany giggles and squirms as Dylan pokes her playfully in the ribs. "So I suggested we wait for you and all go together," Dylan added, filling Santana in.

"Yeah, San, we wanted to wait for you, we can all get seats together," Brittany says this hopefully, and for a second, Santana's heart starts to race, until she focuses on the two girls in front of her and how Dylan is standing way too close to Brittany for Santana's comfort.

But knowing Brittany was waiting for her makes Santana feel better so she responds, "Sure, B, we can sit together," while aiming an unwelcoming glare at Dylan, "whatever you want."

Dylan, however, doesn't seem to notice as she turns to face Brittany enthusiastically. Santana huffs, rolls her eyes and decides to just walk away and put some distance between herself and the other girls as they make their way towards their classroom. But when Santana pushes past Brittany and Dylan, it catches them off guard and they both jump in response.

"Hey, hold up there, hot stuff," Dylan calls as she trots to catch up with Santana, Brittany hot on her heels. "What's up?"

Santana wasn't expecting that question and a million things begin to rush through her mind, but she quickly shoves her thoughts down. This was no place to bring her feelings up and she sure as hell wasn't going to open up to a complete stranger. "Nothing," she settles for a simple reply.

"Sure, okay, I'm not gonna impose," Dylan replies, now walking next to Brittany as Santana keeps her pace in front of the pair.

"You're not wearing your uniform, Dylan," Santana hears Brittany point out from behind her.

"Oh, yeah. I don't have to wear it when we don't have a game or whatever," Dylan replies. "Why are you guys wearing yours? Constantly cheering?"

"Because being a Cheerio shows you're on top, and Coach loves to show who is on top," Santana turns as she replies to the question that was originally posed for Brittany. "And me and her," she motions toward herself and Brittany, "we're on top. And Quinn too," she adds Quinn as an afterthought, but it is true, so she feels obligated to acknowledge the fact that Quinn is indeed the head cheerleader once again.

"Oh I see, it's a status thing?" Dylan asks, "Yeah, never understood those," she says with a shrug of her shoulders.

Santana just looks at Dylan, perplexed for a few moments before finally turning to Brittany. "Come on, Britt, we're going to be late."

* * *

Spanish class for Santana was just another way to ensure she had a good academic profile. She didn't really need to take the class and if she actually cared or McKinley's administrators gave a damn, she would be in a different language, like French. Or Mandarin. But Santana chose to stick with Spanish not only for herself, but for Brittany as well. Some people just didn't have the capacity to learn a second language, and while Brittany wasn't a total lost cause, it helped that Santana was fluent in the language. So it was okay that she spent the entirety of the lesson focused on the pair of girls in front of her rather than on the lesson itself.

As they had entered the classroom, Santana took her usual seat in the back corner of the room, expecting Brittany to follow suit. But instead, her blonde decided to sit at the desk in front of her, with the new girl. What was with this girl? Santana couldn't figure it out but she couldn't help smiling at Brittany lovingly when she turned around and gave her a goofy smile.

There was something about Dylan that Santana couldn't adjust to. She wasn't used to someone barging into her perfect little set up. Dylan hadn't even been at this school for an entire day yet she was acting as though she had been part of McKinley for as long as anyone else. But what bothered her most was the way Dylan interacted with Brittany. It was as though they were lifelong friends and that was Santana's role, not Dylan's.

All throughout the lesson, Santana had to deal with the little touches, the small giggles and the lingering glances Dylan was directing towards her blonde. Even though it made her angry to watch the way Dylan was so obviously flirting with Brittany, it also made her sad. She silently admitted to herself that she could never act the way Dylan was acting right now (except maybe in the privacy of her own room), for fear of her reputation and for fear of herself.

At the sound of the bell, Santana was off her seat and out of the classroom before either Brittany or Dylan even had the chance to turn around. She made a bee-line for the nearest bathroom and headed straight for the sink. Santana leaned against the cool tile with both hands on either side of the basin, took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror.

She was just starting to adjust to living with the pain of Brittany dating Artie and admitting that she actually had deeper feelings for her best friend. The last thing she needed was another blow to the heart. Santana turned on the cold tap and let it run over her hands for a while until she finally brought her chilled palms up to her flushed cheeks. After another deep breath, she stood up straighter, tightened her pony and composed herself, ready to face the hallways of McKinley again. She did, however, draw the quick conclusion that she needed a distraction - one that would draw away any suspicions towards her inner turmoil. And as she exited the girl's bathroom and made her way down the hall, her answer presented itself as she spotted Finn near his locker.

Of course! Finn just dumped Rachel. It was her intention from the start to get them to break up. It's the only reason she told Rachel they had slept together in the first place. So there was nothing stopping her from actively pursuing him now.

"Hey, Finnocence," Santana called in her best seductive voice as she slid up behind him, "So I see you finally dumped your half-ling of a girlfriend, I knew you would come around." Finn turns to face her with a typical look of surprise on his face. "I knew it was me you wanted all along."

"Santana, hi," Finn replies. "Listen, I don't know what you're thinking but you're wrong."

"Oh, come on, Finn, I know what you want, and I'm here to give it to you," Santana sneers, "again," she adds with a roll of her eyes.

"Santana, I don't want to date you," she can tell Finn is getting edgy, "you aren't the reason I broke up with Rachel, so will you please just leave me alone?" He's almost begging her and Santana actually feels a little bad for him. What he must be feeling is similar to the pain that she has for her blonde. But she needs this disguise so she keeps pushing.

"Finn, you need to get over her, so don't be a pussy," it's the best excuse Santana can give him right now. She can't be honest with her intentions and she certainly can't tell the boy she can sympathize with him. "It'll be good for both of us. You can be the most popular guy in school again and I'll reclaim my captaincy as head of the Cheerios. What are you waiting for?"

"Look, I'm sorry, Santana, but I'm not ready for another relationship now. Not after what happened. The answer is no," Finn replies, more broken sounding than anything else. "I'm sorry." He repeats before brushing past her and heading down the hall. Santana is left once again standing in the same spot feeling helpless and confused.

* * *

The week progressed slowly for Santana. There was just so much weight on her shoulders and it felt as though she had been running a marathon with lead shoes and was getting nowhere. The football team was actually winning, so the Cheerios had to cheer for once. Usually this far in the school year, football season is over and they can focus on Regionals, which was approaching quickly. Instead, Sue is holding extra practices to make up the time they wasted cheering for their Titans.

On top of Regionals for the Cheerios, there was also Regionals for Glee that she had to worry about. Sure, her singing and Brittany's dancing had gotten them through Sectionals, but they had only tied with the Warblers. This was going to be the hardest competition they had ever encountered. They lost to Vocal Adrenaline last year and they didn't actually beat Dalton. The Warblers still had curt and Vocal Adrenaline had that Asian girl Rachel tortured into transferring. There was no way to predict what was going to happen, but it had everyone on edge. They needed something else to give them the advantage and they all knew it.

The last thing Santana needed was more stress, stress in the form of a bubbly blonde and her own wavering reputation. She would be doing just fine if she was still the captain of the Cheerios and had her best friend at her side. Damn these emotional revelations she's had over the last few weeks. She almost wishes she could go back to before her relationship with Brittany became intimate. But at the same time, those brief fleeting moments where she was still awake, arms wrapped around a peacefully sleeping, naked Brittany, were some of the happiest moments of her life. It was those small, beautiful moments she would turn to when she was dealing with Sue, or Mr. Schuester, or Artie. And now, she found herself returning to those moments while she watched Brittany with Dylan.

In a way, she was jealous of Dylan. The girl obviously had no inhibitions when it came to others and she was the most open and willing person she had ever encountered. Santana couldn't understand how Dylan seemed to just go with the flow and not care about what others thought of her. But what really made her jealous was the amount of time she was spending with Brittany. It turned out Dylan had the same History class as the two Cheerios but also the same art class as Brittany. They did all share free period together but Santana was never lucky enough to have three classes with her blonde. And it sucked because at least Santana could keep an eye on them while they were in Spanish and History. But when it came to what went on in that art class, Santana was clueless.

It was now Thursday and Santana was sitting in the library during free period. Across from her, on the other side of the room were Dylan, Brittany and Artie. The three of them were making it hard for her to concentrate and she had so much homework to get started on before Glee practice that afternoon which was followed by one of Sue's extended workouts.

Inhaling deeply, Santana places her headphones in her ears and turns on her iPod, drowning out any surrounding noise as she turned to focus on the precalculus in front of her. She briefly considered going somewhere else to complete her work, but honestly, this was the best place to try and pound through her assignments. Less chance of interruptions.

But of course, she instantly regretted that decision when she was rudely broken away from the work in front of her by a friendly slap on the back. Looking up, Santana's eyes met the blue-grey of Dylan's, much to her disappointment.

"Santana! How's the work going?" Dylan asked, voice just above a whisper, as she enthusiastically pulls up a chair and straddles it, sitting on it backwards. Her eyes are warm and inviting.

"Quite slow, actually," Santana replies through clenched teeth.

"Oh, need help? I'm actually pretty decent at math," Dylan chuckles as she reaches over and pulls Santana's textbook towards her.

"It's precalc, you're not even in this class," Santana responds, grabbing her book back from Dylan, "and I'm fine, I don't need any help."

Dylan laughs lightly again and holds up both of her hands, "Okay, no problem. But just so you know, I am in that class. Third period, after English."

"Oh, right," is all Santana has to offer, cursing herself for being so stupid. Just because Dylan wasn't in _her_ math class didn't mean she wasn't taking the same subject. McKinley was a big school, after all.

"Sooo…" Santana hears Dylan begin, attempting to ignore the other girl. She didn't seem to take a hint though. "Glee today right? I'm going to audition. Kinda nervous though… got any advice?"

Santana throws down her pencil and turns to face Dylan, arms crossed.

Dylan sits up a little straighter and gives Santana her undivided attention, a small smile on her face. "What did you do for your audition?"

There is an unofficial staring contest taking place between Santana's brown eyes and Dylan's blue-grey's. There was something about the new girl's eyes, a perfect mix of blue and grey that was actually kind of enchanting. They weren't as warm and loving as Brittany's, but there was definitely something about Dylan's eyes. They were intimidating.

"Say a Little Prayer for You," Santana replied dryly.

"Really?" Dylan replies, sounding surprised. "Why?"

A small smile escapes Santana's lips before she recomposes her stoic stature and replies, "Quinn's idea, she was president of the Celibacy Club and needed to join Glee to win Finn back."

Dylan laughs, a look of misbelief on her face, "wow okay, you're gonna have to explain that to me at some point."

"Sure, Dylan, whatever," Santana was getting tired of talking. Dylan had a way of worming herself into other people. She had already befriended more than half of the Glee club, and not to mention how comfortable Brittany was with her. The last thing she needed was Dylan crawling under her skin.

"You don't want to know what I'm going to sing?" Dylan asked hopefully.

"No."

"Oh, okay then," Dylan replied, her gaze still set intently on Santana, even though the other girl was once again focused on her precalculus. "Well, I guess you'll just have to be surprised then."

"I thought you couldn't sing, Dylan"

"Yeah, well, no harm in trying, is there?" When Santana didn't give her a response, Dylan continued, "Alright, I'll let you get back to your work. But seriously, if you ever want help, just let me know." Dylan gets up and walks back to the other side of the room, retaking her seat next to Brittany.

Santana watches cautiously as the new girl retreats. As Dylan pulls her chair closer to Brittany, her eyes turn up and meet Santana's briefly, and a small smirk crosses her face. Dylan completes their interaction with a small wink before turning to help Brittany with the workbook in front of her.

Thirty minutes and only five math problems later, the period ends and Santana packs up her things, frustrated with herself for not being able to focus as well on the math homework she had been attempting to complete. Geometry was easy, but precalculus was hard. Her academic advisor had tricked her into believing she could do well in this class.

The remainder of the day seemed to pass without conflict. Santana spent all of sixth period History watching Dylan and her interactions with Brittany. She strangely found her attention focused more on Dylan rather than Brittany. The more she observed Dylan, the more she uncovered about the intruder.

The new girl wasn't short, but she was closer to Santana's own height rather than Brittany's. Dylan still had about an inch and a half on Santana though, which actually sort of sucked. Just one more thing Santana would have to compensate for with her attitude.

The girl had a good body. Well, not as good as Santana's or Brittany's of course. She was a little bit stockier than either of the cheerleaders were. It made sense to Santana, though; she was a softball player, so she was built more for sprite and heft rather than endurance and flexibility. After all, cheerleaders were often tossed into the air by other teammates. Softball players needed to be able to hold their ground in case a stray player tried to barrel them down.

Santana huffed and once more tried to focus on the teacher at the front of the room. She cursed herself for even thinking about Dylan's body. Why was she in the first place? It's not like she actually liked the girl let alone think she was hot or anything like that. She rationalized with herself, coming to the conclusion that Dylan was simply a threat, and Santana had to learn about her enemy before she could make any further movements.

* * *

As three-thirty came around, Santana made her way towards the choir room, making sure to bring her Cheerios bag with her. She would have to bolt straight to practice today, in hopes that she wouldn't be late. Running laps was the last thing she needed at the moment.

Brittany is already there, sitting on Artie's lap, giggling at him as he whispers something in her ear. "_Ugh, gross_" Santana thinks to herself, "_Accepting this would be so much easier if I didn't have to see that every day."_

Santana makes her way over to her seat in the corner, on the other side, far from Brittany and Artie. With one last glance at the pair, Santana catches Brittany's eye as she looks up. She gives Santana a small smile and for a second Santana thinks she sees sadness there. The moment is short lived, however, because Mr. Schue walks in and calls the room to attention. The other eleven members of the Glee club turn to face him.

"Alright everyone, welcome back! Let's settle down," Mr. Schuester says. "I hope everyone has had a good week back so far, but it's time to start working again. Regionals is coming up, and soon. We only have a few months until the big day and we have a lot of work to do."

Santana sees everyone shift anxiously in their chairs; they are just as nervous as she is about the situation. Even Rachel, who is still caught up with the whole Finn dumping her debacle.

"BUT! I have some great news; I'd like to welcome our potential new member, Dylan Frost!" Mr. Schuester announces as he points towards the choir room door.

Santana knew it was coming, as did everyone else, but she was the only one who didn't actually show excitement for the new girl. Rachel had grown attached to her, and whenever Dylan wasn't around Brittany, she was with Rachel. Puck seemed to like her and apparently thought of her as "one of the guys". She would often spot them talking enthusiastically about why Nintendo was better than Playstation. Even Quinn seemed to accept her and willingly held a conversation with her. But what pained Santana the most was the look of excitement on Brittany's face as Dylan entered the choir room with a big smile.

She had changed. She now wore a simple practice uniform with "WHMS Softball" on the front, with McKinley-red sweatpants, hair pulled back loosely in a messy pony tail. Sue would never let that one slide. Dylan came into the room and placed her softball bag down by the door before coming over to stand next to Mr. Schuester.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," Dylan states, laughing a little. "I'm not much to get excited about though."

"Nonsense, Dylan," Mr. Schue replied. "So, are you going to sing for us today?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Schue," Dylan says, "but please forgive me ahead of time," she laughs, "been awhile since I've actually sung in front of people."

"No worries, take it away!"

Dylan walks over to the piano and hands Brad the sheet music before walking over to the band. She clues them in on the music and returns to the center of the room.

Santana sits slouched in her chair, arms crossed, staring at Dylan intently. Brad played the first few notes of the song and Santana's eyebrows scrunched together. She had never heard this song before. But her musings were interrupted because the second the drums came in, Dylan started singing.

"_I'm in transit, but I'm stranded on this boat. And I pledge myself allegiance to a better night's sleep at home,_" Dylan sings, her head held down, one heal tamping keeping the beat.

"_And the sweet, sweet sun's comin' down hard, the sun's comin' down hard, it burns the bones,_" She's looking up now, facing the rest of the glee club with a smirk on her face as she continues singing. "_So hold a hand for cover, hold a hand for cover, hold a hand for cover from harm!_"

The song is upbeat and the rest of the Glee kids start clapping along happily, especially Brittany who seems to be enjoying the performance a bit too much. Santana maintains her stoic posture. Dylan has started moving around the room, as she sings the, "Oh oh oh ohs" of the bridge, obviously trying to get the other members to join her in singing the background melody.

"_Talk don't change a thing_" Dylan sings and she points to the club to fill in the missing part, "_Oh, it's fading fader,_" she walks over and takes a seat on Brittany's lap while she waits for the Glee club to finish their part "_Words don't sink, they swim_," Santana doesn't join the rest of her teammates as they sing along with the harmony. "_Oh, it's fading fader!_"

The chorus ends and Dylan immediately jumps into the next verse, "_Bless! This mess we tried our best that's all that we can do,_" but this time Dylan is up, making her way through the stands to where Santana is sitting. "_While the angels walk with the lonely ones,_" Dylan sits sideways on the empty chair next to Santana and leans back into her as she sings, tapping Santana playfully on the nose as she sings _the lonely ones_. Santana smacks her hand away as she continues singing, "_In the cold rain to rescue you._"

Dylan jumps up and makes her way back towards the center of the room, turning around as she sings, "_And this fable world's comin' down hard, walls comin' down hard, in all our homes_," She glances up at Santana, making eye contact as she continues singing. "_So hold a hand for cover, hold a hand for cover, hold a hand for cover from harm!_"

The new girl motions for the rest of the team to stand up and join her once again in the chorus, alternating with the harmony. "_Talk don't change a thing,_" she dances playfully with Brittany now as Santana watches, still confined to her seat. "_Oh, it's fading fader,_" Rachel approaches Dylan happily as she sings her part, Dylan responding with the lyrics after her. "_Words don't sink, they swim,_" Artie seems to be enjoying himself as Dylan spins him around in his chair, "_Oh, it's fading fader_."

The instrumental part that follows gives the Glee kids a reason to dance. Mike is showing off his classic pop-n-lock moves while Brittany seems to be content with just playfully swaying with Dylan. The harmonies come in one more time, led by Dylan as she ends her song with one more repetition of the chorus, "_Oh, it's fading fader!_"

The music comes to an end and everyone is trying to catch their breath as Mr. Schue walks towards the group, clapping enthusiastically. "Great great job Dylan! Alright! That's what I'm talking about," he says as everyone else starts clapping as well. "Well, guys, it looks like we have our thirteenth member! Welcome aboard!"

The room erupts in shouts of approval and Santana has to close her eyes and swallow hard when she sees Brittany jump into Dylan's arms, giving her an overly friendly hug. When Santana opens her eyes, Dylan still has an arm around Brittany, and she thinks she might actually be sick.

"Alright, guys, settle down, we have to get started on work for Regionals. I know a lot of you have other places to be, too," Mr. Schue says in an effort to re-establish order in the choir room, "Good job, Dylan, please take a seat and we'll begin."

Dylan smiled at Mr. Schuester and turned to follow Brittany, who took a seat next to Artie, as opposed to on his lap and patted the vacancy on her other side, motioning for Dylan to join her.

"Okay, we have a lot of work to do, guys, but I know there are a lot of other events going on right now, this week's assignment is going to be a team effort," he says as he walks over to the white board. "How many of you have ever heard of Twee Pop?" Mr. Schue asks as he writes it on the board.

"Like the robin?" Brittany asks, "The one rocking in the tree?"

"Um, no, Brittany, that's the Jackson 5. Twee Pop is another name for Indie Pop. This week, I want to change things up a bit. Break into groups of four or five and try to put something together. We want to be a versatile and unique Glee club, and to do that we need to widen our repertoire," Mr. Schuester explains.

As Glee club comes to an end, Santana gathers up her Cheerios bag and makes her way towards the door, only to be blocked by Dylan as she picks up her softball gear. Santana stops short and waits impatiently, tapping her foot.

"So, did you like my song?" Dylan asks too kindly for Santana's liking.

"Yeah sure thing, Frosty, now bugger off, you're in my way and I do not feel like running laps today because _you_ made me late," Santana snaps.

"Oh, my bad, you better go then, sorry about that," Dylan says as she steps to the side to let Santana through.

Santana pushes past Dylan and practically sprints down the hall towards the locker room. It's actually early for once, and she is in no danger of being late. She just needed to get away. Away from Dylan, away from Artie, and away from Brittany for a brief moment so they wouldn't have to be together in the locker room for longer than necessary.

As she reaches her locker, she drops her bag on the bench and leans her forehead against the cool, red metal and sighs deeply. "Goddamn it, Brittany," she breaths out, under her breath. She wouldn't be having this potluck of emotions if it wasn't for her blonde friend. She was growing more confused with every passing moment.

She was startled out of her haze when she felt a small hand on her shoulder, "S?" it was Quinn's voice. Santana bit the inside of her cheek. Though she was still not in a good place with the other blonde cheerleader, she secretly reveled in the fact that it hadn't been Brittany's hand. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Quinn, leave me alone."

"Are you sure? You don't seem fine," Quinn replies quietly.

"I'm fine," Santana snaps.

"Fine," Quinn states, removing her hand from Santana's shoulder. "Be like that, but just so you know, I'm here for you, S, I think I've apologized enough. You need a friend right now and I'm willing to be that friend."

Santana doesn't answer and Quinn doesn't wait around for one either. Once again, Santana is left alone, this time sitting on the worn, wooded benches of the Cheerios locker room, with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company.

**Song: Fader - The Temper Trap**


	3. Zwitterionic

**A/N: So there is something else I find special about this story, and its in the songs. There are 29 songs overall and some chapters are very heavily themed. Each song has been chosen for a reason and the lyrics integrated for importance. SO, I've always found it useful to listen to the songs in fics as I read them. I will soon have a complete soundtrack listed on LJ but otherwise the songs and artists will be listed at the end of each chapter. This chapter has artwork as well.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, nor do I desire to.**

**

* * *

**

"Santana! Wait up!" Dylan shouted as she ran out of the choir room after the Latina. The girl had been giving her fleeting, evil glares all through Glee rehearsal from across the room and Dylan was starting to get uncomfortable under Santana's gaze. Every time she would catch a glimpse of Santana staring she would shift uncomfortably and unconsciously move closer to Brittany. The blonde didn't seem to mind her proximity, though, so she wasn't complaining about that.

She had been nothing but courteous and open with Santana, and Dylan wasn't the type of person to promote tension between people when there was no reason for it. She caught up to Santana where she had stopped, her back still turned to Dylan. Placing a hand gently on her shoulder, turning Santana she asked, "Hey, what's up? You okay?"

Santana huffs at Dylan for a second before shrugging her hand off, "Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh," Dylan replies, sadness evident, "I don't know, you're just so… so cold." Dylan is met with a raised eyebrow, challenging her statement. "Towards me, I mean. And I'm not sure why."

"Really?" Santana huffs in disbelief, "you have no idea?"

"Um… no, it's not like you've actually been talking to me, I barely know anything about you, actually," Dylan replies, shrugging her shoulders and averting her eyes towards the ground. "I mean, I know I'm the new girl and everything so do I have to earn my dues or something? Cause frankly, that's stupid."

Santana just stood there, staring at Dylan, obviously deep in thought. Dylan shifted uncomfortably under her gaze until she grew tired of Santana's harshness.

"Okay fine, whatever, seriously Santana, unless you actually admit to having a problem with me or confront me for doing something wrong, you have no reason to be acting like this," Dylan states harshly, obviously growing tired of the whole situation. "I like you, Santana, you seem like a pretty cool person and I would like to be your friend, but I'm not going to waste my effort on a lost cause."

"Who ever said I wanted a friend anyway?" Santana asks.

"You didn't need to say anything," Dylan says, staring intently into Santana's eyes and taking a step closer. "I'm good at reading people. But you already know that don't you?" The gaze Dylan gives her is challenging.

Santana is quiet for a while until she straightens up, accepting Dylan's bait, "Well, maybe you're not as good as you think, Dylan. You don't know me," Santana snaps.

"And whose fault is that, huh? It's not like I haven't been trying here," the tone in Dylan's voice has escalated and the last thing she wanted to do was get into a fight with a girl after just starting at a new school. She takes a step back, unclenches her hands and takes a deep breath before she continues. "Look, if you don't want to be my friend fine, just don't start shit when there is no grounds for it, cause that's fucked up," Dylan responds, her face now showing signs of disgust.

Santana retreats a little with Dylan's words, but doesn't say anything, her stare remaining hard.

Dylan expects Santana to counter and start screaming at her. It's obvious Santana is the type of person who loves to start problems and is willing to initiate drama just for the sake of something to do. But instead she is surprised when Santana just shakes her head and turns to leave. Santana didn't even make an effort during the entire confrontation. Watching the girl leave brought sadness to Dylan's heart as Santana headed for the exit at the end of the hall. There was obviously something going on inside the other girl's head, some sort of conflict.

Just before Santana was about to exit the building, Dylan called to her, "You don't have to be alone, Santana." Santana stopped with her hand on the handle and glanced over her shoulder at Dylan before pushing through the door to the parking lot. "You don't have to be afraid either," Dylan shouted as the door closed, unsure as to whether the retreating girl would actually be able to hear her.

* * *

As the week progressed, Dylan kept to her word. She stopped trying to befriend Santana. This was something Dylan hated doing. She had always been a friendly person and it never made sense to her how someone could be so cold right off the bat. What did Dylan ever do to her? But it was wrong of her to push Santana into something she was uncomfortable with and Dylan understood that, so she maintained her distance.

Instead, Dylan decided to do her own personal research, in an attempt to understand the mystery that was Santana Lopez. Dylan hadn't been lying when she said she was good at reading people. Sure she seemed quite talkative now, but there were moments when Dylan would just sit, and watch, and learn.

She could tell that Santana was lonely the first day she met her, it's one of the reasons why she tried so hard to befriend her. So sure, Santana had shot her down and given her the cold shoulder, but Dylan was almost positive she would come around on her own time, when she was ready, so instead, Dylan used this time to observe.

Santana held herself a certain way, one that Dylan had seen before. For those who just thought of her as Santana Lopez, HBIC, they saw exactly what she wanted them to see. But what Dylan saw was a scared young girl whose biggest fear was letting anybody see her for who she really was.

Dylan watched as the cheerleader strutted down the hallway, throwing the underclassmen evil glares here and there. Dylan listened as she threw insult after insult towards Rachel, or Mercedes, or Lauren even. It seemed as though at this point, the other Glee girls had grown immune to Santana's slandering. It probably hurt Rachel the most though, Dylan decided, after learning about what happened during Sectionals between her and Finn.

But Even though Santana continued to trash talk her teammates, Dylan could see she in fact did not like doing it. After everyone else had given up and turned back towards their own business, Dylan's gaze remained subtly on Santana, and she could see the sadness in her eyes after she called Rachel a chicken-killing Jewish dyke for the third time this week.

The sadness Dylan saw in Santana's eyes made her want to continue to try and befriend her, and she made a bit more of an effort to make eye contact with the girl. There were many times she actually caught Santana staring at her, usually while she was sitting with Brittany in class or in Glee. So each time she made eye contact, Dylan threw her a small, caring smile in hopes that it would show her she was still willing to be her friend. But to her disappointment, Santana's stoic nature remained otherwise intact and she maintained her distance from Dylan.

It was still relatively early in the week but Thursday was soon approaching for Dylan's first Glee assignment. So after school on Tuesday, when she didn't have training for softball, she met her group in the choir room to practice their song. As she entered the room, she spotted Brittany and Rachel gathered by the piano, along with a boy she had never seen before.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late, had to meet with my English teacher to discuss what I need to read to get caught up, ready to practice? Where's Artie?" Dylan asked, coming up besides Brittany, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Dylan! Yes of course we should get started, Artie had to go home, he had a doctor's appointment but he told us to go ahead and practice without him" Rachel quipped, "But first, I'd like you to meet someone very special," she said with a huge smile on her face. "Dylan, this is Kurt! Kurt, Dylan, our new teammate."

"Kurt? Kurt Hummel?" Dylan asked, eyeing the handsome boy in front of her. He smiles and shakes his head politely while waving slightly with the hand he had been using a moment before to adjust his hair. "Wow, Brittany has told me so much about you! It's great to finally meet you, and wow, you are fabulous, I love what you are wearing."

"Really? Why thank you, Brittany," Kurt says, giving Brittany his best boy-charm smile. Brittany squeals and rocks up and down on the balls of her feet. "And thank you, Dylan, I have heard a lot about you too. I'm glad Glee has been able to attract someone so confident and accepting."

"Well how could I not join? With Rachel's voice and Brittany's dance moves," Dylan laughs, "it was a no brainer. But they sure miss you, Kurt. I swear at least once in every practice since I've been in Glee, someone mentions how much they miss you." Rachel turns toward Kurt and nods her head happily.

"Awww I know, I miss you all too," Kurt says, pulling Rachel into a hug, "But I had to leave, you know that."

"Yes, I heard about that, I'm really sorry about what you went through, Kurt. Is there anything I can do?" Dylan asks, " We are 'Family' after all," Dylan says as she makes a inward swooping motion with her right hand, index finger and thumb coming together to make an 'O' shape with her three remaining fingers held out straight.

"Family? Well yes, Glee has always been my family," Kurt replied, seemingly confused.

"Oh," Dylan states, "No, I mean our other Family," she says repeating the motion.

"I don't get what you mean," states Kurt, obviously confused at this point.

"Oh, Kurt, Dylan is gay! Just like you, silly," Brittany pipes in before Dylan can clarify for Kurt. Dylan gives Brittany a small squeeze and a smile with the arm she had subtly place around her shoulders. She was surprised Brittany actually knew. It wasn't that she hadn't told Brittany for a reason; Dylan just didn't disclose her sexuality unless it was 100% relevant or unless someone asked.

"Oh, really?" Kurt asks, "That's… wonderful. But what do you mean by family?"

Dylan laughs, reminding herself that she is indeed in Ohio. "Me, sister," She says pointing to herself, "You, brother," she states pointing at Kurt. "We, together, are 'Family'." Dylan makes the small motion with her hand again.

"Oh okay, I understand, but he hand thing?" Kurt asks.

Dylan smiles and removes her arm from around Brittany to fully face Kurt. "In sign language, the motion for "family", as in my family, goes like this," Dylan shows Kurt, making her left hand mimic the motions her right made moments ago, at the same time so she ended with both of her palms facing her chest. "So when you find a member of the LGBT community, they are part of our 'Family'," Dylan informs her teammates, making the single motion with her right hand. "It's just something me and my friends used to do back home, whenever we would go to the City or meet someone new. Kind of like a secret code," Dylan adds on in the end.

"Oh, that is just adorable, I've never heard of that before," Kurt says, hands clasped together happily.

"Yes, I'm going to have to show my dads tonight, I bet they would love that," Rachel adds in.

"Dylan, you're so smart," Brittany says, grabbing one of Dylan's hands and squeezing it excitedly. Dylan feels her cheeks growing hot as she looks up at Rachel and Kurt who are giving her questioning, but amused looks.

"Aw, Britt, you're sweet, but I don't even remember who came up with that," Dylan says, rubbing the back of her neck with the hand Brittany isn't currently attached to.

"Well, I'm glad that you got a chance to meet Kurt, Dylan, but we really should get practicing," Rachel speaks up before turning to Kurt. "Kurt, we would be very honored if you would join us in our number, you can fill in Artie's spot for the day."

"Oh my god, Rachel thank you, I would love to," Kurt says excitedly, "Is that okay with you ladies?"

Brittany jumps up and down happily while Dylan answers, "Yes, of course, but only if you and me go shopping this weekend, you have got to give me some tips."

"Oh, a fashionable lesbian? Why of course, my dear," Kurt replies taking Dylan's right hand in his and gracefully bringing it up to his lips to place a gently kiss on the back of her hand. "It would be an honor," he finishes with a slight bow.

"Oh, good sir, but the honor is all mine," Dylan plays along, feigning a mock British accent as she jokingly curtsies in response to Kurt's bow.

"Oh you guys are just fabulous, I love it," Rachel smiles as she beckons Brad into the room to sit at the piano. "But come on, let's get started. Dylan, have you and Brittany been working on those dance moves?"

"Um, yeah we have, though I'm quite sure I'm rubbish at dancing," Dylan responds, moving to take her place in the middle of the choir room.

"No, Dylan, you're not bad," Brittany counters as she moves to take her place next to Dylan. "You're actually kind of hot," she says, this time just a whisper as she leans in and speaks into Dylan's ear.

The rest of the rehearsal is just a blur. Dylan couldn't seem to clear her mind, Brittany's words floating above the surface the entire time. She had grown increasingly embarrassed after that and every time she touched Brittany, she felt sparks.

After practice, she made her way to her locker. She had to be careful. She knew Brittany had a boyfriend and Artie was a pretty alright kid, but the looks and touches Brittany was giving Dylan were also growing more intense. She actually felt bad for how forward she had been in her first week of knowing Brittany, so she had decided to tone it down a bit. It was obvious that Brittany was into girls, but she was dating Artie, and Dylan would not force her to make any decision she didn't want to. Although, Dylan was starting to think Brittany wanted to.

* * *

Wednesday seemed to go by faster than normal. Dylan's head was still in a daze after what had happened during Glee rehearsal the day before, and she couldn't help but wonder what would happen during rehearsals this afternoon. They couldn't be as long because she had softball practice today. Their first one outside, something she was not looking forward to. Ohio winters were cold.

But coach wanted them to start using the turf field as soon as possible, and with threats of a late winter snow approaching, it was best to do it now. Soon they would be confined to the weight room and gymnasium until the snow melted.

Dylan was so caught up in her thoughts, she realized at the end of the day that she had not been observing Santana at all. In fact, she would have guessed she hadn't been in school at all if it wasn't for the fleeting moment they had when they almost walked into each other on their way into Mr. Schuester's class. And even then, it seemed as though Dylan was completely unaware of what was happening, too busy caught up in her own thoughts, with a huge silly grin plastered across her face.

During rehearsals, they barely had time to go over the whole song, and were focused more on Artie's placement than anything else. Dylan noticed that Brittany was a little less touchy than she was before, jumping away from Dylan every time Artie turned to speak to her. As disappointing as it was to have Brittany touching her less, in a way it was very educational.

Brittany was obviously nervous to be seen doing anything by Artie, even if anything meant completing the dance moves they had worked out specifically for their number. This was a good thing; it meant that Brittany had more than just friendly intentions behind her subtle touches. Perhaps the blonde was just as smitten as Dylan was.

At the end of rehearsals, Dylan made sure to give Brittany an extra long, tight hug, kissing her gently on the cheek. She felt Brittany giggle and hug her tighter. Dylan gave her one last tight squeeze before releasing the blonde and picking up her gear.

"I gotta go, Britts, gonna be late for practice," Dylan says. "But lunch tomorrow? We'll go over our moves one more time, okay?"

"Definitely," Brittany responds, turning slowly back towards Artie as Dylan leave the room.

Dylan jogs down the hall, thanking herself that she found the time to change into her uniform and underarmour before going to Glee. She makes it out to the field behind the school just as the team started to make their way out of the first base dugout.

Practice went well, actually. Since the field was turf, there were no awkward tufts of grass or hard patches of sand. Dylan couldn't even count on her fingers how many scars she had from sliding over razor sharps patches of sand. This was the team's first real practice, since prior to this it had just been drills and conditioning. Dylan was happy with how they functioned together.

The coach obviously knew what she was talking about and had the players run exercises until they were practically flawless. The cold wasn't even bothering her anymore. Coach had at least let them keep their sweats on and they were being active enough so their body heat kept them warm.

The team had been out there for a few hours when Dylan noticed movement on the bleachers near the first base dugout. It was hard to tell who it was from Dylan's position in left field but she could definitely tell it was a Cheerio. Dylan's attention was drawn back towards practice when her coach called for her to catch the next pop up. She sets her feet and gets ready for the ball to be hit her way.

Dylan follows the flight of the ball from the second it leaves the bat and she can already tell its going to be over her head. She takes a step back and opens up, sprinting towards the outfield fence, eyes never leaving the ball, until it begins the final decent of its trajectory. Dylan slows her run and circles around, placing herself directly under the falling ball. She follows it all the way into her glove, securing it with her free hand before sending the ball back towards the relay-man. Another perfect pop-fly.

As Dylan trots back to her normal position in left field, she eyes the new observer, catching a flash of brown as the Cheerio takes a seat near the top of the stands. Dylan can't help but feel a ping of disappointment. She had hoped that the Cheerio had been Brittany, but was instead left questioning who the new fan was.

After a few more routine plays, the coach called it a day. It was starting to get dark and the setting sun resulted in a drop in temperature. Dylan made her way back towards the dugout to change out of her cleats and gather up her other gear. Before she entered, she chanced a glance up towards the bleachers. She was shocked to see that it was Santana sitting on the cold metal benches, fidgeting slightly as she met Dylan's gaze.

Curious as to why Santana had come to see her during practice, Dylan packed quickly, shoving her glove into her bag and gathering up her bat, placing it in the proper compartment. As she exited the dugout with her team, she said her farewells and turned to walk towards the bleachers where Santana now stood near the bottom, having moved from her spot at the top.

"Hey," Santana says softly.

"Hey, everything okay?" Dylan asks, worried at Santana's quiet tone.

"Yeah, of course," Santana replies, kicking at the dirt with her white, Cheerios-edition sneakers, hands dug deep in her pockets. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Dylan studies the girl, unsure of how to deal with her sudden change in attitude. "Um, I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Dylan offers. "I mean, this is a bit of a surprise."

"Yeah, I know." There is a long pause in which Dylan has no idea what to say next, so she waits for Santana to continue, not wanting to rush the girl. "So um, how did you get so good at reading people?" Santana finally offers.

Dylan chuckles, remembering her and Santana's last actual conversation, "Not sure, people are so different from one another. I always found it fascinating to watch how different people react to different situations." She smiles as she recalls memories from her early childhood. "I used to watch people on the bus when I was a little kid. Guess it just grew from there."

"And you can tell what they're feeling just by looking at them?"

"Sometimes," Dylan supplies, shrugging her shoulders and taking a step towards Santana, who is leaning against the edge of the bleachers. Dylan places her bag on the ground and moves to take a spot next to Santana, glancing up towards the school in the distance. "But most of the time I can see it in their eyes. You can tell so much about a person just by looking into their eyes."

"Never happened to me, and I make eye contact with people all the time."

"I'm not talking about the evil death glares you give people, Santana, and besides, you're looking at them but they're not looking at you."

"So what do you see in people's eyes then?"

Dylan took a second to consider the situation she had found herself in. She was having a serious, legitimate conversation with apparently the biggest bitch in school. She smiled at this because she knew that she had been right about Santana all along. Taking a deep breath, she answered the other girl saying, "You can see their hearts, what they are truly feeling. If you're spiritual and whatnot, I guess you can call it looking into their soul."

Santana doesn't answer, just nods her head slightly as she looks up, turning her head towards the now deserted softball field. All the other girls had already left, leaving the unlikely duo behind. "You're pretty good Dylan, at softball, I mean."

"Nah, not really. I mean, I was pretty decent back home, but this is more intense than I'm used to." Another strained silence descends on the pair as Dylan searches for the next thing to say, or for Santana to continue. Whichever one comes first. "I saw your heart, you know."

Santana turns around to face Dylan, staring at her intently. "And what did you see?" The question is just barely above a whisper.

"Honestly?" a small nod is her answer, "I saw fear. And sadness, so much sadness it actually made me a little sad inside."

Santana gives a small smile but turns her gaze back towards the dirt under their feet. "I'd never admit that, you know."

"I know. Doesn't mean it's not true though," she pauses before she continues. "In a way, saying that _is_ admitting you are afraid."

"But what am I afraid of, Dylan?" Santana asks, pushing herself up off of the bleachers and taking a few steps forward. "I mean I have everything I need to survive at this damn school. I'm one of McKinley's most feared. So what do I, of all people have to be afraid of?"

Dylan straightens up from where she was leaning on the bleachers and steps up behind Santana, placing one hand on the other girl's shoulder, gently turning. "The only thing you are afraid of is yourself, Santana. You are afraid to be who you really are." It's all so simple really, Dylan is sure Santana already knows this but understood that she needed to hear it from an outside source before she could actually come to that conclusion.

Santana looks up to meet Dylan's gaze. Her brown eyes are full of conflict, bottom lip quivering, but Dylan holds her gaze noticing how beautiful the smaller girl is when all of her defenses are down.

"You shouldn't be afraid, Santana; you are strong enough to be your own person. Do what makes you happy, not what others tell you to do," Dylan is holding her by both shoulders now, trying to get her point across.

Dylan had no idea what kind of response to expect out of Santana after telling her all of this. She half expected to be slapped in the face before having Santana yell at her to shove it down her throat. She wouldn't have even been shocked if Santana broke down and started crying in her arms. But what did shock her was that Santana did neither of these things.

It was sudden and Dylan barely had time to process the small glance Santana gave her lips before finding the other girl's attached to hers. It was a soft kiss, hesitant and cautious and Dylan didn't know how to react. It took her a few seconds before the shock lifted and she realized she was actually being kissed. So she kissed back.

She felt Santana's hands come up to cup her cheeks as the kiss deepened, the soft lips of the other girl pushing harder against her own. She felt Santana's hands glide gently down her neck until they in turn came to rest on Dylan's shoulders. The kiss came to an end and when Dylan opened her eyes she met Santana's. Her hands had dropped from the other girl's shoulders to Santana's hips, where the lightly rested.

Dylan could still feel Santana's breath on her cheek. She was unsure what to do next. She hadn't expected Santana to kiss her, after all. There must have been a good reason behind it. Before she could stop herself Dylan leaned forward, claiming Santana's lips once again.

This kiss was more heated than the last, lips open slightly and wetter than the one before. But as Santana drew Dylan closer to her body, hands fisting her uniform top, and experimentally running her tongue along Dylan's bottom lip, clarity struck the taller girl.

Dylan pulled back suddenly, causing Santana to stumble forward a little.

"What the fuck? What was that for?" Santana asked, some of her usual demeanor obviously starting to resurface.

"I… I'm… I'm sorry, but I can't, I can't do this," Dylan replies.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Santana, I would love to be your friend, to be there for you if you need me. But I can't be your experiment. Especially when I have feeling for someone else."

"And just who do you have feelings for?"

Dylan sighed and cursed herself for initiating the second kiss, it was wrong and she knew it. She lifted her head to speak to Santana in nothing more than a whisper, "Brittany."

Santana takes a step back with a look of disgust on her face. "You're fucking kidding right? She has a damn boyfriend, Dylan, what are you expecting? And I already told you. Brittany isn't like that."

"And I'm telling you, she is," Dylan purposefully avoids the mention of Artie. She is well aware of that part of the situation.

"God, you are so irritating!"

"Hey you came to me, Santana; I'm still willing to be your friend."

"I don't want to be your damn friend, Dylan," Santana turns to leave, hands clenched into fists. "I hope you fucking melt into a damn puddle, Frosty."

"Santana!" Dylan calls, "Santana wait. Come on!" But it's no use. Santana isn't making any effort to turn around.

Dylan growls in frustration as she makes her way over to the cold metal benches of the bleachers where she plops down, head in her hands. She wasn't even through her second week at McKinley and already drama was starting. Dylan hated drama. She pledged to avoid it at any cost, but it was probably inevitable at a place like McKinley.

Dylan lifts her head and crosses her arms on her lap and leans forward, gazing out over the turf field, glowing orange in the setting Lima sun. Dylan's head was a mess of emotions as she played through the day's events. And now she had her first big performance as a member of the team with Glee tomorrow. It was almost too much to think about.

* * *

The arrival of Thursday brought with it a new set of nerves Dylan was not used to having. They weren't because she was nervous about performing, she was actually quite confident for that. But Dylan was nervous about what she was going to say to Santana when she saw her and what she was going to tell Brittany.

Dylan had been toying with the notion of being honest and admitting what had happened to Brittany. She didn't want to upset her by admitting she had basically made out with her best friend when it was obvious that Dylan liked Brittany. She determined that it was probably best to let her know. She would tell her the truth and let her judge for herself.

As lunch time came around, Dylan headed towards the dance studio where she waited for Brittany to show up. As she paced back in forth, glancing at herself in the mirror, she thought to herself.

Dylan realized that she hadn't been observing Santana as much as she had been in the last few days, all because of Brittany. But what happened in the time that she was distracted? What had changed Santana's mind? It was easy to see Santana's true feelings about her fear and sadness but she was unsure what her motives were.

She had been shocked by Santana's sudden change in personality. It was obvious the smaller girl was struggling to be herself, but she wasn't expecting to witness Santana with all of her guards down. But then her new attitude was quickly undone the moment Dylan pulled back from the kiss. What had been a scared and lonely girl unloading her emotions seconds before had instantaneously become the ice cold bitch she was known to be.

But why the sudden change? Dylan wasn't sure if she should understand that to mean Santana actually liked her, and was willing to come to terms wither sexuality or if it meant something more. Perhaps it had to do with Brittany. Dylan had drawn the conclusion that the two used to be very close. But apparently something had happened between the girls, long before Dylan even came into the picture. Even if that was the case, Dylan was confused as to why Santana had actually kissed her.

Dylan had been too caught up in her thoughts to realize that she was no longer alone in the dance studio and was shaken out of her thoughts by two slender arms snaking around her shoulders from behind.

"Hey, what you thinking about, D?" Brittany asked, giving the girl a little squeeze.

"Britt, hey… nothing really, just thinking."

"But you look so serious," Brittany pouts.

"I… uh," Dylan froze, she had meant to tell Brittany what happened after preparing exactly what to say, but instead she had gotten caught up in deciphering Santana's actions. "I'll tell you later okay? Promise."

"Pinky promise?" Brittany asked, releasing Dylan from her hold and walking around to face her.

"Of course. Pinky promise," Brittany's pinky grasped hers briefly before letting go rather suddenly. "Britt? You okay?"

"Yeah," she replied quietly. "It's just… Santana and I used to do that. She doesn't do it anymore."

"Oh, Brittany, I'm sorry," Dylan says sadly. "Well don't worry, I won't steal it. Come on lets practice. I still need a lot of help with these steps."

"Sure!" Brittany went over to start the music as Dylan shrugged off her jacket and placed it on the ground next to her bag. The sound of the drum followed by the guitar filled the small room and Dylan turned to face Brittany who had already fallen into the steps, beckoning Dylan towards her.

The moves for the first part of the song were relatively simple, with some basic steps each girl would do by themselves. Rachel was singing the main part so she wasn't actually going to be doing much dancing. And being in a wheelchair, Artie couldn't actually dance. He was going to be playing the guitar and harmonizing the verses with Rachel anyway. Brittany and Dylan were there to sing back up and dance, one girl on each side of Rachel until the end of the song where Rachel would join in with the actual choreography. And Dylan was cool with that, but as the breakdown came in, Dylan and Brittany were suppose to come together and perform some basic swing moves.

They really were quite simple, but Dylan was having a hard time maintaining her balance as Brittany twirled her, so instead of spinning off towards the opposite side of the room to continue her part of the dance, Dylan tripped and landed directly into Brittany's arms.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Britt," Dylan said as Brittany giggled uncontrollably. "I'm not very graceful, am I?"

"It's okay, D, we'll get it," Brittany said, arms still holding Dylan tightly where she landed, looking down into blue-grey eyes.

They were alone and this was the closest Dylan had been to Brittany. She knew it was wrong to enjoy the contact but the attraction between the girls kept them in their current positions. All Dylan could do was stare up into Brittany's magnificently blue eyes.

The seconds seemed to crawl by and Dylan swore she could feel Brittany brush her thumb gently back and forth over the t-shirt at the small or her back. Dylan's breath caught in her throat as she saw Brittany's eye flutter down to her lips before coming back up and meeting hers with an intensity she had never witnessed from the blonde before.

Just as Brittany started leaning in, Dylan's mouth opened and the words she had lacked earlier came pouring out. "I kissed Santana."

Brittany stopped her decent and pulled back, looking at Dylan with confusion. "What?"

Dylan took a deep breath, finally releasing herself from the blonde's grasp. "Well, we kissed actually, she kissed me first. I'm sorry. I stopped as soon as I knew what was going on. I swear."

"She kissed you?" Brittany had a deep puzzling look on her face. "Why?"

"Um, I'm not sure actually, I was asking myself that same question. That's what I was thinking about when you came in before," Dylan confessed to Brittany, not wanting to hold anything back at this point. Maybe the blonde could help her determine what had actually taken place.

"Oh," Brittany seemed sad and it immediately pained Dylan to think that she had been the cause. "Why would she do that?" It was more of a question for Brittany rather than Dylan. "Why did you kiss her?" That question was for Dylan.

"I… it just sort of happened. She came to me and she was upset over something. I was just giving her some advice and she just… she just kissed me, so I kissed back. I stopped though, after I realized what I was doing."

Brittany pondered what Dylan had said for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip. "Why did you stop?"

It wasn't a question Dylan was expecting. She hadn't planned on disclosing that part of the situation. But she determined she was safe to tell Brittany the truth. She was now 100% certain the blonde liked her. "I told her I had feelings for someone else."

"Who?" Brittany's eyes met and held Dylan's, locked into place as she took a step closer to the shorter girl.

"You."

A small smile appeared at the corner of Brittany's mouth as she took yet another step closer, reaching out and grasping both of Dylan's hands with her own, gently pulling the smaller girl towards her. "Really?" the blonde asked.

All Dylan can do was nod. Brittany's gaze is intoxicating and she couldn't seem to move her feet. Brittany once again glanced down at Dylan's lips. The taller girl was so close that Dylan could feel her breath on her lips. Dylan's breath caught in her throat again as Brittany closed the distance between them and pressed their lips gently, but firmly together.

Brittany's lips were the softest Dylan had ever felt and they sent shivers all the way down her spine. She couldn't help but slant her mouth against the blonde's, allowing her more access. Before she knew what she was doing, Dylan's tongue lightly passed over Brittany's bottom lip and the blonde responded without hesitation, opening her mouth to the warm intruder.

Dylan's hands found purchase against Brittany's hips as the cheerleader's fingers meandered their way up Dylan's back until they tangled with copper hair, never breaking the kiss. Her head was swimming and Dylan had no control over her actions. It was only after several moments when the pair broke apart, both seeking air, that the haze in Dylan's head began to clear.

"Britt," she whispered, pulling back slightly.

"Mmm?"

"Britt, what are you doing?" Dylan asked gently.

"Kissing you."

Dylan sighed, "Why?"

"Because I wanted to."

As much as she had enjoyed the kiss, she knew she shouldn't continue the interaction. "We can't Brittany," she admitted sadly, "Artie."

It was only one word but Brittany understood what Dylan was saying. "I know, but I wanted to."

Dylan chuckled lightly, "I know, so did I. But we can't. I shouldn't have let you in the first place. It isn't right."

"But I want to kiss you again," Brittany's expression has turned sad by this point.

"I'm sorry, Britt," Dylan soothes, gently lifting Brittany's chin until they were looking at each other again, "but I can't. Not while you're still dating Artie."

"And if I wasn't dating Artie?"

Dylan smiled before answering, "I wouldn't even hesitate to kiss you again. But I'm not going to force you to leave your boyfriend, Britt. Kissing you while you're still dating him is bad enough."

Brittany doesn't say anything and Dylan doesn't force her to. She had made enough mistakes in the last twenty four hours to allow herself to do something irrational. So instead she separated herself from the blonde's grasp and turned to gather up her things.

Before leaving the studio, Dylan turned to face Brittany one last time. "Thank you for the help, we're going to nail this thing," Dylan said. Taking another deep breath, she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Brittany's cheek before whispering, "Let me know what you decide."

Dylan brushed past Brittany and headed into the crowded hallway. Her lunch period was coming to an end and she still had to get through the rest of the day before their performance in Glee club. She hoped she could keep her cool during the entire thing.

* * *

"Dylan? Hey, Dylan!"

Dylan was shaken out of her daydreaming in the choir room by a shorter brunette, realizing it was now afterschool and time for her Glee performance. "Hmm?"

"Are you ready? I asked Mr. Shue if we could go first," Rachel informed Dylan.

"Yeah, I'm ready, sorry I was just thinking," her mind had drifted back to the events that had taken place during lunch while she was waiting for the rest of the Glee club to arrive. "Is everyone here?"

"Almost, we're just waiting on Brittany. Artie is getting his guitar ready."

At the mention of Brittany's name, Dylan looks up and around the room questioningly, wondering what was causing the cheerleader's absence. Her question was soon answered when she heard the door to the choir room open and Brittany entered, following behind a rather pissed looking Latina.

'_Shit_.' Panic started to set in as Dylan thought about all the possible things Brittany could have told Santana after what had happened earlier that day. Dylan jumped to her feet and quickly made her way over to Brittany, meeting her halfway across the choir room.

"Hey, Dylan, sorry I'm late," Brittany said innocently.

"Brittany, you didn't say anything to Santana did you?" Dylan asked, voice barely a whisper. "About, you know, what happened?"

"Yeah of course," Brittany said happily.

Dylan's mouth was agape, "you told her about us? How we kissed?"

"Oh, no silly, not that. I asked her why she kissed you."

"Oh… what did sh…?"

"Alright everyone, now that we're all here we can begin," Mr. Shuester's voice interrupted Dylan's forming question and before she could finish it, Brittany had grabbed her hand and pulled her over to their starting positions as the opening drum sequence began.

'_Alright, I can do this,_' Dylan thought to herself, '_just don't trip and fall into her arms again._' Dylan chanced a quick glance towards Santana as Artie came in on the guitar. She took a deep breath and started singing softly, Brittany accompanying her, "_Tell me where it all went wrong…_"

Rachel was swaying in front of them, energetically tapping the beat on her leg with her hand until she came in, Dylan and Brittany beginning their part of the choreography. "_Tell me where it all went wrong, maybe I can make it better. Tell me where it all went wrong…_"

"_Cause you know that you really upset her,_" the three girls harmonized.

"_When you act like a man who is cross with every woman he's never had,_" Rachel sang. "_If it's true looks could kill then you will be the first to make me mad,_" Artie joined in from where he was playing the guitar. Dylan saw Rachel sneak a quick look at Finn before glancing over towards Brittany. She had her eyes locked with Santana's.

Dylan and Brittany joined Artie and Rachel as they finished the first verse, "_Then you've got to go… Maybe you've got to go._"

They went straight into the second verse, Rachel leading the way vocally, with the others harmonizing at the end of every line, "_Is this the kind of fate you could contemplate, a breakdown at my very sight. I promise hidden words of tenderness in every single line that I write. _

"_Still you act like a man who is cross with every woman he's never had. If it's true looks could kill and you will be the first to make me mad. Then you got to go… Maybe you've got to go._"

When the breakdown came, Brittany and Dylan began their part of the chant while they performed the more difficult dance moves. It happened all too fast, but Dylan was grateful that she managed to stay on her feet and not find her way into Brittany's arms a second time. Before she knew it, the four of them were singing the last lines, Rachel dancing in between them, "_If it true looks can kill… Yeah it's true looks could kill._"

The song came to an end but Dylan wasn't paying attention to the applause or Mr. Schuester's words of approval. Her mind was once again focused on Brittany and what she discussed with Santana. Apparently the blonde was just as confused by her friend's reaction as Dylan was and Dylan was curious to find out what Santana had told Brittany.

The other groups performed but Dylan wasn't listening. She was focused on Brittany's proximity yet obvious change in stature from where the two girls were sitting with Artie and Rachel. Even as early as this morning, Brittany was still acting her normal, touchy, flirty self. But now, after what had happened, she was keeping her hands to herself and Dylan missed them. It was probably for the best, after all, to keep Artie clueless about what had taken place between the two girls.

After Mr. Schuester dismissed them for the day, Dylan turned to Brittany, "So, um what did Santana say before?" she kept her voice low while asking.

"What? Oh, not much. She just sort of got really angry," Brittany shrugged, her eyes following the Latina out the door as she spoke.

"Oh," Dylan was disappointed; she was hoping Brittany would give her a play-by-play of what happened.

"Brittany! Come on woman, my mom is waiting," Artie called from across the room, having rolled over to the choir room door. "You have to cheer me on when I get to the next level in Halo."

Brittany smiled lightly in Artie's direction before turning towards Dylan. "I gotta go, D," She said while standing, Dylan following suit. "I'm sorry." She stepped forward and wrapped Dylan in a tight, lingering hug.

Dylan squeezed the blonde back, "I know," she said before letting go. "I'll see you tomorrow, B." She watched the blonde walk over to Artie and wheeled him out of the door, turning briefly to give Dylan a small, sad smile. Dylan really had overstepped her boundaries and had no idea what to do about it.

**Song: If Looks Could Kill - Camera Obscura**


	4. She will be Loved

**A/N**: **Just so you guys know, I don't really like Dylan and nor does my Beta, but she serves a purpose!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!  
**

**

* * *

**Santana's work load started evening out as they entered into February. Things were starting to become routine again. After a long sprint to the end, and a brief moment where some of the Glee girls joined them, the football team had lost the championship. So that meant no more extra practices and just longer regular ones to prepare the squad for Regionals.

For lack of anything better to do, Santana decided to observe people with some of her downtime, and work on reading people the way Dylan had described to her. So who better to practice on than Dylan herself?

Santana thought back to the kiss that happened a few weeks earlier. A lot had been going through her mind that day and she had needed someone, anyone, to talk to. The last time she had talked to Dylan before their encounter at the softball field was when Dylan had confronted her about her attitude. Santana was certain it had been quite obvious why she had been giving the other girl the cold shoulder. Dylan was getting too comfortable with Brittany and Santana didn't like anyone going near her blonde.

But Dylan wasn't lying when she had reminded Santana that she had been nothing but polite to her from the day they met. And when she heard Dylan tell her not to be afraid as she exited the building, something had hit home. The truth was: Santana was scared. And being scared of people judging her was only part of it. What Santana was scared of was something she had been too afraid to admit even to herself. Yet Dylan, a perfect stranger in her small world, had figured it out within moments of meeting her. Santana liked girls and Dylan knew it.

That small significant revelation was the cause for Santana's freak out over singing a duet with Brittany. It was one thing if Santana was straight and fooled around with her best friend. But it was a whole other can of worms with Santana not only having feelings for her best friend but actually being gay as well. She felt as though people would know just by looking at her, and she would lose everything.

Cautiously accepting her new identity, Santana reviewed all of her past relationships one by one. There were many. Mainly hookups here and there but there were a few longer ones, like her misshapen relationship with Puck that on and off. But she had only had one physical relationship with a girl so she didn't have much to make a judgment call on.

As she searched through her memory, try as she might, she could not pinpoint a single boy she had hooked up with that she had enjoyed as much as her hook ups with Brittany. Not even slightly. She always found boys to be rough and clumsy. They treated her like she was some sort of toy that should be thrown around; like she was their property. But with Brittany it was always soft and gentle. And though Brittany was stronger than her, Santana never felt like a toy when she was in Brittany's arms. No danger of being broken or harmed in any way. She was safe.

Santana had always found girls attractive. And for a while she thought that was normal – that every girl could think another girl was hot, or sexy, or beautiful. And she was still pretty certain that most girls did, but when she started wondering what it would be like to hug them, or dance with them, or maybe even kiss them, she knew something was different. And that was around the time things began to get intimate with Brittany. It had started out of curiosity, an experiment fueled by blossoming emotions that quickly evolved into a drunken reoccurrence once they entered high school. It escalated after that. At first Santana was looking for an excuse to kiss Brittany without anyone being suspicious. But she had liked it so much, and apparently Brittany as well, much to her surprise, that they started doing it simply because they wanted to.

But Brittany remained the only girl Santana had ever kissed, or had sex with for that matter. Maybe Brittany really was the only exception for Santana. She had been attracted to other girls before, so Santana had to make sure, before she could fully accept her newly realized sexuality.

There had been something about Dylan that made her easy to talk to. Santana had hoped that she would be able to prevent Dylan from digging in, but when she found herself lost and confused and fighting against her own sexuality, she realized that the new girl had somehow wiggled her way into Santana's life.

She had a strange allure about her. Perhaps it was the intensity of her eyes, or her unwavering confidence. But whatever it was, Santana found herself drawn to the bleachers next to the softball field when she had spotted the team practicing after Sue had dismissed the Cheerios for the day.

She had been unsure of how to start the conversation with the new girl. She had been so rude to her in the last week; it seemed so out of place to want to talk to her now. But she needed to know how Dylan had figured out her biggest secret.

When she had asked Dylan what she was afraid of, she already knew the answer, but was testing to see if Dylan had actually been able to tell. Much to her disappointment, the taller girl had hit it right on the money. Santana was scared of herself. But Dylan had been so sincere in everything she had said that Santana couldn't help herself for caving a bit.

She kissed Dylan for three reasons. One, she had to know what it felt like to kiss another girl. Two, Dylan had touched her with what she had said about fear and the confidence she had attempted to supply Santana. And three, Dylan was going after her blonde, and she couldn't allow that. What if Dylan was able to give Brittany what Santana hadn't been able to? Artie she could stand. He was just another guy who meant nothing. But Dylan? Santana didn't think she would be able to deal with seeing Brittany with another girl, kissing her, and holding her the way Santana wished she had the confidence to.

She hadn't actually expected Dylan to reciprocate her kiss but the second she felt the other girl respond, let alone kiss her again, Santana couldn't help but attempt to deepen the kiss. It didn't seem fair, however, how abruptly Dylan had stopped the second kiss after she had initiated it. So Santana stormed off for three reasons. One, she had kissed another girl and liked it, probably too much, two, she was angry at herself for letting Dylan break down her defenses, and three, Dylan had openly admitted that she liked Brittany, Santana's greatest fear.

When Brittany confronted Santana about how she had kissed Dylan, Santana knew that Dylan had told her what happened. She felt stupid. Brittany knew she was the only girl Santana had ever kissed. She had always told her best friend that she was special, that she was the only exception. Now that Brittany knew she had kissed another girl, Santana actually felt sick. She hadn't answered Brittany that day; instead she just yelled at her and walked away, hiding her guilt. But it was the fact that Dylan had actually told Brittany about their kiss that convinced her to try observing Dylan for a change. If Dylan liked Brittany, why would she tell her that she had kissed Santana? So over the last two weeks, Santana kept to herself and watched.

There was something different about the way Dylan was acting around Brittany now. The girl who had once been confident and unwavering now displayed a hint of nervousness when near Brittany, especially when they were with Artie. Dylan didn't strike Santana as someone who would suddenly care what others thought of her, so Santana quickly disposed of that rationalization. There had to be something else. It was almost as though she was hiding something and that she was sad about it.

After a while, Santana started to realize that Brittany was beginning to act the same way. She seemed more and more unhappy when she was with Artie, yet hesitant to be her usual touchy-feely self when she was around Dylan.

As she walked down the hall towards Artie's locker, Santana had to remind herself that as much as she hated seeing Brittany with Artie, she would rather deal with him than Dylan. "Hey, Artie!" Santana shouted as she came up behind his wheel chair, "We need to have a little talk."

She could see the look of fear on Artie's face as he spun his chair around to face her, "Santana, I swear I haven't hurt her, I wouldn't even dare."

"What? Well no of course you haven't, because you would be dead before you even got a chance to. But no, it's not about that."

"Oh, then what is it? I only have five dollars for lunch, but you can have it, just don't push me down any stairs."

"God, shut up, Artie. It is about Brittany, just not about that."

"What about her then?" Artie's face became riddled with confusion.

Santana looked around the hall, making sure that there was no one within hearing distance before she squatted down on the floor so she was just below eye level with the boy. "I think she cheated on you."

"Whaaaat? You crazy."

"Artie, I'm serious."

"You're just trying to get me to break up with her again aren't you? Bit jealous, are we?" Artie joked.

"Jesus Christ, Artie, I'm not kidding."

"Fine, who did she cheat on me with? Because I have it on good authority that Mike and Tina are still happily dating, Sam is practically married to Quinn, Puck is somehow attracted to Lauren and I'm pretty sure Finn is still in love with Rachel, even though he dumped her."

The fact that Artie had automatically assumed that it was a boy Brittany had cheated on him with made Santana's stomach churn. It was people like this that made Santana afraid to come out. "It's none of them."

"Someone else on the football team? Strando? That bastard."

"No, Artie," Santana said, now getting annoyed. "Dylan."

"Dylan? Yeah sure, whatever you say," Artie laughed in her face.

"Listen, I'm serious. And if they haven't done something, then they're planning to, you can practically smell it on them."

"Santana, Dylan is a girl."

"What is that suppose to mean? She's gay, Artie, and not afraid to show it."

"Well fine, sure, but Brittany isn't."

"You don't know her at all do you?"Artie seemed hurt by that statement. They had been dating for practically half the school year already so Santana was surprised he hadn't caught on yet. Santana rolled her eyes and quietly admitted something only Brittany had been fool enough to let slip a year ago, "Britt and I have been together before, Artie, sexually I mean."

"Well duh, we all knew that," Artie said. Santana blinked in disbelief. She knew Brittany had blurted out that they had slept together before Sectionals last year but no one had ever asked or confronted them about it so she assumed they just didn't understand what Brittany had implied. "But that's just because you're Santana, it doesn't mean Brittany likes other girls."

"Actually, Brittany is bi. She's made out with like, dozens of girls," Santana admits quietly. That little statistic had always pained her.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"But how do you know something is going on between them?"

"You haven't noticed her acting differently towards you at all? Or getting anxious whenever Dylan is around," Santana asked.

"I just assumed they were good friends."

"Well then you need to get a better prescription, four eyes, because you're blind," Santana sneers.

"Why are you telling me this?" Artie asked, "I mean you tried to break Britt and me up when we first started dating. I thought you hated the idea that she's dating me."

"I…" Santana froze. This could be her chance to be honest with someone about who she really was, she just wished it wasn't Artie. He was such an ass. "I'd rather deal with her dating you than deal with her dating Dylan…" she let the implications hang.

"What?" it took a second before Artie worked out what Santana was actually trying to say. "Oh my god. Are you serious? You're jealous of Dylan aren't you?"

Santana just stared nervously up at Artie from her position on the floor.

"You can't stand the idea of Brittany being with another girl and not you."

"Artie, please," Santana was practically begging, "You can't let Dylan steal her from you. Think about it, it's a win-win. You get to keep Brittany, and I don't hurt as much."

"But how do prevent her from stealing Brittany?"

"I… I'll think of something," Santana said as she slowly stood up. Artie just nods in reply. "Can you do me a favor though?"

"Sure, anything," the boy replied.

"Can you not tell anyone about this conversation? I… it's hard for me to, you know, admit this stuff," Santana asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, Santana, don't worry."

"Thanks, I'll see you later at Glee."

Santana turned and walked away down the hall towards her locker, trying to control her breathing to prevent from hyperventilating. She couldn't believe what she had just admitted to Artie, and now she was going to have to figure out a way for him to win Brittany back from the girl who was trying to steal her from both of them.

* * *

"Love songs!" Mr. Schuester announced as he entered the choir room and walked up to the white board. Everyone quieted down and perked up at his sudden statement. "February comes but once a year and with it, Valentine's Day, the overly commercialized holiday completely dedicated to love. So to celebrate, I want each person to pick their favorite love song, and perform it. Dedications optional."

The amount of squeals that erupted from the girls was sickening compared to the humorous number of groans from the boys. Normally Santana would have joined in with the boys, but Mr. Schuester had unintentionally provided her with the perfect way for her to prevent Brittany from getting any closer to Dylan. If Artie sang her the perfect love song, he could win her back.

She chanced a glance down at her blonde. Brittany was clapping her hands enthusiastically and tackled Dylan in a giant bear hug. Santana moved her gaze towards Artie and she could tell he now understood what Santana was talking about earlier. He met her gaze and gave her a stiff nod, silently accepting Santana's help. As her eyes moved back towards Brittany, she noticed that the blonde was no longer hugging the other girl, but rather, Dylan was now looking back towards Santana. She was shocked. It was the first time she had made eye contact with the other girl since they had kissed. Her surprised nature must have been noticeable because a sly grin appeared at the corner of Dylan's mouth before she turned around to face the front of the room again.

Santana wouldn't get the chance to talk to Artie again today, for fear of people getting suspicious of her interactions with the boy. But she would try and find him early tomorrow to outline the plan that was formulating in her head.

So in the morning, before she entered the building, Santana waited for Artie in the parking lot. She wanted to catch him before the day began and before she had to sit through class with Brittany.

She stood her ground as she observed Artie being helped out of his father's van before he wheeled his way over to where the cheerleader stood. As he got there, Santana turned and started slowly walking around the building, Artie following in silent agreement until they were hidden from any prying eyes.

"So you understand now don't you?"

"Yeah. I saw it from the way she hugged Dylan and not me after Mr. Schue gave out the assignment," Artie told Santana.

"You know what you're going to have to do, right?" Santana asked.

"What if Dylan does the same thing?"

"Well we're just going to have to find the perfect song for you to sing to her," Santana says, almost sadly. This was the last thing she had thought she would be doing, helping a boy win over the heart of her best friend. "You can't hold anything back, you're gonna have to admit all of your feelings in that song," it was almost as though Santana was giving herself advice; advice she knew she would never take.

"I think I know the perfect song," Artie says, obviously deep in thought.

"What? Really? Because I was gonna try and find you one. I mean Brittany loves Maroon 5."

"Nah, don't worry Santana, I got this," Artie says so confidently that it actually makes Santana nervous. She was helping Artie get Brittany back, sure, but she didn't want her blonde falling in love with the boy.

"Are you sure?" Santana asks cautiously.

"Yeah, don't worry, you've done enough, Santana," Artie says as he turns around and wheels his way back towards the front of the building.

Sighing, Santana turns and follows Artie into the building, preparing herself for what lay ahead. She made her way down the hall towards Mr. Schuester's classroom. Spanish was first, which meant she had to spend the entire period sitting in back, watching Dylan and Brittany. She no longer sat directly behind them, but had slowly moved further and further away from the pair over the last few weeks. The proximity was just too painful and she feared she might slip up and say something she would regret later.

But there was only so far away she could move and it was a small classroom, after all, so Santana still had a clear view of Brittany and the other girl from her new seat.

Brittany had always been a loyal person. She had stood by Santana through all of her ups and downs and while Santana allowed herself to mess around with multiple people at the same time, the same couldn't be said for Brittany, unless it was Santana who told her to or Santana who she was doing it with. So when Santana observed the lingering touches and small nervous glances the two girls on the other side of the room were giving to each other, Santana knew that Brittany had in fact been loyal to Artie and was struggling dealing with the feelings she had for someone else.

But it was definitely strange watching the way Brittany shyly turned into Dylan's touch. Sure, the new girl had seemingly backed off in the last few weeks, but there were still moments when Santana caught her prolonging contact with the blonde. Like right now for example. Dylan had leaned over to help Brittany with a translation, placing her hand on Brittany's shoulder gently, allowing her to move closer to the blonde. The hand didn't need to be there, but it was. And Dylan definitely didn't have to be brushing her thumb back and forth against Brittany's shoulder.

Santana watched the small interaction take place between the two girls and it made her sad more than anything else. She remembered a time not so long ago when it had been Santana in Dylan's place, finding excuses just to be able to touch the blonde next to her. Santana missed Brittany so much, and silently wished she was brave enough to be all that Brittany needed. But she knew she wasn't.

Santana walked through the week more alone than she had ever been before. She didn't even have Puck to fall back on anymore, now that he was with Lauren and Dylan had stolen what remained of her wavering friendship with Brittany. Quinn had confronted her a few times, after Cheerios practice. Santana had actually been impressed that the other cheerleader had noticed her malfunctioning rhythm. But Santana knew Quinn wouldn't understand and now that she was back on top, she didn't have time for Santana.

Only a couple more days lay between Santana and what she had dubbed the "love song showdown." She had always hated Valentine's Day, but this year she hated it the most and it was causing her to lose her footing. It was obvious Santana was distracted by something other than the pyramid she had been a part of, so when it collapsed, Sue automatically blamed Santana and assigned her extra laps at the end of practice. She ran them alone. And she had expected to enter the locker room and be alone. It was for that reason she had been so surprised when she heard a soft voice addressing her from behind.

"San?" it was Brittany, and Santana panicked, hand frozen on her locker.

Santana didn't answer and she didn't turn around until she felt soft hands on her shoulders, gently turning. She was met with the intense intimacy of Brittany's eyes.

"Santana," Brittany said again.

"What," Santana managed to push out, "What are you doing here Britt?"

"I wanted to see you." It was so innocent.

"You see me every day."

"Not like we used to. I miss you, Santana," Brittany admitted, hanging her head slightly.

"You have a funny way of showing it, Brittany."

"I… I thought you didn't want me around anymore. That you got tired of me."

Santana felt a pain in her chest. There was no way she could ever get tired of Brittany. But she had distanced herself for both of their sakes; to allow Brittany a chance to be happy and to allow herself not to hurt as much as she did when she was around the blonde. "I could never get tired of you, Britt," she admitted.

"Then why?"

"You're dating Artie, Brittany, and now you're friends with that Dylan girl. You don't need me anymore."

"That's not true."

Santana perked up as Brittany said it. Why was she telling her this? Why now? She had watched her relationship with Artie evolve and her new friendship and attraction to Dylan grow. So why was Brittany talking to her now?

"Then you have an odd way of showing it," Santana countered.

"But I thought you didn't want me around," Brittany repeated.

Santana deserved that. It was the simplest explanation Brittany would have made regarding Santana's distance. She wouldn't understand that Santana did it because of her feelings for the blonde. "I just needed some time, Brittany, I never wanted to lose you as a friend."

"Time for what?"

"To adjust," Santana admitted. Brittany gave her a questioning stare and for a brief moment, Santana wished Brittany was brighter and could understand what Santana was talking about without having to tell her everything verbatim. "To you dating Artie," Santana added, hoping it would prompt the blonde along.

"Oh," Brittany knew it had been Santana who got Artie to break up with her when they first started dating, so Santana could tell Brittany knew she wasn't exactly thrilled when they started dating the second time around. After a brief silence in which Santana could see the gears turning in Brittany's head, the blonde continued speaking, "I think I'm going to dump him."

"What? Why?" but Santana was sure she already knew the answer. It's what she had feared all along.

"He doesn't make me happy," Brittany shrugs. "And I think I have feelings for someone else."

"Why are you telling me this Brittany?" Santana actually thought she was going to get sick if she heard anymore.

"I love you, San, you're my best friend, and I used to tell you everything."

Santana's head fell in defeat. There was so much she had missed in Brittany's life over the last few months. She used to know everything that was going on in the blonde's little world and now she just felt like an outsider. "And this other person? Does he make you happy?" Santana purposefully used the wrong pronoun, in hope that she had been wrong about the entire situation.

"She," Brittany corrected her, and Santana actually felt herself hold back a sob. "And yeah, she does."

Santana couldn't stand to be this close to Brittany anymore. She practically ran to the sinks on the other side of the room to get away from the blonde. She turned on the cold water and let it run over her hands before holding them, now cold and wet to her face. She knew Brittany would follow her. She was still as loyal as ever, though for once, Santana wished she wasn't. She felt Brittany's hands on her again, but this time they were turning her from where they were positioned on Santana's hips, rather than her shoulders.

"But she doesn't make me as happy as you do... did," Brittany corrected herself and Santana looked up into her blue eyes and saw the same sadness Dylan must have seen in hers.

Santana let out a small whimper as one of the blonde's hands snaked around to the small of her back while the other rested heavily on her hip. She gripped the white porcelain sink behind her in an effort to stay standing as Brittany leaned forward to rest their foreheads against each other.

"Did you pick out a song to sing for Glee?" Brittany whispered the question, but Santana was certain she heard a small amount of hope behind the blonde's words.

"No," Santana lied, "I wasn't going to." But the truth was; Santana had chosen a song. It was a song she so desperately wished she could perform for Brittany.

"Oh," Brittany's voice was sad again, "I was kinda hoping you would."

"Britt," Santana choked out, "I can't."

"I know, but," Brittany leaned back and locked eyes with the smaller girl, "I was hoping maybe this time… maybe this time you could have."

Santana's heart broke a little at the blonde's words. She desperately wished she could have found the courage to step up, right then and there and tell Brittany everything. She felt her bottom lip quiver involuntarily and she had to bite the inside of her mouth to keep it still. "I'm so sorry, Britt."

Brittany nods in silent understanding but doesn't let Santana go. Instead she just pulls her towards her chest and holds her and Santana allows herself to let go for a brief moment, reveling in the safety she feels in Brittany's arms.

The moment is broken, however, when Brittany removes her arms from around Santana and instead grabs both of the shorter girl's hands and squeezes gently. "I guess I'll just go then," She says sadly, but remaining in place. Santana just nods, never breaking eye contact.

There's a brief silence before Santana feels Brittany's lips press against hers and she immediately kisses back, pouring all of her emotions into the other girl. There is so much love and tenderness in Brittany's kiss that Santana can't help releasing the small whimper as the blonde sucks the smaller girl's bottom lip in between her own.

But as quickly as the kiss had started, it ended, and Brittany stepped back from the Latina. Offering her a small, sad smile, Brittany turned and slowly made her way towards the locker room doors. Santana's feet were planted by the sink as she watched her blonde walk away. Right before leaving, Brittany paused, hand on the door jam. She gave Santana one last longing glance before continuing out, into the now empty McKinley hallways.

That had been Santana's chance, to step up and claim Brittany as hers for good. But even when Brittany was there in front of her, waiting, she couldn't find the courage to overcome her fears. That had been her chance, and she had missed it. Santana dropped down to the floor and allowed the tears to flow freely as she buried her face in her hands. She had missed it.

* * *

Santana considered not even going to Glee rehearsals the day of the love song showdown. She knew it would just cause her even more pain, but she needed to be there. She needed to be able to know what was going on in her blonde's life and be there to support her best friend in case something bad happened. Santana's protective nature over the blonde was still very much intact.

So there she was, perched in her chair, in the far back corner of the choir room, listening to her teammates singing about love. It was almost sickening how fluffy Sam and Quinn's performance was. They had decided to sing another duet, similar to their number that won them the date at Breadstix and Santana couldn't help but remember that if it hadn't been for that stupid competition, she would still have Brittany and they would still be blissfully happy.

Puck sang another Jew song, but Santana wasn't listening. And she didn't care. It was only when she heard Mr. Schuester call her name that she started paying attention.

"Santana? Do you have a song you would like to sing?" he asked her, hopefully.

"You're kidding right?" Santana made sure she put on her best attitude. She couldn't let anyone catch on. "Yeah, definitely not."

"Are you sure? This is a good opportunity to let some of your feelings out."

'_What the fuck_,' Santana thought, '_am I that fucking obvious?'_ "No, I'm just fine. I have nothing to sing about."

"Sure, no problem, I won't force you. So, whose next?" Artie raised his hand timidly. "Artie! Great, come on up and let's hear what you got."

Santana watched as Artie wheeled over to the center of the room. She had no idea what song he was planning on singing. After their little rendezvous outside of school, she had made it a point to ignore him. Partly to ensure no suspicion but mostly just because she couldn't stand to be around him.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend, Brittany, to let her know how amazing she is," Artie says. It's a sweet thing to say and Santana can't help but agree; Brittany is amazing. But as she looks over to where Brittany is sitting, she sees the blonde give Artie merely a small, sad smile as opposed to her usual enthusiastic one.

"_Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound. I know they're watching… they're watching. All the commotion, the kiddie-like play has people talking… talking,_" Artie begins to sing.

Santana unlocks her eyes from Brittany and turns back to look at Artie, her eye brows furrowed. She glances quickly back at Brittany, whose face is hosting one similar to Santana's.

"_You! Your sex is on fire_," Brittany straightens up in her seat and shifts uncomfortably. "_The dark of the alley, the breaking of day. The head while I'm driving, I'm driving. Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale. Feels like you're dying, you're dying…"_

Santana was sitting on the edge of her chair now, mouth hanging open. She scanned her eyes across the room and she could tell she wasn't the only person who was shocked at Artie's choice of song. Mr. Schuester appeared to be just as uncomfortable as anyone else.

"_You, your sex is on fire. And you, your sex is on fire. Consumed with what's to transpire,_" Artie wheeled closer to Brittany, who turned her head away from Artie, trying not to make eye contact with him. "_And you, your sex is on fire. Consumed with what's to transpire_…"

The song ended abruptly and everyone remained quiet for a long period of time. It wasn't until Mr. Schuester started a slow clap that other members of the Glee club started to join in. Santana took this time to look at Dylan. She had been focused on her blonde for most of the song, she had no idea how the other girl had reacted.

The look on Dylan's face was almost humorous. She had one eyebrow raised and what appeared to be the remainder of a snarl on her lips. She didn't even clap but instead jumped up rather suddenly as Mr. Schuester was thanking Artie for his, "informational" performance, interrupting him.

"Mr. Schue, I'd like to go next," Dylan announced.

"Oh, um sure. Go ahead, Dylan," he said offering her the floor with a motion of his hand.

Dylan walked towards the center of the room and placed two stools close to each other. "So I would like to dedicate this song. I'm sure they know it's for them. I just want you to consider the possibility and understand that I'm yours if you'll have me. Puck? Can you give me a hand?"

Santana watched as Puck stood up and made his way down towards Dylan, giving her a bright charming smile, grabbing his guitar on the way and taking a seat next to Dylan.

As Puck started strumming Santana instantly recognized the tune and she could tell the rest of the Glee club did as well for a few of them broke out into knowing smiles and started swaying to Puck's guitar playing.

"_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it. I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted, I fell right through the cracks_," Dylan sang softly, her deeper voice fitting the tone of the song perfectly. "_Now I'm trying to get back. Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest, and nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention. I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some. I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm yours._"

Santana glanced over towards Brittany during the break in lyrics and her heart sank as she saw the happiness on Brittany's face.

"_Well open up your mind and see like me, open up your plans and damn you're free. Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love. Listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me, I love peace for melody, it's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved,_" Dylan sang it with such honesty, sporting a huge smile the entire time. There was a twinkle in her eyes which shined more blue than grey, something Santana had not seen in the girl before. "_So I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait I'm sure. There's no need to complicate, our time is short, this is our fate, I'm yours."_

Puck is plucking happily away at his guitar and Mr. Schuester has a huge school boy grin on his face. The girl in front of Santana was not only stealing her best friend's heart, but the collective heart of the Glee club. She watched as Dylan made eye contact with Brittany as she sang the last verse of her song, never wavering.

"_I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason, to rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons. It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue…I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait I'm sure. There's no need to complicate, our time is short. It cannot wait, I'm yours. And no I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait I'm sure. There's no need to complicate, this is our fate, I'm yours_!" Dylan stood up as she ended her song and took a step closer to Brittany, a small smile on her face.

The small choir room erupted in applause, a few shouts of appreciation from Sam and Mercedes. But Santana remained motionless, holding her breathe to see how her blonde was going to react to the song.

"Brittany," Dylan addressed the blonde as the applause subsided, "I'm yours if you'll have me." She repeated her words from earlier as well as from her song.

Everyone waited anxiously for Brittany to make the next move. Santana observed her as the blonde thought silently to herself before nodding lightly and turning to Artie.

"Artie, I'm sorry," the blonde started, "you're sweet, but I'm tired of you treating me like I'm a child. You're selfish and a lousy boyfriend. I can't be with you anymore." Brittany slowly stood up as she spoke her last words. Artie had a pained look of disbelief on his face as his gaze shifted back and forth between the girl in front of him and Dylan.

Brittany didn't give Artie a chance to respond before turning and walking towards Dylan where she had her hand extended out towards the blonde. Brittany graciously took the outstretched hand and Dylan pulled her in.

"Hi," Dylan spoke softly, staring directly into Brittany's eyes.

"Hi," the blonde responded with a large grin.

"Be my Valentine?" the question was hesitant but hopeful as Dylan held on to both of Brittany's hands.

Brittany blushed and turned her head to the side quickly before facing Dylan again. "Of course," she said, a twinkle in her eyes that mimicked Dylan's.

Dylan's grin grew impossibly large before she reached up and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck, pulling the other girl down into a searing kiss.

Once again the choir room was filled with applause by all but two Glee members. Santana had lost her best friend once again, and this time she wasn't sure if she would be able to get her back.

* * *

She hadn't stayed after that. The tears were threatening to pour down and Santana didn't think she would be able to prevent them if she remained there any longer so she rushed out before Brittany had recovered from her kiss with Dylan. Once she was in the hall, the Latina took off at a run, not stopping until she found herself outside in the parking lot. She made her way over to car and immediately got in, slamming the door behind her. She rested her head against the steering wheel and attempted to steady her breathing.

She needed to clear her head. She needed to get away for a while. So Santana drove. She drove for hours, around Lima, on the interstate, to the mall. She wasn't sure how long she had been driving for, she hadn't been paying attention to the time while she was in the car. But as she pulled up to a certain house across the street and turned off her engine that she realized it had grown dark.

Santana looked through the window at the house across from her. She had so many memories she had in that house. She had first met Brittany all those years ago and they had been best friends ever since, spending most of their free time in the blonde's room. As she looked at the blonde's house, cast in the shadows of the early evening she remembered all the nights of playing pirates and princesses, of Disney movies and ice cream. Most of all, she remembered all the nights of skin on skin contact and the fire that burned in her heart every morning when she woke up next to Brittany. A single tear rolled down Santana's cheek. The last few months had turned out to be the slow implosion until what Brittany and Santana once had was no more.

Santana was ripped out of her memories as she saw the front door open and two people exit the house. Santana watched as Brittany walked Dylan down the path towards the sidewalk, holding her hand tightly.

At the end of the path, Dylan turned around and Brittany pulled the shorter girl in for a tender kiss. Santana immediately remembered the kiss Brittany had given her the day before and unconsciously raised her fingers to her lips, remembering the feel of Brittany's as they moved against hers. She watched sadly as the kiss ended and Brittany gave Dylan one last hug before turning and heading back to her house, smile still on her face.

As Santana watched Dylan walk down the street, the lyrics of the song Santana wished she had the nerves to sing floated into her head. She looked back towards Brittany, who was standing on her porch, eyes following Dylan as she walked away.

Santana took a deep breath and started to sing softly to herself, hoping that somehow, Brittany would hear her.

"_Beauty queen of only eighteen, she had some trouble with herself. He was always there to help her. She always belonged to someone else. I drove for miles and miles, and wound up at your door,_" Santana made the connection that she had in fact done just that. She didn't have a destination when she started driving, but it just seemed natural for her to end up here at Brittany's house.

"_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more…_" it was so true. Santana had realized that she had always been looking for something more with Brittany. She couldn't even remember all the times they had slept together, but after each time she always felt the same. She wished there could be more between them. It wasn't just sex to Santana.

"_I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile. Ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And she will be loved… She will be loved._

"_Tap on my window, knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful. I know I tend to get so insecure, it doesn't matter anymore,_" Santana only wished that were true. If it was, she would have sung the song for Brittany in front of the entire Glee club, but the truth was, she was still insecure.

"_It's not always rainbows and butterflies, it's compromise that moves us along, yeah. My heart is full and my door's always open, you can come anytime you want,_" she sang softly, the pain in her heart evident in the words that passed through her lips.

It was almost as thought the blonde could tell she was being watched because she finally looked up and across the street in the direction of Santana's car. Even though she was hidden in the shadows, Santana swore she could see the blue of Brittany's eyes, so she finished her song by singing to them.

"_I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile,_" She could see the broken smile Brittany's beautiful face now possessed as she watched Santana from her porch, "_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile, and she will be loved. And she will be loved. And she will be loved… And she will be loved…_" Santana ended her song and watched as Brittany stood up from where she was leaning on the banister.

For one fleeting moment, Santana hoped that Brittany would come running to her car and tell her she still loved her. But that didn't happen. Instead, Brittany turned away and headed back into her house, closing the bright red door behind her without so much as a glance over her shoulder. At that moment, what was left of Santana's heart broke. And at that moment, as her heart shattered, Santana had another revelation. She loved Brittany. And she had lost her yet again.

**Songs: Sex on Fire - Kings of Leon**  
**I'm Yours - Jason Mraz**  
**She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5**


	5. Grey Matter

Dylan rolls over in her bed and stretches as the morning sun peeks through the curtains in her room. It's Saturday and Dylan slowly peels herself away from her bed. She was never one to sleep in and it looks like it's going to be a beautiful day. She couldn't sleep anyway. Brittany had said yes and she couldn't believe her luck. The _hottest_ girl in the school was now her girlfriend. She reached over to her bed side table and turned her iPod on where it sat in the dock, putting it on shuffle before making her way over to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Fifteen minutes laterm she exited the bathroom in a cloud of steam, drying her hair out as she made her way over to her dresser as the music coming from her iPod began to fade out. When the next song came on, Dylan dropped her towel on the bed and smiled softly. It was Michael Jackson's Man in the Mirror and she remembered how much the song had helped her through some of her most difficult times. Strangely, her mind drifted towards Santana as she realized that there was a moment in her life where she wasn't very different from the other girl.

There was a time when Dylan had been just as scared as Santana. Dylan had always known she was different from the other girls she went to school with, but there had never been anyone she could talk to about her feelings. Her sister was always in and out of relationships, each month there was a different guy dragging her around and each month Dylan had grown more uncomfortable with herself. In junior high, she had become reclusive and antisocial in fear that she would make others uncomfortable. She was afraid that the other girls would think she had a crush on them if she tried to hang out with them, so she just stayed to herself.

It wasn't until she went to her high school orientation that she began to realize she didn't need to be afraid anymore. After her mother fell ill she had become more independent, having to rely on herself to get to and from school or any other engagement she was required to go to. She started seeing how large the world was and how different people were. And it was okay. In fact, it was important to be different. You had more to offer that way. But most of all, she had met another girl who was not afraid to admit her sexuality. Though they never really became friends, this girl had been open about her sexuality from the first day they met at orientation that June. It inspired Dylan to be comfortable with herself.

Later that summer, as she was driving in the car with her father, 'Man in the Mirror' had come on the radio and Dylan was inspired by the lyrics. The reason she had been so uncomfortable with her sexuality was because there were still so many people around her who didn't accept homosexuality. She had wished so hard that people would change so she could be comfortable with who she was. Her mind drifted to the girl in her orientation class. She had sparked confidence in Dylan, made her consider coming out officially and making a change. Maybe she could be that catalyst for others by making her own personal changes.

As Dylan pulled on a ratty pair of athletic shorts and a sports bra, she listened to the lyrics again. She walked into the bathroom and wiped away the fog on the mirror before looking at her reflection in the mirror. The girl staring back at her was happy and proud of who she was. She had an amazing girlfriend, great friends and a loving father. As the chorus started again Dylan smiled and began singing along with Michael, never breaking eye contact with her reflection. "_I'm starting with the man in the mirror!_ _I'm asking him to change his ways. And no message could have been any clearer, if you wanna make the world a better place take a look at yourself and then make the change!"_

Dylan grabbed her hair brush and dubbed it as microphone and continued singing as she began dancing by herself in the middle of her bathroom. "_that man, that man, the man in the mirror! Make that change!"_

Dylan was still humming the melody as she bounded her way down the stairs and into the kitchen where her father was sitting at the counter, drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning!" she piped as she made her way over to the coffee pot, stopping to kiss her father on the cheek along the way.

"Well someone is happy this morning," her father laughed, "what's got you in such a good mood?"

"Life," Dylan joked, "it's a beautiful day."

"Everything is going well then, I take it."

"Yeah," Dylan smiled, taking up the place across the counter from her father, "it is."

"Heard you're rocking the Glee club, had a good performance this week?"

"I did actually," Dylan smiled, remembering the outcome of her last solo. "How'd you know?"

"Will told me, seems like everyone loves you. He's glad to have you on board," her father said nonchalantly, taking a sip of his coffee and turning the page of the paper in front of him.

"Dad! Do you have to talk about me with my other teachers? It's kinda creepy."

"What? I'm proud of you. And don't worry, I haven't said anything embarrassing."

"Yeah sure, 'cause I'm sure you haven't brought up anything about my childhood. It's like bragging for you people," Dylan feigned a face of disgust.

"Hasn't come up yet."

"Yet."

There was a comfortable silence for a while as Dylan took a sip of hot coffee.

"So, any other reason for your happiness this morning?"

Dylan smiled, "maybe…"

"Maybe?"

"Do you remember that girl I told you about?" Dylan asked, pretending to be nervous.

"The cheerleader?"

"Mhmm."

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well I kinda asked her out yesterday…"

"Oh? And?"

Dylan paused for a second, staring at her father across the counter from her, the small smile on her lips growing larger. "She said yes!"

Her father raised his head from the paper he was reading and smiled back at her, "oh yeah?"

"Yup, sang her a song in Glee and everything. It went great."

"That's great, Dylan, I'm glad you've been able to make such good friends and meet so many new people out here."

"Yeah, I do like it here. I mean sometimes I still miss home, but I'm really enjoying being in Glee."

"So this girl… what's her name again?"

"Brittany."

"Right, I remember, Brittany. She your girlfriend then?"

"Yeah, she is," Dylan couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

"She's not in my class is she? There's a Brittany in one of them."

"Nah, she's in Fine Arts with me actually."

"Oh, I see," he responded, eyes returning to the news paper in front of him. "So am I going to be able to meet her any time soon?"

"Hmm? Yeah, definitely. You're gonna like her. Mom would have loved her," Dylan says sadly, wishing her mom would have gotten the chance to meet her new girlfriend. Besides her mom, Brittany was the kindest person she had ever met.

"Well then I'm sure I'll love her."

Dylan nodded her head and reached across the table, stealing the comics from her father's paper. She sunk back on her stool and enjoyed the rest of her morning with her cup of coffee, comics, and thoughts of her budding relationship with Brittany on the horizon.

* * *

It seemed as though Brittany was just as excited about being in a relationship as Dylan was, and she hadn't hesitated in telling everyone she knew. So as Dylan walked down the hall, hand in hand with the cheerleader that following Monday, it didn't come as a surprise when Brittany had abruptly stopped, pulling Dylan to a halt and announcing that she wanted to go visit Kurt at the boy's school and tell him the good news.

So now they were sitting in Quinn's car, talking about possible songs to sing for Regionals and Dylan's first softball scrimmage that was scheduled for next week. Quinn had gladly agreed to go with them to Dalton and was actually rather excited to go see Kurt herself. After Brittany had suggested they go, Dylan spent the rest of the day trying to figure out how to get there. Dylan still hadn't gotten her license yet, and Brittany didn't drive. Apparently her parents didn't trust her with a car.

They had been discussing it at the start of Glee club when Quinn had overheard them and suggested she drive. So here they were, the three girls pilling out of Quinn's car as they stared up at the castle that was Dalton Academy.

"Holy shit," Dylan said, baffled at the building in front of her, "this is a high school?"

"It looks haunted," Brittany said, grabbing Dylan's hand.

"I wouldn't be surprised," she said, squeezing the blonde's hand tightly. "Nah, don't worry, I'm just kidding. But seriously, this place is crazy."

"It really is," Quinn said, "where do we even start?"

"Beats me," Dylan said, shrugging her shoulders.

"We can ask where the canaries sing?" Brittany suggested.

"Warbler's, Britt," Quinn corrected kindly, "and that's a good idea. Guess we should start at the biggest building? We can probably find a boy in there to ask."

"Sounds good to me!" Dylan agreed and the trio started making their way up the steps of the ornate building.

The entranceway to the building was even more breathtaking than the outside of the building. There was a spiral staircase across the foyer and a high, domed ceiling with what looked like cherubs painted across the top.

"God, it looks like that ballroom in Beauty and the Beast," Dylan stated, still in awe.

"Oh my god! I love that movie!" Brittany shouted, bouncing happily in her place next to Dylan.

Dylan looked over to Brittany with a goofy grin on her face, "It's one of my favorites."

"Can I help you?" a voice asked from behind them.

The girls turned around to find a small, ethnic boy standing in their wake. He was obviously curious and a bit shocked as to why there were three girls standing in the entranceway to his school. Apparently girls were hard to come by at Dalton.

"Um yes you can actually," Quinn offers, "We're looking for Kurt Hummel? Do you know him?"

"No, I'm sorry, I don't recall the name," the boy replied.

"Well, um how about the Warblers? He sings with them," Brittany asked.

"Oh, yes of course! Why didn't you say so? Follow me, I'll show you where they practice." The boy turned to the right and gestured them along with him.

They followed the boy through the school's hallways, each one magnificent in its own way. They had to stop a few times to inspect a suit of armor or a painting hanging on the wall. It really was like being in Beauty and the Beast and Brittany loved it. Dylan made sure to hold her hand a little tighter show her how precious she was.

"Well here we are," the boy stopped by a pair of double doors, "the Warblers are in here." He knocked lightly and the group waited a few moments before another boy clad in Dalton attire opened the door.

"Yes, John?" the new boy asked.

"Blaine, hi, sorry if we're disturbing you," John replied.

"No, it's fine, we haven't started yet," Blaine said as his attention turned towards the three girls next to the small boy, "you girls are from McKinley aren't you?" he asked, obviously noticing the cheerios uniforms Brittany and Quinn were still wearing.

All three girls nodded simultaneously.

"Of course," Blaine said with a knowing smile, "hold on a second," he turned back into the room returning a few moments later, opening the door fully and stepping out into the hallway, Kurt hot on his tail.

"Brittany! Quinn! Dylan!" Kurt squealed excitedly as he rushed over, enveloping the girls in a tight hug, "what a lovely surprise."

"Hi Kurt!" Brittany said happily, "We miss you!"

"I know Britt, I miss you too," Kurt smiles sadly before turning to Blaine, who was still standing in the hall next to Kurt. "Blaine! I would like you to meet the lovely Ms. Quinn, Brittany and Dylan. Ladies, this is Blaine."

"It's nice to meet you," Blaine said, offering his had to each of the girls in turn, "Kurt's friends are always the greatest."

"So what do I owe this honor to?" Kurt asked, eyes questioningly hopeful.

"I wanted to tell you something!" Brittany said, lifting her and Dylan's clasped hands to her chest, wrapping her free hand around them.

"Oh?" Kurt asked, glancing first at Quinn, who had a bright, knowing smile on her face, and then at Brittany and Dylan's clasped hands.

"You want to tell him, D?" Brittany asked.

"You can do the honors, B." Dylan replied, smiling happily. Kurt gave them a 'hurry up and tell me' look and Dylan laughed.

"Me and Dylan are dating!"

An excited smile appeared on Kurt's and he clapped his hands excitedly, making what appeared to be some sort of squealing noise. Brittany joined in and they started laughing happily.

"Oh my god, Britt, I'm so happy for you, and proud of you. Dylan you better be good to her, I'm warning you," Kurt added, shaking a finger in Dylan's direction.

"I swear I'll take good care of her," Dylan said, wrapping an arm around Brittany's waist and pulling her into her side.

"Quinn, you keep an eye on them," Kurt says, turning to the other cheerleader.

"Oh, I will, don't worry. What he said, Dylan," Quinn says, giving Dylan a playful glare.

Dylan laughs and nods her head, accepting Quinn's threat. Brittany giggles and leans in to place a sloppy kiss on Dylan's cheek.

"Oh you guys are so cute!" Kurt says happily.

Both Dylan and Brittany blush and Brittany turns her head to nuzzle into Dylan's neck. Dylan turns and places a chaste kiss on top of Brittany's head and holds her close.

"So, Blaine," Quinn perks in, "this school is amazing, like really."

"Thank you, it really is something, isn't it?" Blaine said, gently nudging Kurt. "Practice is going to start soon, Kurt. Ladies, would you care for a little entertainment?"

"Really? I mean, well is that legal?" Quinn asks.

"Quinn, really?" Kurt says, gently swatting the cheerleader's arm, "I know you didn't come here to spy or anything like that. Now let us gentlemen treat you ladies to a little show."

"I'm down," Dylan says, "I mean I've actually never heard you guys, but I've been told you're amazing."

"I want to hear," Brittany adds.

"So it's settled then!" Blaine says, clapping his hands together. "Shall we?"

The group made their way through the double doors into a lounge area and the three girls took a seat on one of the many couches. Dylan wrapped her arm around Brittany, the blonde leaning her head against the other girl's shoulder. Kurt and Blaine made their way over to a group of boys who were gathered on the other side of the room. After several moments of Blaine explaining something to the other boys and a few questioning glances thrown at the girls on the couch, the Warbler's organized themselves into perfect rows, Blaine standing in front of the group.

Some of the taller boys in the back started harmonizing the melody and Kurt threw the girls a charming smile before joining in on the soprano part, humming with the other boys as they swayed to the beat.

"_Hold me. Like the river Jordan. And I will then say to thee, you are my friend,_" Blaine started singing, "_Carry me, like you are my brother. Love me like a mother, will you be there?_"

The rest of the Warble's backed Blaine up, humming the melody in perfect harmony.

Blaine held his hand up and swayed it back and forth as he continued on to the next verse. "_Weary, tell me will you hold me. When wrong, will you scold me? When lost will you find me?_" he took a deep breath and sang at the top of his voice, "_But they told me, a man should be faithful and walk when not able and fight till the end, but I'm only human__._"

The Warblers came in again but started snapping along with the beat. "_Eha!_" Blaine added in. Dylan clapped at the performance, with a huge smile on her face. Quinn had a look of excitement as her mouth hung open while she smiled. "_Oh no!" _Brittany had detached herself from Dylan's side and was snapping along with boys. "_Oh." _Dylan and Quinn joined them as Blaine sang his little parts above the harmonizing, "_Eh!"_

"_Everyone's taking control of me! Seems that the world's got a role for me. I'm so confused, will you show to me you'll be there for me and care enough to bear me?_" Blaine raised his hands up, praising the ceiling above him.

The rest of the Warbler's started singing as Blain echoed, "_Hold me!_"

"_Show me!"_

"_Lay your head lowly_," Kurt motioned for the girls to get up and join them as they sang back and forth with Blaine, "_Softly then boldly_."

"_Yeah!"_

"_Carry me there_," Brittany jumped up pulling Dylan along with her. Dylan grabbed Quinn's hand and dragged her up and towards the Warblers with Brittany, singing along with them.

"_I'm only human!"_

"_Lead me,_" the girls clapped and danced along with the music, "_Love me and feed me. Kiss me and free me._"

"_Yeah!"_

"_I will feel blessed_."

"_I'm only human!"_

"_Carry_."

"_Carry!"_

"_Carry me boldly,_" Dylan wrapped one arm around Brittany before reaching out and Pulling Kurt in with the other, "_Lift me up slowly. Carry me there._"

"_I'm only human!"_

"_Save me. Heal me and bathe me. Softly you say to me… I will be there!_"

"_I will be there!_" Blaine echoed the last words, arms outstretched to the rest of the Warbler's and the three girls who had joined them.

The Warblers broke out into applause and a bunch of them walked over to the girls, clapping them on their backs. Kurt enveloped Quinn in a hug before moving on to Brittany, where he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"We will always be here for you, Kurt," Brittany said, almost sadly.

"I know, Britt," Kurt said, pulling back and looking up into her eyes, "I don't doubt it."

Dylan smiled affectionately at her girlfriend. It had taken the entire Glee club by storm when Kurt transferred, and she knew that there was still a hole in the heart of New Directions, one that she, nor anyone else, would ever be able to fill. It was a shame Kurt felt that his only choice was to run away from the people he loved in order to feel safe. And then it dawned on Dylan the reason why Brittany had been so prudent about wanting to come and see Kurt. Sure he was one of her close friends, but what she really wanted to do was show him that it was okay. That he could come back to McKinley because he wasn't alone anymore and there were more people who would stand up for him.

Dylan stepped up behind Brittany and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, hugging tightly, hands clasped together above her chest. Brittany brought her hands up and clasped them around Dylan's, leaning back into her. Kurt just stood in front of them, smiling lovingly.

"You guys look good together, I really am happy for you, Brittany. I knew you'd find someone who would treat you right," Kurt said.

Dylan released Brittany but kept one arm wrapped around her as she moved to stand besides her, one eyebrow raised questioningly in the blonde's direction. Brittany gave her a kind smile and a light squeeze.

"She does," Brittany affirmed Kurt.

"You deserve it, Britt," Dylan told her.

"It's about time, really, Brittany," Quinn quipped in. "You got lucky with this one," she motioned towards Dylan.

Dylan wasn't sure what the old friends were talking about. She didn't know any of Brittany's other exes besides Artie, but he definitely fit into the picture of 'not treating Brittany right,' so she let it slide and just pulled Brittany in closer, kissing the side of her neck.

"I did, didn't I?" Brittany said, turning to face the smaller girl, eyes shining brightly. She lowered her head slightly and placed a small tender kiss on Dylan's lips.

"Oh my god! The cuteness, stop, please, I can't take anymore" Kurt laughed. Brittany just threw Kurt a signature wink before leaning in to kiss Dylan again.

* * *

The next day at Glee practice, the three girls talked avidly about their visit with Kurt to the rest of the club. They had stayed at Dalton for a few hours after the performance, just talking and reminiscing with the former New Directions member. Dylan and Brittany had made plans to hang out with him at his house the following weekend before saying farewell and heading back to Lima.

Rachel was in the middle of expressing how much she actually missed singing duets with Kurt when Mr. Schue walked in. "I had a revelation this weekend!" he announced, bringing the conversation to a halt.

Everyone turned their attention to where he stood in the middle of the choir room. He gave them an excited look and raised his eyebrows quickly showing his excitement before walking over to the white board where he wrote "the King of Pop" in large letters.

"Yes!" Puck shouted as he turned towards Sam and gave him a high-five.

"Exactly," Mr. Schuester said, pointing at Puck. "I was thinking back to our performance for the football championship and it made me realize how much you guys enjoyed putting on Thriller. Not only that, but Michael Jackson is a cultural icon who revolutionized the music industry. There is not a single person out there," he motioned towards the now empty halls of McKinley, "that hasn't heard at least one of his songs."

"I fully support this idea," Rachel stated, sitting up impossibly straight.

"But there is another reason why I think it will be important to do a Michael Jackson song for Regionals," Mr. Schue added.

"What other reason do you need besides the fact that his music is _epic_?" Puck asked.

"Ah, well many of Michael's songs are about love and universal acceptance," he stated, "I know we still have a hard time being accepted by people at this school."

"Yeah seriously," Tina cut in, "I got another slushy facial yesterday. People still think we're losers."

"I know, and I'm sorry. But you can't force people to change. You need to show them that you are willing to accept them, with all of their flaws. Lead by example. And they will follow," Mr. Schue explained.

"How do we show them that?" Finn asked.

"Like this," Mr. Schue said, pointing at Finn, "Hit it!" he called to the band that was standing in waiting.

The guitar player started, and the drums picked up. Mr. Schue kicked one foot behind the other and spun around in a 360 before he started singing, "_OW!_"

"Of course!" Rachel exclaimed over the sound of the music.

"_I took my baby on a Saturday bang. Boy, is that girl with you? Yes we're one and the same. Now I believe in miracles and a miracle has happened tonight._" He walked up to the stands, taking a seat on the lower level next to Finn and sang the next lines to him, "_But, if you're thinkin' about my baby, it don't matter if you're black or white._"

"_They print my message in the Saturday Sun. I had to tell them I ain't second to none. And I told about equality, an it's true either you're wrong or you're right,_" sang Mr. Schue as he walked up to the stands, taking a seat on the lower level next to Finn and sang the next lines to him, "_But, if you're thinkin' about my baby, it don't matter if you're black or white._"

He gets up and dances back over towards the piano, turns around and points to Artie, "Take it away, Artie!"

The boy wheels forward and spins around just as the rap solo comes in. "_Protection  
for gangs, clubs and nations. Causing grief in human relations. It's a turf war, on a global scale. I'd rather hear both sides of the tale._"Mr. Schue dances back and forth as Artie continues to preach,_ "See, it's not about races, just places, faces. Where your blood comes from is where your space is. I've seen the bright get duller, I'm not going to spend my life being a color._"

"_Don't tell me you agree with me when I saw you kicking dirt in my eye,_"Mr. Schue came back in,"_But, if you're thinkin' about my baby, it don't matter if you're black or white." _The other members joined in on the last three lines.

"_I said, if you're thinkin' of being my brother, it don't matter if you're black or white_!" Mr. Schue finished the song, hands held up, open to the members of New Directions.

"I got you Mr. Schue," Finn said, smiling and nodding.

"Great! So, I want you guys to find a Michael song that we can perform at Regionals. One that is not only a crowd pleaser, but also advocates acceptance. Yes, Dylan?" Mr. Schue said, pointing at the girl who had her hand raised.

"Mr. Schue," Dylan replied, "I have the perfect song for us to sing."

"Awesome, which one?" the teacher asked.

A grin spread across her face. This week was too good to be true.

* * *

"That was a really good idea you had, D," Brittany said as the couple walked down the hall the next day. "That song is really perfect."

"Yeah it is. It actually helped me when I was coming out," Dylan confessed.

"Coming out of where?"

Dylan turned towards Brittany, giving her a questioning look. "Out of the closet."

"You were in a closet? Why?"

"What? No, Britt," Dylan laughed, "It's just a saying."

"I don't get it." Brittany pouted.

Dylan stopped walking and pulled Brittany towards the side of the hall, reaching up to run her thumb over the wrinkles that appeared on the blonde's forehead as she frowned in thought. Dylan smiled and gave her a small kiss. "I mean," she explained, "it helped me tell everyone I was gay. I was hiding before because I was scared. And when you're scared, you metaphorically hide in a closet."

"You we're scared?"

"Mhmm, everyone gets scared, Britt, but that song helped me realize I needed to be more confident," Dylan explained.

"I think I understand," Brittany said, still frowning.

"It's ok," Dylan said lovingly, "So how about you? What's your favorite Michael song?"

Dylan watched adoringly as Brittany screwed her face up in thought, the tip of her pink tongue peeking out between her lips. "Oh! I know!" she perked up.

"Hm?"

"Um, that one from that movie, with the dancers," she said looking at Dylan.

"You're gonna have to give me a little more there, Britt," Dylan laughed, holding up her hand, showing a small distance between her thumb and index finger.

"Uh, the one with ballet. And the guy drives a motorcycle on the stage and she's wearing a red dress and then they have sex. Like on stage." Brittany turned away thoughtfully, "Always wanted to try that."

Dylan blinked at her girlfriend in surprise. The sudden mention of sex had thrown her off guard. She shook the thought from her head and focused on Brittany. "You mean Center Stage?"

"Yeah that one!"

"Thought so, that's um… "The Way You Make Me Feel," yeah I really like that one too. I like the dance they did in that movie. I would always start dancing after I watched it." Dylan confessed, shrugging her shoulders, "but I could never do it, almost broke a few vases actually."

"Oh, I know the dance!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, totally. I could teach you if you want," Brittany says, taking a step closer to Dylan.

"Oh yeah?" Dylan says, snaking her arms around the cheerleader's neck.

"Definitely," Brittany leaned down, claiming Dylan's lips once, "But…"

"But?" Dylan quirked an eyebrow.

"You have to sing it," she claimed the shorter girl's lips once more and Dylan hummed into her mouth.

"Well, that I can definitely do," Dylan says. The smile she received from the blonde was enough to throw any inhibitions aside.

Dylan reached down and grabbed her girlfriend's hand, turning back into the flow of the crowded hallway, "Come on, Britt, I'll walk you to class," she said.

She walked Brittany down the hall, navigating them in between the massive amounts of people, laughing as Brittany told the story of how she once tried to drive her motocross bike through her living room in an effort to reenact the scene from the movie. She ended up getting it stuck between the sofa and the window and had tried to cover it up with some of her old cheerleading magazines. Didn't work though.

* * *

Dylan got to the dance studio a little earlier than Brittany on purpose. She walked over to the sound system in the corner and hooked up her iPod scrolling through it until she found the song she was seeking. As the beat started up she reached up and unbuttoned her shirt, revealing a thin strapped tank top. She tossed her shirt down on top of her bag before turning around, stretching a few times.

As the chorus came around the first time she jumped up and moved in front of the mirror trying to remember the dance moves. She really didn't remember them. She hadn't seen the movie in a while, but she was having fun just attempting to move to the beat. As she looked up at the mirror at the end of a turn she spotted something blonde in the door way and she practically fell over.

Brittany was standing against the door jam, arms crossed, a sly grin plastered on her face. Dylan smiled sheepishly at her girlfriend who just laughed in response to Dylan's shy demeanor. She stood up straight and walked the rest of the way into the room, closing the door on the way.

"You weren't lying," Brittany chuckled as she walked over to Dylan who was standing in the middle of the room. "I bet you totally broke a vault."

"A vase, Britt. And a_lmost_," Dylan corrected, laughing. "I caught it right before it hit the ground. Quick reflexes. Trait of a softball player. So you gonna help me or what, oh powerful Brittany?"

Brittany laughed and slapped Dylan on the shoulder. She had changed. She was no longer in her Cheerios outfit and instead showcased a tight, revealing tank top and loose, red, McKinley sweatpants.

"Duh," the blonde said, "you ready?"

"Always," Dylan said, giving her girlfriend a quick kiss before moving over to her iPod to start the song over again.

She watched as the blonde started executing basic ballet moves, mimicking the movie, as the beat began to fill the room, "_Ooh! Go on Girl,_" Dylan sang.

"_Hey pretty baby with the high heels on,"_ she made her way towards where Brittany, who was dancing in the middle of the room as she sang, "_You give me fever like I've never, ever known. You're just a product of loveliness. I like the groove of your walk, your talk, your dress! I feel your fever from miles around. I'll pick you up in my car and we'll paint the town,"_ she stalked around the blonde, reaching a hand outand dragging a finger down along Brittany's jaw as she danced, singing into her eyes. "_Just kiss me baby and tell me twice, that you're the one for me_!

"_The way you make me feel," _Dylan fell into step next to Brittany, attempting to follow her as she danced, her iPod echoing the words she sang._ "You really turn me on. You knock me off of my feet. My lonely days are gone._

"_I like the feelin' you're givin' me. Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy! Oh I'll be workin' from nine to five,_" Brittany dances away from Dylan, toying with her, as Dylan follows her across the floor,_ "to buy you things to keep you by my side. I never felt so in love before. Just promise baby, you'll love me forevermore. I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied, 'cause you're the one for me!_" Dylan caught up with Brittany and spun her around before pulling her in tightly so they danced face to face.

"_The way you make me feel," _The girls swayed back and forth, Dylan holding Brittany tightly against her with a hand placed at the small of her back. Brittany had one arm wrapped around Dylan's shoulder while the other rested against her chest, right above her heart. This time, Brittany sang Dylan's words back to her, mimicking the lyrics._ "You really turn me on. You knock me off of my feet now baby. My lonely days are gone._

Brittany broke the embrace and danced away from Dylan. Dylan smirked and chased after her, song and dance momentarily forgotten. Brittany laughed and dodged Dylan's advances gracefully, adding a perfect ballet move here and there as Dylan stumbled after her, attempting to match the blonde's actions.

Dylan finally managed to jump in front of blonde's path, stopping her short. She started dancing towards Brittany, picking up the lyrics where she left off. "_I never felt so in love before. Just promise baby, you'll love me forevermore! I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied, 'cause you're the one for me!_"

She made it to where Brittany was standing and they started dancing next to each other again, Brittany echoing Dylan once more, "_The way you make me feel. You really turn me on. You knock me off of my feet now baby. My lonely days are gone!"_

Dylan spun around and jumped towards Brittany, lifting her up in her arms and swinging her around as the song continued in the background. The blonde squealed and kicked her legs, causing the shorter girl to lose her balance. The girls topped over, hitting the ground in a fit of giggles. Brittany moved so that she was hovering over Dylan, hands on either side of the other girls head. The music continued playing but neither girl was paying attention. They were both out of breath and Brittany was beaming down at Dylan.

Dylan brought her hands to Brittany's sides, running them up until they found the blonde's shoulder blades. She looked up into the blonde's eyes as they both fought to catch their breath. Her eyes were darker than usual, a sparkle in each one. Dylan watched as a sly smile inched across the girl above her.

She couldn't help but mimic Brittany's grin as she gave a forceful tug, causing the taller girl's arms to collapse and their bodies to slam together. Dylan laughed haughtily until she was cut off, finding Brittany's lips against her own. She closed her eyes and savored the feel of the blonde's lips against hers, pulling her closer.

Dylan reveled in the low moan that came out of Brittany's throat as she slanted her mouth against Dylan's, tongue asking for permission. Dylan didn't hesitate to let the blonde in, her own tongue aching to explore. She felt Brittany's hands begin to run up along her sides and she let out a light gasp before surging forward and pressing harder against the blonde, Brittany's hands clutching the thin straps of her tank top. As one of Dylan's hands moved up to grab the back of Brittany's neck, she gently sucked the blonde's bottom lip into her mouth, biting down gently. Brittany moaned her appreciation, thrusting her tongue further into her girlfriend's mouth and Dylan held her tightly against her, applying a firm pressure on the nape of Brittany's neck.

Dylan pulled back, eliciting a whimper from the blonde above her. They were both out of breath, so they had no choice but to hold back for a second. Brittany rested her forehead against Dylan's as she brought on one hand up to trace along her jaw until she reached full, swollen lips. Dylan let out a sigh and she closed her eyes to the sensation. The music had stopped and the girls were shrouded in a heavy silence.

They felt, rather than heard, the door open. Dylan's eyes flashed open and she felt Brittany roll off of her as they turned to see who had walked in on their impromptu make-out session. She heard a whimper fill the room but was surprised to see it hadn't come from Brittany, but rather the Latina who stood in the doorway.

Santana stood with her hands clenched into fists by her side and Dylan saw her throw Brittany a death glare before turning on her heals and slamming the studio door shut behind her.

"Shit," Brittany's voice floated through the room.

* * *

Santana practically ran from the dance studio. She had heard the singing as she made her way down the hall from the Cheerios locker room. Recognizing the voice, she followed it, hoping she could scare Dylan a little bit if she caught her by herself. She had not been prepared for what she walked in on.

There she was, the girl she loved, lying on top of someone that wasn't her, kissing the other girl in the way she had only ever kissed Santana. She couldn't believe that Brittany, her Brittany, was sharing their special moments with another girl. Brittany had once told her about how she only kissed Santana like that, with that much emotion and feeling. But here she was, pouring herself out to someone else, and it hurt. Like, a lot.

She made her way blindly down the halls of McKinley until she had to stop and support herself against the wall, for fear of falling over. As she calmed her breathing, she clenched the hand resting against the wall into a fist and slammed it into the nearest locker. The bang echoed throughout the hall and when Santana lifted her hand she saw a small dent in the ugly tan metal. She felt a stinging pain shoot through her hand, "Shit," she yelped, "God fucking damnit." She removed herself from the locker and walked across the hall. She hadn't realized it, but she had somehow managed to make it to the choir room.

She forcefully pushed open the door with her injured hand and pain shot through it once more. "SHIT! ARGHHH!" she screamed this time.

There was a clamor of a chair falling over and a cymbal clashing and Santana looked up. She wasn't alone. Finn was standing awkwardly by his drum set, staring at her in fright.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" the girl screamed.

"Um, no… nothing," Finn stuttered.

Santana felt weak, she couldn't even summon the energy to yell at Finn anymore. She just didn't care. Her heart was hurting too much to care. So instead, she walked over to one of the maroon chairs and plopped down.

"Santana?" Finn asked hesitantly.

"What?" her tone was sharp.

"Are you… are you ok?"

"I'm fine…"

"Oh… well okay, I was just wondering why you're hiding out in here."

"Who said I was hiding?"

"Well, no one." Finn admitted.

"What about you huh, why you hiding?" Santana countered.

"I just needed to get away," Finn said, cautiously approaching the Latina. When she didn't make a move to hit him, he sat down in the chair next to her awkwardly, unsure of what to do with his body.

"Away?"

"Yeah. I don't know, there's just… so much shit I'm trying to deal with."

"Knock another girl up, did we?" Santana smirked, remembering Finn's last breakdown a year earlier.

"What? No, no not even a chance this time. Haven't been anywhere near a hot tub since then."

Santana just looked at him as though he was a rock who just sang her the alphabet. "Then what's got you so worked up?"

"It's just all this shit with Rachel. She cheated on me, Santana. With the same boy who my only other girlfriend cheated on me with. How am I supposed to be friends with Puck? Rachel is driving me crazy and now I feel as though I can't lead the Glee club anymore. Like I'm losing control."

"Shut up, Rachel was the one who fucked up, not you."

"What the fuck Santana, this was your fault," Finn snapped.

"What?"

"If you hadn't told Rachel about us, none of this would have happened!" Finn stood up, screaming in Santana's face.

"Excuse me, but if you had just told her your damn self I wouldn't have needed to!"

"I don't need this, I don't need any more shit. Fuck you!"

"Um, news flash Frankenteen, you already did. And you sucked," Santana waved him off.

But Finn grabbed her shoulders and spun the shorter girl around harshly. "Stop fucking with my life, Santana. You get off at screwing other people over for your benefit. Oh, but guess what? You're still losing. You have less than I do now and no one gives a shit about you."

Santana slapped him hard across the face with her busted hand. She doubled over in pain and screamed out again, clutching at her injured hand.

Finn recovered from her slap but didn't make any effort to help the Latina with her injury. "Sometimes that's all you want to do isn't it?"

"Do what?" Santana asked, voice defeated.

"Scream." Finn answered. He turned around and walked over to the radio resting on the piano. He fiddled around for a few moments before turning the volume up loud. Santana watched him as he made his way over to the drum set and sat down behind it.

He rolled his shoulders a few times before raising his drum sticks to his forehead, breathing in and releasing the loudest scream Santana had ever heard come from the boy, as he slammed his drumsticks down as hard as he could. He fell into beat with the music coming from the radio and small grin crawled across her face.

"_Tired of injustice. Tired of the schemes. Kind of disgusted. So what does this mean? Damnit."_ Santana had never seen the boy in front of her be so fierce as he sang the words out towards her. _"Kicking me down, and I, I got to get up. It's jacked as it sounds. The whole system sucks. Damnit."_

The Latina stood up and walked over to the drum set, singing Janet's part of the duet. "_A peek in the shadow. Come into the light. You tell me I'm wrong, then you better prove you're right. You're sellin' out souls but I care about mine. I've got to get stronger and I won't give up the fight_."

"_With such confusions, don't it make you wanna scream," _Finn sang out.

"_Make you wanna scream," _Santana echoed.

"_Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme._"

"_You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize_."

Finn continued his drumming as they locked eyes and sang together. "_Somebody please have mercy cause I just can't take it! Stop pressurin' me, just stop pressurin' me. Stop pressurin me, make me wanna scream. Stop pressurin' me, just stop pressurin' me. Stop pressurin' me, make you just wanna scream!_"

"_Tired of you tellin' the story your way, it's causin' confusion. You think it's okay. Damnit_," Finn broke off.

"_You keep changin' the rules while I'm playin' the game. I can't take it much longer, I think I might go insane,_" she held her hands up to her head as she sang, eyes screwed tightly shut.

"_With such confusions, don't it make you wanna scream."_

"_Make you wanna scream!" _Santana practically screamed the line out.

"_Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme._"

"_You find your pleasure scandalizin' every lie._"

Finn threw his drum stick down and walked around until he was right up against the small Latina. "_Oh brother, please have mercy 'cause I just can't take it…"_ The unlikely pair stood together in the middle of the choir room and sang out the last words of the song. _"Stop pressurin' me, just stop pressurin' me. Stop pressurin' me, make me wanna scream. Stop pressurin' me, just stop pressurin' me. Stop fuckin' with me, make me wanna scream!_"

The music ended and Finn just stood there staring down at Santana, taking long deep breaths to calm his racing heart beat.

Santana looked up at him, mouth hanging open as she also regained her breath. She felt surprisingly lifted and stared back at the boy curiously.

"Sometimes all you need to do is scream," he said quietly.

Santana nodded slowly.

"I don't expect you to tell me what's bothering you, Santana, but you can't keep it locked up like this. It's just going to come pouring out one day. And it will probably end up hurting someone."

Santana didn't answer him. Instead, her posture slouched and she folded crossed her arms across her chest and looked towards the wall at the back of the room.

"I hope you have the strength within yourself to change." Santana jumped a little when she felt strong arms wrap around her. She stiffened at first but then relaxed for a split second before Finn pulled away. "I'll see you around." He offered her a small smile before making his way to the door and out into the hallway.

Santana sighed. She knew she had to change, she just wasn't sure if she was strong enough to do it.

* * *

The rest of the week went by in a haze. Santana was avoiding people left and right. She could barely stand to be in Cheerios practice, with Brittany only a tier above her on the pyramid. So when she found herself standing amongst the Glee kids in the auditorium at the end of the week, she practically wanted to crawl out of her skin. It didn't help that the stage had been set up with dozens of mirrors, seemingly forming a fun house as reflections bounced off of them.

As they started snapping Santana ran through the lyrics in her line, seriously considering them. Sam's voice broke her thought as he began the first part of the song.

"_Gotta make a change for once in my life. It's gonna feel real good. Gonna make a difference. Gonna make it right," _He sang as he walked in between the mirrors on the stage._ "As I turned up the collar on a favorite winter coat, this wind is blowin' my mind. I see the kids in the street, with not enough to eat. Who am I to be blind, pretending not to see their needs._"

"_A summer's disregard, a broken bottle top and a one man's soul,"_ Pucks voice floated over the music as he appeared from behind another mirror._ "They follow each other on the wind ya' know, 'Cause they got nowhere to go. That's why I want you to know!_"

"_I'm starting with the man in the mirror_," the rest of the Glee club revealed themselves from behind the mirrors and they sang together. "_I'm asking him to change his ways. And no message could have been any clearer," _they walked up to the edge of the stage and formed a line across it._ "If you wanna make the world a better place. Take a look at yourself and then make a change_, _yey!"_

"_Na na na, na na na, na na na na oh ho!" _the girls sang.

Finn stepped forward from the line as the rest of the Glee club fell back and danced in between the mirrors, "_I've been a victim of a selfish kinda love. It's time that I realize there are some with no home, not a nickel to loan, could it be really pretending that they're not alone?_" Finn found Santana's eyes and held them with his gaze as he sung the lines.

Artie rolled forward, joining Finn at the front of the stage. "_A willow deeply scarred somebody's broken heart and a washed out dream. They follow the pattern of the wind ya' see, 'Cause they got no place to be. That's why I'm starting with me!_"

Everyone came together again to sing the chorus. "_I'm starting with the man in the mirror. I'm asking him to change his ways. And no message could have been any clearer," _As Santana sang, she understood the message._ "If you wanna make the world a better place. Take a look at yourself and then make a change_._"_

"_I'm starting with the man in the mirror."_ Santana thought of herself.

"_I'm asking him to change his ways."_ She had to change. She had to be brave. She had to overcome her fear and change how she was living her life.

"_If you wanna make the world a better place. Take a look at yourself and then make a change_." She reflected on the last two years of her life. She had been so caught up in her social status, she had missed so many opportunities for happiness.

"_I'm starting with the man in the mirror! I'm asking him to change his ways!"_ She asked herself to find the strength to make the change.

"_If you wanna make the world a better place. Take a look at yourself and then make a change_."She had to take control of her life. She had to step up and fight for what she wanted.

As the song came to an end, Santana dropped her hands to her side and her eyes sought out Brittany. Finding the blue eyes in the mess of teenagers, she held their gaze. Brittany was giving her a questioning look and Santana tried to allow her eyes to show determination. She wanted to change. She didn't know how long it would take, but she was going to do it. One step at a time, and she needed Brittany to know that.

**Songs:**

**Will You Be There – Michael Jackson**

**Black or White – Michael Jackson**

**The Way You Make Me Feel – Michael Jackson **

**Scream – Michael & Janet Jackson **

**Man in the Mirror – Michael Jackson**


	6. The Origin of Love

A grunt of frustration filled the room and Dylan lifted her gaze from the mess of bottle caps and copper wire in front of her to the girl who was sitting across from her. She smiled widely as she saw Brittany struggling to cut through an old egg carton. It was early Saturday afternoon and they were sitting on the floor next to Brittany's bed, cross-legged and facing each other. They had been working on their newest art project, a sculpture made entirely of found-objects. Dylan always tried to help Brittany with her homework, but she loved it when they would work on their art projects together. While Dylan had a steady hand, she lacked much imagination. But Brittany… Brittany was a genius when it came to art. She was able to create things out of thin air that conveyed such grace and beauty they left Dylan with her mouth hanging open.

Dylan leaned back on her hands as she took a moment to appreciate Brittany as she worked. She could see the tip of Brittany's tongue peaking out of the side of her mouth as her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She watched as the blonde made intricate cuts in the cardboard, making sure each one was just right.

The blonde looked up from her work as Dylan let out a small chuckle. She was met with brilliant blue eyes and an equally brilliant smile.

"God, you are adorable, Britt." Dylan spoke softly.

Brittany giggles before reaching down and grabbing a handful of packing peanuts and tossing them at Dylan.

"Hey!" Dylan squealed, "What was that for?"

"For being cute."

"I wasn't being cute, I was serious! You are seriously adorable." More packing peanuts came showering her way. "Alright, you asked for it!" Dylan reached down and gathered some of the peanuts which had not so long been weapons used against her. But as she was about to let lose her ammunition, something large and fluffy hit her in the face.

Dylan let out a grunt as she heard Brittany doubling over in laughter. She removed the pillow from her face and gave Brittany an evil glare.

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that," Dylan said suggestively.

Brittany's laughter calmed down along with her breathing as she comprehended the predatory look on Dylan's face. "D…"

Without warning, Dylan pounced, in the hope that she would be able to tackle her girlfriend and shower her with her very own packing peanuts. But at the last second, Brittany jumped up and sprung over her bed, leaving Dylan to collapse onto the now empty rug.

"Huh, I thought you had better reflexes than that," the blonde giggled as Dylan sloppily scrambled to her feet. A bed now separated the predator from its prey.

"My reflexes are awesome," Dylan said as she took a step closer to the bed. "But you're pretty agile yourself, Britt."

"Cheerleader," the blonde stated pointing to herself, smiling, as Dylan took another step towards the bed, her knees now barely touching the edge of the quilt.

"Uhuh, a cheerleader is about to get her karma," Dylan waited for a few moments, just holding Brittany's gaze before making a diving leap across the bed towards her girlfriend.

Dylan felt the hem of the blonde's shorts brush past her fingers as Brittany moved out of the way at the last second for the second time. But instead of letting the blonde get too far away from her, Dylan jumped to her feet and proceeded to chance her girlfriend around the room with a pillow.

The shorter girl managed to get in a few good whacks with the pillow before finally abandoning it and opting to tackle her girlfriend on the bed. Dylan couldn't help herself, she had a beautiful blonde pinned beneath her, and so her fingers immediately found Brittany's ribs and started tickling her with every bit of strength she had left.

"Dylan!" Brittany screamed through fits of laughter, "Oh my god, D, stop!"

After one last squeal of delight, Dylan ceased her tickling and settled for merely gazing down at the girl beneath her. From the way they had fallen onto the bed, Dylan was perched on top of Brittany, off to one side slightly so her right leg fit comfortably between the other girl's. Dylan held herself up, with hands on either side of Brittany's head.

"Not fair!" Brittany pouted.

"You started it!" Dylan explained, "and besides, you're taller, and probably stronger than me, so I was the one with a disadvantage." The shorter girl shifted so that her head was now rested on her palm, allowing her now free had to wander. She poked playfully at the blonde girl's ribs.

"Stop that, you," Brittany said as she swatted Dylan's had away.

Instead, Dylan's hand moved up to brush a lock of stray gold off of Brittany's face, tucking it gently behind her ear. She smiled sweetly down at her girlfriend, examining the fine detail of the girl's face.

"D?" Brittany asked quietly, "Babe?"

"You are so beautiful, Brittany," Dylan spoke softly, tracing the contours of her face. "You are a work of art."

"Dylan…" it was a pleading whisper and Dylan barely heard it.

"Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You're amazing, Brittany. In so many ways."

The blonde didn't answer this time, at least not in words. There was a sudden rush as Brittany reached out and pulled Dylan's mouth against hers, hand grasped firmly at the back of the smaller girl's neck.

The kiss was forceful, Brittany not hesitating to push her tongue into Dylan's mouth. The shorter girl hummed in appreciation, fingers threaded through locks of gold as she pulled her girlfriend closer. Brittany's free hand found the small of Dylan's back and pulled the other girl closely against her, grip tightening with every swipe of Dylan's tongue.

Dylan felt Brittany suck on her bottom lip and bite down a little harder than usual. It sent sparks flying down her spin, to the pit of her stomach. She shifted slightly, allowing herself to push more tightly against the body beneath her. The hand at her back had found its was under her t-shirt and was scratching lightly against her skin.

Brittany gave a light pant as the girls broke apart, lips still a breath away. Darkened blue-greys held onto lust-filled brilliant blues. They stayed like that for a few moments, breathing heavily into one another until they simultaneously dove in, each seeking the other girls' lips.

A battle began as they both fought for dominance. Dylan felt her hips unconsciously push forward and she heard the girl beneath her groan. Her hand traced down along Brittany's side, briefly passing over the swell of the blonde girl's chest before it came to rest below the hemline of Brittany's shirt. Fingers brushed gently under the fabric, seeking the soft skin that lay beneath. A quick nip from the blonde gave her motivation to raise her hand higher, until her palm lay flush against the other girl's stomach, reveling in the feeling of fluttering muscles beneath her fingertips.

Brittany didn't hesitate to reach down and tug at the hem of Dylan's shirt, pulling it up slightly to expose the lightly tanned skin underneath. As Dylan moved her hand higher, she felt Brittany's tongue push harder into her mouth, now exploring the depth of Dylan's mouth with abandon. The movement of her hand caused the fabric of Brittany's shirt to move up higher, so when the blonde pulled Dylan impossibly closer, skin was met with skin and both girls let out a moan.

Dylan felt her head slip until her forehead was resting against the blonde's shoulder. They both reveled in the feel of their skin pressed up against each other. As she caught her breath, she felt Brittany's hand trail down her stomach until fingers hooked into the waistband of her jeans. The blonde let out a low groan against Dylan's shoulder and the shorter girl shuddered.

"Br… Britt," she panted out.

She felt Brittany begin to place slow, wet kisses along her jaw until finally reaching the smaller girl's ear, sucking it in between and biting down lightly. Dylan's hand automatically pushed higher, now just a hair away from the blonde's chest as her hips canted forward.

"D…" another kiss. "Touch me."

"Fuck." Dylan shuddered again under her girlfriend's words and she rocked her hips again, groaning when she felt Brittany push back.

"Please."

Dylan turned her head and claimed Brittany's lips once more with a new fervor as her hand closed the remaining distance and cupped the taller girl through her bra. The blonde moaned into her mouth. Brittany captured Dylan's tongue between her teeth and sucked it into her mouth, groaning appreciatively.

All Dylan could do was push her hips harder against the blonde until Brittany broke away, releasing a little gasp. Dylan placed a sloppy kiss at the side of Brittany's mouth before taking this opportunity to bend down and attached her mouth to the other girl's neck, where she sucked lightly on the pulse point.

One of Brittany's hands had found its way under her shirt and all the way up Dylan's back, where it was splayed between her shoulder blades, holding the smaller girl in her place. The other hand had a tight grip on Dylan's hip, pulling her closer as she rocked against her.

Dylan's hand found its way inside the blonde's bra as she messaged the skin beneath her, feeling the hardness of Brittany's nipple against her palm. She sucked harder on the blonde's neck, electing to nip at the exposed skin a few times. Dylan was rewarded with the loudest groan she had heard yet come out of the blonde. Craving her girlfriend's lips once more, Dylan removed her lips from the blonde's neck and sought out the other girl's mouth.

They were both so lost in the feel of one another they barely had time to recognize the knocking on the door before it opened.

"Brittany? Dylan?"

The shock of being walked in on caused Dylan to practically jump off of Brittany. She jumped a little to forcefully though, because she found herself tumbling to the floor as the door of the room opened fully to reveal Brittany's mom standing in the door way.

She heard Brittany squeak in fright from her position on the bed. "Shit, that hurt."

"You girls okay up here?" Mrs. Pierce asked.

"Y… yes mom," Brittany answered as she crawled over to the edge of the bed to inspect her fallen girlfriend. "You okay, D?"

Dylan couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "Yeah I'm okay. Didn't really hurt."

Brittany sat up and faced her mom, "Mom, what are you doing?" obviously annoyed by her tone.

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know," Mrs. Pierce said as Dylan stumbled to her feet, flattening out her shirt as she did so, "there is a handsome, young boy looking for you downstairs. I believe he said his name was Kurt?"

"Kurt's here?" Brittany asked, a little less annoyed.

"Yes," the older woman turned to look at Dylan, who was standing sheepishly in the same spot, "He said he was here to pick you up, something about going shopping."

Dylan sucked in a breath and snapped her head to look at Brittany, "That was today? Oh man, I forgot."

"Oh yeah, I remember," Brittany added. They had made plans with Kurt and Blaine to go to the mall the Saturday after they had seen them at Dalton.

"Well I just wanted to let you girls know he's waiting for you downstairs with his friend."

"Okay mom, tell him we'll be right down."

As Mrs. Pierce left, Dylan turned to face Brittany who was still sitting on the bed. They looked at each other for a few seconds before breaking out into a fit of laughter. Dylan moved to the bed and took a seat next to Brittany, pulling her close.

"That was close," Dylan laughed.

"Yeah, I hate it when she does that."

"Good thing we at least still had our clothes on."

Brittany laughed, "Yeah but she's cool, she doesn't care."

"Okay sure, but the last thing I'd want is your mom walking in on us when I have my hand down your pants."

Brittany laughed again, "She'd just come in and start giving us advice, like that one time with San…" Brittany stopped abruptly and stiffened in Dylan's arms.

"What?" That last comment had confused Dylan.

"Um, nothing, we were… making cupcakes."

"In your bedroom?" Dylan raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Brittany released herself from Dylan's grasp and got up off of the bed, making her way over to her desk. "Easy Bake oven," she said, nonchalantly.

Dylan watched her girlfriend as she rummaged around, gathering the necessities for an outing to the mall. She watched as Brittany paused and stared briefly at a photo that was wedged in the frame of the mirror hanging on her wall. But it was only for a few seconds because soon enough Brittany was once again standing by her at the edge of the bed. She bent down so that she was at eye level with the other girl, staring into her eyes sincerely.

"I'm sorry we got interrupted," she spoke softly, reaching up to drag a finger over Dylan's still swollen lips. The blonde leaned forward and replaced her fingers with her lips, kissing the other girl deeply.

All questioning thoughts left Dylan's mind as Brittany kissed her and she melted into the blonde.

"We should go, Kurt is waiting," Brittany said, kissing her one last time before standing up and offering Dylan an outstretched hand.

As they walked past the dresser on their way out, Dylan caught a glimpse of the photo Brittany had been staring at earlier. Though it was only for a split second, Dylan could tell that there were two girls, both wearing Cheerios uniforms. They were holding on to each other, and though she couldn't be certain, Dylan was sure the other girl was Santana.

* * *

"Kurt!" Brittany practically fell down the stairs in her rush to great the boy.

Kurt barely had a chance to register the flash of blonde before Brittany nearly tackled him in a forceful hug.

"Brittany, oh my god, you scared me to death!" Kurt piped as he was smothered by the cheerleader.

Dylan laughed as she walked the rest of the way down the stairs. "Hi, Blaine," she said, addressing the other boy who was standing behind Kurt.

"Dylan, nice to see you again."

"Same! Brittany, I think you're smothering Kurt."

"Oh! Sorry Kurt," Brittany said as she released the terrified looking boy. "Hi, Blaine!" She walked over and gave him a now cautious hug, in fear she might smother him as well.

"I'm sorry we took so long guys, we kinda forgot," Dylan informed, shrugging her shoulders and blushing slightly.

"No worries," Kurt said with a smile, "We have all afternoon. Shall we?" he offered his elbow to Brittany, who gladly accepted and the quartet made their way to Blaine's car, which was parked in the driveway.

"So, Dylan, why don't you drive?" Kurt asked curiously as they loaded themselves into the car.

"Um, I wasn't old enough back home."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked over his shoulder from where he was seated in the driver's seat.

"You're not allowed to get your license until you're 17 in New Jersey. I had my permit, though, so I can probably get it soon now."

"Why is the driving age higher in New Jersey, D?" Brittany asked, curling up into her side.

"Because we have shitty drivers." Everyone let out a low chuckle as they pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the mall.

The drive was comfortable. Blaine and Kurt were obviously very close, and very much in love with one another, so Dylan enjoyed watching their interactions quietly while Brittany played with the fingers of her free hand, the other one holding the blonde closely against her.

"Can we go to the Disney store, D?" Brittany asked lifting her head from Dylan shoulders.

Dylan grinned at her girlfriend, "Of course, babe, anything you want."

Usually Dylan hated going to the mall on Saturdays. It was always crowded and noisy and there were too many window shoppers. But today she didn't mind, because today they were window shopping and adding generously to the noise around them.

They walked through the corridors, stopping occasionally when Kurt would drag Dylan into a store and force her to try on a dozen different outfits. They all looked great, sure, but they were way out of her price range.

They rounded another corner and Dylan spotted a L.L. Bean store and remembered she had promised her father asked her to hunt out a new pair of rain boots for him. Sighing she determined it was probably best to get it over with and turned to the rest of the group.

"Hey, um I have to go in there for like a second," she explained to the two boys and her girlfriend. "You don't have to come, I just have to check something for my dad."

"Good, because he last time I went to that store I came out wearing a plaid shirt and a vest, sang Mellencamp and made out with Brittany," Kurt stated rather matter-of-factly.

Dylan's eyes widened and se blinked a few times in confusion, "What the…?"

"Oh, don't worry, it was a long time ago," Kurt explained.

"Is it weird that your dad is a teacher?" Brittany asks curiously, seemingly oblivious to the conversation that just took place.

"What? Um, yeah I guess. I mean, he's not my teacher. We kind of have an unspoken agreement not to talk about it," Dylan informed. Brittany just nodded. "Why don't you just go with Kurt and Blaine, B. I'll be back in a sec, meet you in the food court?"

"But I want to go with you," Brittany said.

"It's boring, I just need to check something."

"Yeah, come on, Britt, we'll go get pretzels," Blaine called, having already begun to walk in the opposite direction with Kurt.

"Go on, babe," Dylan said, giving her girlfriend a light kiss before turning to head towards the store. "I'll see you soon." She watched over her shoulder as Brittany turned and followed behind the two boys.

She hated going into these camping stores. They always smelled funny and her father would always spend way too much time trying on different plaid shirts. She hurried through the racks of clothes to the back of the room where the boots were. She snapped a few pictures with her phone and sent them to her father asking what he thought before heading back out into the mall.

It took her a few minutes to meander her way to the food court. The layout of the mall was a bit confusing compared to what she was used to. But soon she spotted the two fabulous boys near the pretzel stand and made her way over. They were talking avidly about something, their backs turned to Dylan and she didn't see Brittany anywhere. Curious about the situation she hurried over, catching the tail end of their conversation before reaching their chairs.

"…. finally found someone," she heard Kurt tell Blaine.

"What exactly did Santana do?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"She walked out…" Kurt started to explain as Dylan finally made it to where the two boys were sitting. She paused for a second, pondering what Kurt's words meant.

"Blaine, Kurt, hey," she greeted, deciding it probably wasn't that big of a deal.

"Dylan!" Kurt spun around suddenly, a slight hint of shock evident on his face. Dylan gave him a questioning eyebrow. "Hi, sorry, wow you were fast."

"Yeah, I just needed to send my dad some pics of different boots and stuff. He can come do his own shopping," Dylan said as she looked around, the absence of her girlfriend was noticeable by this point. "Hey, guys, where's Brittany?" Dylan asked with a little hint of panic in her voice.

"Huh? I, I thought she went with you," Kurt said, looking around for the bubbly blonde.

"No, I saw her walking after you before I went into the store," Dylan explained.

"Oh, well we turned around to call her along and she wasn't there, so we assumed she went with you," Blaine added.

"Shit, guys, where is she?" Dylan was panicking now.

"It's okay, calm down, why don't you call her?" Blaine suggested.

Dylan was already whipping out her phone before he had finished his sentence. She listened to it ring three, four, five times before going to voicemail.

"She didn't pick up." Dylan said, looking down at her phone and ending the call.

"Well where would she go?"

"Oh! The Disney store! She said she wanted to go!" Dylan perked up, remembering what Brittany had asked her. "Um, where is the Disney store?"

"Follow me!" Kurt announced, grabbing the girls hand and dragging her down yet another section of the mall.

She saw a familiar blonde head before they had even reached the entrance to the store, so Dylan detached herself from Kurt and ran over to her girlfriend, engulfing her in a hug.

"Brittany! Why did you wonder off? We didn't know where you went." Dylan said as she held her arms around Brittany.

"I wanted to find Perry," Brittany explained.

Dylan released Brittany from her grasp and looked down to see what the blonde was holding, a blue and yellow platypus.

"Look it makes noises!" Brittany pushed a button on the stuffed animal's toe and it made a weird chuckling noise, causing the blonde to break into a fit of giggles.

"That is adorable, you are adorable," Dylan's eyes softened. "But I was nervous, you left without telling us."

"Sorry, I needed to go to Victoria's Secret."

"For what?" Dylan gave her a confused look, the blonde hadn't mentioned the store before.

"It's a secret silly, I can't tell you." Brittany laughed, slapping Dylan on the arm.

"Oh?"

"For now," Brittany beamed at Dylan, giving her a wink. "Look they have Nala!"

It took a second for Dylan to register the change of topic, but when she turned to the giant table of stuffed animals, she saw what the blonde was talking about.

"Awww, she was my favorite!"

"You should get her! You get Nala, and I get Perry." Brittany stated proudly.

"No," Dylan countered.

"What?" a look of sadness moved across the blonde's face.

"I'll get Nala, but, I'll get Perry for you too," she said, snatching the platypus from Brittany's grip.

"Not fair! I'll get you Nala then."

"No, babe it's ok, I want to get Perry for you."

"Pleaseee," the blonde begged, wrapping her arms around the short girl's neck.

Dylan didn't answer right away. Instead she stood still, gazing into Brittany's fabulously blue eyes, enjoying their proximity. Finally she broke her posture by leaning up slightly and placing a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Fine, but only because you're adorable."

Brittany clapped her hands and picked up the Nala doll and made her way over to the register. Dylan followed, a huge grin plastered across her face.

As they walked out of the store, hand in hand, Dylan saw Kurt and Blaine sitting on a bench, waiting for them.

"You guys make one cute couple," Blaine commented as he stood and offered an arm to Kurt.

"Thanks! So do you," Brittany piped happily. Kurt blushed deeply as Blaine let out a chuckle, shaking his head. "Look! Dylan bought me Perry!" The group continued their trek down the corridor as Brittany showcased her new stuffed animal.

* * *

Today was the day. The first day of a new and improved Santana Lopez. Well, maybe not very new, and not very improved, yet. But today Santana woke up and promised herself she would start the day off confident and brave. She would push aside her depression and attempt to stand tall. There was no way she was going to admit to anyone that she was actually gay, but she could accept it herself and go through the day knowing that.

The Cheerios only had one more week before their Regionals and Santana needed to be on her game. There was nothing she could do about Brittany anymore, she had to focus on herself, so as she entered the double doors of McKinley on Monday morning, she wore her head high and ponytail higher.

She had first felt scared about her revelation during their last Glee performance, but after a long, relaxing weekend, she felt rejuvenated and motivated to make some changes in her life. She'd start with little things, like no more hitting. Yeah, that would be a good start. She wasn't sure if she could lay off the slander cold turkey, but she could attempt to hit people less.

She decided to sit behind Brittany and Dylan again in Spanish. Sure it still sucked seeing them together, but she had to let Brittany be free to live her life now. If you love something let it go, right? Santana had always hated that saying, caused her so much pain. But she knew she was no good for Brittany. Brittany deserved so much more, someone who would hold her and support her and love her no matter what. Santana hoped she would be able to at least become that person for someone else now that Brittany had found hers.

Santana still didn't talk to them though. She hoped they would acknowledge the fact that she was at least making an attempt to be comfortable around them. But today, instead of daydreaming ways to murder Dylan and get away with it, she actually paid attention in class. This seemed to make Mr. Schuester happy and she was rewarded with a smile on her way out of the door after class. She attempted to give him a small smile back, but it hurt her face too much so she gave up and just walked out. She only used to be able to smile for Brittany, so the whole smiling business was going to take a while to become natural.

The day seemed to move along well, with no confrontations of any sort. Santana actually liked it. She hated feeling as though she had to make a spectacle of herself day after day. So when she made her way into the choir room after the last bell had rung, she managed to muster enough energy to actually throw Brittany a small. She didn't make an effort to sit with the blonde and her girlfriend, however. She had grown quite accustomed to sitting in the back row and she wasn't sure if she had the strength to actually sit next to Brittany. In their shared classes with Dylan, Santana always sat behind the pair, keeping a safe distance and a table between them. In Glee, there would only be a few centimeters between them and knowing eyes judging her every move.

It was actually safer to be alone and struggling with her feelings out in the crowded halls now, being able to get lost in the sea of people. In Glee, people knew. Thanks to Brittany's slip up more than a year ago, everyone knew they had slept together, that they were sleeping together. So now, it wasn't safe to be around the blonde during rehearsals. They would know in a heartbeat that Santana was in love with her best friend. In fact, she already had suspicions that they knew.

So Santana sat in her usual spot, where she was out of sight of everyone, but could see everyone. She watched as Quinn and Sam snuggled closely together and wished it could be that easy for her. It wasn't fair the way society judged people like her. Even if her feelings weren't wrong, people sure as hell made you think they were. Like her parents. As she stared at Quinn, she remembered the first time they met. It was at Sunday school when they were 8 years old. They're parents were members of the same congregation and they attended church every weekend. Santana's parents would have done exactly the same thing Quinn's had if their roles had been reversed last year. They were hardcore Catholics and would preach about the sins of premarital sex, abortion and above all, homosexuality.

But why was it so wrong? Why did their priest find it necessary to dedicate whole sermons on the ungodliness of gay-marriage? As she mused about her hated church experiences, Santana remembered something she had read in English class a few months ago. Though she wouldn't let it on, Santana loved reading, she loved the sanctuary it provided and when they had been assigned The Symposium to read, she had found herself entranced by what she read. She recalled the dialogue of Aristophanes that had hit home the most.

"_Long ago, humans used to have two head, two sets of arms and legs and one soul. There were three sexes; one where both were male, both were female, and Androgynous, half man and half woman. But these being were too strong, too powerful even for the gods. So Zeus decided to split them in two, separating each from the other half of their soul."_ Santana smiled, running her hand across the polyester material above stomach; Zeus had sewed up the wounds, knotting them at the bellybutton after splitting the humans. But she sighed, remembering the last part, the most important part, the Origin of Love. _"Humans were now destined to spend the entirely of their existence searching for the other half of their soul, in order to feel whole again."_ If that was the case, if that's how it really was, then why is it wrong love another girl? What if she had originally been all female? Who were these religious hypocrites to dismiss the possibility that she is just searching for her other half? The empty part of her soul?

A flash of blonde broke Santana from her daydream and she realized that she had unintentionally been staring at Brittany the entire time. She blinked a few times before noticing Brittany was looking at her, over her shoulder, from where she sat in front, holding hands with her girlfriend. The blonde held Santana's gaze for a few moments and offered her a small, pained smile. Santana saw sadness fill those brilliantly blue eyes and she felt her breath hitch before she took a deep breath, eyes never straying from the blue in front of her.

As Brittany turned back around, Santana watched her slowly lower her head to Dylan's shoulder, as she played with the other girl's fingers. Dylan turned her head slightly and placed a light kiss on top of blonde hair. Santana watched, mouth agape as she saw almost a mirror image of what she had seen between Sam and Quinn, perfect ease and comfort.

It wasn't fair that Brittany had loving, understanding, supportive parents. That she had the freedom to pursue her search while Santana was stuck in purgatory. Santana wished with all her might that people would just accept her for who she was and let her be free as well.

As Glee rehearsal ended, Mr. Schue gave out his assignment for the week. It was actually ironic and Santana had to wonder if Mr. Schuester was psychic or something because when he told them to find a song that expressed who you are, Santana had just been considering that very subject. She laughed when she remembered the outcome of this assignment last year. More irony for the fact that Kurt, the gayest kid she knew, had actually decided to go back into the closet, because he thought that was what his father had wanted.

Well, if Santana was going to work on this self-change, she needed a song that would help convince her she could do it. Maybe she wasn't so confident yet, but she was trying, and maybe a strong song would help.

* * *

Cheerios practices' were long and hard. There were only a few days left before Regionals and coach had been drilling them hard over the last few days. The good news about going to Regionals though, coach was giving them Friday off, time to relax and recover before their competition. They would leave in their jet on Saturday, compete on Sunday and then come back Monday, missing a day of school. It was actually kind of like a free mini-vacation, and the nights in the hotel always supplied buckets of epic memories. But this year was going to be different.

As the Thursday practice drew to a close, Santana began to grow more and more nervous. Not because of performing on national TV, no, she had that covered. She was nervous to be spending an entire weekend with Brittany. Santana blushed as she remembered Regionals last year. The adrenaline of winning fueling them all through the night, Brittany's hands on her skin, those kisses, those long, beautifully talented fingers… Santana caught herself just before she let out a low moan and looked around nervously to make sure no one was giving her weird looks. She grabbed her towel and headed to the shower room. No need for hot water today, she needed to cool off.

She couldn't allow herself to share a room with the blonde this year. She wouldn't be able to control herself and she was trying to be supportive of her blonde's new relationship. She would have to put extra effort into avoiding Brittany this weekend. She knew the blonde had been trying to get her attention as of late, motivations unknown, and it scared the shit out of the Latina. The last thing she needed was excessive amounts of time alone with Brittany, the girl who knew how to break down every one of her barriers. For appearing cute and innocent, Brittany was a skillful manipulator who knew how to get exactly what she wanted out of people.

Santana made sure to stay under the cold water for longer than she needed. Hopefully there would be no blonde waiting for her when she got out. But as she stepped out, wrapped a towel around her now shivering body and made her way back to the locker area, she was only half upset to see the wrong blonde waiting for her. Quinn. She took a deep breath steadying herself before walking past her, Santana reminded herself she was trying to be nicer to people and she had actually found it easiest to be nicer to Quinn. They had been friends for just the same amount of time that her and Brittany had, and there was a moment in their lives when the trio had been inseparable.

"Q?" it was more a greeting than a question.

Santana fiddled through her locker, pulling out a change of clothes and casting side glances at the girl standing next to her. Quinn didn't say anything, just looked at her quizzically.

"What?" Santana was starting to get nervous under the girl's stare. Did she know something? Did she find out about her feelings for Brittany? Santana started to panic internally until Quinn finally spoke.

"Are you sick?"

Santana blinked, "What? No, no I'm not." She pulled on her panties under her towel before reaching for her bra.

"Are you sure?"

She turned her back to Quinn as she dropped her towel, fitting her bra into place before turning back to the blonde. "Pretty sure, why?"

"You're acting strange." _Shit._

"How do you mean?" Santana tried to play it off nonchalantly but it was getting increasingly difficult. She swore under her breath.

"Exactly," Quinn stated, Santana having proven her point.

Santana let her head drop before pulling on a pair of Cheerios sweats and turning to Quinn, still topless.

"Are you okay, Santana?" Quinn asked. There was a change in the tone of her voice. Santana thought she actually sounded concerned and she watched as the blonde took a step forward.

Santana caved and dropped down to the bench in the middle of the isle of lockers, head falling into hands. "No."

Quinn silently and slowly moved to sit next to Santana. "It's about Brittany, isn't it?"

Santana lifted her head and met Quinn's stare, answering her question silently. Quinn nodded in understanding.

"I know I've been a bitch lately, and I'm sorry," Quinn said, turning her head away from the Latina and staring at the lockers across from them. "I never meant to hurt you, S. All this stupid drama and shit about our reputations. I hate it."

"Me too," Santana offered quietly. Quinn turned back to face her again.

"I know you're hurting. And it hurts me, too."

"I'm trying…" Santana knows that's not what Quinn was expecting to hear, but it makes more sense for Santana to explain her actions as of late.

"Trying to what?"

"To change…"

"And this is why you're acting different?"

"I'm trying…" Santana repeated, weaker this time. She takes a deep breath and turns to face Quinn, "I'm tired of people, of this school, of this shit, Q, and I'm trying to be happy. I'm trying to be happy for her."

"What happened between you two?"

Santana's eyes go wide. She hadn't expected Quinn to ask that question. She nervously looked away, playing with her hands.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

Santana shakes her head. She hoped Quinn would understand. She couldn't admit her feelings about Brittany yet. Especially when the girl was dating someone else. But really, she couldn't admit them because she had only just admitted them to herself. She was trying to change, but was nowhere near ready to let anyone else in on her revelation.

"It's okay," a small hand covered hers on the bench between them. "When you're ready, okay?"

The blonde girl slowly got up off of the bench. She hesitated for a second, staring down at Santana, deep in thought before turning to leave.

"Hey, Q?"

Quinn stopped and turned around, a small smile on her face. "Yeah?"

Santana took a deep breath, "I… I'm sorry. Too, you know? What I've done, what I've said… it wasn't me…"

"It was them," Quinn finished her statement. Both her and Santana were guilty of it. Acting how people expected them to act.

"Yeah. I'm trying though…"

"I know. Me too, Actually."

The pair descended into a comfortable silence. Santana considered this unlikely change in events. Maybe she didn't have to go through this change alone. There was always strength in numbers. Maybe Quinn could help her be comfortable with herself. "Hey, Q?" she asked again.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could…" Santana chewed on the words. She didn't want to have to explain too much, but she needed this. Quinn waited patiently for her to continue. "Do you think you could, um, maybe room with me this weekend?"

Quinn shifted her feet, surprise evident on her face. "Really?"

"Yeah" it was quiet.

"Why?"

"I just… I can't be around her right now. I need someone who understands…" Santana tried to explain, but she couldn't allow it to go any further.

Even if she was still confused, and she probably was, Quinn didn't ask her again. After a brief moment of thinking the blonde girl nodded her head firmly. "Of course, San. I'd love too."

Santana let a small smile creep across her face before finally standing again, reaching into her locker to grab a battered old McKinley gym shirt. "Thanks, Q," She said as she pulled it over her head.

The girls walked out of the locker room together in silence. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Santana actually felt a little enlightened with the presence of Quinn next to her. though she knew she couldn't tell Quinn everything yet, she knew the blonde would understand when she did. With everything she had gone through last year, Santana knew Quinn would understand. When she was ready.

* * *

As she walked into Glee the next day, she actually felt more confident with herself. She had looked long and hard to find the perfect song to sing. She wasn't sure if she should chose one that would show she was trying to make some personal changes and she sure as hell was not going to sing a song about how she was in love with her best friend, gay, scared or all of the above. So instead she decided to choose a song that actually reflected more of who she had been than who she was becoming.

She knew it was kind of going against what she had promised herself, taking off her mask and all, being free and willing to show her true self. But Glee was a danger zone. She still hadn't spoken to Quinn about Brittany and she needed to show them that she was still Santana Lopez, and that she could deal with Brittany and Dylan's relationship.

And it didn't hurt that it was a kick ass song and it actually did empower her to be stronger so it wasn't really going against her resolution. Plus, she would look hot doing it. Maybe she could sneak a few looks at her blonde.

Santana smirked to herself remembering when Brittany and she had first heard the song on the radio. They had been driving back from the mall and almost didn't make it home when Brittany's hands had found their way under the Latina's skirt. Maybe it was cruel to sing this song now, but honestly, Santana wanted to, and decided she would, not letting anything or anyone else get in her way.

"Alright! I know it's Friday so everyone settle down," Mr. Schuester said as he entered the room.

Santana took a seat next to Quinn and gave her a healthy grin as she turned to face Mr. Schuester.

"Mr. Schue?"

"Yes, Santana?" He seemed a little shocked that Santana had willingly addressed him.

"I'd like to go first."

Every eye in the room abandoned what they had previously been looking at to land on Santana. The Latina looked around at all her spectators questioningly.

"Really," Mr. Schuester looked down at Rachel, who looked from Mr. Schue to Santana back to Mr. Schuester.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, Santana. The floor is yours," Rachel said, straightening her back a little higher in her seat.

Santana gave the short girl her best evil grin as she walked to the front of the room. She didn't turn around to face the group though.

She felt the music start, the bass pulsing through her veins. She flexed both of her hands before curling them into tight fists. "_I told ya…. I told ya… I told ya baby…"_

Her mind drifted to a memory of her and Brittany in the car and she felt her hand travel down her body the way Brittany's had, stopping at the edge of her Cheerios skirt. "_Uh, uh, I told ya baby…"_

Santana let her head roll back, letting her leg stomp out the bass, "_Got up in the club, posted in the back. feeling so good, looking so bad._" She pumped a fist up in the air.

"_Rocking this skirt. Rocking this club,_" She made sure to make a show of it, dropping low and rolling up at the hips before spinning around to finally face the rest of the group, "_Got my middle finger up, I don't really give a fuck._" She saw Mr. Schue shift uncomfortably as the swear word spilled from her lips.

She began to walk forward suggestively, trying to mimic some of the moves from the music video, "_Rocking these diamonds. I'm rocking this chain. Make sure you get a picture. I'm rocking my fame._"

She made her way over to Puck and turned to sit on his lap, rubbing her back against his chest. "_To be what you is you gotta be what you are, the only thing I'm missing is a black guitar_," she reached down and ran her hand up the neck of Puck's guitar where it rested in the chair next to him. She felt him shift under her weight.

She popped up and moved closer to her blonde, making eye contact with her for the first time. "_I'm a rockstar. Hey baby, I'm a rockstar. Hey baby. Big city, bright lights, sleep all day, up all night._"

She sang the chorus again, making sure to show off her curves, bending and moving in all the right places. She ran a hand over her head, grabbing the band that constrained her hair, releasing it in an avalanche of black. She ran a hand through her now free hair and glanced over her shoulder at Brittany, giving her a good look up and down, making sure to pause briefly at the spot where her thigh met her hips. "_Hey, hey, hey!"_

"_Six inch walker, big shit talker. I never play the victim," _She spun around and landed nimbly on all fours, rolling over onto her back. "_I'd rather be a stalker. So baby take me in, I'll disobey the law. Make sure you frisk me good, check my panties and my bra._" She was crawling now, back towards intoxicatingly aroused blue eyes. She knew this was beyond inappropriate, but she was Santana Lopez. So she jumped up and walked away, teasing her blonde inevitably.

"_Wildn out a crazy house with my white jacket on, won't you come and sign me out,_" both of her hands were in her hair now, practically ripping it our as she sang with eyes clenched shut.

"_To be what you is, you gotta be what you are. The only thing I'm missing is a black guitar…_" She saw Brittany shift uncomfortably and looked around the room. Everyone had their mouths open, staring at the Latina as she sang.

"_I'm a rockstar. Hey baby, I'm a rockstar. Hey baby. Big city, bright lights, sleep all day, up all night._ _Oh, baby I'ma, oh baby I'ma…" _She chanted over and over again, as though she was trying to convince herself. Her heart had started to hurt and she felt that familiar twang of tears threatening to fall. So she kept her eyes screwed shut as she finished her song, head thrown back, shouting at the world. "_Hey, hey, hey."_

The music ended and there was silence. Santana slowly lowered her head and opened her eyes. She had managed to keep her tears in check, though she could still feel the dampness at the corner of her eyes. A slow clap started and Santana looked up to see that Quinn, with a look of shock still on her face, was the source of the clapping. Eventually the entire room broke out in applause except her blonde. She looked over to see Brittany still staring at her, breathing heavily. Dylan was next to her clapping lightly, but staring at her girlfriend, confused. Santana knew Brittany remembered. She could see it in the flush on her cheeks, the darkening of her eyes and the deepening of her breath. She had been thinking of the same night Santana had.

As the clapping subsided, Mr. Schuester cleared his throat lightly, gaining Santana's attention. "That was, uh, well performed Santana," he said slowly, trying to be supportive, "but I feel it was a little inappropriate…"

Santana shrugged, "I know." Mr. Schuester gave her a blank look. "But it worked best, so I did it." She went over to her seat next to Quinn, who was giving her a sly look. Santana just shrugged again, gathering up her belongings. "See you tomorrow, Q," she said as she made her way down the platform and out the door. No one said anything as she left.

**Song: Rockstar 101 – Rihanna**


	7. Whatever Happened to Fairytale Endings?

It had been a long weekend. Well, not physically. Unlike the Cheerios, the rest of the school had to come in on Monday, but Dylan's weekend had been long for another reason. On Saturday morning she had gone with Brittany to meet up with the other Cheerios at school. She had hugged her and given her a long kiss goodbye, for this would be the longest they would be apart since they started dating. Dylan kept telling herself she was overreacting. It was just three days. But it was three days of Brittany, without her, and with Santana.

Dylan still hadn't figured out what the Latina's deal was with her girlfriend. There was some past there she didn't know about and it made her nervous. And after Santana had sung that song the week before in Glee, Dylan didn't trust her. She saw the looks the Latina was throwing at Brittany, and not one of them was friendly.

So on Tuesday morning, Dylan waited for Brittany outside at the foot of the steps leading into the main building. They had talked on the phone and texted minimally, seeing that Brittany was there to compete and not to socialize. She started feeling better when she saw the familiar bob of blonde hair on the other side of the quad. A few seconds later and Dylan found herself engulfed in a hug followed by an urgent, strong kiss.

Finally breaking the kiss, Brittany dropped her head to Dylan's shoulder and loosely wrapped her arms around the shorter girl.

Dylan sighed, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, D." Brittany lifted her head to place a light kiss on the other girl's lips before returning her head to Dylan's shoulder.

"So…"

"Hmm?" a muffled response came from the blonde.

"How'd the competition go?" Dylan had been asking the blonde since Sunday but hadn't received a response yet. She watched as Brittany lifted her head and gnawed on her bottom lip, eyes searching nervously.

"Baby? Oh no, I'm sorry," Dylan assumed the girl's silence was due to not wanting to give her bad news.

"We WON!" Brittany practically shouted before pulling Dylan into a bone crushing hug.

"Wha… what?" Dylan stammered out.

"We won, silly," Brittany said, releasing the smaller girl.

"But, you… the look..." Dylan explained.

"I was kidding," Brittany giggled, "You're cute when you worry."

"Oh, you, you are so evil," Dylan said, slapping Brittany playfully on her arm. "Come here." Brittany allowed Dylan to wrap her arms around her neck and pull her down into another kiss. "I'm proud of you, I knew you could do it."

"Well duh, so did I."

Dylan smiled at her girlfriend. "Okay, a celebration is in order. This weekend, my house, anything you want, go."

"Really?" Brittany said excitedly.

"Mhmm, whatever you want, I'll make sure it happens."

"Oh, oh… umm…" Brittany gazed off in thought for a few minutes as Dylan waited patiently for her girlfriend's response. "Oh! I know!"

"Yeah?"

"Anything I want right?"

"Anything."

"Can we have a Disney marathon?"

Dylan laughed, throwing her head back. "Yes! Of course, that sounds like a great idea. Just me. You. Cookies. And Disney."

"Well… you said anything right?"

Dylan's smile faltered a little, unsure of what the blonde was getting at. "Yeah…"

Brittany bit her bottom lip, staring intently into Dylan's eyes. "I uh, I want Santana to come, too."

"What? Why?" Dylan couldn't help herself.

Brittany released her arms from around Dylan and started walking up the stairs, a nervous look on her face. Dylan followed.

"Britt? Babe?"

"It's just, she's my best friend, and she's… I don't know, I miss her."

"Miss her?" Dylan hoped she hadn't been smothering her girlfriend. She reached out and gently pulled Brittany to a stop, now halfway up the stairs. "What's up, Britt?"

"Well, she's just been avoiding me, and it… it makes me sad," Brittany said, her gaze focused on the ground at the bottom of the stairs as opposed to Dylan's questioning eyes.

"Why?"

"I… I'm not even sure," Brittany pouted. "I don't think she approved of me dating Artie, she just, stopped talking to me."

Dylan held her breath, Brittany's answer seemed strange, almost more of an excuse than an actual reason. "Does she approve of me?"

Brittany's eyes snapped up and met Dylan's. She had pulled her lip back into her mouth and was biting it nervously again, eyes searching. Dylan couldn't read her eyes and she stood there uncomfortable knowing she had no way of figuring out what Brittany was thinking about.

Finally the blonde answered, slow and deliberate, "she hasn't talked to me…"

Dylan's face falls, she feels bad now, because it's obvious Santana hadn't talked to Brittany since the start of their relationship. She reaches out and takes one of her girlfriend's hands, giving it a light squeeze. Brittany turns her gaze away again.

"And after that song, I thought…. I thought she would talk to me this weekend…" Dylan watched her intently. "But we didn't even share a room…" A breath Dylan had been holding in was released. "We always share a room…"

Dylan was beyond curious now. In her short time of knowing the two cheerleaders she knew they weren't acting like the best friends everyone claimed them to be. The small glances, the slipped references, the uncomfortable interactions. Something was wrong.

"What happened to you two?" Dylan asked hesitantly.

Brittany's gaze returned to Dylan, slowly this time. She didn't answer.  
"Britt?

She saw her girlfriend take a deep breath, slumping her shoulders. "We had a fight." She offered simply.

"A fight?"

Brittany nodded her head.

"About?" Dylan pushed further. Brittany looked away again, avoiding Dylan's eyes. She was hiding something.

"She didn't like me dating Artie." It was the same excuse as before and Dylan was getting frustrated. "Please, D, Babe." Brittany turned to face Dylan again, this time taking both of the smaller girl's hands in her own and pulling her in closer. "I want her there. She's a good person, really. Maybe… maybe you can be friends? I'd really like that."

Dylan melted under Brittany's brilliant blue eyes. She couldn't help but give in to her girlfriend's pleads. She wanted her to be happy after all. "Okay, I'll ask her."

Brittany broke out into a big smile before leaning forward and kissing her girlfriend forcefully. "Thank you! You're the best, D."

"Anything for you," Dylan responded, breaking their embrace but still holding onto one of Brittany's hands as they made their way up the remaining steps and into the building. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. She had been trying to help Santana with her sexual identity crisis after all. Maybe being around her and Brittany as a couple would do her good.

* * *

Dylan had been trying to grab a hold of Santana all day, but she always came into classes right after the bell rang and was the first one out. She was finding it impossible to corner the evasive Latina so when the final bell rang, Dylan made a bee-line for Santana's locker. Just as she turned into the hallway she saw Santana slam her locker shut and weave through the sea of people. Dylan chased after her, narrowly avoiding getting whacked in the face by a backpack to do so. When she finally escaped the bustling crowd she found herself at the choir room door. They still had half an hour before Glee practice so she was surprise to find Santana inside, standing next to the piano, playing with a few of the keys.

Dylan entered slowly, closing the door silently behind her. She prevent the clicking noise the door made as it fell into place, alerting the girl in front of her that she was no longer alone. Santana spun around in surprise and backed up to the edge of the piano.

"Hey," Dylan offered.

"What are you doing here?" Santana spat out.

"Um, I wanted to talk to you?"

"What?" Santana seemed shocked and looked around nervously. "About… about what?"

"Brittany," Dylan said cautiously. She saw the Latina swallow hard.

"What about her?"

Dylan took a deep breath. She didn't want to say what she had planned on telling the Latina next. In a way it actually made her jealous but she had promised Brittany she would talk to Santana, so her she was. "She misses you."

"She misses me?"

Dylan nodded.

"She told you that?"

Another nod.

"So why are you telling me this?"

"She wanted me to," Dylan moved further into the room and took a seat on the piano chair, next to where the Latina was standing. She sees Santana look up and gaze at the door of the choir room. "And she wants you to hang out with us this weekend," Dylan explained.

Santana turned to look at Dylan now, "I'm sorry?"

Dylan forced herself to laugh. "Yeah, well we're going to have a Disney movie marathon and she wants you to come too."

A small smile played across the Latina's face as some distant memory hitched in her mind.

"And she wants us to be friends too."

Santana laughed, "You're kidding right?"

"Well… no, I'm not," Dylan stated dryly. "But even if Brittany hadn't said that, I still don't understand why we can't be friends."

Santana huffed and looked away.

"Santana…"

"What?" Santana snapped.

"I'm trying to help you…"

"I didn't ask for your help." Santana cut Dylan off.

"Yeah, but… I can tell you need it," Dylan explained, kicking her feet against the linoleum tiles.

"I'm doing fine on my own."

"Are you?"

"I'm getting there," Santana crossed her arms as she spoke.

"If only I could show you how wonderful it is to just... to just be, you know. You'd be so much happier."

"Yeah well, I know. I'm working on it."

Dylan didn't say anything. She just sat and listened, giving the Latina her undivided attention, urging her to continue.

"It's just hard, you know?"

Dylan nodded, remembering the struggle she went through a few years back.  
"It's all those people. The ones who say it's wrong. Why can't they just… accept it?"

"Because people suck."

Santana huffed, turning to walk past the piano towards the ugly maroon chairs that plastered the far wall.

"Hang out with us, Santana. And then you'll see what you're missing."

Santana laughed, "Yeah, really."

Dylan couldn't tell if Santana was being sarcastic or overly honest. She turned around on the piano chair and experimentally hit a note. The piano had been one of the many instruments she had attempted to learn as a kid. She had barely lasted a few months before she gave up. But there were a few songs she remembered the basic keys for. That year for Christmas, her parents had given her a book of sheet music containing all of her favorite classic Disney songs. As she plunked at the keys, a small knowing smile grew across her face.

She played the first few notes and looked up at the Latina standing on the other side of the room, he back towards Dylan. She saw Santana turn her head a little to the left as if listening to the notes Dylan was playing. She played a few more sloppy notes, trying to remember the rest of the key strokes. When she was certain she had it down good enough to make it through the song, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth to begin singing.

_"I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?"_ she started cautiously, not wanting Santana to get the wrong idea. _"I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view,"_ she saw Santana turn around as she listed to the lyrics. _"No one to tell you no or where to go, or say you're only dreaming…"_

_"A whole new world,"_ It was unexpected and Dylan's hands faltered on the keys as Santana's voice cut through the tension in the room. _"A dazzling place I never knew, but when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world…"_

_"Now you're in a whole new world,"_ Dylan sang as Santana took slow steps towards the piano.

_"Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky!"_ Santana was at the side of the piano now and Dylan struggled to keep playing. _"A whole new world!"_

_"Don't you dare close your eyes."_

_"A hundred thousand things to see."_

_"Hold your breath - it gets better,"_ Dylan wasn't kidding when those lines left her mouth. It was always hard at first, but afterwards, it was worth the pain in the beginning.

_"I'm like a shooting star. I've come so far. I can't go back to where I used to be."_ There was so much pain in the Latina's voice. Dylan could swear she saw her eyes glisten with unshed tears.

_"A whole new world."_

_"Every turn a surprise."_

_"With new horizons to pursue,"_ Dylan motioned to the empty room before her.

_"Every moment gets better,"_ Santana's eyes locked onto Dylan's. It was as though the Latina was singing to convince herself that this really was the case.

_"I'll chase them anywhere,"_ their voices coming together, _"there's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you."_

_"A whole new world."_

_"A whole new world,"_ Santana echoed Dylan softly.

_"That's where you'll be,"_ Dylan was assuring as the words came out.

_"That's where I'll be,"_ she was singing to herself again, convincing, manipulating.

_"A thrilling chase."_

_"A wondrous place,"_ Santana sounded so defeated.

Knowing those were the last lines she would get out of the other girl, Dylan slowed her playing and looked up to lock eyes with Santana, changing the last line to help her prove her point. _"If you will just be."_

Santana's gaze faltered as Dylan banged out the last few rough notes on the piano. She turned to face the Latina, a question hanging on her lips. But before she could ask it, the door of the choir room burst open and an overly enthusiastic brunette came stampeding in.

"Was that singing I heard?" Rachel asked excited at first and then hesitant when she saw Santana standing next to the piano, giving her a death glare.

"Um, yeah. Me. I was practicing," Dylan said as she glanced at Santana who was shifting uncomfortably in her place. "I wanted Santana's opinion."

"Oh, well that's good. I didn't know you could play the piano, Dylan," Rachel said thankfully changing the subject.

"Oh, I can't. Well not really. Just a few easy songs. Basic stuff," Dylan explained.

"Well it was lovely, maybe you can sing it for everyone."

Dylan saw a look of fear appear on Santana's face briefly and she jumped to clear the air, "Um no Rach, this one's for me, ya' know. Not gonna perform this one."

"Oh, I see. Well that's okay then," Rachel said, now apparently out of things to talk about. Dylan heard Santana release a breath she had probably been holding since Rachel entered the room. An awkward minute passed as the three girls stood in the choir room. But as soon as the door opened again and a few more Glee members started filling in, Rachel excused herself and made her way over to Mercedes and Tina.

Dylan got up from the bench and turned to face Santana. "So you'll come?" she asked softly. She watched as Santana chewed her lip for a few seconds, similar to the way Brittany did when she was thinking really hard.

"I don't know." Dylan's heart dropped. "Maybe, I'll think about it," the Latina promised, walking past Dylan to take a seat next to Quinn.

Dylan signed and kicked her feet against the ground again.

"Hey, babe," a familiar voice sounded, close to her ear. Dylan looked up and was greeted with a nervous-looking girlfriend.

"Hey," Dylan reached down and laced her fingers with the blonde's.

"Did you ask her?"

"Yeah."

"And?" her voice was so hopeful it hurt.

"She said she'd think about it. I think I got through to her though," Dylan relayed to Brittany. She watched as the blonde in front of her took a hesitant look at the Latina across the room.

"Thank you, Dylan. It means a lot." Brittany said, head hung low.

Dylan reached up and cupped a pale cheek, "Shh, babe, it's okay. Anything for my girl."

Brittany looked up and smiled down at Dylan. Dylan slowly moved her hand from Brittany's cheek to the back of her neck and pulled her down slowly for a gentle kiss.

"Move it! Portia, Ellen." Dylan broke the kiss she was sharing with Brittany to look up and see no other than Sue Sylvester. She felt Brittany shrink away under her coach's glare. "I believe that is highly inappropriate conduct for two young ladies and I suggest you move out of my way before you have to call the EMS squad to administer the Heimlich maneuver."

Dylan gasped in shock. She couldn't believe what Sue had just said, it was wrong, so very wrong and Dylan was offended. She released Brittany's hand and turned to face the tall woman, teeth clenched. But before she could say anything, she felt a soft hand gently wrap around her bicep, pulling her back.

"D, don't. Come on let's just sit, okay?" Brittany's voice was soft and pleading. Dylan released her breath but held her gaze on Sue. Whatever Brittany wanted, Brittany got.

"You're right, Britt. Let's go." And with that she turned and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's waist, leading her over to where Tina, Rachel and Mercedes were talking avidly about something. "So, what movies do you wanna watch this weekend, huh?" Dylan asked, hoping to break some of the tension.

"Oh! The Little Mermaid! I love Ariel," Brittany said as she took a seat next to Mercedes, Dylan following suit. "And the Lion King of course, I know it's your favorite."

"Oh my god, I love the Lion King!" Mercedes cut in. "It's like my favorite Disney movie ever."

"Yeah, mine too," Dylan added. "I love the Beauty and the Beast too, and Aladdin." As she added the last part she chanced a glance back towards Santana. She was met with a dead stare.

"Dylan and I are going to have a Disney marathon," Brittany added excitedly.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Rachel said, wiggling her way into the conversation. "Disney songs are a classic. I think I know the lyrics to every single one."

Dylan opened her mouth to challenge the brunette but was interrupted by the choir room door banging shut. Everyone looked up to see Mr. Schuester standing in the doorway, glaring at Sue.

"What are you doing here, Sue?" he asked and Dylan realized she had been thinking the same thing.

"Oh I just wanted to come and see how the bottom feeders are doing," She explained happily. "As you may have already heard, my Cheerios won their Regionals this year. Again," she added as a cherry on top.

"Yes, congratulations, Sue, but why are you here?" Dylan could tell Mr. Schue was getting frustrated.

"Oh, well considering your Regionals performance is coming up in the next two weeks, I just wanted to stop by, and remind you of our little agreement last year."

Dylan perked up. Since she was new this year, she had only heard of the horrors this woman put the club through last year, and she had yet to experience any. She felt the blonde next to her fidget and she looked up at the rest of the room. They were all shifting nervously. Mr. Schuester stared passively at Sue.

"I managed to scrounge up an extra year for this club, Will, but it is my duty to remind you that if you fail to place at Regionals… Again… Glee club will officially be disbanded." Her words oozed in hate.

"I am aware of that, Sue. But I am proud to say, we have never been stronger. We're going to take Regionals this year. I promise you that."

"Well, Will, you only tied at Sectionals, so you're going to be competing against one of your very own, again, as well as Vocal Adrenaline. All of the blogs have chosen you to finish last. Sorry buddy."

"Now hold on just a minute," it was Mercedes and everyone turned around to face her as she got up out of her seat. "Who are you to come in here and tell us what will or will not happen? We got this this year, and there is nothing you can do to bring us down this time."

"Mercedes is right!" Rachel said as she jumped up to stand next to Mercedes. "It doesn't matter what coach Sylvester says. I know we can win this."

Dylan watched as more members of New Directions stood up from where they were sitting. She felt Brittany give her arm a tug and she soon found herself on her feet as well.

"As a matter of fact," Rachel added, standing tall and looking around the room, "I believe a new change of royalty is in order. Pretty soon we will be ruling this school and the Cheerios will have to step down off of their throne."

"I will die before the day that happens," Sue sneered at the small brunette.

Dylan watched as Mercedes took another step forward, on par with Rachel. "Yeah we can barely wait for that day; we can't wait to be king of this school."

Rachel snaps around to face Mercedes, back going impossible straighter. "Mercedes! That is the perfect way of putting it!"

"Well, yeah, wait what?" Mercedes threw Rachel a questioning look.

Rachel just smiled and walked over to the band, whispering into the bass player's ear. He laughed and nodded his head in understanding. She turned back to face the remaining members of the Glee club, "Dylan, Brittany, ladies, if you may." Brittany gave Dylan a small confused look as she watched Rachel move a chair to the center of the room. "Ms. Sylvester, would you be so kind?" Rachel asked offering her a seat.

Sue looked around the room and back at Will who just shrugged showing he was not involved in the current happenings in any way. As Sue took a seat, Rachel turned once more towards her teammates, who all still wore confused looks. Until the music started.

Dylan started laughing. She couldn't help it. It really was perfect. She looked up and met Brittany's excited expression and grabbed her hand, pulling her forward as the flute started.

Rachel laughed enthusiastically as the girls got up to join her. The band hit the last note of the intro and paused. Rachel smiled at Dylan and spun around, to face Sue as she started singing. _"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!"_

Sue huffed at the girl in front of her, "I've never seen a champion, with winning being so rare."

_"I'm gonna be the main event like no king was before,"_ Brittany jumped forward, holding up both of her arms, pretending to flex her muscles.

Dylan smiled at her girlfriend before turning around and jumping up a level on the risers, _"I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my ROAR!"_

Sue just stared at her unimpressed, "Thus far a rather uninspiring thing..."

_"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"_ Mercedes cut in.

"A rather long way to go there… if you think…" Sue tried to cut in but she was cut off by Rachel.

_"No one saying do this!"_

"Now when I said that…" Sue attempted to defend herself.

_"No one saying be there!"_ It was the first time Quinn had spoken up, but her voice filled in the void.

"What I meant was…" Sue was obviously addressing Quinn, but Dylan cut her off again.

_"No one saying stop that!"_

"What you don't realize…" she was attempting to blame the new girl, but Mercedes wouldn't let her.

_"No one saying see here!"_

"NOW SEE HERE!" Sue shouted over the music.

_"Free to run around all day,"_ Dylan watched as Tina jumped into the mix.

"Well that's definitely out," Sue deadpanned.

_"Free to do it all my way!"_ Quinn sang at her cheerleading coach.

With that Sue turned to face Mr. Schuester, a threatening look in her eyes. "I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart…" Mr. Schue just held up his hands, dusting himself off from the situation.

_"Kings don't need advice from other coaches for a start,"_ it was Santana, and Dylan could tell everyone was just as surprised as she was that she had the guts to get up and sing that to her coach.

Sue was fuming. She stood up and shouted over the music. But everyone just decided to keep dancing, ignoring what she was saying. "If this is where McKinley is headed, count me out! Out of service, out of Ohio, I wouldn't hang about. This club is getting wildly out of hand!"

Everyone joined together to stand up to the conniving coach. _"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"_

Sue turned around to leave but Dylan ran around to stand in her way. When she attempted to get around her she was greeted by a nervous but giggling Brittany. She turned around and was met with Tina's voice.

_"Everybody look left!"_

Sue turned around but was halted by Brittany. _"Everybody look right!"_

Growling, Sue turned yet again but Dylan jumped in her way, throwing her arms up. _"Everywhere you look I'm…"_

_"Standing in the spotlight!"_ Rachel finished her line and Sue spun around to see Rachel standing at the top of the risers.

"NOT YET!" she shouted before finally shoving past the girls in her way.

Just before she made it to the door the boys gathered their strength and sang loudly in her direction. _"Let every person go for broke and sing! Let's hear it in the halls and on the wing! It's gonna be King William's finest fling!"_

The girls joined the boys, _"Oh, we just can't wait to be king!"_

Rachel walked down from the platform and motioned towards Mr. Schuester. _"Oh, he just can't wait to be king!"_

Mr. Schue clapped, a huge smile plastered on his face as the entire group came together in the center of the room, belting out the last lines of the song. _"Oh, we just can't wait... To be king!"_

Dylan was doubled over in laughter when she felt strong arms wrap around her. She stood up and allowed herself to be properly engulfed by one of her girlfriend's infamous hugs, sighing into the hold. Brittany was giggling uncontrollably and it was contagious. After they finally calmed down, Dylan felt herself being pulled forward and happily accepted the heated kiss Brittany was offering.

But after a few moments, when the excitement had died, Dylan felt Brittany's eyelashes flutter against her cheek as she kissed her. Dylan's eyes snapped open and was surprised to see Brittany's eyes were also no longer closed. But she wasn't looking at Dylan as they kissed, rather, she was looking at something behind the shorter girl. Dylan immediately broke the kiss, giving her girlfriend a questioning stare before turning around to see what the blonde had been looking at.

The Latina shifted nervously under her gaze, realizing she had been caught and made to seem as though she had been rummaging through her bag. Dylan snapped around to look at her girlfriend. "Brittany?" she questioned harshly.

"Hmm?" Blue eyes met hers again and she was captivated.

"What was that?"

Brittany smiled and Dylan watched as her eyes began to darken. "Nothing," she said deeply, leaning in to kiss Dylan once more. Breaking apart, Brittany placed a wet kiss at the side of Dylan's moth before making her way up to the short girl's ear. "Come over tonight."

Dylan felt her breath hitch.

"My parents are taking my sister to her recital," she informed with another well placed kiss against Dylan's ear. "We'll be alone."

Dylan pulled back, meeting her girlfriend's gaze, "Are… are you sure?"

Brittany didn't answer, not verbally anyway. But the look in her eyes spoke more than words. They were dark, aroused and seductive. Dylan couldn't help but plunge forward and kiss her girlfriend forcefully. Glee club and Santana be damned, she just couldn't resist those eyes.

* * *

Her room was cold but she didn't even care. She let out a deep sigh from where she lay on her bed, hands tucked neatly behind her head as she stared at the ceiling. She had been that way ever since she had gotten home, her bags thrown haphazardly in the corner next to her desk, forgotten. There was only one thing on her mind: her.

The look she had given her from over Dylan's shoulder as she watched the two girls kissing had sent shivers down her spine. The blue eyes that had met hers were filled with a burning lust and Santana had felt her cheeks turn a shade of bright red under the seductive glare. What was the girl getting at? It wasn't fair. First Artie, then Dylan and now she wanted to her to watch Disney movies with her and her girlfriend? All while staring at her like that.

Once they had been caught staring at each other, Santana had tried her best to hide her intensely blushing face but couldn't help but look up again as Brittany whispered into Dylan's ear. She met the blonde's eyes once more before she watched her best friend kiss another girl with a ferocity that had once been theirs. She had run then, not even bothering to see if there was anything left for rehearsal, and she had come home. She was now in the same spot she had found herself in hours before, searching her ceiling for answers.

She hadn't even realized it had grown dark until she heard her phone vibrate from where it was concealed in her deserted bag across the room. She groaned and brought an arm around to cover her face, not having the strength or will to get up; whoever it was could wait. A few more minutes passed before she heard her phone go off again. She groaned again but this time curiosity got the best of her. She couldn't even remember the last time she had gotten two texts in a row within a 5 minute period. She had actually considered just turning off her phone and leaving it at home when she went to school because she barely used it anymore.

So she got up and dragged her self over to her bag near her desk, adjusting her Cheerios top on her way, wishing she had at least had the strength to change out of it earlier. She dug out her phone and turned back towards her bed as she flipped it open. She had barely taken two steps before she froze in place, heart racing rapidly. She looked down at her phone and willed herself to start breathing as she saw the name that flashed across the screen: _Brittany 3_.

Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Why was Brittany texting her? She was certain the blonde was with Dylan. Santana knew the look Brittany had given her like the back of her hand. Surely Brittany had conveyed that to her girlfriend and dragged her back to her house. She found the will to walk again and made her way back towards her bed, sitting cross-legged in the middle, still looking down at the device in her hands.

She was hesitant to open the messages, not wanting to be hurt more than she already was. Not being on the receiving end of Brittany's affection was torture enough. Santana was struggling to keep her cool together just being around Brittany and Dylan, but having Brittany flaunt her and then text her was just cruel. But she was trying to be supportive of her best friend and if Brittany needed her, she wouldn't hesitate to come running. With the sudden fear that her blonde might be hurt, physically or emotionally, Santana quickly opened her inbox and scrolled through the messages.

Santana's eyebrows furrowed together as she looked down at her phone. '_Are you busy?'_ was the first message she had gotten from the blonde. It was simple enough and Santana wondered why Brittany would even bother asking something like that. It had never mattered whether or not Santana had been busy before, she never hesitated to come at Brittany's beckoning.

Curious to see what else the blonde had said, she scrolled down to the next message. Santana sucked in a breath when she saw what Brittany had sent her, '_Come over.'_ While her first text had been shy and hesitant, Santana could almost hear the persistence in Brittany's voice if she had said it directly to Santana. This text wasn't a question, it was a command. Anger started boiling in the pit of her stomach and Santana opened up a new message to send a reply to the blonde.

"_Why?_"

Her phone buzzed almost immediately after hitting send. '_I want to see you.'_

Frustrated, Santana typed out the same reply as before, "_Why?_"

'_Please?'_ Santana let out a whimper. This wasn't fair. How was she supposed to work through her feelings for the blonde as well as not chop Dylan up into little pieces and hide the body parts if Brittany was talking to her like this? She threw herself backwards on her bed, pulling a pillow over her head as she let out a muffled scream. She didn't reply to the text. She didn't have the strength to.

But a few minutes later, she felt her phone buzzing from where it had dropped out of her hand. Removing the pillow from her face, Santana grabbed her phone and brought it up so she could read the new message. Squinting against the bright back light she read out Brittany's newest text, '_I need help with Spanish.'_

Santana had to resist the urge to throw her phone across the room and smash it into a million smaller pieces. Now Brittany was just manipulating the situation. The blonde knew Santana would gladly help her with the language any day. Except now she had Dylan, and seemed to be going to her for help, so she typed out her new reply. "_Don't you have Frosty to help you with that?_" It was harsh, she knew it, but her anger was starting to get the best of her.

'_I want you to help me.'_

Santana blinked at the message. She had too many options in her head at the moment. She knew it was probably best if she just stayed away, save her the pain of being so close, yet so far away from the girl she was in love with. But Brittany was asking her for help, and she wanted to be there for her friend, in whatever way she could. So taking a deep breath, she typed out her next message, "_I'll be right there_."

She stood up off the bed and immediately felt weak on her knees. She took a moment to steady herself before walking over to her dresser. She needed to get changed out of her confining, polyester Cheerios uniform. She already felt trapped enough with the situation, she would be damned if she had to sit next to Brittany for the next few hours in the red and white uniform. She opted instead for an old pair of battered, grey sweats and Cheerios t-shirt. She grabbed her jacket and keys before running out the door, not even bothering to check her reflection in the mirror. There was no one to impress tonight, and frankly, she didn't have the strength to care.

It took Santana barely 5 minutes to drive the distance to Brittany's house but she soon found herself parked in the familiar driveway. She paused to compose herself before she got out of her car and made her way slowly up towards the red door. But as she lifted her hand to ring the bell, the door opened and she was left standing face to face with a tall, beautiful blonde.

"Hey," the girl in front of her said quietly.

Santana felt herself grow hot as she stood in her place on the porch, "Hey."

"You came."

"I came," Santana answered the statement, meeting Brittany's bright blue eyes.

The blonde didn't say anything else but turned slightly, allowing space for Santana to pass by, into the house. Santana hurried past, trying to avoid brushing against Brittany as she entered. She heard the door click shut behind her as she stood in the entrance way. It had been a few months since she had been here, sadly remembering the last time she had gone running from this very spot. She shivered.

"Cold?" Brittany's voice was soft and inviting as she placed her hands on Santana's shoulders from behind.

Santana jerked away, it was too close for comfort, "Um, no… well it was cold outside. I'm fine now," she lied.

"Okay," Brittany made her way past Santana and headed up the stairs. Santana reluctantly followed, stopping at the entrance of Brittany's room.

Santana watched Brittany happily jump up, onto her bed, crossing her legs and staring intently at the Latina's position at the door. She slowly entered, door snapping shut in her place.

"So… I thought you and… _Dylan_ had plans tonight," Santana offered as she made her way over to Brittany's desk and commandeered the chair. She couldn't sit next to the other girl right now.

"We did. She just left," Brittany stated matter-of-factly as she continued to stare at Santana.

Santana shifted uncomfortably. The idea that Dylan was just in this very room was unnerving. "And she couldn't help you while she was here?" the words came out harsher than she would have liked but Santana was on the defensive now.

Brittany turned away and Santana could swear she saw the blonde blush. "She wasn't here to study, silly," Brittany giggled out.

Santana's eyes widened in understanding as the blonde flashed her a brilliant smile, eyes clouded over in suggestion. Santana jumped out of her chair so fast she actually knocked it over in her haste. "Wha… wha… you _slept _with her?" Santana was backed up against the desk, as far away from Brittany as she could get, gripping the edge of the wood in an effort to stay standing.

Brittany smiled at her before she stood, taking slow, tantalizing steps towards the Latina. "Santana," Brittany stated, looking at her with hooded eyes, "She's my girlfriend. I have sex with my girlfriend."

Santana couldn't breathe. She struggled to suck air into her lungs but she just couldn't do it. She had to get away from the blonde in front of her. She turned and practically fell against the cold glass of the window, leaning her head against it, eyes screwed shut. This wasn't happening. Out of all of her hook ups with random girls at parties or cheer-events, Brittany had never slept with any of them. Only Santana. The fact that Brittany had shared herself with another girl made her want to hurl. She stood there, against the window until she remembered how to breathe again. She had brought this upon herself. It was all her fault, and now she was going to have to live with the consequences.

She heard Brittany shift her weight and begin to walk towards where Santana was slumped against the window. Santana stiffened as she felt small hands grip her shoulders and experimentally begin to knead.

"Please," Santana's voice was weak, "Can we just, can we just study… I... I can't stay here." She tried to ignore the burning feeling on her skin wherever Brittany touched her.

"Santana," Brittany stated again. Her hands had stopped their massage and were now heavily resting on the smaller girl's shoulders. Without warning, Brittany spun Santana around, almost forcefully. "I didn't ask you to come here because I needed to study…"

Blue eyes met brown and Santana saw a familiar lust lingering in behind the quickly deepening cerulean color. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She shouldn't have come. It was obvious that Brittany had only told Santana she needed help with Spanish as an excuse to get her to come over. But this was the last thing she had expected. And it wasn't fair! None of it was.

She swallowed hard as she saw Brittany give her lips a quick glance before locking eyes with her again. She watched as the blonde began to slowly lean forward, never breaking their stare. Santana longed to feel the blonde's soft lips against hers again. Not being able to kiss Brittany could be compared to a chain smoker attempting to go cold turkey. But she couldn't do this; she couldn't allow this to happen. So just before Brittany closed the distance, when she could feel the blonde's breath against her lips, she pulled back and turned her head to the side causing Brittany to kiss her cheek instead.

"No," Santana breathed out. Brittany pulled back and looked at her curiously. "Don't do that. You can't do that. _We_ can't." Santana was stumbling out her words now.

Santana turned to face Brittany again, who was now standing a little further back, a look that contained a mixture of anger, confusion and frustration plastered on her face.

"Don't do this," Santana was practically begging the girl in front of her. Brittany came at her fast, pushing her hard against the cold glass, pinning her. "What the f-" Santana was caught off guard, the weight of Brittany's body against hers. She thought she heard a growl emitting from the blonde as she lowered her head, aiming for Santana's lips once more.

Santana couldn't take much more of this, her defenses were wearing thin, so she pushed Brittany back, hard, before she got the chance to claim her lips. "Stop it! Jesus Christ, Britt. What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Santana rushed to stand up and ran to the door in an effort to get away from the blonde.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Brittany asked her from where she had landed, slumped against the side of her bed.

"No. no, you _don't_ get to do that. You have a _girlfriend_, Brittany. Did you forget about that?"

"How could I forget, San?" Brittany was standing now and walked forward slightly.

"You… you… you are NOT allowed to do that, Brittany," it was wrong, so wrong. She was torturing Santana now and she knew it; punishing her. "You're with Dylan now… I, I have to go." Santana turned to leave but was stopped by a soft hand grabbing her bicep.

"Don't go," Brittany's voice was soft now.

"I can't stay here, Brittany," '_I can't trust myself,'_ Santana finished in her head.

"Then," Brittany paused and Santana turned her head to glance over her shoulder, "come over this weekend? To watch Disney?"

Santana sighed, "No, I can't." and with that she ripped her arm from Brittany's grasp and bolted out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door. She nearly hit the car parked across the street from her in her haste to pull out of the driveway and get back to the safety of her own bedroom.

* * *

Dylan couldn't help the grin that was plastered on her face the next day as she walked down the halls of McKinley. Yesterday had been… amazing. Brittany was amazing, and she couldn't understand how she had gotten so lucky. Her girlfriend had erased all of her suspicions regarding Santana the second she had Dylan pinned beneath her on the bed. She had been pissed when her dad had called her asking her to come home for dinner. She still didn't have a car and her dad didn't like her walking around in the dark. All she had wanted to do was curl up next to her equally naked girlfriend and enjoy the new sensation of skin on skin contact.

Brittany hadn't been too happy with the prospect of her leaving either but eventually convinced her it was probably for the best. Her parents would be home soon and Dylan's father had asked nicely. So with one last intense kiss, Dylan said farewell to her girlfriend and headed home.

As she walked to her locker between classes she felt her phone buzz. When she checked it she was surprised to see it was a text from Kurt. She dragged the lock on her screen open and checked the message. "_Hey! Meet me in the auditorium after school. I have to tell you something."_ Dylan smiled and locked her phone and slipped it into her jacket pocket and smiled. Today was a good day.

After the last bell rang, Dylan picked up her books from her locker before heading to the auditorium. But when she got to the main entrance, she found the doors locked. Pausing out of curiosity, she shrugged and decided to try the stage entrance. It probably wasn't unusual for the entire auditorium to be locked when they didn't have a practice scheduled.

She made her way around to the back of the auditorium and was able to wedge the stage door open. She had only used this entrance once before, while setting up for their Man in the Mirror performance, but she remembered it well. It was a maze of props, curtains, pulleys and instruments back stage. It was also dark, so Dylan proceeded cautiously, not wanting to disturb anything. As she started hearing muffled voices, she knew she was close to her goal. As the voices grew louder she recognized the voice of her girlfriend followed my Kurt's own distinct voice. A smile grew on her face and she proceeded forward until she heard Brittany say her name.

She was still well behind the main curtain and was certain Brittany hadn't realized she had come into the auditorium, so Dylan froze. Brittany's tone was sad as she spoke to Kurt. Curious, Dylan inched forward until she could clearly hear what the two friends on stage were saying to each other.

"But you slept with Dylan?_"_ Dylan peaked around the curtain to see the pair standing next to the piano, stage riddled with props. She saw Brittany nod her head.

"And she's the only other girl you've ever?_"_ Kurt asks cautiously. 'O_ther girl?'_ Dylan asks herself.

"Yeah_,_" she heard Brittany tell Kurt.

Kurt chuckled, "So what then? Was she not good or something?"

Dylan sucked in a breath. This was obviously not a conversation that was meant for her ears.

"No, oh god, no," Brittany said. Dylan released her breath. "No, she was amazing, actually. She does this thing, with her ton-"

"Brittany! Please, too much info," Kurt cut in. Dylan smirked at herself. Damn right she was good with her tongue.

"Sorry." Brittany's voice was quiet. Kurt moved closer to the blonde.

"So, what's the problem?"

"I miss her." Dylan barely heard her. Her face scrunched in confusion. Why did Brittany miss her? She hadn't gone anywhere. Sure they hadn't spent a lot of time together today, but she had just seen her girlfriend in art class, so why did Brittany miss her? Unless… she looked up, back at Kurt.

"She never apologized, did she?" They weren't talking about her. Dylan clenched her jaw as she watched Brittany shake her head. "Have you told her the truth?"

"I can't. I tried to show her, but I can't tell her. She'd leave me for good." Dylan could hear the quivering in her girlfriend's voice.

"How do you know that?"

"She already left once," Brittany explained. '_Left? Who left her?'_ Dylan thought to herself. She wracked her brain trying to put the pieces together, until something clicked. Her mind drifted through the sly glances and possessive attitudes. She remembered the picture that received a longing look from Brittany in her room, the "fight" Brittany had told her about. She ran through the tail end of Blaine's and Kurt's conversation she had overheard at the mall… '_She walked out… Santana.'_

"But maybe, if you told her outright?"

"I can't, Kurt," Brittany turned and walked towards the front of the stage before turning back to the small boy. "I don't understand. Why can't I just get over her?"

"You can't control what your heart feels, Britt," Kurt soothed. Dylan shrunk back further into the shadows, praying the two in front of her didn't see her. She couldn't believe the conversation she had stumbled upon.

"But why not?" Brittany's voice was stronger now. "Why can't I be happy? I have Glee, I have you, I have Dylan!" Brittany lowered her head and bit her lip and Dylan could tell she was biting back threatening tears. "She's an amazing girlfriend, Kurt. She treats me right. She cares about me. So why can't I be happy with her?"

Kurt walked forward and took one of Brittany's hands in his, "Because you want more. You want something you can't have. You just want it to be normal, natural." Dylan felt the wetness that was accumulating at the side of her eyes.

"But it's so natural with Dylan. I don't get it."

"I do. You want it with her. The same way I just wish I could walk down these halls with my boyfriend. And that no one would care. That's what she wants too, I'm sure of it."

"So why doesn't she see that we can have what Dylan and I have?" Dylan hadn't even realized she had stopped breathing until her lungs started hurting. She turned her head away, willing them to stop talking. Wishing she could erase the conversation from her memory. But she turned back when she heard Kurt's voice waft through the auditorium again.

"She needs the confidence. The same way I needed the confidence."

"We need to show her it's okay, Kurt. She needs to understand," Brittany whimpers audible, "What if it's me? What if she doesn't want me? What if I'm the problem?"

Kurt lifts Brittany's chin with his free hand, "It's everyone else. They're the problem. They're the ones who say it's wrong."

"But why is it wrong?" Brittany asks quietly.

Kurt reaches up and places a finger over Brittany's lips, quieting her, "Maybe they're right. Maybe there is something the matter with us." Dylan cocks her head. She had heard those lines before.

A small smile appears on Brittany's face in understanding. "I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad," she says sadly.

Kurt drops her hand before turning and walking back over to the piano. Dylan quickly slips behind the curtain, praying Kurt didn't see her. But when she hears him fumbling with an iPod dock, she chances another peak and sees Kurt hit play. He turns around to face Brittany.

Dylan understands as she hears the song begin and locks her eyes on the cheerleader standing on the edge of the stage. "_Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?"_ the blonde motions to the props scattered around the stage,_ "Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything?_"

A sly smile appeared on Kurt's face. "_Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold?_" He walks up and nudges Brittany in the arm, "_Looking around here you think. sure, she's got everything._"

"_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty. I've got whozits and whatzits galore,_" she broke free from her stance next to Kurt and hopped around stage, picking up odd props here and there. "_You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty!_"

"_But who cares?"_ Kurt's voice is soft, gentle, soothing even, "_No big deal._"

"_I want more!" _Brittany's voice is stronger now, wafting through the entire auditorium.

"_I wanna be where the people are, I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'_," Kurt called after Brittany as she twirled around the stage.

Dylan watched as Brittany came to a halt, tilting her head sideways. "Walking _around on those - what do you call 'em_? Oh - feet!"

"_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far legs are required for jumping, dancing!_"

Brittany jumped over to Kurt and sung back to him, "_Strolling along down a_ - what's that word again?" she paused for a second, "_Street_."

"_Up where they walk, up where they run!" _Kurt held out his hand to Brittany.

She smiled and reached out to grasp his as they sang together, "_Up where they stay all day in the sun!"_

Brittany turned to face Kurt, "_Wanderin' free."_

"_Wish I could be._"

"_Part of that world!" _They both held their hands up towards the empty audience. Dylan felt a tear escape and slide slowly down her cheek.

Kurt broke away and walked forward to the edge of the stage. "_What would I give if I could live out of these waters? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand? Bet'cha on land they understand,_" Dylan tilted her head curiously. Kurt wasn't singing about Brittany anymore, "_That they don't reprimand their daughters, bright young women, sick of swimmin'_" he turned to face the blonde, standing up impossibly straight. "_Ready to stand!_"

Brittany matched Kurt's stature, "_And ready to know what the people know, ask 'em my questions and get some answers!_ _What's a fire and why does it_ - what's the word?" she released her tight posture and gracefully twirled around, "_BURNNNN!"_

"_When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?"_

"_Out of the sea,"_ she faced Kurt again.

"_Wish I could be,"_ Kurt met her gaze.

"_Part of that world…"_ they sang it into each others' eyes, clutching at one another's hands.

Dylan turned away. She couldn't bare to watch anymore. She wasn't enough for Brittany. She had tried to give her everything, to be there whenever she needed her.

"I'm coming back, Britt," Dylan hear Kurt's voice and she turned to face the pair, cheeks now wet with the tears she couldn't contain.

"Back?"

"Back to McKinley, I'm ready. I don't want to run away anymore," he led Brittany over to the piano bench and sat down, patting the space nest to her. "And besides, I have you. You've shown me that I can do this. I shouldn't be afraid to be myself. I shouldn't have to run."

"Really?"

"Yes, Britt."

Brittany engulfed the small boy in a tight hug. Pulling back she looked into her eyes. "I'm moving on Kurt, I have to let her go. Dylan, she's there for me, she cares about me. And I care about her."

Kurt reaches out and grasps Brittany's hand, nodding in understanding.

"Maybe? Maybe Dylan is my more, maybe she can become what San used to be," Dylan heard Brittany say. She felt some of the pain subside at her girlfriend's words. "Come on, we should go. D will be worried."

Dylan's head snapped up as she realized her position between the pair on stage and the only exit to the auditorium. She turned hastily and made her way as quickly as possible, knocking over a few chairs along the way. She managed to scramble her way out of the auditorium and back to her locker when she stood, trying to catch her breath. She brought her hand up to her cheeks and wiped away any remaining tears.

As she ran through Kurt and Brittany's conversation in her head she stopped for a second remembering why she was there in the first place. Kurt had asked her to come to the auditorium, had he not? So why did she walk in to find him having an intimate conversation about her with her girlfriend? Dylan sniffled, maybe he hadn't meant to text her? Maybe the text had been meant only for Brittany.

"Dylan?" She heard her girlfriend's voice approaching from behind.

Dylan took one last breath to compose herself before turning to face her girlfriend. "Hey, Britt."

Brittany came up and wrapped her arms around Dylan gently. "Are you okay?"

Dylan pulled back from the hug and looked into Brittany's eyes. She pondered what to say next for a few minutes before finally answering. "You know I would do anything for you right?" Brittany nodded. "I care about you, Britt. But all I want is for you to be happy."

Brittany leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, "Shhh, baby."

"I'd do anything to make you happy," she held back the tears. Dylan didn't want to make it obvious she had overheard Brittany's conversation.

Brittany pulled back and stared directly into Dylan's eyes. "You make me happy, D. So, very happy."

Dylan didn't want to believe her but there was so much honesty in the blonde's eyes that she couldn't help but figure Brittany was telling the truth. She fell forward into her girlfriend's arms, holding her tightly around the waist. Brittany held her just as tightly.

She felt lips graze her ear as she rested her chin on Brittany's shoulder. Dylan felt her throat tighten and she screwed her eyes shut. Even if she did make Brittany happy, she couldn't erase the knowledge that the blonde had feelings for someone else. But she swallowed back the tears, and shifted to whisper into her girlfriend's ear, "You make me happy too, Britt."

She felt Brittany smile against her cheek, still holding her tightly. "Come on, let's go to your place. We can watch Hercules. Mr. Schue wants us to learn that song for Glee."

"Zero to Hero?" Dylan asked as she loosened her grip on the other girl and leaned back to meet her eyes.

"Yeah, that one. Because we're going to be on top soon. I can feel it."

"Me too, Britt. Me too."

Brittany leaned forward and rested her forehead against Dylan's and they just stood there for a few moments, listening to one another's breathing. Finally, they turned and started walking towards the parking lot. "Hey, guess what?" Brittany asked.

"What?" Dylan asked, attempting for it to sound authentic.

"Kurt's coming back! Back to New Directions!" She was so excited, Dylan couldn't help but smile even though she already heard the news.

"Really? That's awesome, baby. We're definitely going to take Regionals now."

"Well, yeah, but I already knew that."

"'Cause you're amazing," Dylan said. But she was pulled to a stop by Brittany who turned to meet her eyes once more.

"No, because you're amazing. And we have you. I have you."

Dylan surged forward, kissing her girlfriend passionately. She couldn't help herself. Brittany was so sincere in her statements and she felt a tear escape her and slide down her cheek. Dylan couldn't possibly image how someone could mistreat the girl in front of her. So she promised herself she would never let that happen. She would do everything in her power to make Brittany happy. But as they stood at the end of the hall, lips locked in a warm embrace, Dylan thought to herself. She really didn't know anything about Brittany's past with Santana. What type of relationship had they had and what had Santana done that was causing Brittany so much anguish? Placing one last kiss on her girlfriend's lips, Dylan decided it was time to figure out the rest of the story. If she was going to fill the hole in Brittany's heart, she needed to know what was missing. The answer lay with a small, Latina cheerleader and she was going to find it.

**Songs: I Can Show You the World – Aladdin**

**I Just Can't Wait to be King – The Lion King **

**Part of Their World – The Little Mermaid**


	8. The Eighth Circle

The weekend had come and gone and Dylan had yet to begin her investigation of Santana's past with Brittany. Though she had somewhat been hoping the Latina would come to her place on Saturday night, she determined that she was actually glad she hadn't shown up. It probably would have been extremely uncomfortable knowing what she already knew, not to mention the fact that her and Brittany hadn't really been watching the movies. They had been much more focused on each other rather than the characters on the screen. The way Brittany was touching Dylan would probably have scarred Santana for life. Before they gave up on the movies all together and just wound up in bed, that is.

But memories of the weekend aside, Dylan was still uncomfortable with the knowledge that her girlfriend and Santana had a past together - a past that neither they nor anyone else were comfortable talking about.

She ran through the members of the Glee club in her mind and tried to determine who the safest bet to talk to was. It couldn't be Quinn. No, her and Quinn had been spending more time together as of late and though she was pretty sure she was on Quinn's good side, she didn't want to risk bringing the entire investigation to light. She's pretty sure Finn wouldn't be able to help her, the boy was daft as a floorboard. Sam and Lauren, though present before she arrived, were still too new in the club to have any prior knowledge of Brittany and Santana's relationship. She definitely could not talk to Artie, seeing that she practically stole his girlfriend. She supposed she could talk to Mike and Tina, but she got the impression that they didn't know Santana very well. And Rachel, well she adored Rachel as a friend, but she was pretty sure that Santana hated her, and there was little chance that the diva knew much about her love life.

She finally settled for the two people she figured were the best and safest bets. Puck and Mercedes. Dylan and Puck had become rather good friends over the last couple months, with her going over to his place for epic Super Smash Bros. tournaments and such. They had talked briefly about who had dated who and the relationship drama last year. She knew he used to date Santana and probably understood her on a more intimate level than anyone else. Well, besides Brittany apparently.

Mercedes was Kurt's best friend at McKinley. She had heard most of the initial 'the Greatness of Kurt Hummel' stories from the girl and was convinced that she may know what event Kurt had discussed with Blaine at the mall and with Brittany in the auditorium. So she decided her investigation would start there.

As she pondered this, walking down the hall towards Brittany's locker, Dylan happened to spot the boy of her current musings. She smiled to herself and walked up behind him, clapping him hard on the shoulder.

"Puckerman!"

"Lesbro! What up?" Dylan chuckled at his nickname for her.

"You are the only person I would ever let get away with calling me that," she said shaking her head.

"Yeah, cause you know I can take you."

"Oh yeah? Don't be so sure about that, Puck. I could take you any day."

"Wanna bet?"

Dylan laughed, "I have a better idea, Smash off. Tonight at 8?"

Puck smiled his best charming smile, "You're on, little dude."

"Dude, I have breasts."

"Your point?" Dylan punched him a little harder than normal as he laughed his response. He swatted away her arm defensively. "Okay, Okay, I give. Your place or mine?"

"I'll host this time. My dad and I finished setting up the basement, so we can play down there."

"Got it, sounds good," Puck said as he tilted his head to look behind Dylan. Dylan turned around just in time before she was engulfed by a wave of blonde. She could hear Puck chuckling in the background, "See you then, your woman is beckoning."

"Shove off, Puck," Dylan directed behind her, disentangling herself from Brittany's grasp. "Hey, babe. Happy this morning?"

Brittany nodded, "Ready for class?"

"Yep, you?" Another nod. "Then let's go, shall we?" Dylan offered Brittany her arm and the blonde readily accepted, linking hers through it as they headed down the hall towards their next class.

The day progressed at a decent pace. Dylan didn't have the chance to get Mercedes alone to discuss anything, but she wasn't in too much a rush to deal with the situation. She found herself in a comfortable bubble. Brittany had become slightly more touchy ever since her rendezvous with Kurt in the auditorium, and Santana had gone back to completely avoiding them. It was almost as though she wasn't in the picture at all. Dylan almost willed herself to forget all about the Latina and just enjoy the progression of her relationship with Brittany. But Santana remained in the back of her mind. Like a migraine tugging at the tendons at the back of your eyes, or like that itch that won't go away even if you scratch it.

The day came to an end and she said farewell to Brittany as she headed towards the locker room to change. Now that it was March, the softball team was practicing outside regularly, the balmy weather creating a cool and relaxing environment to escape for a while. A good workout would do her well, help clear her mind a little.

"Dylan! Phone!" Dylan heard her father calling at the top of the basement steps.

She took the stairs two at a time and snatched her cell phone out of his hands when she finally reached the top. She unlocked it and hit answer.

"Puck, what's up? You're outside? Okay, cool, I'll be right there," She spoke into the device before ending the call and turning to her father.

"Who was that?" he asked curiously.

"Noah, dad, you remember," Dylan told him, "Mohawk."

"Oh, yes, right, I remember."

"Yeah, we're just gonna chill downstairs for a bit, that okay?"

"Yeah, sure, I have to work on grades upstairs."

"Thanks, dad," Dylan said over her shoulder as she made her way to the front door.

She opened the door to find Puck standing on the other side, hands thrust deep in his jean pockets. "Yo, bout time," he laughed, "Still pretty cold out here, ya know?"

Dylan laughed and stepped aside to let the boy in. "Sorry, my dad was interrogating me."

"It's cool," Puck said as he followed Dylan down into the basement, his eyes darting between the living room and kitchen.

He plopped down on the futon and propped his feet up while Dylan gathered up the controllers and turned the TV on.

"Heads up," Dylan shouted as she tossed Puck one of the controllers. He caught it gracefully with a smirk and watched her as she plopped down next to him.

"I don't know why you think challenging me to this will prove anything, you're still going to lose," he said, tossing her a raised eyebrow.

"Pfft, please, Puck," Dylan laughed, "are you forgetting? I won last time."

"Sure, last time, but not the time before that… Or before that... Or before that," he joked as the title screen appeared and they selected the Brawl mode.

"Fine, but you're going down this time."

"Don't think so, lesbro."

"Please, Sheik's final smash beat's Fox's any day," Dylan smirked as she selected Sheik and Puck selected Fox.

"I have a mutha fucking tank."

"Still going down."

"Wanna bet?"

"You're on," she said as the countdown on the screen began.

For the next five minutes the pair sat in intense concentration, exchanging swear words every once in a while. Dylan was sitting on the edge of the futon, tongue sticking out between her lips. Whenever Dylan got in a good hit, Puck would reach over and try and shove her off the edge of the futon.

"Puck, you're a fucker."

"Sure am."

Dylan chuckled but she couldn't put any more effort into being amused. Her mind began drifting towards her original reason for asking Puck over in the first place. She lost concentration and was too slow to block Puck's next attack.

"Oh! Take that, final smash!" Dylan feigned a fake smile to keep the mohawked boy amused as she watched him pummel her off the screen.

Five seconds later, her character reappeared at the top of the screen and the battle began again. They sat in silence for a few riveting moments as Dylan's character picked up the fan and proceeded to trap Puck's Fox in a never ending onslaught of attacks.

"So, you and Brittany? How's that going?" Puck asked with a waggle of his eyebrow.

Dylan's finger slipped and the fan-battering stopped long enough to allow Fox to get away, "Um, shit, yeah it's great."

"You know, if you and her ever…"

"Fuck off, Puck!" Dylan cut him off as Fox picked up the hammer and chased Sheik around the screen. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the road she was about to turn down. "So, you and Santana still dating?"

Puck laughed as a smash ball appeared on screen and the pair battled for it. "Nah, dating's not my thing. We just sleep… Er, slept together... a lot."

"Congratulations," Dylan states sarcastically, smashing buttons relentlessly, attempting to hide her curiosity about Puck's sudden change to past tense.

"Not really Santana's thing either. Well, at least it used to not be."

Dylan chanced a glance at the boy sitting next to her. "How do you mean?"

Puck shrugged, "She seems different now," he pause for a moment, concentrating on the screen in front of him.

Dylan was barely paying attention to what was taking place on the TV anymore. Her lapse in focus allowed Puck to catch her off guard, sending her bouncing off in the distance and ending the round.

He sits quietly for a second before continuing, almost talking more to himself than Dylan. "We haven't even been together since I got out of Juvie."

Dylan blinked. Puck had told her about the time he ended up in the slammer for two weeks. That was in October. It was almost April now. Had Santana really not slept with Puck since then? She made it seem as though she had a healthy, sexual relationship with the boy. "You serious?" she asked after a few moments.

Puck nods his head and he reaches forward to grab the bag of Doritos that was on the coffee table in front of them. Dylan was lost in her thoughts. Santana had been lying about sleeping with Puck. For nearly five months. Dylan had only known her for the last three. She thought back to the first time she had ever set eyes on the feisty Latina. She could tell right away that the girl had favored same-sex tendencies, but she had been so quick to deny it that Dylan figured she just hadn't realized it yet.

With this new information swimming through her head, Dylan began to piece together the Santana that existed before they ever met. There had to be a reason why she would suddenly stop sleeping with Puck. If dating isn't your thing, then a stable fuck-buddy seems like a pretty good deal, so why would she give that up? She had to have known about her sexuality before Dylan confronted her in the auditorium. She had to. She wasn't comfortable being with Puck anymore.

But Dylan needed more. Puck had provided her with even more mystery to the puzzle of Santana Lopez. So she probed further, asking a question she had a sneaking feeling she already knew the answer to. "Why do you think she hasn't been with you?" she asked, barely realizing Puck had abandoned the Doritos and started another round of fighting.

His answer was so quick, it actually sounded rehearsed. It caught Dylan off guard, " Probably fantasizing about Brittany."

"Wait, what?" Dylan nearly dropped her controller, but didn't even make an effort to adjust and keep playing. She sat, open mouthed, staring at Puck.

"Totally has the hots for her…. so, you and Brittany, you looking for a third party?" Puck asked, ignoring the shocked expression on Dylan's face and waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Puck," Dylan gasped, both at his suggestion about Santana and his suggestion about her and Brittany. "What the fuck, ew. Jesus, no. I mean, I love you, but no. You're like my brother, dude."

Puck just shrugs and turns his attention back towards the video game. "Damn, this always happens to me. Totally not fair."

"Always? Propositioned many lesbians, have you?"

Puck laughs fully before answering. "I wish. I always tried to get Santana to get Brittany to join us. But she would always get defensive and then pissed off and would just leave."

"I thought you've slept with Britt," Dylan states, trying not to cringe at the thought. She hadn't realized what she was getting into when she had asked Brittany to explain the notches on her bedpost.

"Well, yeah. But the two of them together… Mmm."

"Puck! That's my fucking girlfriend… and why did you ask Santana about Brittany?" Dylan managed to squeeze out the question.

Puck gave her a sideways glance before turning his attention back towards the screen just as Fox grabbed Sheik and threw her off the stage, ending the match. "Guess you lose again, lil' lesbro."

He was avoiding the question. Dylan wasn't sure if it was because he didn't have a legitimate reason for asking Santana to get Brittany to join them, or whether it was because he knew too much about their actual relationship. "Puck…"

He gave her another quick sideways glance before standing up rather quickly. "They're… they're close that's all. Fun to tease… listen, I should get home. Thanks for the battle. Still the boss though," he said, mockingly flexing his muscles.

Dylan was disappointed. They're close? They were close? Dylan already knew that. "Yeah, sure, no problem. See you tomorrow?"

Puck didn't answer but nodded lightly as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his letterman jacket and made his way up the basement stairs. Dylan fell back against the futon and stared up at the ceiling.

Puck had given her a glimpse at the new Santana Lopez, but left the Latina's relationship with her blonde a complete mystery. And these questions seemed heavier than the ones she had coming into the situation in the first place. She needed to go to another source and try to unravel the one remaining relationship that everyone in Glee seems to avoid talking about.

* * *

The week progressed at a blinding speed and she hadn't been able to catch Mercedes alone through any of it. Glee practices were lasting extra long in the auditorium and softball practices were now being held outdoors afterschool. By the time Thursday rolled around, Dylan was exhausted. She groaned as she thought about the day ahead of her. She had an English paper due and a scrimmage that afternoon after Glee.

To top it all off, she hadn't spent any quality time with her girlfriend except at Glee and in class. Brittany had her own tight schedule to juggle. The Cheerios were already in full gear for Nationals and she had a motocross tournament coming up she was training now that the weather had broken. So after the bell rang for lunch, Dylan practically ran to Brittany's locker, knowing they would at least have the whole period together.

"Brittany!" Dylan called as she came up behind the blonde who was jamming books into her locker.

Brittany jumped a little in surprise and turned around to give Dylan a huge grin. "Hey, you," she said, while attempting to keep her books from tumbling out of her locker.

"Here, let me get those," Dylan said as she reached around and managed to wedge the offending books inside and close the door.

"Thank you," Brittany said, leaning in and kissing Dylan lightly on the cheek.

"No, problem." She turned and engulfed the taller girl in a strong hug, "Ugh, I miss you."

"I'm right here, D."

"I know, but, just so much stuff going on lately. Haven't gotten to spend enough time with you," Dylan pouted, looking up at the blonde in front of her. "But at least we have lunch together!"

Dylan watched as Brittany sucked on her bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Britt?"

"I'm sorry, D. Coach wants me and Quinn and Santana to work in some new moves with her," Brittany said, head turned down.

"Oh, um after school or something?"

"No, she wants us to learn them for practice so we have to meet during lunch today."

Dylan's shoulders slouched. She probably should have expected something like this to come up. But what had to be done had to be done, and she wasn't going to let Brittany feel bad about it. "It's okay, baby. You go do what you have to. I'll see you later, in class! We'll have time together soon."

Brittany's frown changed slowly into a smile as she glanced up at Dylan. "Really?"

Dylan reached down and grasped both of the blonde's hands in her own. "Mhmm, just try and have fun, okay?" she leaned up and kissed Brittany softly on the lips.

She could feel the blonde's smile as they pressed their lips together. "You're the best, D," she said as she began to turn down the hall towards the gymnasium instead of the cafeteria. "I'll be thinking of you."

"Ditto," Dylan replied giving Brittany's hand one last squeeze before turning in the opposite direction.

She made her way in to the cafeteria, eyes focused on the tiles beneath her feet. She stopped when she entered the large bustling room and looked up to survey the space in front of her. She didn't really feel that hungry but decided to at least try and eat something. She needed energy for the game this afternoon.

When exiting the lunch line she caught a glimpse of Mercedes, Rachel and Tina sitting at a table off in the corner. Looking at Mercedes, she remembered that she still hadn't gotten a chance to talk to the diva and decided maybe now was a good time. She didn't have to worry about Brittany getting suspicious of her actions. Even though she wasn't sure how much Rachel and Tina could provide, she was certain they wouldn't really care enough, nor were close enough to either Brittany or Santana for it to be a problem. So she shrugged her shoulders and headed off in their directions.

"Hey guys, mind if I join?" She asked, coming up to the table.

Rachel looked up excitedly. "Of course, Dylan. We'd love you to!"

"Thanks," she said as she plopped unceremoniously into the plastic chair between Rachel and Tina. Mercedes sitting across from her.

"Where's your girl?" Mercedes asked, curious as to why Dylan was alone.

"Oh, she has an extra practice session with Coach Sylvester or something," Dylan stated, poking at her food with her fork.

"That woman is crazy when it gets near to competition time," Tina said, shaking her head. "I mean, if Mr. Schue treated us like that, I don't know if I would stay in Glee."

"Tina! How could you say such a thing?" Rachel said, gawking at the Asian girl. "I for one think Mr. Schue isn't pushing us hard enough. Regionals is a week from Saturday."

"Speak for yourself there, Rach," Dylan cut in. "I have a scrimmage this afternoon. I can barely stand as it is, let alone sing more."

Rachel adjusted her already perfect posture and looked down at her food. "Yes, I'm sorry. I know there are a lot of others in Glee who have other obligations as well. I'm just nervous for Regionals, that's all."

"Yeah, I wonder what's going to go down this year." Mercedes added in, giggling to herself.

"Come again?" Dylan asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Mercedes. Please, don't jinx us," Tina begged.

"I have to agree with Tina on this one, Mercedes. The last thing we need is more drama in this club. Considering the fact that Finn and I are still not back together, I think we have enough drama for now."

"You guys, I am totally lost. What's going on?" Dylan asked, raising her fork in a questioning manner.

Mercedes smiled evilly and crossed her arms on the table top, leaning towards Dylan. "This club is totally cursed."

"Mercedes! Do not frighten the poor girl," Rachel warned before turning to face Dylan, "This club is not cursed. We just have… bad luck."

"Yeah, at every competition," Mercedes laughs.

"But I thought you guys won at Sectionals?"

"Yes, well, we tied," Tina said.

"But you still advanced. I mean I know you didn't win Regionals last year, but you did win Sectionals. So, does that really count as a trend in bad luck?" Dylan asked.

"It's not bad luck," Mercedes explained, shaking her head and giving Rachel an evil glare. "She just likes to call it that cause it's been her fault every time."

"Not true!" Rachel cut in, trying to explain.

"Totally was, Rachel," Tina agreed.

"No, no, Tina. Don't forget, you started stuff with Mike cause you thought he was cheating on you with Brittany at Sectionals," Rachel defended.

Dylan perked up at the sound of her girlfriend's name, "Woah, hold up. Pause. Rewind. You guys are going to have to explain this. Like, piece by piece." Dylan stated, looking at each of the girls in turn.

Mercedes laughed again and leaned in further towards Dylan. "Before every competition, mad drama goes down within the club," she explained. Dylan nodded. "At Sectionals this year, Rachel was mad at Finn because she found out he lost his V-card to Santana a year ago and lied to her about it the whole time."

Dylan looked over at Rachel, raising an eyebrow in question. She nodded, now slumped down in her chair. Dylan turned towards Mercedes to continue, "Okay… but what does that have to do with Brittany?"

"Brittany and Mike performed a dance number for Santana's solo," it was Tina who started explaining this time. "They were spending a lot of time together, so I thought they were like, cheating on Artie and me with each other."

"Oh… were they?" Dylan asked.

Mercedes answered, "No, Tina was just jealous. Not even sure of who actually," she added, laughing.

"Shut up, Mercedes," Tina said, also slouching back in her seat.

Mercedes just giggled and continued her story. "Yeah, but things got all sorts of crazy in the green room. People nearly got decapitated."

Dylan laughed, "And you still managed to win." She received nods from all three of the girls. "But what about the other competitions then? Couldn't have been as bad?"

Mercedes shook her head almost violently, telling Dylan she was obviously wrong. "Oh god, they were worse. At Regionals, Rachel had been dating this kid Jesse who was the male lead for Vocal Adrenaline. But then he transferred here to McKinley, seduced Rachel, and then broke her heart and transferred back right before the competition."

"What? You can do that?" Dylan was surprised.

Mercedes nodded and continued. "Yeah, he had family that lived in our school district or something. Brittany thought he was Mr. Schue's son. Anyway, they tp-ed the choir room and then egged Rachel in the parking lot."

"Ouch, I'm sorry Rach," Dylan said apologetically towards the short brunette. She just nodded quietly, very un-Rachel like.

"And then Quinn had her baby," Tina added.

"Mhmm, right after we finished our performance, so we had to all rush to the hospital," Mercedes explained.

"Wow," Dylan said, they weren't kidding.

"And, oh my god, Sectionals was the worst! Quinn had told Finn that he was the father of her baby when it was really Puck and we all knew except for Rachel. We were all trying to prevent her from finding out cause she had this huge crush on Finn and wanted him to break up with Quinn, Brittany let it slip that her and Santana were sleeping together," Dylan's head jerked at that comment, eyes flashing with a mix between confusion and shock. Mercedes continued without noting the change in Dylan's demeanor, "Rachel convinced Quinn that she needed to get Jewish tests done on the baby and figured out that Puck was the father and told Finn. Finn freaked out and beat up Puck and left Glee," Mercedes was talking so fast, Dylan barely had time to process what she had said. But it didn't matter, she had stopped listening after the mention of Brittany.

"Wha.. WHAT?" Dylan nearly shouted.

"And when we got to Sectionals, the other teams stole our numbers because Brittany gave Miss Sylvester our set list so we didn't have anything to perform. But then Finn came back and we won," Mercedes ended with a shrug, still completely oblivious to the look of horror on Dylan's face.

"Dylan?" It was Rachel who noticed.

"Wh... what did you say about Brittany?" Dylan asked through clenched teeth, eyes glued to Mercedes.

"Hm? Oh, she told the entire club that her and Santana were sleeping together," she said nonchalantly, now poking at her food. When Dylan didn't answer, Mercedes raised her head and was met with a shocked expression.

Dylan felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Rachel, but she didn't make an effort to turn and address her.

"Mercedes," Rachel said. Dylan glanced towards Rachel and saw her give the other diva a hard glare. Her eyes snapped back to the girl across from her whose eyes had widened in realization and then flicked to Tina.

Dylan was confused. She had never seen Rachel so secretive. There was a silent understanding passing between the three girls around her. They had all known about Brittany and Santana. They had all known and had not told Dylan prior to this. But _why_?

"Oh… you didn't…" _Know_, Dylan finished Mercedes' question in her head.

Dylan shook her head. Mercedes and the other girls had just confirmed her own suspicions.

"Brittany didn't tell you?" Tina asked.

Dylan just shook her head again, "No, she didn't. But why didn't you guys tell me? I mean, earlier." There was a hint of anger in Dylan's voice, but it was overtaken by the pain evident in her tone.

Rachel looked between Mercedes and Tina before turning and addressing Dylan directly. "We didn't think it was our place to tell you. I guess we assumed Brittany would. I mean, you know about her and everyone else, right? It's not like she's in the least bit shy about her sexual escapades."

Dylan nodded this time. Brittany hadn't hesitated to explain every notch on her bed and not one of them was Santana. The notches were her conquests. And while Dylan herself was not represented by a carving on the piece of wood, neither was Santana. Dylan felt a sharp pain stab through her chest and her breath caught in her throat.

Mercedes must have noticed because she immediately sat up and looked panicked. "Um, uh… I'm sure she didn't tell you because it wasn't a big deal. I mean, we're not even sure if they really were sleeping together."

Dylan attempted to breathe normally and looked up at Mercedes. "What do you mean?"

"Well it was just something Brittany said, we were unsure what she actually meant by it," Tina explained. Dylan raised an eyebrow, willing her to continue. "She um, she said that 'if sex were dating, Santana and I would be dating'," Tina offered.

"Yeah, we were talking about how Puck cheated on Santana and got Quinn pregnant. Santana implied that just because her and Puck were sleeping together didn't mean they were dating. And then Brittany said that," Mercedes explained. "It caught us all off guard. Didn't really make any sense but they never corrected themselves and it was never brought up again. So, I mean, we could be wrong."

No. They weren't wrong. All the pieces were coming together and Dylan knew Brittany had meant what she said literally. She and Santana had been sleeping together. More than a year ago.

Memories and information bombarded Dylan's mind as she fought to make sense of it all. From day one, Dylan had known Brittany liked girls. And from day one, Santana had denied it, claiming she knew Brittany better than anyone else. Well, she definitely did know the blonde better than anyone else. And now Dylan knew exactly how deep of a relationship the two girls had shared. Santana had lied to Dylan's face; not only about Brittany, but about herself as well. Santana knew Brittany liked girls. Santana knew that she had slept with Brittany. Yet she denied their sexualities.

She searched though her mind remembering everything having to do with the two cheerleaders since she met them. Brittany had told Dylan that she had made out with a few other girls before, little hook ups when the other girls were feeling curious. But she never admitted to anything more. She remembered how uncomfortable Santana had been around her and Brittany in the time they had been together. And even from before they had gotten together, Santana was always harsh about the way Dylan interacted with the blonde.

Dylan remembered the slip-up Brittany had made in her room when her mom almost walked in on them. She had started to say something about her and Santana before stopping abruptly and playing it off as something else. Dylan now knew that they hadn't been making cupcakes at all. The picture Brittany had been staring at that day floated through her mind. Two cheerleaders. One blonde. One brunette. Holding each other in a tight embrace.

"Dylan?" Rachel asked, staring at the girl who hadn't made any effort to acknowledge what Mercedes had said.

Dylan didn't hear the brunette address her. Her mind had traveled back to that cold day in January when Santana had come to visit her after practice. Her eyes widened remembering what had happened. Santana had kissed her. Dylan jumped up, knocking over her chair in her haste.

"Dylan?" it was Mercedes this time.

Dylan looked down at Mercedes, "Uh, sorry. I just remembered. I have to uh, help my dad in the dark room. Develop film, and stuff. Thanks for the, um, informative conversation." Dylan stood in front of the girls for a second before picking up her tray and making her way over to the cafeteria exit.

Dylan ran over the thoughts storming through her mind. Santana kissed Dylan. Santana yelled at Brittany when she confronted her about the kiss. Santana knew about her sexuality before she met Dylan. Santana slept with Brittany. Santana kissed Dylan, and it was time to understand why.

* * *

Dylan wasn't sure how she made it through the rest of the day. She wanted to yell at Brittany, ask her why she hadn't told her about Santana, but she knew that was the wrong thing to do. She managed to calm down before their art class that afternoon by reminding herself that Brittany had chosen her and was trying to get over Santana. The last thing she needed to do was give her a reason to go back to the other girl.

So instead, Dylan practically jumped the cheerleader when she saw her coming into their class. Brittany seemed a bit shocked at Dylan's rather large display of affection in the middle of the classroom, but gladly accepted her hand as they made their way over to their table. About halfway through the class, however, Brittany wasn't so accepting. She was frustrated with Dylan's constant need to be touching her and actually went as far as to yell at her to stop.

Dylan slouched back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't want to smother the girl, but she didn't want to lose her either. So she spent the rest of the period contemplating how she was going to confront Santana. As she ran through everything in her head again, she felt the rage begin to build once more. She needed to get out of this classroom. She needed to find Santana.

Dylan jumped at the sound of her own fist connecting with the table and she realized she had actually lashed out and slammed it down in her frustration. The action yielded a few strange looks from the other students in the class and Dylan saw Brittany look around nervously before turning towards her.

"D? Are you okay?" she asked quietly, a nervous look in her crystal blue eyes.

Dylan sighed and looked up at her girlfriend, "I'm fine, Britt."

"Are you sure?" she asked shyly, reaching out and placing her hand over Dylan's where it remained on the table.

Normally Brittany's touch would have caused Dylan's insecurities to melt away, but today was different. Today, the blonde's touch actually made it worse. Dylan pulled her hand back, probably too harshly to be considered smooth and turned to stare out the window. "Yeah, B. I'm fine."

Brittany didn't say anything else for the rest of the period, but every once and a while glanced over at Dylan. After the bell rang, Brittany followed Dylan into the hallway and reached out and grabbed the shorter girl's arm, pulling her to the side and engulfing her into a tight hug.

Dylan tensed, but forced herself to relax into Brittany's arms. She needed to let Brittany know everything was alright, so she hugged the blonde back. She could feel Brittany smile into her neck before the pulling back and placing a light kiss on the smaller girl's lips.

"Hey," Britt breathed before another kiss, "Be happy, okay?" and another, "It'll get better soon."

Dylan wasn't sure what Brittany was talking about, whether she was referencing the fact that they were all super busy with school and competitions or whether she was implying she knew why Dylan was upset. Maybe Brittany was trying to let Dylan know that she was getting over Santana and that soon, the two of them could truly be happy. She felt another ping of pain as Brittany leaned down to press one more kiss against her lips before turning and heading off towards her next classroom.

The last period of the day was a blur. Dylan had no idea what the teacher had lectured about in class. All she could think about was different ways in which confronting Santana could go down. As the final bell rang, she panicked and realized she had no idea where the Latina would be. But she couldn't wait any longer; she needed answers now, so she headed off in the direction of the other girl's locker, hoping to catch her before Glee rehearsal.

As she rounded the last corner, she spotted her target unceremoniously shoving books into her locker. Luckily, Brittany had not made it back from her last class yet. Dylan would be able to corner the Latina and talk to her without Brittany being there. But as she approached the other girl, Santana glanced up and saw her coming. She quickly shoved the rest of the books in her locker and started off down the hall at a blistering pace, away from Dylan.

Dylan fumed when she realized the Latina was avoiding her, so she quickened her pace and dodged past the crowd of people filling the hallway.

"Santana!" Dylan shouted over the mass of students. She didn't stop. "Santana wait!"

She chased her around the corner and was greeted by another wall of students.

"Move!," she screamed out, pushing her way through the crowd.

She spotted the cheerleader on the other side, still moving rapidly away from her. Dylan growled and actually started running towards the offending girl. This was getting on her last nerve.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT, SANTANA, STOP!" Dylan yelled as she closed in on the cheerleader. A dozen other people around her stopped and stared; shocked at the sudden burst coming from the girl.

Santana twitched visibly but didn't stop, "Leave me alone, Dylan."

Dylan caught up to the cheerleader and reached out to grab her arm, pulling her to a halt, "Stop."

Santana turned, a look of fury in her eyes as she yanked her arm out of Dylan's grasp. "Fuck off."

She turned and made to walk away again but Dylan jumped in front of her, blocking her escape. She took a deep breath and steadied herself. She needed to do this, but if she could avoid a fight she would. "Please, just, I need to talk to you."

"No." Santana pushed passed Dylan and started down the hall again.

Dylan huffed and felt the anger rising again. She looked around and realized they were in the hallway leading to the choir room. She ran to catch up to Santana, grabbing her arm once again and roughly dragging her into the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Dylan had her questions and she needed answers; now.

"What the hell." She hears Santana say. Dylan forced herself to take a deep breath and calm down. Technically, the only thing Santana had done wrong was lie about her sexuality and Brittany's. Santana didn't know that Brittany was in love with her and Dylan didn't know how Santana felt about Brittany. Though Santana never denied sleeping with the blonde, Dylan had never asked. And even so, the two cheerleaders had never done anything while Brittany and Dylan were together, nothing that she was aware of at any rate, so she technically had no real reason for starting a fight with Santana.

But she needed answers. She needed to feel confident that she wouldn't lose Brittany to the girl in front of her. So she takes a deep breath and turns to face Santana, "I'm sorry."

"What's your problem?" Santana huffs, giving Dylan a look of disgust, "Why are you following me around?"

"We need to talk," Dylan said hardly.

Santana laughed and made to walk past the other girl, "I have nothing to say to you."

"I beg to differ," Dylan said as she moved to stand in front of the door, blocking the exit.

"Excuse me?"

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Santana."

"I don't have to tell you anything," the Latina says as she turns around and heads for the other door.

Dylan should have expected this much. Santana had not once been open or honest with her since the day they met She couldn't let the girl walk away again, she couldn't be kept in the dark anymore. Before Dylan could help herself, she shouted out, "I know about you and Brittany."

Santana stopped her retreat and Dylan saw her stiffen visibly before her. "I don't know what you're talking about," she hears the girl say through clenched teeth.

Dylan walked towards where Santana was standing until she was in front of the other girl, eyes locking on to brown. "Yes, you do."

A look of panic flashed briefly across Santana's face, "I… I didn't do anything, Brittany… she…" Santana snapped her mouth shut and held Dylan's gaze.

Dylan looked at her, slightly confused, "No, you did do something. You and Brittany were together before."

Dylan watched as Santana's eyes grew wide in realization, followed by a retreat to her steely reserve once more. Dylan furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't know what this girl was trying to hide. She had confronted the Latina, and yet she still denied everything.

"You lied to me, Santana," Dylan said coldly.

"I didn't lie to you," Santana snapped.

"Yeah, you did; about Brittany. You lied to me, you lied to everyone else. And most of all, I think you've lied beyond measure to yourself."

"I didn't lie about Brittany. She's not like you," Santana said, crossing her arms and glaring at Dylan, ignoring the second half of the girl's words.

"Really? Cause I mean, I'm pretty sure she is. We've been dating long enough for you to realize that."

"No. She's just confused."

"I don't think she's the one confused. She's never lied to herself, Santana," Dylan sighed.

"Oh yeah? What exactly am I lying about then?" Santana's tone was growing harsher every second and Dylan fought to maintain her current state of calm.

She needed to get through to Santana once and for all. She had tried to help the girl out of her shell before to no avail, she would try again. Santana needed to admit to everything on her own, a shouting match would just cause her to recede again. "Everything, Santana. From the day we first met, you have lied about _everything_," Dylan took a step closer to the brunette. "We all have our secrets, San. I know what you're going through. I went through it myself. You can talk to me. I can help you if you'll just let me!"

"Fuck off, Dylan," Santana was angry now. She backed away as she spat out her words.

Dylan saw fear flash through her eyes and she took a step closer. "I know you're scared. But you don't need to be."

"What the FUCK are you talking about?"

Dylan sighed and glanced down at her feet before finally giving up. If Santana wasn't going to admit it herself, Dylan was just going to have to inform her of what she was denying. "You're GAY, Santana."

Santana was in her face so fast, Dylan actually stumbled backwards a few steps. "I am _NOT_ gay," the shorter girl said, venom on the tip of her tongue.

Dylan held her ground and met her eyes in an intense stare. "Yes, you are. And you've been lying to me since they day we met, and probably long before that too."

"No. No, you _do not_ fucking know me."

"Why did you kiss me?" Dylan asked. It was sudden, but it had been her intention to catch the Latina off guard.

Santana blinked, rage visibly melting off her face, "I…"

Dylan took a step closer as the brunette stepped back, "Santana, you kissed me. Why?"

"I…" Santana paused, eyes darting around the room anxiously until snapping back to Dylan, "No, you kissed me!" she said, pointing an accusing finger towards Dylan.

"Only after you kissed me first, Santana!" Dylan yelled. "I wasn't the one who found you after practice. I wasn't the one who was searching for answers."

"You pushed me into it," Santana battled. "I just wanted you to leave me alone yet you kept coming after me!"

"No, I told you I wasn't going to bother with you anymore," Dylan countered, remembering the argument they had in the hallway a few months ago. "I left you alone. And you came to me. So why the hell did you kiss me?"

"Because I felt like fucking kissing someone, okay?" Santana screamed. She actually screamed, and Dylan was certain she saw some people outside the choir room cast confused glances inward. "I like kissing people; I can kiss whoever the hell I want. I do it all the time! I made out with Puck the other day, you don't see him walking in here and asking me why, do you?"

Dylan laughed to herself. She had caught Santana in another lie. "No," she laughed again, ignoring Santana's death glare. "No, you didn't. You haven't been with Puck in almost five months."

Santana's mouth dropped open in shock and she rocked backwards slightly. Dylan smirked at her, knowing she had hit home. "You… you don't know what you're talking about. You have no proof."

"Santana," Dylan stated coolly. "Puck told me himself. You've barely let him near you recently."

"He lied," Santana said, trying to regain the upper hand.

Dylan shook her head, "No, you lied."

Santana didn't answer her. She could tell the girl wanted to leave, that she didn't want to have this conversation, that she wanted to avoid talking about it at all costs. But Dylan wasn't going to let her leave. She wasn't going to let Santana yell at her and shrug it off like she had done with Brittany.

"You're scared, Santana. And I've told you that before. You even admitted it."

"I never admitted it," Santana responded quickly, defending herself.

"You didn't deny it. And by doing so, as good as admitted it… and then you kissed me. You kissed me, Santana, and I need to know why."

Santana clenched her fists, "Fine. Because I knew you wanted me to. You had the hots for me," she said forcefully. "Happy?"

Dylan laughed again. "That's not why, don't kid yourself, Santana."

"You wanted an answer, I gave you one."

"You gave me another lie."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

Dylan took another step towards Santana and stared into her eyes intensely. "Because that was the day I told you I had feelings for Brittany. That's why I _stopped_ kissing you back. And then you got pissed and left."

"Bullshit," Santana huffed again, crossing her arms and looking away.

Dylan chuckled. Saying it out loud made her remember the way Santana had stormed out after Dylan admitting having feelings for someone else. "You kissed me… you kissed me because you like me!"

"Pft, don't flatter yourself Frosty, you disgust me."

"Then what is it then? Because you like girls? It's true. You like girls and you're too much of a coward to admit it."

"Ugh! FUCK OFF!" Santana shouts, shoving Dylan back by the shoulders.

Dylan recovers and grabs the Latina's arm, preventing her from leaving once more. "You're a coward, Santana. You're too scared to be yourself because you may lose your precious social status." Dylan is glaring down at Santana. She may only be an inch and a half shorter, but Dylan managed to make it seem more like twelve. "Well guess what, '_hot stuff_', No. One. Cares. Not out there," Dylan motions to the space around them, attempting to symbolize the world outside the walls of high school.

"You don't know anything about it. You're not from around here." Santana countered.

"So that's it, isn't it? You lied about your sexuality because you don't want to lose your place in the Lima, Ohio food chain. Grow up, Santana."

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Santana yelled in Dylan's face.

"Brittany has. It's time you do the same."

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"She's comfortable with who she is. She's happy being out. You will be too!"

"I'M NOT GAY! And neither is Brittany!"

"YOU FUCKING SLEPT TOGETHER, SANTANA!" Dylan shouted.

Santana gaped at her. "That doesn't mean anything," Santana said, shaking her head in disbelief. She was telling herself, not Dylan.

"So you're admitting it then?"

"That's not what I said."

"You didn't deny it."

"There is nothing to deny. It doesn't mean anything."

"I'm pretty sure it's fucking obvious what it means. Straight girls don't sleep with other girls, Santana."

"No, Brittany was… different. We're not gay. She was my best friend!"

"Don't know many bffs who sleep together, Santana."

Santana's hands were in fists again as she glared at the taller girl. "Why do you even care? It's not like I'm sleeping with her now."

"You LIED, Santana. That's why I care. Why didn't you fucking tell me about you and her?"

"It's none of your business, that's why!"

"Oh, but every other sexual escapade you can flaunt around. But wait, none of those were actually real, were they? You made them up. You haven't slept with Puck in months. What about the others? Make those up too?"

Dylan could see the fury building behind the Latina's eyes. It told her she had hit the nail right on the head, driving it home. She watched as Santana clenched her jaw and dug her painted, black nails into her palm.

"More lies, Santana," Dylan laughed.

"Shut up," Santana pushed through clenched teeth.

"They just keep coming, don't they? Next you're going to tell me you slept with Brittany just because you felt like it right? Just because you wanted to, I don't know, experiment?"

"SHUT UP, DYLAN!"

"And then I bet you lied to everyone and said it was because you were drunk. Come on, tell me I'm wrong."

"I swear to god, Dylan, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Or what? You'll lie about something else?"

"Shut up!" Santana turned and raised her palms to her eyes, screwing them shut and rubbing her palms tightly against their lids. "Stop it! Just stop!"

"WHAT ARE YOU \HIDING, SANTANA?" Dylan shouted, her patience completely gone, frustration taking over.

Santana spun around abruptly, removing her hands from her eyes, and balling them up into fists once more. "I LOVE HER, okay?" Dylan could see tears streaming down her face. "I'm fucking in love with her and I always have been and I can't fucking stand it!"

Santana was towering over Dylan now whose mouth was agape in disbelief. She had not expected this. Somewhere across the room came the sound of a door opening and Dylan's eyes flashed behind the Latina to a crowd of people standing in the threshold of the choir room, frozen in place. Santana didn't notice, however, and continued to yell at Dylan.

"I can't fucking stand it and I'm scared! No one fucking understands the shit I have to go through and it's _killing _me. I lie because that's what people want to see. I lie because I will lose everything if I don't. I lie because, because… because people don't care about how _I_ feel!"

She's practically sobbing when she finally stops. But when Dylan's eyes flash behind her again, she chokes up and spins around in fright. Standing in the doorway is about half a dozen members of New Directions. Every one of them had their mouth hanging open after listening to the end of Santana's speech.

Dylan took a deep breath as Santana snapped back to face her, a look of utter dread plastered across her face. "I'm sorry Santana. I can't… I can't leave her. I think I'm falling for her and I can't… _you _can't do anything about it."

Santana looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an eighteen wheeler as she frantically scanned back and forth between the people standing in the doorway and Dylan standing in front of her.

"And I swear, do_ not_ try anything. Let her be happy. Let _me_ be happy," Dylan warns, under her breath. She hadn't expected this admittance. This made everything worse. She had known Santana was gay, and was just trying to get her to admit that. But now… not only did she know her girlfriend was in love with the girl standing in front of her, but she knew that the girl standing in front of her was in love with her girlfriend. She couldn't lose Brittany, not now.

They stood in silence for a while; Dylan, Santana and those in the door way. No one knew what to say. They were either too much in shock or too frightened. But as though on cue, Dylan heard Brittany's voice drifting into the room from the hallway.

"Hey everyone! Guess what?" she said happily bouncing into the room, only to stop short upon entering, realizing the uncomfortable vibe that had descended upon the club. She turned to look at Dylan who was still standing in the center of the room with Santana, "Dylan?"

Dylan turned to face her girlfriend, a small look of panic on her face when a second set of footsteps came barging into the room.

"Hey guys!" Kurt announced excitedly, hands held high. "I'm back! I've come home! For good!" His smile fell, similarl to the way Brittany's had, when no one greeted him with as much enthusiasm. He looked around the room, confused, until he saw the look of dread written on Santana's face. "Oh…"

Kurt's realization must have pushed Santana off the edge. She had already shouted out her confession to Dylan, now she had the majority of the Glee club staring at her accusingly. So Dylan watched as she ran. She bolted through the wall of people blocking the door, knocking Rachel over along the way, and ran as fast as she could down the hall.

Dylan stood, now alone, in the middle of the choir room, everyone's focus now on her.

"D?" Brittany's voice was soft and Dylan saw her girlfriend take a few tentative steps towards her.

She couldn't help but let out a sniffle and brought her hands immediately up to her eyes, willing the tears not to come. People were talking, but she couldn't hear. People were moving, but she couldn't see. But when Brittany wrapped her arms around Dylan's shaking frame, she melted into the strong arms. Dylan gripped at the cheerleader's uniform. She didn't want to let go. She couldn't lose her.

* * *

Santana ran. She ran as fast as she could to get as far away as possible. She hadn't heard the rest of the Glee club come in so she had no idea how much they had heard her say. It frightened her beyond belief that she just spilled her deepest darkest secret to the one girl she hated the most and possibly the rest of the Glee club. Santana saw everything crumble right before her eyes.

She continued running until her heavy panting caused too great a pain in her side to continue. She stopped and hunched over, willing the pain, both physical and emotional to go away. Having no luck, she lifted her head and took in her surroundings. She was on the football field, near the bleachers. She sighed and started moving again. But this time it was as though she could barely move at all. She slowly placed one foot in front of the other until she reached the top of the cold, metal stands. There, she sat, in the top corner overlooking the deserted field.

She couldn't help the sniffle that escaped her throat as she replayed the events of the last hour in her head. There, alone, at the top of the bleachers, she buried her head in her hands and let the tears flow. She couldn't hold them back any longer.

She had no idea how long she sat there, crying silently to herself. She didn't even hear the boy approaching. And she barely flinched when she heard Finn whisper her name.

"Santana?" his voice was calm, soothing and curious.

She didn't answer, just let out a heavy sob and turned away from where the boy was standing next to her.

She felt him sit down, trying to keep his distance, not wanting to rush the girl. "San?" he asks again, whispering her name.

Santana doesn't know why, but normally when Finn's presence would annoy her to the verge of snapping, today it was soothing. Maybe it was because she was currently in such a current broken state. Or maybe it was because she lost all strength to keep her fortress up. But whatever it was, it allowed her to slowly turn and face the awkward boy sitting next to her, unashamed of her tear stained cheeks.

"You okay?" he asks hesitantly.

Santana wants to laugh. She wants to snap at him asking if she looks okay or not and then tell him he's an idiot. But instead she just sniffles and shakes her head. She sucks in a breath and turns her gaze back towards the abandoned field in front them. "Why are you here?" she barely hears herself.

Finn's eyebrows furrow in confusion, "Hmm?"

She clears her throat slightly and turns to face him again. "Why are you here?" she asks, slightly stronger.

"Oh," he reaches up and rubs the back of his neck. "I, um, come here before Glee club. It…. Calms me down."

Santana sniffles again, wiping her nose with the back of her hand, eyes questioning him.

Finn gives her a sad smile and then turns to face the field himself before continuing. "It's hard to be in the same room with her. I do still love her," Santana watches him sadly. "I just like to sit here and think of how easy it is when you're out there, playing football. Life, it's simple."

Santana follows his eyes to where they are visualizing an imaginary game on the grass below them. A small smile twitches at the corner of her mouth remembering how lost she could become while cheering with the Cheerios. It was, in a way, its own utopia. "But life isn't simple," she says what she concluded in her mind out loud.

Finn turns to look at her. His eyes aren't harsh or condescending. They aren't questioning or disgusted. Instead Santana sees a look of respect and understanding in his warm brown eyes. She can't help the tears that threaten to spill once more and brings her hands up to her eyes again, wiping away the moisture before dropping her hands gingerly in her lap.

She flinches slightly when she feels Finn's large, strong hand rest gently over hers, squeezing lightly. But she doesn't pull away. His touch is comforting and she is to broken to care that he's Finn. She takes a deep breath, gathering courage for what she planned to say next. I'm … gay, Finn, I'm gay," she whispered the last part, more for herself than for anyone else.

His grip doesn't relax like she thought it would. She had prepared herself for his immediate dismissal but instead she felt his hand tighten around hers. "I know," he whispers.

Santana stiffens and turns to face the boy next to her, "You knew?" her voice cracks.

Finn nods his head lightly, not breaking eye contact with Santana.

She couldn't help herself. The tears came flooding back and she felt so small and weak. She lunged forward into Finn's arms and buried her head against his letterman jacket, sobbing uncontrollably.

It took a second for Finn to adjust to the sudden display of affection from Santana but he soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around the small girl. He held her, rocking back and forth slowly knowing all she needed was a shoulder to cry on. Literally.

The pair sat there for a while with nothing but Santana's sobs breaking the silence as Finn continued to hold her. Santana felt ashamed of herself, being so broken and vulnerable to Finn. She forced herself to regain her breathing and willed the tears to stop flowing. She felt bad for throwing herself onto the boy in front of her so she sucked in one last deep breath and pulled back, gripping at his jacket as she did so.

"I'm... I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I… this isn't me," she said turning away.

"It looks like the real you to me," Finn said with a smile, gently lifting her chin in his hand.

Santana sniffed and gently nodded. Finn had caught her with all of her guards down. He had walked in on a moment when Santana was the frightened, young girl she really was under all her bravado.

"What happened?"

Santana opened her mouth to respond. She had told Finn more she had ever been willing to tell to anyone else. She had admitted more about herself to other people today than she had ever admitted to herself in one sitting. It had taken her months, years even, to figure out the two things she admitted to people today. She wanted to tell him what happened. She wanted to open up more, but when she opened her mouth to respond, her body reacted adversely and the words caught in her throat.

"It's okay," he soothed, willing her to tell him.

But she couldn't speak. It was possible that the entire Glee club knew how she felt about Brittany. There was already to great of a risk of anyone else finding out. She couldn't tell Finn willingly. So she shook her head sadly, "I… I can't."

She expected Finn to interrogate her relentlessly, the way Dylan had, but instead he nodded his head knowingly and pulled her back in for another tight hug. "It's okay; everything will work out in the end. I know it."

"And if it doesn't?" she asked nervously.

Finn chuckled and she felt his diaphragm vibrate beneath her. "I have faith that it will… eventually."

Santana sighed against his jacket, taking in his smell; sweat and a hint of old-spice soap. She contemplated what he had said. She didn't understand how he could be so calm about his entire situation. How could he live day by day loving someone who caused him so much pain? It was killing Santana to live with her love for Brittany. "How do you know you still love her?" she asked quietly, staring out at the muddy grass.

"I just know…"

"Then why…" she furrowed her eyebrows, confused as to why he didn't take her back. "I mean, you know she loves you."

Finn sighed. "I know, and I want to take her back. But, it's hard. I don't think I'm ready to have my heart broken again. What she did was wrong, and it makes me so angry to think about it. Sometimes, sometimes I wish I could stop loving her."

"But you can't?"

"No, no matter how hard I try."

Santana takes a deep breath, "I have to try harder…"

Finn pulls back from their embrace to look at her intently.

"I… I'm not ready for h… them to know, about me."

"But why?"

"It's just… it's hard, Finn… you wouldn't understand," Santana says, turning away from him.

He reaches out and pulls her back, staring into her eyes. "No, I do understand. I mean, not personally or whatever, but Kurt, he's my brother. And I see what he goes through every day. Last year. This year. He was scared. He was so scared he was forced to leave his friends, his family… me. So no, Santana, I do understand."

"I'm scared," she whispered, feeling incredibly small under his heavy gaze. "I'm not ready for people to know. I have to…. I have to pretend, and maybe, maybe I can forget."

"You can't forget who you are, San. But maybe, maybe you can pretend."

She tilts her head in confusion as Finn slips into a deep thought of some sort. She had been pretending her entire life, so she knew that was a possibility. It sucked, but that was the only solution to the problem she currently faced. "I know I can. I do it every day."

Finn looked at her and a small smile played across his face. He reached out and grasped her hands in his. "No, I mean, maybe we can pretend? Together?"

"What?" Santana was confused now, "What do you have to pretend about?"

"Well… I mean. I mean more for you. Maybe I can help, but I guess maybe I can pretend to not love Rachel anymore. Maybe it won't hurt as much."

"What are you getting at, Finn?"

Finn moved so that he straddled the metal bench and faced Santana, "Okay, hear me out. You need… a disguise, an um… distraction, so others won't, you know… know about you and stuff. This is a one time offer but I'm willing to help. I wasn't fast enough to help Kurt so maybe I can help you."

"What? What am I? Some sort of charity case?" Santana huffed, pulling her hands from Finn's grasp.

"No! No, not at all. I just, I want to help you. As a friend," he tried to explain.

"Help me how?" Santana questioned him, raising one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Be my girlfriend," Finn stated simply.

"What? No, Finn. What the hell, I just told you, I'm gay. Did you forget already?"

Finn laughed lightly, a smile on his face, "No, Santana, I don't mean like actually be my girlfriend. I don't want to actually be your boyfriend either."

Santana laughed at that, "Thanks, I love you too." She crossed her arms.

"San, I mean, be my pretend girlfriend, and I'll be your pretend boyfriend," he explained.

"What, like my beard or something?"

"You don't have facial hair, Santana, you're a girl," Finn stated, clueless to Santana's actual meaning of the term 'beard'.

"What? No, of course I don't. It's a… never mind. You'd do that? For me?" Finn nodded. "But why? You love Rachel."

The boy in front of her sighed, "Yeah, I do. And I always will. But, I don't know. She hurt me, Santana. And I need a distraction too. I need to pretend, maybe try a bit harder too. And then maybe she'll see what she lost and understand my pain?"

It didn't really make sense to Santana, but at the same time, Finn was hurting just as much as she was. Maybe if they teamed up it would work out for both of their benefits. "I'm sorry, by the way," she said, suddenly feeling an overwhelming guilt that she had been the source of all his pain. If she hadn't told the Glee club about their sexual relationship, Finn would still be happily attached to Rachel's side.

"For what?"

"For telling everyone about us. I shouldn't have done that. It… it wasn't my place."

"No, I'm glad you did."

Santana stiffened in confusion, "What? Why? You would be so much happier if I hadn't said anything."

"Yes, that's true," he said dryly, "But I would have been living with the guilt of lying to the woman I love. It's better this way. No more secrets."

Santana smiled. She understood what Finn was saying. She was still too scared to let people know the real Santana Lopez, but knowing that Finn knew was comforting. She felt safe almost. "Well, except for this one," she said with a smile, motioning between the two of them.

"Really? So you're in?" He said, face lighting up.

"Sure thing, _boyfriend_. BUT, if we're going to do this, we're going to have to lay down some ground rules," she said sternly, placing a finger to the steel beneath them.

"Yes, of course, by all means, we play by your rules," Finn said with a smile.

"Okay, first of all. _No_ sex. Even if I actually liked penises, I would not sleep with you because you are in fact, Finn Hudson," Santana stated, receiving a hearty laugh from the boy in front of her. "Second, you have to buy me food or any beverage I happen to desire at any particular moment."

"Woah, easy on the pocket change there, Santana," Finn said, raising both of his hands in a defensive manner.

"Three, you will not make up any rumors about our 'sex life' or lack thereof unless we both agree on the story before hand and strategically place it," she counted on her fingers. "Four, hand holding and arm-around-the-shoulder action is required while walking me to class to show our 'affection' for one another." Finn nodded. "Five, only if necessary and appropriate may you kiss me or I kiss you. Kisses are redeemable for the sole purpose of jealously and to 'fortify' our relationship. Six, we are both allowed, if granted the opportunity, to be with other people. However, we must maintain said 'relationship' status until one of us terminates the agreement."

"Anything else, oh mistress?" Finn asked jokingly.

"Yes, seven, I am allowed to amend these rules as well as implement new ones at any time," she said sternly.

"Hey, now that's a little harsh, don't you think?" Finn asked skeptically.

"Do you want to do this or not?"

Finn thinks for a moment before nodding his head enthusiastically, "We have a deal then?"

A sly grin spread across Santana's face. She hadn't been expecting it, and was even surprised when he suggested it after Santana had tried to get him to date her before, but Finn Hudson had provided the perfect solution to all her current problems. "Deal," she held out her right hand and Finn grasped it in his, shaking firmly.


	9. Subconsciously Conscious

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter before the rating shift! After this, the fic will have a strict M rating. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Santana had returned to Glee after her and Finn's agreement on the football field. She had to keep herself from laughing at the looks on the faces of New Directions as the pair entered holding hands and walking very close to each other. She could tell that Finn had to do the same when she heard him chuckle lightly next to her. They held hands all through rehearsal and Santana couldn't help but smirk every time Dylan turned around to throw her nasty looks. She just glared back and snuggled up closer to Finn.

It actually wasn't that bad. This was a faking she didn't mind doing, not when the other person was faking too. It was almost as though it was a game so she didn't hold back her "affection" for the fear that the boy next to her would take it the wrong way. In fact, the only thing Santana wasn't enjoying about her "relationship" with Finn was the hurt she saw on Brittany's face. She hated hurting the blonde. It was against her nature to hurt someone she loved so much. But she had to do this. For her own good. For Finn's, and through association, Brittany's.

Santana laughed as she remembered that first day with Finn as her boyfriend, looking over at the boy next to her as he tried to build a log cabin with his French fries. What had at first been one of the worst days at McKinley to date had turned out pretty decent in the end. Finn wasn't half as surprised to see Kurt sitting amongst the other members of the Glee club. He had apparently known all along that he was coming back, being his step-brother and all, and had almost spoiled the surprise numerous times. But Kurt was back where he belonged and Santana wasn't going to deny she was happy about it.

So here she was, the Monday after an excruciatingly long weekend in which she detached herself from society, sitting in the cafeteria next to her new boyfriend. She was nervous that people would catch on to the true nature of their relationship, and she'd end up being slushied in the face for being a dyke with a beard, but Santana was relieved to find that no one really cared. Sure there were whispers of "Finn is dating Santana, did you hear?" and the like, but that was nothing out of the ordinary for the Latina. It was just accepted and she was able to continue along with her life.

Finn, on the other hand, apparently had a hard time explaining the situation to Kurt. He had called Santana the evening of their first day as a "couple", freaking out about Kurt knowing the truth and how he had almost spilled the beans more than once. Santana figured Kurt would be their biggest enemy. He was close with Brittany, and if Dylan had a knack for sensing Santana's sexual orientation, perhaps Kurt did as well. But Before Santana had a chance to give him any advice, he had hung up on her, rambling something about pooping before the line went dead.

She poked at the food on her plate, not being very hungry. It had surprised Santana but Finn was actually a pretty decent guy, dumb as hell, but decent nonetheless. He understood Santana's position and supported her, being a rock for her to lean on, and in return, Santana did the same. He hadn't questioned her when Santana suddenly pinned him against the lockers Friday morning, kissing him thoroughly as Brittany and Dylan walked past. He allowed her to kiss him and didn't get mad when Santana snuck a look at the retreating blonde; placing her head on Finn's chest as she watched the girl she loved leaving. No, he hadn't asked questions. Instead he just allowed her to kiss him and gingerly held her in his arms to give it more of a realistic perspective.

She sighed and glanced over at Finn before inching closer and laying her head on his awkwardly large shoulder. He turned his head slightly to look down at her.

"You okay, San?" he asked quietly.

She nodded her head, but directed her eyes across the cafeteria.

Finn followed her line of sight and realized what she was looking at, "Oh." Brittany was sitting with Dylan, Kurt, Rachel and Quinn, laughing happily as Dylan attempted to tickle her. Kurt and Rachel were having a heated discussion that was causing the small boy wave his arms in the air above his head as Quinn sat by laughing. Finn reached back with the arm Santana's head was currently resting on to wrap it loosely around her shoulders, allowing the small girl to nuzzle in closer.

It hadn't taken Finn long to figure out who the object of Santana's desires was. It kind of freaked her out with the prospect that Finn could not only tell she was gay, but could also tell she was in love with her best friend. So she didn't talk about the blonde much, but Finn was able to tell when she was feeling particularly down about Brittany. She felt him give her a small squeeze as Rachel broke her concentration on Kurt for a second to glance longingly at Finn and she remembered they were doing this for each other. They were both hurting.

"Hey," he said softly, "Why don't you come over after Glee, we could hang out. Distract ourselves or whatever."

Santana pulled back and gave Finn a raised eyebrow and smirked, "Oh yeah, distract ourselves how exactly?"

Finn looked down at her, eyes widening, "Santana! No, I mean… that's not what I meant."

"Relax, Finn," Santana laughed lightly before sighing, "I was just kidding. I don't know, I'm just trying to act like the normal me."

"Oh, right, yeah," he stammered out.

"So," Santana said as she crossed her arms on the table in front of her and rested her head on them, "what did you have in mind?"

"Um, I dunno," Finn turned and looked back across the room at Kurt.

"I mean, what do you normally do for fun?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Stuff, I guess. I dunno, play Halo?"

"Halo."

"You don't know what Halo is…."

Santana huffed, lifting her head off her arms, "Of course I know what Halo is, I don't live in a box, Finn."

"Have you ever played?"

"What? Ew, gross, of course not. Video games? Definitely not."

"Oh my god, why not?"

"Um, cause it's stupid," she says rolling her eyes and returning her attention to the carrots on her plate, poking one experimentally.

"How can you say that when you haven't even tried it?"

"That's easy," Santana shrugged, "Only nerds and losers play that game. Look at Artie, look at you."

"Hey!" he said, gently slapping the back of the Santana's head.

"Watch the pony!" Santana yelped, swatting the boys hand away and giving him a death glare, hands automatically reaching up to tighten her hair.

"I am _not_ a loser. We wouldn't be _dating_ if I was."

Santana sighed, "I am aware of that Finnocence. But I'm still allowed to call you a loser. It's one of my rules."

"Wait," Finn glanced his eyes towards the ceiling, deep in thought. "No, no that wasn't one of the rules," he pointed out.

"Rule number seven," Santana stated, "I am allowed to amend the aforementioned rules and at any moment create new ones. So, rule number eight; loser," she said pointing at Finn with a smirk.

"Bitch," Finn said under his breath, returning her smile.

"Always."

They were quiet for a while, simply enjoying the silence that had descended upon them, until Finn spoke up once more, "But seriously, you've never played Halo before?"

Santana grunted in frustration, slapping him on the arm, "No. I. Have. Not," adding a slap on every word for emphasis.

"Hey, stop stop, okay. Why don't you just come over and try it?"

"Not happening. You play, I file," Santana said, pulling out a nail file for demonstration.

"Come on, why not? You're just afraid you might like it."

"Pfft, please, Santana Lopez is not threatened by any mere video game."

"Really? Prove it. I challenge you, one on one."

"Bitch, please. I don't have to prove anything," Santana smirked.

"I dare you," the boy next to her had a sly, almost sexy smirk on his face. Almost sexy because, well, they were talking about video games and he was a guy. Santana began to wonder if she ever found guys sexy in the first place.

She turned to face him, matching his gaze, "Fine, but I can promise you I'm gonna hate it. I'm just doing this so you can shut up. God, you're almost as bad as Puck and Super Mario."

Finn mockingly pumped a fist in the air while wrapping his are back around Santana, giving her a sideways hug, "We'll just see about that."

* * *

Well Santana was officially embarrassed. After an excruciatingly long remainder of the day, the awkward couple entered the choir room and picked seats in the front, close together but across the room from everyone else. They had left together and headed back to the Hummel residence to plop down in Finn's (and Kurt's) room in front of the TV. An hour later and Santana was hooked, she had turned into one of those video-game playing, html-writing nerd.

Finn couldn't help laughing hysterically as Santana screamed at the digital character on the screen. After beating the boy three times in a row Finn finally suggested they play as a team and start a new file. At the end of every level, Santana had to glare at Finn and tell him to shut up, stupid addictive video games.

Thankfully Kurt hadn't followed them home initially but they didn't have that blessing for long. As soon as they heard his feet on the stair descending to the basement they had to turn off the TV and pretend to be making out on Finn's bed. It seemed to work though because Kurt merely gave them a disgusted look and turned around, mumbling something about meeting Blaine as he headed back up the stairs.

Santana would have stayed after that, continuing to own every level with Finn, but she hadn't realized how late it had gotten and the day had been a long one. So thanking Finn for the distraction, she hugged him and said her goodbyes. His plan had worked; for the last few hours, all Santana thought about was what weapon to use and how far she could risk it before she needed to use a med kit. But now that she was alone in her car, on her way home, Santana couldn't help her mind from drifting.

Practice was uneventful for the most part, with the club merely deciding on their set list for Regionals. Everyone willingly agreed to give Kurt the anthem solo for his triumphant return to New Directions. Santana didn't protest, but rather supported it whole-heartedly. She liked the kid, and she respected him for his strength after all that he had gone through. If anyone deserved a solo this time around it was definitely Kurt. But his song choice made her shift uncomfortably in her chair, enough for Finn to notice.

Of course, Dylan and Brittany were very excited and agreed that it was a marvelous idea. They were soon followed by the rest of the Glee club which led Rachel to suggest they sing a show tune as their next number. Well, Santana didn't mind that one actually. Rent was possibly the only musical she actually liked, but singing that song reminded Santana of the day Dylan won Brittany over so it just made her feel worse. Mr. Schuester had agreed and added a classic rock song for good measure and dismissed the club.

Santana was left spending the rest of the night running through the lyrics of Kurt's song and thinking of Brittany. When she shifted uncomfortably in her bed she was reminded of her ache for the blonde and realized she was going to have a hard time sleeping tonight. She lay there, staring at her ceiling, making shapes out in the shadows as her mind drifted over painfully happy memories with her best friend.

She sucked in a deep breath, having not realized she had been holding it in the first place, and felt a tear fall from the corner of her eye and roll slowly down her cheek. She quickly whipped it away and forced herself to roll over, burying her head in her pillow and looking out across the other side of her empty bed, Santana closed her eyes, remembering the last time the void next to her had been filled with blonde hair, long legs and soft skin.

When she opened her eyes she had to blink a few times, not believing the sight in front of her. What had only moments before been an abandoned, cold pillow was now filled with a pair of beautiful, glistening blue eyes, partly shaded by the cascades of blonde hair that fell across Brittany's face.

The blonde across from her wore her signature sideways smirk that had always melted Santana's heart. Brittany giggled and reached out to brush a stray hair off of Santana's face. Santana could only guess what her face looked like; she was completely shocked. She watched as Brittany turned over to lay on her stomach, resting on her elbows as she looked down at Santana, smile still on her face, eyes glistening in the eerily bright room.

Santana blinked apparently a lot slower than normal, for when she opened her eyes Brittany's were merely centimeters from Santana's. The small girl watched as Brittany glanced towards her lips, lowering hers slowly until they were barely brushing against Santana's. She held her breath as she felt their lips brush together.

"_Britt,"_ she managed to whisper.

Brittany smirked and placed a wet kiss to the side of Santana's mouth before moving to whisper in her ear, "_come with me."_

Santana watched the blonde confusedly as she jumped up off of the bed and held her hand out to the Latina. She didn't even realize she was standing until her hand found purchase in Brittany's, having never broken the blonde's intense gaze. There was something sparkling behind Brittany's eyes, something Santana couldn't place.

"_Britt,"_ she heard herself whisper again.

"_Shh," _Brittany gave her hand a light tug and Santana felt strangely light as she fell forward into her arms. She looked around and blinked in confusion. They were outside, the park where they used to go when they were little. _"Trust me."_

Santana nodded slowly as Brittany moved ahead slightly, holding their joined hands out before releasing Santana's hand and running further into the park. She felt her arm fall heavily to her side, missing the warmth of Brittany as she watched the blonde run through the grass. This had been their favorite place. In the distance she could see the hill they used to race up as kids, a lone tree standing on the top.

She didn't even realize she had been moving, her feet feeling weightless. '_Now my feet won't touch the ground.'_ Santana looked around wondering if she had just imagined the words as they floated through her head.

She felt a hand on her back and Santana looked over her shoulder, knowing who it was before seeing her from the warmth radiating off the spot where Brittany had touched her. "_Do you remember?"_ she felt Brittany's hot breath against her ear.

Santana turned around and gave Brittany a curious look. It was then she realized that the sky matched the color of Brittany's eyes, blue and wispy yet shimmering with a trace amount of thin clouds. There was a slight breeze that caused Brittany's loose golden locks to blow across her face towards Santana, as though they were longing for her to run her hands through them.

"_It's such a perfect day, San. Do you remember?"_ she asked pointing up behind the Latina towards the hill in the distance.

Santana turned around and blinked. They were closer, somehow, to the hill and Santana looked towards where Brittany was pointing. She remembered of course. There was no way she could forget. The tree at the top of the hill, it was theirs. Attached to the lowest hanging limb was an old swing, swaying solitarily in the light breeze. That swing, that tree; it was where they first met all those years ago.

"_Yes,"_ she said glancing back at the beautiful girl behind her. Brittany gave her a knowing smile and walked away from her again, towards the swing. As she walked away, Santana watched curiously as the girl seemed to resemble the Brittany of her youth.

It had been a day similar to this one. Santana had come to the park with her father, but of course he had gotten an important phone call and left Santana to play at her own accord. She wasn't supposed to go to the top of the hill. The swing was separate from the rest of the playground, but she was young and curious. When she reached the top of the hill she tentatively poked at the swing hanging from the tree.

"_Hi_."

Santana turned around. She was at the top of the hill looking into the eyes of a young Brittany, just as she had long ago. "_Hi," _she whispered, being just as shocked by her beauty as she had been initially.

"_Push me?" _the blonde in front of her asked, motioning to the swing, repeating her motions of a younger age.

Santana nodded, leading Brittany over to their swing. "_I remember, we were walking up to this swing,"_ she wasn't sure where the words had come from, but they felt familiar.

"_Strawberry swing,_" she heard the girl in front of her say as she pushed her higher.

Yes, that was what they had named it, what Brittany had named it. It came from the flowers on their tree. In the spring, they blossomed as small red buds and Brittany had once said they looked like strawberries. Santana had long given up on trying to convince Brittany that strawberries in fact came from bushes and not trees, so she instead smiled at the blonde lovingly.

"_I wouldn't wanna change a thing, San,"_ she heard Brittany say. Santana grabbed the ropes of the swing on their journey back, holding the blonde's back flush against her front, nuzzling her nose into the soft skin of her neck.

"_Every moment was so precious," _she heard herself whisper, and Brittany giggled. It wasn't something Santana ever saw herself saying but the words weren't false. Every second with Brittany had been worth it, and it pained her that she didn't have them anymore.

"_It's such a perfect day," _Brittany sighed, looking up towards the clouds as they drifted over head.

Santana slowly released the swing and walked, or rather floated, for she couldn't feel her feet, around to face Brittany who now seemed to resemble her normal teenage self, "_the sky could be blue, but without you it's a waste of time."_

Brittany stood slowly and reached for Santana's hands. The second the smooth skin slipped into hers, Santana's no longer felt like lead. They felt light and warm. "_People moving all the time…"_

Santana turned away, feeling a tear threatening to escape her eye. Brittany was right, people change, people move on, but Santana didn't want to. She wanted Brittany.

"_Inside a perfectly straight line," _Brittany brought a hand up to Santana's cheek and gently turned her head so they were facing each other again. _"San," _she whispered as she gingerly wiped away a lone tear, "_Don't you wanna curve away?" _she leaned in and placed a kiss on her temple before whispering in her ear once again,_ "When it's such a perfect day?"_

"_Britt,"_ Santana panted out as she felt the blonde take a step closer and begin to trail light kisses down her jaw.

She watched as Brittany pulled back, staring deeply into her eyes. Santana shifted under the blonde's intense gaze before looking up and holding it. It was there again, that shimmer in Brittany's eyes. That shimmer Santana couldn't place.

She held her breath as Brittany leaned in and ever so lightly placed her lips against Santana's. The Latina felt something inside her burst. The feeling of Brittany's lips on hers was overwhelming and she couldn't help but lean in and deepen the kiss, hands finally coming up and getting lost in blonde locks where they belonged.

She felt Brittany pull back and she whimpered, not wanting to lose the contact. "_San,"_ she heard the blonde whisper as she took a step back.

It seemed oddly darker and Santana felt her heart begin to race. No, she wasn't going to lose Brittany again, not in this perfect world. "_Britt!"_ she was shouting but she could barely hear her own voice. Santana began to panic as the scene around her seemed to shift.

They were still in the park, by their hill, their tree, their swing, but it was different. The skies were no longer shimmering and inviting. They were dark and threatening, and when Santana turned to face Brittany again she saw the shimmer had also left the blonde's eyes. Her hair was messy and damp from the impending storm above their heads, a sad, hurt look on her face.

"_BRITT!" _Santana shouted, desperately trying to regain their perfect day. But it was to no avail; Brittany simply turned around and started walking away, down the hill. Santana tried to move but now it was her feet that felt like lead and she couldn't run, as hard as she tried. She felt the tears begin to pour down her face as Brittany's figure retreated further, "_Britt, wait! PLEASE!"_

"Britt, I… I LOVE YOU!"the words were out of her mouth louder than she expected and she bolted upright in bed. She blinked a few times, willing her heart rate to subside. She realized she was sweating as she ran her hands over her face. She had been dreaming. She had been dreaming about Brittany and had shouted out in her sleep.

She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again she had to adjust to the dim light that now filled the room. As her senses returned to normal, she realized there was music playing and turned towards where her iPod-dock rested on her night stand. The dim, backlit numbers read 6:01 am. Her alarm had gone off and ripped her from what had first started as an amazing dream and later turned into a nightmare.

She looked around, half of her bedding was on the floor, and the other half was tangled around her body.

"_Could be blue, could be grey…"_

Santana sat upright and turned to look at her ipod again.

"_Without you I'm just miles away."_

Santana sat, mouth open in disbelief. Out of the thousands of songs on her iPod, fate had chosen this song.

"_Could be blue, I don't mind, without you it's a waste of time…_"

The song ended and Santana felt a fresh tear roll down her cheek. Strawberry Swing by Coldplay. She remembered the first time she heard the song she had run over to Brittany's house and watched the blonde squeal in delight at the lyrics. It was the perfect song for their perfect memory.

* * *

'_Shit, shit, shit,'_ Santana was freaking out. She was pacing back and forth in front of Finn's locker after arriving at school, dream still fresh in her mind. She needed Finn; she needed him to keep her from doing anything stupid. She knew she didn't have much time before Brittany showed up at her own locker and being directly across from Finn's, she wasn't going to be able to avoid her.

Actually, Santana paused, the problem wasn't that she wouldn't be able to avoid Brittany, but rather, she didn't want to. She wanted to see the blonde form the moment she realized she and been dreaming last night. She wanted to run into Brittany's arms and never let go. She took a deep breath. Dylan had warned her to stay away from Brittany, but what was the worst she could do?

Santana shook her head in confusion. She was torturing herself, wanting to be near Brittany, but she couldn't help it. Brittany was like air to Santana, without her she didn't have a reason to live. Maybe she couldn't have her the way she wanted but she missed the blonde so much it hurt. No harm in saying hello. So she waited.

A few minutes later and she was met with her reward as Brittany came around the corner and headed for her locker. Santana watched as she shyly glanced up at Santana and gave her a small smile before turning towards her locker. She was alone this early in the morning, causing Santana to smile gratefully. With one last deep breath to steady herself she ran her hands over her hair, tightened her pony, and headed across the hall towards Brittany.

"Hey you," she whispered in the blonde's ear, having snuck up behind her, causing her to jump.

"Santana!" Brittany squeaked, turning around so fast she nearly whipped the small girl in the face.

"Woah, easy, Britt," Santana said with a small, hesitant smile as Brittany's crystal blue eyes began to bore into hers.

"Sorry, I… it's just… hi," she finally finished with a small smile.

"Hi," Santana felt a warmth begin to grow in her chest.

"Wha… what are you doing here?"

"I go to school here, Britt, remember?" she had to fight to keep her voice steady and her nerves in check.

"Yes, of course, San, it's just," Brittany glanced around nervously. There were only a few other people in the hallway but more were filing in. "You haven't said anything to me in like, well, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Listen, Britt. I'm sorry, I just…" Santana looked down at her feet, "I miss you. I miss our friendship. You're my best friend, Britt," she added with a shrug.

"San," the blonde said quietly and Santana felt a shiver run up her spine. Brittany's tone mimicked that which had appeared in her dream.

"Santana," another voice addressed the small girl.

Santana groaned as she turned slightly away from the blonde in front of her to meet the hard gaze of a different set of blue eyes.

"Dylan! Hi!" Brittany said quickly, glancing around nervously.

"You okay, babe?" the third girl said coldly, never averting her eyes from Santana.

"Yes! Santana was just saying hi," Brittany pointed out.

"I bet she was," Dylan responded, placing a protective arm around the tall blonde.

Santana just glared at Dylan, attempting to stand up taller. The hallway was beginning to fill up at this point and the trio of girls stood awkwardly amongst each other. She didn't move. Her locker, after all, was right next to Brittany's.

She could tell Brittany was getting uncomfortable, but she wasn't about to lose her ground. She smirked at the copper haired girl in front of her, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Dylan huffed and turned to face Brittany, "Missed you, Britt, Sorry I had to leave early last night." Santana watched as Dylan moved closer to the blonde, wrapping both arms around her neck.

"Uh, yeah, me too, D," Brittany said awkwardly, giving Santana one last glance before turning to look down at Dylan.

"I'll make it up to you though, I promise," Dylan leaned up and placed a quick kiss on Brittany's lips. She cast a sideways glance towards Santana until pressing her lips firmly against the blonde's.

Santana shifted uncomfortably. She knew this was a bad idea. She shouldn't have come over to talk to Brittany. Now she was stuck watching the two girls make out, fighting against the bile rising in her throat.

"Santana!" it was Finn, and she couldn't more relieved as the boy came up behind her. She spun around and practically jumped on the poor boy, roughly pulling him down into a kiss. "Oh, uh…. Okay," he sputtered between kisses, "then… hi."

Santana kissed his cheek and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Kiss me. Please, I just… please."

She pulled back and saw the tall boy glance over her shoulder at the two girls behind her, eyes widening in understanding. He shifted his feet before reaching out and pulling Santana against him and leaning down to press their lips together.

Santana kissed back, with all her might as she released the frustration that had been building in her stomach ever since her dream. It wasn't the same. It wasn't what she needed, but she could pretend. And she pretended Finn's lips were Brittany's, and it helped.

She heard a huff of disgust coming from one of the girls behind her and she smiled into Finn's lips in victory. But she didn't stop, and Finn let her continue to assault his lips as though her life depended on it.

"Jesus, Finn," Santana heard Kurt's voice drift to her ears, "Get a room."

Santana felt Finn pull back and she let him, bringing the back of her hand to her lips and clearing her throat as she turned towards where Kurt's voice had originated. He was standing next to Brittany, Rachel hiding partly behind his tiny frame. She looked over the people standing in front of her. There was Dylan, with a look of disgust on her face as she continued to glare at Santana, Kurt who simply stood with his arms crossed and glared disapprovingly at her, Rachel who looked as though someone had just hung her baby kitten as she stared at Finn, and Brittany. She wasn't sure what Brittany's face read. She looked as though she was going to be sick, yet somewhere underneath, Santana registered sadness. It was her eyes. The brightness had died from them, leaving them musky and gloomy.

"Sorry," she heard Finn say, breaking her concentration on the blonde in front of her. She felt him wrap an arm around her shoulder and begin to lead her away from the small group of people. And she gratefully allowed him to.

They walked in silence for a while, until they were well out of ear shot of the people they had left behind. Santana felt Finn's eyes on her and she glanced up to meet his gaze.

"Want to tell me what that was about?" he asked cautiously.

"Not really," Santana said, eyes returning to the floor in front of them as they walked.

Finn stopped and dragged her over to the side of the hall, "You sure? You can tell me, you know that."

Santana didn't answer, just turned away and crossed her arms.

"Okay, tell me when you're ready, yeah?"

"I had a dream about her…" Santana quietly admitted.

Finn stood up straight and leaned against the wall behind them, "Oh?" Santana nodded. "Well, what happened? I mean, was it a good dream or a bad dream?"

"Good… well it started good, so bad… both," Santana finally admitted, taking up a spot on the wall next to Finn.

"And then she tried to talk to you this morning, well, before her girlfriend decided to stick her tongue down her throat."

"Ugh, Finn! Don't remind me. And no… I, uh, I went to talk to her," Santana informed.

"Why? I thought it hurt too much."

"It did, I mean it does. It still does. But I don't know. The dream, it just reminded me of how things used to be. Like before all of this," Santana motioned to the hallway in front of them. "Before high school, before boys, before secret kisses."

"Oh," Finn said, understanding what the brunette was implying. "But why did you talk to her? wouldn't that make it worse?"

"Yeah, probably," Santana laughed. "But I had to. I just miss her. She's my… was my best friend."

"Hmmm," Finn responded, glancing down at his hands.

"Hey," Santana stood from where she was leaning against the wall and turned to face Finn. "Sorry, I know it's hard to just jump into stuff like that."

"No, San, it's okay. That's why I'm here isn't it?"

"Well, partly, yes," Santana paused briefly, "I saw the way Rachel was looking at you. How you doing?"

Finn sighed, "It's hard. But I think I'm doing okay. I don't like hurting her like this but she just needs to know how it feels."

Santana nodded lightly and reached out, grasping one of Finn's hands in hers. "Just let me know what I can do, okay?"

Finn nods, "Thank you." He stays there, smiling down lightly at Santana.

Santana shifts nervously under his gaze, "What?"

"Nothing," he sighed, "you're just a pretty decent person, San. I'm glad I'm getting a chance to know the real you."

Santana couldn't help the blush that snuck up her neck and to her ears. "Thanks, Finn. You're pretty _decent_ yourself."

"We make a good team," he said.

"Yeah," Santana nodded, "we do. But I think we're better at Halo than relationship crap."

Finn tossed his head back and laughed and he straightened up from his position on the wall. "Yeah, I think you're right about that, San," he said, offering his arm to the smaller girl as they turned back into the flow of traffic.

Santana accepted and linked her arm through Finn's as he began to ramble about possible strategies for their next operation. From supplies to weapons to what type of dip they should get for their chips next time she came over.

The week progressed slowly. The dream had returned. It was never the same though, the full version never repeating. Sometimes she was alone, swinging on their swing. Other times Brittany was there but couldn't hear her. And sometimes, most of the time, Santana was running, running after Brittany's retreating form down the hill.

The lack of sleep was starting to get to her as the end of the week drew closer. Regionals was on Saturday morning and they were practicing extra hard. She had attempted to talk to Brittany one other time, but ended up getting called into Mr. Schue's office for an interrogation on why she was so tired. So she gave up, more so because she didn't have the strength on top of keeping up her appearance with Finn. Plus, she could only handle so much of Brittany and Dylan making out so she just stayed clear.

More and more people began to question her relationship with Finn, claiming that it was so sudden after her freak out and that Finn had hated Santana just a week ago. She could tell it was affecting the boy than it was affecting her. He wasn't used to purposefully hurting people like Santana was. But he was loyal and stood by her as they listened to Kurt belt out the lyrics to the song that was now driving her crazy. In the last week she had learned to tune them out, to focus on other things rather than the words that felt like they were being directly aimed at her.

And then there was Brittany's dancing. It had been such a hit at Sectionals, Mr. Schue had asked her and Mike to perform again for Kurt's solo. So now she was stuck swaying in the background watching the girl she loved dance as the words drilled into her heart. Brittany was torturing her too, with side glances and suggestive eyes during some of her more risqué dance moves. It was too painful to watch.

And then there was Dylan, Dylan who did not let Brittany's lingering glances go unnoticed. With every stare, with every glance up and down Santana's body from the blonde, Dylan was right there, more possessive than ever. Come Friday, Santana had to keep telling herself this was the last practice and then all she had to endure was the actual performance.

It had to have been the longest rehearsal in the histories of rehearsals. Mr. Schue made them run through each number at least twice to be certain they had it down. Santana was grateful she didn't have a solo this time; she could barely keep herself on two feet, stumbling more than once and causing them to have to start all over again. She clung to Finn desperately, using him not only as an emotional crutch but a physical one as well. By the time Mr. Schue finally called it a day, the Latina had been reduced to a quivering broken mess.

"Hey, easy there, San. I got you," Finn whispered in her ear as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and lead her back to their chairs.

"I don't know how much longer I can put up with this, Finn," Santana spoke under her breath, "It hurts too much."

"I know, but Regionals is tomorrow, and then we can have a break," he said hopefully.

Santana simply nodded and attempted to relax by taking a few deep breaths and bent over, burying her head in her crossed arms over her legs.

"Hey, listen, I need to ask Mr. Schue something," Finn said as he looked over his shoulder at their teacher. "You okay for a bit?"

Santana grunted but didn't sit up. She felt him get up, taking her detached response as an acknowledgement, and she was left alone. She tried closing her eyes but images of a young Brittany simply invaded her mind so she was forced to keep them open, staring at the pleats of her Cheerios uniform.

"Hey."

Santana tensed. The voice sent shivers down her spine and she willed herself not to look up in a hope that she would just go away.

"San?"

She couldn't help herself. She felt her head rising against her will and somehow found herself lock-eyed with Brittany's blues. She felt the color drain from her face.

"Are you okay? You look sick." Brittany pointed out, pouting slightly.

Santana swallowed hard, that pout always got to her. It was too damn cute. She looked over Brittany towards where Finn was standing with his back to her, talking to Mr. Schuester. She couldn't escape.

"I have some pills if you want them. Don't take them all at once though, you forget how to leave."

"Wha…" she paused; speaking was hard as she stared into Brittany's eyes, the same eyes that had been teasing her moments before and the same eyes that shimmered with some unknown affection in her dreams.

"Did you like my dancing?" the blonde prodded, asking hopefully. When Santana didn't answer, Brittany looked away shyly, playing with her hands. "I mean, I hope you like it… Cause if you don't, then there isn't a point."

Santana's eyes widened. She wasn't sure she understood what Brittany was implying. "Britt, I…" there were no words and Santana looked nervously around at Finn again. This time he happened to glance over his shoulder and his eyes widened in understanding seeing how frightened Santana was to have Brittany be talking to her.

"Oh, you didn't like it," Brittany said, sounding hurt.

"What? No, Britt, I… I did!" Santana was panicking now. "I… I couldn't not like it."

"Really?" she asked hopefully. Santana nodded; eyes still wide. "Awesome, cause… well, I was thinking of you in some of the moves I made up," she said, voice softer than before as she took a step closer to Santana.

The Latina jumped out of her chair and was attempting to find words to respond to Brittany when Dylan walked up, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist.

"Santana," she addressed her harshly before turning to face Brittany, "Babe, you ready to go?"

Brittany turned towards Dylan, nodding her head happily before reaching out and interlocking their fingers. "Bye, San! See you tomorrow!"

Santana watched Dylan give her a threatening glare as the pair turned towards the choir room exit. It took her a few minutes before she was finally able to remember how to move her feet. She took a step forward and nearly fell over, save for the strong arms that seemed to catch her and keep her standing. It was Finn.

"San, oh my god, are you okay? I'm so sorry," he whispered rapidly into her ear. "I tried to get away, I really did. Mr. Schue, he…"

"Finn," she panted out.

"Yeah?"

"Please, just… just," she gave up. Talking was too difficult at this point. Finn seemed to understand. He just stood there with her in his arms, gently rubbing her back.

They were alone in the choir room now. Everyone had excitingly headed home, fist pumping and cheering themselves on. Santana and Finn stayed. It took her a few moments before she found enough strength to hold herself up and she gently pushed out of Finn's arms. She looked up into his large, puppy like eyes.

"Do you think…" she sucked in some air, "Do you think I could stay with you tonight?"

He raised his eyebrow questioning her.

"I just… I can't be alone tonight," she sighed. "Maybe you could just…. Hold me?" a small whimper escaped from the back of her throat.

Finn stared at her for a few seconds before bringing her back in for another embrace. "If that's what you want, what you need, than yes." Santana let out the breath she had been holding and buried her head into his jacket.

* * *

They arrived at school together the next morning, Finn driving Santana's car. The night before had been awkward at first, having to deal with the fact that Finn and Kurt shared a room and with the fact that she was going to spend the night in a foreign bed, next to Finn. They hadn't actually cuddled or anything after the one time they had sex, and Santana hadn't ever shared a bed with anyone but Brittany, so she was nervous. But he was kind, and Kurt kept his distance, rambling on about not wanting sex noises to disrupt his beauty sleep before straightening out the privacy partition as far as it would go, placing earbuds in and turning off the lights.

It took a moment to get comfortable; Finn wasn't as soft as Brittany, or as warm as Brittany, and certainly didn't smell as good as Brittany. He was, however, safe. So Santana allowed herself to relax in his arms and drift off into a light sleep.

Staying with Finn had done the trick though. It wasn't the best sleep she had ever gotten, but it was free of the haunting images of Brittany that had been invading her mind for the last week. It was as though he was her own human dream catcher. And Santana could live with that. The looks from Brittany she received in the morning, however, she could do without.

She had to avoid the blonde's gaze from where she stood with Dylan as Finn walked over to the passenger side of Santana's car to let her out. She kept her head low as she walked past the two girls and made her way onto the bus, Finn close behind. They chose a spot at the back of the bus, Finn sitting in the aisle.

She felt Finn shift uncomfortably before reaching out and grabbing her hand and she looked up curiously to find out why. From her spot next to the window she could see the eyes of Rachel Berry boring into Finn over the cheap vinyl seats from the front of the bus. She could already feel the tension rising, remembering what had happened at Sectionals. So she squeezed Finn's hand reassuringly and opted for staring out the window at the passing streets as they headed for their competition.

She must have zoned out because they had arrived at their destination sooner than she expected. They all filed out of the bus and made their way up to the reception. Dylan and Puck seemed to be the most enthusiastic of the bunch, talking avidly about how they were going to "own" Vocal Adrenaline and show the Warblers how much they lost not having Kurt anymore. Everyone else seemed either pretty nervous or uncomfortable.

Brittany kept throwing her hurt, disappointed looks from where she stood at Dylan's side. Santana immediately felt bad. She hadn't been there to calm Brittany's nerves at Sectionals and now she wasn't there for her today. She knew the blonde always got nervous being the center of attention. To date, she hadn't finished an oral presentation in any of her classes. It seemed as though her brief bravery after the whole Britney Spears fiasco had melted away. She had rocked it at Sectionals, but there was no doubt she was nervous.

She watched as the blonde dismissed herself from Dylan and made her way over to the bathroom while Mr. Schuester continued checking the group in. Dylan nodded, giving her a brief kiss before turning back to Puck.

Santana steadied herself and managed to muster up the necessary courage before turning to Finn, "Hey, babe?" she cringed at the words as they left her mouth, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll be here," he answered as she walked past him.

Santana took one last look around at the group, keeping an eye out for Dylan before she pushed through the doors to the bathroom. When she stepped in she was met with Brittany's figure, leaning over the sink, staring at herself in the mirror.

She stood in the entrance as the door swung lightly shut behind her with a quiet thud. The noise was enough for Brittany to direct her eyes to the side of the mirror to see what had caused the small disruption. Santana watched as blue eyes widened in surprise and Brittany shot bolt upwards, spinning around to face the Latina.

"Santana!" she gasped.

"Hey, Britt," Santana said sheepishly, holding her ground.

"Hi, um… what are you doing here?"

Santana sighed and walked forward towards the blonde, "I just wanted to check on you, you seemed… nervous out there."

"I'm fine, San."

"Are you sure?" she asked, stepping up so they were now merely a foot apart. "I mean, I know you get nervous sometimes," she said quietly, looking down at her hands.

"I… yeah, a little," Brittany admitted, sadly. "I mean… what if no one likes it?" she asked with a pout.

Santana reached out and grabbed both of Brittany's hands in hers, biting back a wince at the fire that burned under her skin at the touch, "Britt, there is no way that will ever happen. You're amazing, Brittany. Your dancing? It's magical."

Brittany looked down into Santana's eyes, a slight glimmer appearing in hers, "Do you mean that, San?"

Santana nodded her head lightly, "everyone, out there," she motioned her head toward the bathroom door, "is going to hypnotized, Britt. The way you move, it's like a drug." She felt something pull at her heart, urging her forward, but she held her ground, staring up into blue eyes.

"San," Brittany sighed.

"Shh," before she could help herself, she reached up and placed a finger over Brittany's lips. She immediately regretted it though, feeling the fire surge from her hand all the way up her arm. She saw Brittany's eyes narrow in confusion and she jerked her hand from where it rested and took a step back, "Um, we should go. They're probably waiting."

"Yeah," there was a hint of disappointment in Brittany's tone as she walked around Santana towards the door.

"Britt," Santana called. The blonde stopped and looked over her shoulder. "You're going to be amazing, I know it."

Brittany smiled at her, and for a split second she saw that same glimmer that the Brittany in her dreams had in her eyes. She returned Brittany's smile and made her way towards the door as well. She held the door open for the blonde, before following her out, back into the lobby.

Santana saw Dylan's eyes furrow in confusion when she walked back towards where the rest of New Directions sat, close behind Brittany. She simply shrugged her shoulders and made her way over to where Finn was sitting on a couch.

"Hey," she greeted him, plopping down on the adjacent cushion.

"Hey," he responded, "what was that about?" he motioned his head towards where Brittany was being interrogated by Dylan.

"Nothing," Santana shrugged.

"San…" Finn said in a condescending tone.

"I just wanted to see if she was okay. She kind of gets nervous before performances," Santana informed the boy next to her. He raised an eyebrow in response. "I so still care about her, Finn. I just want her to be happy, and she looked like shit."

Finn chuckled and nodded, "It's okay, San. I'm just looking out for you."

"Yeah, sure. So what did I miss?"

Finn sighed and glanced over towards Mr. Schuester, "We're going first this time, luck of the draw."

"What?" Santana groaned. "Ugh, well I guess it's best to just get it over with, right?"

Finn nodded as Mr. Schuester made his way over to the group.

"Okay, guys, this is it!" he announced. "Time to head to the green room and get changed, we go on in an hour!"

Finn slapped both of his knees before standing up and offering a hand out to Santana. She accepted and allowed herself to be pulled up and led backstage with the rest of the group. It took her longer to get ready than it used to. Brittany wasn't there to help her get dressed anymore. They used to do each other's hair and zip up each other's dresses, all with lingering touches. But now she was left on her own as she applied eye makeup in the dressing room and attempted to zip up her own dress.

She swore under her breath as she attempted to twist her arm in an unnatural position.

"Here, let me help you," it was Brittany, and Santana smiled at the familiar comfort as Brittany gingerly pulled the zipper up the remainder of the way.

"Thanks," Santana said sheepishly, looking at Brittany's reflection in the mirror in front of her.

Brittany smiled and leaned forward to place her chin on Santana's shoulder, "No problem."

"Britt?" Santana cursed audibly as Dylan once again interrupted the moment she was sharing with Brittany. Now she was just frustrated at the new girl's constant presence.

"Hi, Dylan," Brittany removed herself from Santana and turned around to face her girlfriend.

"What the fuck, Britt," Dylan's tone was harsh.

"I… I was just helping Santana with her dress, she was struggling," the blonde said sounding defeated.

"She could have done it herself, isn't that right Santana?" Dylan turned to address the brunette in the mirror.

Santana glared at her reflection before turning around, "Actually, _Dylan,_ I did need help," she said crossing her arms and smirking at the other girl.

"No, you didn't."

"Dylan," Brittany pleaded, looking sad.

"No, Britt, I've had it with her crap," Dylan shouted.

"My crap? I haven't done anything! I've been respecting _your wishes_," Santana sneered. It wasn't entirely true, she did voluntarily try and talk to Brittany in the hall at the beginning of the week, and she did follow the blonde into the bathroom in the lobby, but for the most part, she was staying away.

"Bullshit," Dylan growled, her face up in Santana's, "I know what you're doing, Lopez."

Brittany turned towards Santana and looked at her questioningly, "San?" she asked nervously.

Santana huffed and looked around the dressing room. Their rather audible argument hadn't gone unnoticed by the remaining girls in the room. "You don't know the _first _thing about me, foreigner," Santana said, poking Dylan in the chest with one finger and ignoring Brittany's questioning glare. "It's time you stopped acting like you do," with that she turned and stormed out into the green room where more members of New Directions were waiting.

She walked in and looked around at the half-full room. Finn was nowhere to be found.

"That's right, run off and hide behind your little beard, Santana. Doesn't change the truth," Dylan appeared behind where Santana stood in the entrance of the green room.

Santana growled in frustration before turning on her heels, ignoring the questioning glances from the other members, "Seriously, you need to shut your mouth. You don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

"Are you sure about that?" Dylan asked raising her eyebrow mockingly.

"Dylan! Stop it! San, I'm sorry," it was Brittany again; she had been followed into the green room by the ones who had still been in the changing room.

The three girls stood there, Santana glaring at Dylan and Dylan glaring at Santana, while Brittany and the rest of New Directions glanced back and forth between the two. There was a moment of long awkward silence before it was broken by a slamming door and more shouting.

Santana spun around towards the source of the disturbance to see Finn storming back into the green room, Rachel hot on his tail.

"I can't believe you, Finn! I knew you had a thing for her. But you make me feel like shit and then break up with me over nothing! And now you're dating that… that _thing_?" Rachel screamed.

"Oh I totally called it!" Mercedes piped up and Santana spun around and gave her a questioning look. "What? Rachel with the drama again."

"No, Mercedes, Dylan and Santana started it this time," Tina corrected.

"Excuse me, I did not start shit, it was all her," Santana shouted, pointing at the copper haired girl in front of her.

"I beg to differ," Dylan deadpanned, arms crossed.

"She is not a _thing_, Rachel," Finn defended, "We have something special and you're just jealous."

"Jealous? I am not jealous of _Santana_, but you're an asshole. I BARELY DID ANYTHING, and this is just cruel!" the small diva shouted.

"Excuse me, barely did anything," Santana cut in, "You cheated on him, midget. Finn and I have done nothing wrong."

"No, you have," Rachel said accusingly, pointing at her with her middle finger. "You stole him from me, he's mine! Not yours!"

"Hey! I'm not a dog here! I'm a person, Rachel, and Santana's right. You cheated on me. I can't trust you and I can't be with you, I'm with San now, deal with it!" Finn yelled.

"You guys, stop shouting, we're suppose to love each other," Brittany spoke softly, "think of the songs."

"Screw the songs," Rachel screeched, "your relationship with her," she pointed at Santana again, "is disgusting. And I know it's bullshit."

"You can say that again," Dylan added.

"Shut it frosty!" Santana threatened, holding up a clenched fist.

"San, don't," Brittany pleaded.

"Hey!" everyone turned towards the entrance of the green room and saw Mr. Schuester standing there with a look of disbelief on his face. "That's enough! I thought we put all this relationship drama behind us!"

Santana huffed and crossed her arms; she heard Rachel cluck her tongue is disgust behind her.

"Why do you do this to yourselves? Every time there is a competition, we're on pins and needles. This is important. Because in case you've forgotten, if we don't place this year, Glee club is over. We got lucky this year, but it's not going to happen again. So put aside you're differences and work together!" Mr. Schue's tone was hard as he lectured to the room. "Get your act together, we're on in five," he said before turning around and heading backstage.

They watched as he retreated and Dylan turned to face Santana one last time, huffing as she did so, "Come on, Britt," she said holding her hand out to the blonde.

Brittany accepted it immediately and turned to leave with her girlfriend. But before disappearing from the room entirely she turned around and mouthed '_I'm sorry_' at Santana.

The Latina held her ground, arms still crossed as she watched the two girls leave. Rachel brushed past her, head held high, followed by Kurt and the other members. She felt Finn come up behind her and rest his hand on her lower back.

"I'm sorry, San, she kinda cornered me in the hallway," he explained.

"It's okay, today is hard for both of us," she answered sadly.

"Shall we?" He offered his arm to her and she gladly accepted.

"Surely."

When they arrived, everyone was already taking their places on stage and Finn stopped to give Santana one last comforting squeeze before running off towards his place. After a long debate, Mr. Schue had finally given in and trashed their typical entrance, from the back of the auditorium. He claimed it made the audience feel as though they were a part of the music, but after doing it at every competition they'd had, the member's of New Directions opted to start out on stage.

They were to start with the curtain down, however, Kurt's voice majestically filling the room on the other side. Brittany and Mike were to enter from opposite sides of the stage as soon as the curtain was raised.

Santana heard the stage hands yell places and watched painfully as Dylan ran over to give Brittany one last kiss before jogging back to her position in front of the choir. Kurt shook his hands out nervously and everything went quiet for a second. Santana took long, shallow breaths of anticipation and winced her eyes when Kurt's voice echoed out.

She loved and hated this song. She loved it for its message, about equality and acceptance. But she hated it for making her feel weak, and scared. It reminded her of what she was afraid to admit, for what she was missing out. She held her breath as Kurt spoke the last lines of the intro before the curtains raised and the music picked up.

"_'Cause you were born this way, baby._"

The curtains raised and they were greeted with copious amounts of applause. Kurt started to sing as Santana helped along with the rest of the club in the background. She watched painfully as Brittany and Mike entered.

Kurt's words drifted over her head as she watched the blonde dance. She was perfect, every move expertly placed and delivered; graceful, beautiful and mysterious all at the same time.

"_There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are_."

Santana winced. She hated who she was. She hated who she had become; a girl who sacrificed her happiness to fit into everyone else's perfect world. There was no way she would ever be able to love herself. The chorus started and she forced herself to move with the rest of the Glee club. No matter how much she willed it to go away, Kurt's words were telling her it had been there since her first breath.

"_Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set. I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way."_

Santana winced and memories flooded through her mind. Her deepest regret, the one that started it all, was that day in October in Brittany's room. The one she played over and over again in her mind willing it to be erased. If only she had said yes. If only she had swallowed her pride. She would be living blissfully happy with Brittany, safe in their secret intimacy. But no, she had to freak out. She had to say no. she had to break Brittany's heart. And her own heart had been breaking ever since.

The chorus came back again and Santana made the mistake of locking eyes with Brittany. She could see the light perspiration forming on her brow as she danced enthusiastically along to the beat and her voice caught in her throat. She released a small squeak, garnering questioning glances from the other members around her. She smiled quickly and cleared her throat as they moved on to assist in the chorus.

She braced herself for what was next, the most taboo section of the song. She hated it for being so blatantly obvious and always felt as though everyone around her was singing the words to her.

"_Whether life's disabilities left you outcast, bullied, or teased. Rejoice and love yourself today, 'Cause baby you were born this way."_

She watched as Brittany paused a second longer than she was suppose to, giving Santana a sad glance before turning and continuing her dance with Mike.

"_No matter gay, straight, or bi, lesbian, transgendered life. I'm on the right track baby, I was born to survive_."

She felt eyes on her again and looked down to find Dylan staring at her as Kurt sang his heart out with the Glee club. She could feel the fatigue setting in as the choreography grew more intense on the home stretch.

"_I'm on the right track baby, I was born to be brave_."

Santana wasn't brave. She was anything but brave. She didn't deserve Brittany. She didn't even deserve Finn. She knew she was on the wrong track and was too scared to do anything about it. She looked longingly at Brittany as they sang the last part of the song. She had tried to will herself to stop loving the blonde, but it was impossible.

The song had ended and Santana hadn't even realized. She was caught staring at golden locks of blonde before she was brought out of her stupor by Quinn nudging her in the ribs.

"San!" she heard the Cheerio whisper.

Santana snapped her head up and realized they had garnered a standing ovation. She may have disliked the effect the song had on her, but it was definite that the audience had enjoyed their number.

Kurt, Brittany and Mike moved to take their places amongst the rest of the club and the applause died down. After a brief moment Santana heard Brad begin to play on the piano at the foot of the stage. The cheering began before they even got a chance to start singing.

A small smile played on her face before she opened her mouth to sing with the rest of New Directions.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes, Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear. Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes, how do you measure, measure a year_?"

They stayed in their places as they sang the first words of the classic song. But soon they began to file down the platforms on the stage and made their way to the very edge. "_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee. In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife_," they sang until they formed a line that reached from one end to the next.

"_In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. How do you measure a year in the life?" _Santana looked next to her and grabbed Quinn's hand before turning to her other side and grabbing Finn's. "_How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love. Seasons of love. Seasons of love."_

They all released hands and turned around to walk deeper onto the stage, coming together in formation. Mercedes stepped forward and belted out Joanne's lines, "_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes! Five hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan._

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?"_

Puck stepped forward and joined Mercedes singing the part of Collins, "_In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried. In bridges he burned, or the way that she died!"_

Puck rejoined the group as they came up on either side of Mercedes, clapping along to the beat, audience enthusiastically joining in, "_It's time now to sing out, tho' the story never ends. Let's celebrate, remember a year in the life of friends! Remember the love!"_

Santana listened as Mercedes' voice carried strongly over the rest of the clubs as she continued her part. She thought back on the past year, trying to remember all the moments of love. It was cliché, she knew it, but she couldn't help it. The only moments she could think of involved Brittany and she cursed herself as they sang out the last lines and the song finished.

The crowd erupted once again in applause but there was no break before they immediately started the next song, voices replacing the part normally owned by the guitar. Santana watched as more people raised to their feet and she felt a bead of sweat roll down her temple. When they first decided to do this song she just shrugged it off and agreed it would be a crowd pleaser but after the events of the last week, some of the lyrics started haunting Santana.

Naturally, Finn's voice starts up over their harmonizing, half of the club echoing the last words of every line, "_She's got a smile that it seems to me, reminds me of childhood memories, where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky. Now and then when I see her face she takes me away to that special place and if I'd stare too long I'd probably break down and cry_."

Her dream floated through her mind. A young, innocent Brittany, eyes matching the mosaic sky in the background. It was their special place her subconscious took them to in her dream. She had resisted the urge to go to their hill all through the week. Actually being there would have made the situation worse. She thought of how true the lyrics seemed to be at this particular moment. Looking at Brittany caused her so much pain. She felt a tear form in the corner of her left eye as she glanced over to where the blonde was standing.

"_She's got eyes of the bluest skies as if they thought of rain_," it was Sam this time, "_I hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain,"_ it was so true. That was the last thing Santana ever wanted to see in Brittany's eyes. "_Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place where as a child I'd hide," _Brittany was warm and safe. Santana could always burry her head in the blonde's neck when she was scared. She couldn't anymore, "_And pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by_."

"_Whoah oahhh, sweet child o' mine, sweet love of mine_," they sang in unison.

Santana felt the lone tear escape and roll down her cheek. She felt fear build in her chest and she took a moment to swallow and compose herself. She was thankful that this song had a lot of instrumental breaks. So during the famous guitar solo, she was able to fight the tears and feign a fake stage smile before they returned to finish the rest of the song, jumping along with the crowd.

"_Where do we go, where do we go now? Where do we go, where do we go now? Sweet child o' mine!"_ they ended together, finishing with their heads down and the crowd was brought to their feet.

Santana took a deep breath and brought her hand up to blot the moisture from her eyes before looking up and seeing the rest of her club-mates bowing and jumping for joy. Santana offered a fake smile as the curtain descended. She sighed and turned to make her way over to the side of the stage but was knocked down by something soft engulfing her.

"We did it, San!" it was Brittany.

Santana choked out some of the blonde hair that had landed in her mouth and managed to push Brittany off of her where they had fallen on the stage. She quickly scrambled to her feet. "Uh, yeah, yeah we did. You did, you did great, Britt," she sputtered out.

Brittany pouted at her from where she remained on the floor and Santana twitched before turning and scurrying off with the rest of the club. Finn was waiting for her just off stage and she quickly wrapped and arm through his as she looked over her shoulder at Brittany one last time, Dylan coming to her side and helping her up.

They had half an hour before Dalton performed and Santana spent the entire time curled into Finn's side. He looked down at her, a worried look on his face, but Santana just pouted at him, praying he wouldn't question her. She didn't feel like talking. She didn't feel like thinking either. She closed her eyes and attempted to turn her brain off.

It must have worked because pretty soon she felt someone gently nudging her shoulder, rousing her from a light slumber. She opened her eyes and blinked at the light and stifled a yawn.

"Come on, San," Finn said, "Warblers are up."

She nodded sleepily and managed to scramble to her feet, less then gracefully, and followed Finn into the auditorium. They took their seats with the rest of New Directions as the crowd began to quiet down.

Santana had no intention of listening to their performance. Maybe she could fall asleep again? It didn't matter if she heard them or not. She was only here to sing. But when she heard the Warblers break out is perfect harmony she shot bolt upright in her chair.

Unsurprisingly, Blaine was the soloist once again, "_I used to rule the world, seas would rise when I gave the word._"

Santana felt panic rising in her chest again. 'Coldplay, they had to sing Coldplay,' she thought to herself. She couldn't escape. Everything about this day had screamed Brittany. The burning feeling she had felt when she had touched Brittany in the lobby bathroom began to sneak up, starting somewhere in the depth of her stomach. First Kurt's song, then Seasons of Love followed by the song she was pretty sure she was the only member of Glee club to make a personal connection with, and now this?

It was as though someone was trying to send her a message. Her mind drifted back to the other Coldplay song and she ran through the lyrics in her head. Images of strawberry swing flooded her head and she jumped to her feet.

She stood there frozen in place for a few moments, the rest of New Directions looking at her questioningly. Finn reached up for her hand and tried to pull her back down but she yanked her hand away sharply and looked down at him briefly before turning and running back up the isle towards the double doors in the back. She burst through them and continued running until she was met with the brisk spring air of the parking lot.

It was such a perfect day; blue skies, with white, fluffy clouds drifting through the sky at a lazy pace. She looked around at her surroundings. This place was foreign to her, there was nowhere for her to go. She spotted a bench off in the distance, on the other side of the parking lot and she slowly made her way over to it.

She plopped down, sitting on one leg and letting the other dangle just above the ground. The auditorium was next to a park and there was a small stream across from the bench she found herself sitting on. She watched sadly as she saw a mother duck pop out from behind the brush followed by three ducklings.

She sat there for a while, watching the ducks paddle happily up and down the stream, imagining how happy Brittany would be if she could see them right now. Thinking of Brittany being happy brought a small smile to her face. Santana would sacrifice every part of her, just to make sure Brittany was always happy.

The minutes ticked by slowly but soon she heard footsteps approaching from behind. They were heavy and awkward so Santana didn't bother turning around. She was thankful it wasn't Brittany. She had no idea how she would react in close proximity with the blonde at this moment. Finn walked around the bench and sat down next to her.

He didn't say anything, just sat there and watched the ducks with Santana. One duckling bravely hopped out of the water and padded its way over to where she sat with Finn on the bench. It kept its distance but tilted its head curiously at the alien forms in front of it. Santana let out a sniffle as she watched the mother duck hop out of the steam and make its way over to the rogue duckling.

"I couldn't be in there," Santana said quietly.

Finn turned his head to look at Santana.

"Coldplay, it reminded me of… something special," she watched as the mother duck prodded her young back into the stream. "And the dream… I couldn't be there."

"Was that song in your dream?"

Santana sighed and turned her body towards Finn but didn't look at him, "No," she pulled at a loose splinter on the bench, "It was another song from that album though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Strawberry Swing."

"Yeah, I know that one."

Santana turned her head to look at the ducks again. "Do you know that park? At the end of Porter Road?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, it has that small hill in it," he chuckled audibly, "I remember when I was younger that hill seemed like a mountain. It's really just a mound now isn't it? What about it?"

Santana sighed, "That's where we met. By the swing on the tree at the top of the hill."

"Oh."

Santana laughed sadly, "I wasn't even supposed to be playing up there. My parents never let me. But my father, well he's never cared. And at the top, I found her."

Finn didn't say anything and Santana turned to face him. He had a sadness in his eyes as he listened to her tale.

"She named that swing Strawberry Swing, because she thought the tree at the top was a strawberry tree. And then she claimed it as ours," she informed. "That's where my dream took place, Finn."

Finn's eyes widened in understanding as the pieces fell into place.

"I think…" she swallowed and looked at the ducks again, "I think I fell in love with her that day, and have been in love ever since." Her voice broke and she fought back a sob.

"Santana," Finn reached forward and gripped her hands, "San, you have to stop doing this to yourself. Tell her."

"I can't!" Santana said a little louder than expected. She looked around nervously before continuing, "I can't do that to her, Finn. She's with Dylan, she's happy."

"Are you sure?"

"Does it matter? I don't deserve her. She deserves someone who will give her everything she ever wanted. She deserves someone who isn't afraid to love her!"

"Maybe that doesn't matter to her."

"It matters to me!" Santana buried her head in her hands before straightening up and taking a deep breath. Finn didn't say anything else, just looked at her curiously.

They sat in silence for a while before Finn began to fidget nervously. "We should probably go back in, San. Vocal Adrenaline will be up soon."

"You can go if you want, I just… I need to stay here for a while longer. I can't be in there."

He looked at her cautiously before inching closer and wrapping an arm around her small shoulders. He didn't leave. They sat on the bench and continued to watch the ducks and the water running down the stream.

Eventually they heard a new set of footsteps approaching and they turned to see Quinn approaching them from the auditorium. Santana sighed and shrugged Finn's arm off from around her shoulder and blotted her eyes where her makeup ran.

"You guys better come in now," Quinn said quietly, "Judges are about to return. Results and stuff."

Santana nodded and stood up waiting for Finn to follow suit before being lead back inside by Quinn. Santana fixed her dress as they walked around towards backstage where they were greeted with curious eyes and raised eyebrows.

Mr. Schuester came up to her and lowered his head to whisper, "Is everything okay, Santana?"

She nodded and used her eyes to beg him not to question her further. He understood and nodded lightly before turning to the rest of the group. They made their way onto the stage behind the Warblers and huddled together.

Hands were being held and fingers were being crossed. But Santana looked down at her empty hands, remembering when they were once filled by Brittany's. Vocal Adrenaline filed onto the stage next to them. She had no idea how they had performed and frankly, she didn't care. She just wanted to go home and crawl under her sheets. She hadn't gotten her hopes up for this competition.

The judges filed onto the stage holding two sealed envelopes. She glanced over at Brittany, she was clutching Dylan's hand in both of hers, holding it up to her lips and shifting nervously.

"And now!" the head judge announced, "the runner up of the Midwestern show choir Regional competition!"

Santana never understood why announcers would pause for dramatic effect. It was just cruel. She felt the nerves of her teammates radiating off of them.

The announcer looked around with a smirk before pulling the card out of the envelope, "Vocal Adrenaline!"

There was a collective gasp that left the lips of the entire Glee club. Vocal Adrenaline, their arch nemesis, had only come in second. Santana suddenly wished she had been there for their performance. She didn't even know what songs they had sung. She watched as a rather angry-looking member of Vocal Adrenaline, dressed all in black, accepted the trophy handed to him by one of the judges. She smirked thinking he looked as though he was about to shove the poor guy over and sodomize him with the plastic trophy.

Vocal Adrenaline made their way off stage, grumbling to themselves. Santana was surprised that they only came is second, but she remembered being in this very place a year before and they had gone home with nothing. So she stood hunched in the back, waiting for the bad news so she could go home.

"And now, ladies and gentleman, the moment we have all been waiting for! The Midwestern Show Choir Champion, 2011!" he accepted the envelope from one of the judges and broke the seal, pulling out the answer. He looked from the paper to the two choirs in front of him and smirked.

"New Directions!"

It was quiet. Santana looked up confused, unsure if she had heard the judge correctly. She apparently wasn't the only one who was confused because everyone was looking back and forth between each other. But soon the roaring applause of the crowd broke them all out of their stupor.

"We won," Mercedes said. "You guys, we actually won!"

"Oh hell yeah!" Puck shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

After that everyone broke out excitement. The stage was filled with squeals and shouts of excitement. Santana just stood there, too shocked to move as the rest of her team jumped excitedly around her. Soft arms wrapped around her from behind and she felt a nose nuzzle into her neck.

She jumped slightly and turned to find Brittany beaming at her, "We did it, San! We won!"

Santana smiled lovingly at the blonde in front of her, she seemed so happy. Before she could register her movement, Brittany had wrapped her arms tightly around Santana, kissing her cheek and moving to whisper in her ear.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it if it wasn't for you, San." She pulled back and beamed at Santana before walking away and joining Dylan and Rachel in their celebration.

Santana reached up and placed her hand over her cheek where Brittany had kissed her. It was still tingling, and remembering the blonde's lips, a small smile spread across her face. They had won.

**Songs: Strawberry Swing – Coldplay**

**Born This Way – Lady Gaga**

**Seasons of Love – Cast of Rent**

**Sweet Child O' Mine – Guns and Roses**

**Vida la Viva – Coldplay**


	10. Spontaneous Reaction

It took a few moments for it to actually sink in. Santana hadn't allowed herself to get excited and just assumed they would lose, and then Brittany whispered those words in her ear and she was frozen in place. But soon she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face and she was jumping up and down on stage with the rest of the club. By the time they made it back to the bus, they were still shouting excitedly.

Finn smiled at her happily as they took their place at the back of the bus. She shoved him playfully but smiled back. She was enjoying this brief moment of happiness. For a moment it seemed as though she was back in her perfect, safe little world, before any of the past year's drama had taken over. She decided to allow herself to imagine that everything between the blonde and herself was okay and that she had never told Brittany off in her room.

So she sat blissfully for a while, enjoying the atmosphere of the bus. When they arrived back at McKinley, there was a rush to get off, but Santana took her time and was the last one to exit. She stood on the steps leading up to the bus and watched her teammates celebrate in the parking lot. She only had eyes for one person, though, as she looked on. Brittany was standing with Dylan just off to the side of the bus. Not wanting to be caught watching the blonde, Santana walked down the remaining steps toward Finn, but still stayed close to where Brittany and Dylan stood.

Finn beamed at her but ran off to celebrate with Kurt leaving Santana to watch them thoughtfully.

"But we won, why can't you stay here?" Santana's head twitched in the direction of Brittany's voice. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Brittany pout at Dylan.

"I'm sorry, B. I really want to, but I'm already late. My coach was mad at me for skipping out today. This tournament is important. I can still make the second game if I leave now," she heard Dylan say.

"Why can't you just go tomorrow?" Santana furrowed her eyebrows. Brittany's voice didn't sound sad and there was no evidence of hope in her tone, in fact it sounded frustrated and disappointed, almost as though she was bored with the whole conversation.

"Britt, I told you yesterday I had to leave as soon as we got back. Come on, don't be like that."

"Yeah, I know. Just… good luck. Win for me?" her sad tone was back, further confusing the Latina.

"I'll hit a homerun for you, babe," Santana chanced a glance at the couple by turning her head slightly, just in time to watch Dylan lean up and place a light kiss on Brittany's lips. Brittany barely made an effort to reciprocate.

Santana turned her entire body towards the situation as Dylan turned to trot towards where her father was waiting across the parking lot. Santana stood with her arms crossed, Brittany a few yards in front of her as Dylan got in the passenger side and drove away with her father. Once the car was gone, Santana directed her attention towards Brittany, who sighed and tucked her hands in the pockets of her sweatshirt.

The blonde lowered her head and slowly turned towards the rest of the club. Santana watched Brittany stop abruptly as she raised her head and spotted her. They stood a few feet apart, a small smile playing at the corner of Santana's mouth as she comfortably stared at the beautiful girl in front of her. This was the first time she had been able to look at Brittany for longer than a few moments, without the fear of Dylan catching her. Even when she had followed the blonde into the bathroom earlier that day, she had been nervous that Dylan would walk in and catch them.

But now, Dylan was gone and Brittany stood in front of her, completely on display. So she allowed herself to indulge; her reward for their win at Regionals.

"Hey," she heard herself saying quietly. She didn't get a response.

Brittany blinked and started walking forward again until she was next to Santana, looking past her at the rest of the Glee club. Santana followed her with her eyes as she made her way forward before finally turning to face the same direction as the blonde. They stood there side by side and watched the teenagers rejoicing.

"I can't believe we did it, Britt."

Brittany tilted her head and gave Santana a sideways smile, "Yeah, I know. It's… serial."

"Surreal?" Santana asked, quirking an eyebrow and offering a sly smile at the blonde next to her.

"That's what I said," Brittany responded, tilting her head in confusion.

Santana smiled at Brittany in adoration, not believing how adorable the blonde could be at times. She nodded her head lightly and watched a broad smile erupt across the other girl's face. Santana watched as a sparkle appeared in Brittany's eyes; she reveled in the glow for a while before sighing and glancing down at her feet.

"We wouldn't have been able to do it without you," she told the blonde sheepishly, "You're such an amazing dancer, Britt."

"No, I was so nervous, San."

"Well, you didn't show it."

Santana watched as Brittany bit her bottom lip briefly, "You helped, I wouldn't have been able to do it."

"No, you would have," Santana sighed, turning to face the slowly emptying parking lot.

"No, San. Thank you," Brittany said sincerely.

"Anything for you, Brittany," Santana's eyes went wide and she snapped her mouth shut. She had meant to keep those words in her head, not wanting the blonde to get suspicious. She quickly looked away and fidgeted her hands.

She glanced at the blonde next to her and Brittany was simply looking at her curiously, a small smile still on her lips. Santana shifted uncomfortably on her feet as she watched Finn awkwardly give Rachel a hug. She could see the longing in his eyes and wondered if hers showed the same thing for Brittany.

"So um," Santana mumbled, trying to break the uncomfortable silence, "what you doing to celebrate?"

When Brittany didn't answer, Santana risked turning to face the blonde again. She was looking out towards the softball field in the distance and Santana followed her gaze. "Nothing," she heard the blonde mumble.

Santana's head turned towards Brittany again, "Me either," she laughed awkwardly. She took a moment to swallow the lump in her throat before asking her next question, "What? No plans with the gf?" She had overheard their conversation, but was curious as to why Brittany had been so cold to the copper haired girl.

"No."

Santana frowned in frustration, not understanding why Brittany was being so distant, "Britt, what's wrong?"

Brittany sighed audibly, "She had some tournament, thing. She had to leave."

"What, for like, softball, or something?"

Brittany nodded.

"Oh… well you should still do something. Why don't you hang out with Kurt?"

Brittany shrugged and Santana watched her eyes flicker in her direction. Her head was tilted slightly down, causing a stray lock of blonde to fall from behind her ear.

Santana took a deep breath, "Yeah, I don't really feel like hanging out with Finn." There was an invisible force tugging at her heart and she felt words threaten to leave her mouth. Her heart rate had increased, she could tell. She could practically feel the organ beating against her ribs, begging to be let out, but she held her tongue and watched the blonde.

Brittany shrugged again, "Well… I mean, if you're not, doing anything… well, I guess… youcantextmeifyouwant," she stammered out quickly.

Santana furrowed her eyebrows, having not understood most of what the blonde had said, "Huh?"

"Um…" Brittany began, "nothing, I mean, I'm not doing anything, so if you want to text me later or something… you can." Santana watched a glimmer of hope appeared in Brittany's eyes.

She shifted uncomfortably again, slipping her hands into the front pocket of her hoodie. She hadn't expected Brittany to offer her anything. The idea of hanging out with the blonde was exciting yet terrifying at the same time.

"Um… yeah, maybe" she settled for, avoiding the blonde's gaze. "I mean, I kinda promised I'd hang out with Finn, even though I don't really want to."

"But, I though you just said…" Brittany trailed off, thoroughly confused.

Santana cursed inwardly, "Yeah, I mean, we kinda do. I forgot. It was like an '_if we win'_ thing," she mumbled out.

"Oh," she was disappointed, "Okay."

Santana looked at Brittany, face dropping and heart breaking as she watched the blonde gaze sadly at the ground.

"Hey, San!" she heard Finn call, "Ready to go?"

Santana sighed and hung her head, "I… I'm sorry, Britt. I have to go." She turned and walked to where Finn was standing a few feet away. She didn't turn around to look at the blonde but she felt sad eyes staring at her.

As they walked away, towards Santana's car, she linked her arm through Finn's. He was rambling on about their win and how amazing it was. He had planned an entire evening of playing Halo and watching old movies and was telling Santana how great it would be. But all Santana could think about was Brittany. She wanted to spend the night celebrating with the blonde. The way they used to.

She sighed and gently tugged on Finn's arm, "Hey, is it okay if, like, I don't come over? I mean, I kinda just want to be alone tonight."

Finn tilted his head away from her and answered slowly, "Yeah, I guess. If that's what you want, San. You sure you're gonna be okay?"

Santana nodded and smiled at him gently. He understood.

* * *

Santana bit her lip in thought as she entered her house. She had chickened out around Brittany again. She longed to spend more time with her blonde friend but couldn't bring herself to do it. She sighed as she closed the door behind her and looked up into the empty hallway.

"Mom?" She called out, eyes furrowing when she was met with silence. She walked into the small living room and looked around. The TV was on but muted, some MTV show playing mindlessly in the background. There were tabloids scattered across the coffee table and pillows form the couch scattered about haphazardly. She huffed and made her way towards the kitchen.

"Mom, you home?" she shouted. She looked around but was still met with nothing. She growled in frustration and spotted something out of place hanging on the refrigerator door. She padded over and tore down the note that rested against the cluttered cool, white surface.

'_Santana,' _she read her mother's handwriting, '_Pulling a double shift at the restaurant. Leftovers in the fridge. Call your father. He promised to take you tomorrow._

_p.s. When am I going to meet this new boy of yours?'_

The note explained why she was greeted with an empty house. It also showed how much Santana's mother actually knew about her, she was clueless about the true nature of her relationship with Finn. She hadn't even told her mother about them, the woman probably heard it through the grapevine. Gossip travels fast in Lima.

She crumpled up the note and tossed it in the trash on her way out of the kitchen. Santana took the stairs two at a time and forcefully opened her bedroom door before slamming it shut behind her. She launched herself onto her bed, burying her face in the pillows.

Eventually she let out a long sigh and rolled over on her back to look at the ceiling before glancing at the clock on her bedside table. Today had been a long day, with the competition starting relatively early in the morning. It was only just before six and the light outside was starting to fade. She reached over and hit play on her iPod before resting her hands beneath her head.

Santana let out a long sigh as she ran through the day's events in her head. She had managed to talk to Brittany, get into a fight with the blonde's girlfriend, managed not to pass out on stage and then received a kiss from her blonde. Compared to her more recent days, this one had been a winner. Santana raised her hand to her cheek where Brittany kissed her again, remembering the spark it had ignited.

She snapped her hand down when she remembered their conversation in the parking lot. Why had she suddenly pulled back and retreated into her shell? The last week had been hard on her emotionally and physically; the cause of all her woes being the blonde dancer. Santana was actually surprised they managed to win with all her slip-ups on stage. Her voice had actually caught in her throat and Quinn had given her the best death glare she had to offer.

The Latina sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, remembering the burning ache in her chest the blonde fueled as she danced on stage. And then she had kissed her. Sure, it was small and only on the cheek, but it was meaningful. Santana concluded that these were the feelings that made her freak out slightly in the parking lot. She wanted to spend time with Brittany. The blonde was still important to her; there was no way she wouldn't be.

Santana rolled her head over to look at her clock again. Only ten minutes had passed. She sat up and swung her legs over the foot of her bed and let out a deep breath. She wasn't tired, if anything, she was anxious. She could still feel the adrenaline from the win coursing through her veins. But she found herself sitting at the edge of her bed in an empty house with nothing to do.

She could have gone to Finn's, he was entertaining enough and they had actually formed a pretty tight bond through their fake relationship. But she needed a break from the boy; she couldn't fall back on him for everything. Santana sat there as music drifted from her iPod and ran through her options. The whole process would have gone a lot faster if her train of thought wasn't interrupted by thoughts of Brittany every few seconds.

Something occurred to her. Whenever she had found herself in this position before, she had always turned to Brittany. They could make a day out of doing nothing; in fact, they had ended up with some of their most memorable moments that way. It was as though her mind was programmed to turn to Brittany when she was bored and lonely.

She cursed when she thought of the blonde's girlfriend. Whereever Brittany was, Dylan was right beside her. It was frustrating. Even if she just wanted to say hi, Dylan would practically attack her. The girl was more possessive than Santana was. Her mind drifted back to the parking lot earlier, and the conversation she had heard between the two girls and then later, between Brittany and herself.

Her eyebrows lifted in realization and a small, sly smile spread across her face. Dylan wasn't here tonight. She had left and would be gone for the entire weekend. Santana jumped to her feet and grabbed her car keys and phone, not even bothering to change out of her jeans and worn sweatshirt before bounding down the stairs. Why couldn't she spend some time with Brittany? Like the good old days when they were younger; laughing, watching movies and joking around.

She climbed into the driver's seat and turned the ignition. She had panicked in the parking lot before, but there was really no threat in spending a little while with the blonde. It would be a cherry on top of a better than average, definitely not perfect, day.

The drive to Brittany's seemed natural. She didn't even know the names of the streets she took to get there, but it was like a second nature to her. Her hands worked with a mind of their own until she pulled up outside the familiar red door. Santana paused for a second, not quite understanding her motivations for going to see Brittany, but there was something pushing her forward, out of the car.

Santana closed the door behind her and leaned against it, smiling at the house in front of her. An idea crept into her head and she pulled out her phone, scrolling until she found Brittany's number. Santana typed out a quick message, "_You home?"_ before sending.

She smiled when a reply came almost immediately. _"Yeah =/."_

"_Look outside."_ Santana smiled to herself as she slid her phone shut and glanced up at the house through her eyelashes, continuing to lean against the car.

After a few moments she saw the curtains of Brittany's window furrow and a blonde head appear briefly before disappearing again. Less than ten seconds later she watched the red door fly open and Brittany come sprinting down the porch. Santana stood up fully and placed her hands in the pocket of her hoodie, smile on her face growing even bigger.

"San!" she heard Brittany call before being engulfed in a large hug. She felt the warmth radiating from Brittany's body and melted into the feel. "I thought you had plans with Finn?" she asked, pulling back to look at her.

"Yeah, uh," she rubbed the back of her head, "I got bored. He likes to play Halo too much. And Kurt was there."

"But I love Kurt," Brittany said sadly.

"No! I mean, me too, but there was just… no privacy," Santana winced as the words came out of her mouth, she hated lying to Brittany.

"Oh," Brittany said, lowering her head slightly. "But you're here now?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Santana smiled at the blonde again, "I am."

"Awesome," the blonde said as she rocked back on her heels.

"Um, Britt," Santana motioned towards the house with a quick flick of her head.

"Oh! Right, come on!" Brittany reached out and grabbed Santana's hand and dragged her back up towards the house.

Santana observed the blonde in front of her as she dragged her into the house. She had changed, showered too, because her hair was slightly damp. Santana immediately felt bad, she hadn't showered when she got home like she meant to. Brittany now wore her loose, red, sweats and a dark tank top, typical comfy Brittany clothes that only made Santana love her more.

She bit her tongue at the thought, though. It was already going to be hard enough just being here with Brittany, but she really just needed to be around the other girl again. The last thing she needed was something to push her over the edge.

"Hungry?" the blonde asked as she closed and locked the door behind them, slipping out of untied sneakers to reveal yellow socks.

"No, not really, kinda thirsty though," Santana admitted as she pulled on the collar of her sweatshirt.

Brittany nodded in response and walked into the kitchen, returning shortly with a cold bottle of water. Santana accepted it gratefully and watched as Brittany looked on while she took a small sip of the cool liquid.

"So," she said, breaking the small silence, "where's your mom?"

Brittany shrugged, "Shopping. They always got to Giant Eagle on Saturdays."

"Really?" Santana looked around and realized Brittany's little sister and father weren't around either, "So, you're alone?"

Brittany nodded and walked past Santana heading up the stairs, pausing briefly at the bottom until the Latina caught up.

"Yeah, me too," Santana sighed, "My mom is… well yeah and my dad has to work the night shift at the hospital."

They walked into Brittany's room, the blonde closing the door behind them as Santana walked further in. She looked around and felt a strange comfort at the fact most of the room was the same as it had been all their lives. Brittany's room was almost like a second home to her.

Brittany walked around her and took a seat at her desk chair, sitting on one foot as she watched Santana.

"What were you up to?" Santana asked, taking a seat across from the blonde on her bed, kicking off her shoes as she did so.

"Just writing in my diary," she said happily before turning around and pushing a few keys on her laptop.

"Anything interesting?"

Brittany looked at her over her shoulder, a playful grin on her face, "Maybe."

"Hey, not fair!" Santana pouted.

Brittany giggled and Santana watched her turn back towards her screen, "It's a secret, San, that's why it's a diary."

"Yeah, but you're no fun."

Brittany clicked on something and music started playing softly before she turned around, "You really think so?" she asked with a small frown.

Santana smirked and faked a yawn, "Yeah… sometimes, like wow," she leaned back on the bed and closed her eyes, "think I'll just take a nap, with you being all boring and stuff."

After a few quiet moments, she peeked open one of her eyes to look at the blonde but was surprised when she was no longer in her chair. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at the spot Brittany had previously been sitting in.

"Britt?" she asked, "Oomph," the air was knocked out of her as she was tackled by a tidal wave of blonde.

"Boring, huh?" Brittany said as she moved to straddle the small girl, hands poised in a pre-tickle position, "You sure about that?"

Santana squealed as Brittany lowered her hands and poked her in the ribs a few times, "Okay, okay, you're not boring!"

Brittany smiled and pulled back, swinging her leg back over Santana's small frame and taking up a spot at the foot of the bed, "That's more like it."

Santana propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Brittany, "You're anything but boring, Britt. I was just kidding."

"I know, but it gave me an excuse to tackle you," she said with a shrug.

Santana laughed, "Sneaky… So, how's motocross going?"

Brittany perked up and brought both of her legs under her, "Good! I won my meet last week. Selection for tournament is next week. Everyone on the team wants me to go."

"Well, duh, 'cause you're awesome."

Santana watched as Brittany blushed and lowered her head as she played with her empty hands, "You don't come and watch me ride anymore."

Santana sighed and felt her smile melt, "I know, I'm sorry, Britt. I've been… kinda busy."

"It's okay, Dylan comes to watch. Hasn't missed a race yet."

Santana clenched her teeth, "That's um, good. I'm happy for you." When Brittany continued to play with her hands and didn't answer, Santana wasn't sure what to say next. "Britt?"

"Hmm?"

Santana shifted and sat up, crossing her legs under her and leaning forward, "You okay?"

"What? Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you seem kinda… down."

"No!" she perked up suddenly, "I'm not. I'm up." She rose up suddenly and got off the bed.

"If you say so," Santana sighed.

Brittany opened her mouth to respond but at that moment, the song that had been playing lightly over their conversation came to an end and a new one began. Brittany closed her mouth and her eyes grew wide with excitement. Santana watched as Brittany bounded over to her computer and raised the volume. The Latina tilted her head in confusion.

"Oh my god, San! I love this song!" Brittany turned around to face Santana but was met with her confused look. "San! It's Britney!"

"Spears? She has a new song?"

"Yeah! Well, it's not really new anymore," she said as she jogged over to where Santana was sitting, "Come on," she reached out a hand.

"What?" Santana asked nervously.

Brittany reached out and tugged Santana up with all her might and the Latina couldn't help but have herself pulled up by the blonde, "Come on, San. You gotta dance. You can't listen to this song without dancing."

Santana gulped as she watched Brittany begin to dance in front of her, turning slowly. The blonde glanced over her shoulder at Santana as she brought her hands up to run them through her slightly damp hair.

The beat pulsed through the room, Brittany's body fell along with it perfectly as she opened her mouth and sang along with a few of the lyrics, "_Make it clear, little question, wanna know just how you feel."_

Santana gulped and took a step back as Brittany turned and looked at her under lidded eyes. Brittany grinned and reached forward, snatching both of her hands.

"Come on, San," she said, giving a yank and causing Santana to fall against her body, "_If I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me?"_

"Uh, Britt, is this a good idea?" she asked as Britney's lyrics floated through the room, "_Cause you feel like paradise, I need a vacation tonight."_

"_So if I said I want your body now… _why not? We used to dance together all the time," Brittany said as she smiled.

"I… uh, I mean," Santana stuttered, "It's different now…"

Brittany giggled and released her, walking back over to the computer. Santana frowned in confusion until she heard the song start over from the beginning again. She walked up to Santana and pulled her roughly against her body, causing the Latina to gasp.

"Santana," she said huskily, "just shut up and dance."

All Santana could do was nod, having no breath left to speak with. She felt Brittany begin to move again, applying pressure against her with her hips. The Latina felt herself release a lost sounding pant as she began to move with the blonde.

"_So come here, a little closer, wanna whisper in your ear…_"

She felt the blonde's hot breath against the side of her head as she followed along with the lyrics and she leaned into the feeling, groaning slightly. She was starting to feel a little light headed, her senses becoming overwhelmed.

"_If I said my heart was beating loud, if we could escape the crowd somehow_," Brittany's voice was deep, causing shivers to run down Santana's spine.

Brittany released her from the tight grip she had her in and took a step back, continuing to move with the beat of the music. Santana felt herself take an involuntary step forward, head beginning to spin as she watched the blonde in front of her.

"_Hey, you might think, that I'm crazy, but I you know I'm just your type,_" the blonde had a mysterious look in her eyes and Santana gulped at how dark they had grown. She couldn't help but reach out for the hips moving in front of her, craving the contact.

Brittany grinded mischievously, grabbing the smaller girl's hands and turned around so her back was facing Santana, naturally wrapping her arms around her, "_There's a spark in between us when we're dancing on the floor. I want more…"_ Brittany sang sensuously as she pulled Santana against her back.

Santana groaned at the contact and molded her front against the blonde's back, hands gripping at the fabric of Brittany's sweats. Blonde hair cascaded over her face and she couldn't help but inhale deeply, taking in Brittany's scent.

It was like a drug, Santana craved more after every touch. She buried her nose into the back of Brittany's neck, revealing in the smell that was just so, _Brittany_. Her hands began to move on their own accord as Brittany bent her knees slightly and ground her body back against Santana's perfectly, arching her back slightly. She swore she heard the blonde in front of her moan lightly as her hands rested on the waist band of the soft material of the girl's pants. This only fueled Santana more. She couldn't have stopped even if she wanted to. She felt her hand slip up and under Brittany's tank top to meet the hot, taut skin underneath.

Brittany applied more pressure in response and they fell, perfectly synchronized, into the beat. Santana felt herself nuzzle deeper into the blonde's neck soon noticing Brittany's hand coming up and leaned in as the blonde ran her fingers through her contrasting dark locks. Brittany's hand stopped at the back of her head and held firmly in place, urging Santana back down into the crook of her neck.

Santana indulged, gratefully falling against the creamy skin. Brittany's scent was driving her crazy. She didn't realize what she was doing until she felt her tongue run gently against the blonde's neck.

Brittany groaned and the grip on the back of her head tightened. Santana felt the sudden urge to taste the skin in front of her so without hesitating she leaned in and roughly nipped at the skin just above Brittany's shoulder, sucking lightly. The taste made her head spin out of control and she felt her hips push against the blonde.

Brittany was intoxicatingly sweet, contrasted by the slightly salty taste of the sweat that and begun to form mixed with the ghost of her body wash. She bit down harder, causing the Blonde to gasp and break free from their intense grasp. Santana watched as Brittany turned around, eyes dark. Everything in the room was spinning except for Brittany, who seemed to have a bright shine about her. She took a step forward, an invisible force driving her.

She reached up and snaked her hand up along Brittany's collarbone, around to the back of her neck, fingers tangling in blonde waves. She took another step forward and pulled down with her hand, causing the blonde to lean forward suddenly. Santana licked her lips and held Brittany in an intense gaze. The blonde was breathing heavily, mouth slightly opened and Santana couldn't resist. She lunged forward and roughly pushed her mouth against the blonde's. She felt Brittany gasp in shock and she pulled back, suddenly aware of what was taking place.

"Shit, Britt, I'm sorry," She started but stopped when she saw the look on Brittany's face. It was primal, hunger evident in her eyes.

She watched as Brittany opened her mouth and licked her lips. Santana did the same, savoring the taste that was Brittany. The blonde moved her eyes slowly down to her lips where they lingered, longer than expected until she brought them back up to lock onto Santana's.

And then she was lunging forward. Santana barely had time to register anything before she was met with a rough, open-mouthed kiss, tongue not waiting for permission before it found its way into her mouth. Santana panted heavily before pressing her body tightly against Brittany's, her own tongue sneaking out and battling with the blonde's.

The music continued to pulse through the small bedroom working its way through Santana's veins as her heart beat against her chest. She pressed herself harder against Brittany, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and biting down on it roughly.

She felt Brittany reach up and grab a handful of Santana's sweat shirt as she fought to free her lip from Santana's mouth before crashing back against her. Santana felt her hips twitch forward involuntarily as Brittany's tongue probed her mouth, always searching, always battling. She felt the blonde grind against her and realized the song had started over again, causing Brittany to move with the beat.

Santana felt herself smirk against the blonde's lips as she returned the pressure. Her smile soon evaporated as she craved Brittany's skin again. She dipped her head and latched on to the girl's throat, sucking at the hollow of her neck harshly. There would no doubt be a mark tomorrow, but Santana didn't care, the inexplicable need for the girl in front of her was driving her insane, fueled by Brittany's light moans against her ear as she sucked on the skin beneath her. She panicked slightly that she might not be able to kiss the blonde again and immediately released her neck with a wet pop before molding her mouth against Brittany's.

From then on it was a battle as Brittany fought for dominance in their dance. Soon Santana realized they were both panting heavily, yet too consumed in each other to care. If she suffocated at this moment, it wouldn't matter. As long as she was holding onto the blonde, heart beats perfectly synchronized and tongues probing, she could drop dead at that moment and be happy.

She felt the blonde shift, nipping at the side of her mouth as she felt hands travel down her body until they reached the bottom of her sweatshirt. Brittany gave a light tug on the fabric, pulling it up slightly and placing one last open mouthed kiss on Santana's lips before pulling back just slightly. Santana watched as Brittany leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together and breathing heavily as she bit her bottom lip.

There was another tug on her sweat shirt as Brittany pulled it up a few more inches. Santana locked eyes with the blonde as she breathed heavily. She could feel her heart beating in her throat and she nodded lightly, slowly lifting her arms for Brittany to pull the offending garment off of her. They broke eye contact for a few seconds as the blonde yanked it over her head and let it drop on the floor besides them.

They were still close, but for the first time since they had started, they weren't touching. Santana watched as Brittany's chest heaved and she felt her hands slowly rise. She hooked her thumbs under the waist band of Brittany's sweats, pulling down slightly so she could run them against the soft skin underneath. She fanned out the rest of her fingers against the blonde's hips and squeezed slightly. She watched in fascination as Brittany's hips jerked forward at the touch, eliciting a groan from the taller girl.

Keeping one hand in place, she lifted the other and grasped at the bottom of Brittany's tank top, twisting the fabric in her fist. She held Brittany's gaze as she bit her lip and yanked on the girl's top. Brittany fell forward against her, mouth open and willing as they resumed their dance. She felt herself take a step back and when the blonde followed, she continued until she felt the back of her knees bump against Brittany's bed.

Without breaking the contact, she tightened her grip on the girl's shirt and began to lower them to the mattress. She inched her way up the bed, Brittany crawling on top of her, hands on either side of her head, mouths still locked in a passionate bond. Santana felt Brittany grind her hips down and she moaned audibly. Blonde hair cascaded down, veiling them from the outside world and Santana craved skin.

She felt her second hand come up to the other where it remained tangled in the dark fabric of Brittany's top. With a swift tug she pulled it up, forcing them to break contact to let the fabric pass between them. The shirt was discarded and Santana's hands quickly returned to the blonde's back, running them over her shoulder blades and down her spine. She felt Brittany arch her back at the touch, causing her chest to heave in front of her, taunting.

She gave in and felt herself leaning up to bury her face against the blonde's chest, running her tongue along the valley greedily. The motion caused Brittany to fall back on her knees, pulling Santana up into a sitting position.

Not liking the space between them, she felt her hands move from Brittany's back to her hips, pulling them closer together. Brittany's hands were lost in Santana's hair, pulling gently. Using one hand to keep the blonde pressed firmly against her, Santana used the other to snake up the girl's back until it reached the clasp to Brittany's bra. One snap later and Brittany groaned as the material fell away, leaving her entire chest open for Santana.

She felt a tug on her own shirt as she dipped down to taste the newly exposed skin, bringing her hand around to cup Brittany roughly. But the tug was persistent as she rolled a nipple between her thumb and forefinger, simultaneously swirling her tongue around its twin, so she growled as she pulled back, allowing Brittany to pull her shirt over her head.

Her hands immediately returned to Brittany's chest as the blonde reached around to unclasp her bra. Their mouths locked together as the garment slid down her arms, finally exposing her to the girl in her lap.

Brittany tossed it aside and snaked her arms up and around her neck, pulling their bare chests together roughly. They both gasped at the feeling. If Santana could have kept all of the burning, lingering touches the blonde had given her over the last five months and added them all together, it wouldn't even come close to the fire that was burning between them now. It knocked the breath completely out of her and she had no choice but to break their kiss and rest her head against Brittany's shoulder as she heaved, trying to control her heart beat.

Brittany waited, gently caressing up and down Santana's spine. A touch that was meant to be soothing turned into an aphrodisiac, flaming the fire more. Santana felt something inside of her snap and she was suddenly scratching at the blonde's back, as though she needed the contact to survive. She felt a sudden burst of adrenaline course through her and she lifted Brittany up by her thighs, tossing her over on her back.

She fell against the blonde, molding their bodies together and straddling a perfectly toned thigh as she ground her pelvis against the girl beneath her. Her tongue broke past Brittany's lips and explored thoroughly, licking the top of the girl's mouth. Santana swallowed the deep groan Brittany released and began to move her hand down the side of her toned body. She was mesmerized by each curve of skin, by each tremble and by each goose bump as her hand traveled further south.

Santana released Brittany's mouth with a wet kiss before moving down her jaw to her neck until she reached her pulse point. She reveled at it for a split second as she watched the fast rate of Brittany's heart coming to the surface before she latched on, sucking hard as she dipped her hand beneath the waist band of Brittany's pants.

She felt Brittany's hips jerk and back arch as her fingers slipped past her thin panties into wet heat. Santana felt her strength give out and she slumped against Brittany's chest as they both let out long, deep groans. The heat of Brittany's core was overwhelming and she kept her hand buried between the blonde's legs, allowing it time to adjust to the familiar, but lost feeling.

She felt Brittany squirm beneath her and she dipped her hand lower, running two fingers between her folds before bringing them up to flick lightly against Brittany's mound.

"Unggg, S… San," Brittany panted out, rocking her hips forward, begging for more contact.

Santana was amazed at the amount of wetness she had been greeted with. She felt something twitch in her stomach at the thought that she had been the cause before realizing how wet she herself had become as she ground against a toned thigh.

Brittany was clawing painfully at Santana's back as she tentatively ran her fingers through her folds again. She felt a hand reach up and harshly grab the back of her head, pulling her up into a heated kiss, pressing their chests back together. Santana took this moment to dip lower, curving her fingers slightly, barely entering the blonde beneath her. She shifted, trying to get a better angle as her mouth remained attached to Brittany's.

She pulled her fingers back slightly, eliciting a pleading groan from the other girl. Santana quickly pulled her fingers up, circling Brittany's clit a few times before reaching back down and roughly sliding two fingers into the blonde. Brittany broke the kiss and gasped loudly, arching her back.

The motion caused Santana's hand to slip out slightly, Brittany's sweats preventing her from achieving the ideal angle. She growled, nipping at Brittany's jaw as she made her way down. Brittany whimpered as she slid her hand from the girl's pants, but promised to return reaching up quickly and giving the blonde a hot, reassuring kiss.

She adjusted her posture so she held herself above the blonde, holding her legs open with her knees as she kissed lower. She paused briefly at the blonde's chest, providing it with welcome attention before dipping down and running her tongue over Brittany's perfectly toned stomach. Her hands ran gently down Brittany's sides, causing the blonde to shiver, finding the elastic waist band of Brittany's sweats. She swirled her tongue around Brittany's belly button, causing her to squirm as she hooked her thumbs into the red sweats and pulled down roughly.

She felt Brittany lift her hips to help remove the unwelcome material. Santana leaned back, pulling them off completely. She was greeted with a squirming blonde, chest heaving, swollen lips and eyes heavily lidded as her hair lay in cascades against the pillows. She felt her mouth fall open as she took in the sight before her. She was certain there couldn't be anything more beautiful than what was lying on the bed below her, waiting for her.

"_San…_" Brittany groaned, biting her lip and reaching up to unbuckle Santana's belt. She yanked it out and tossed it aside before reaching down, popping the button open and pulling the zipper down.

Santana felt her chest twitch and she hastily reached up and clawed at the remaining piece of Brittany's clothing. She practically tore them off the blonde, tossing the small garment off to the side mindlessly and grabbing Brittany's hands. She pulled them up, pinning them above Brittany's head as she pressed their bodies together. She gasped as she felt Brittany's wetness on her stomach and kissed the blonde roughly.

Brittany squirmed beneath her, grinding her center against her stomach, searching for more friction. The taste of Brittany's skin still lingered on her tongue, causing her head to spin. She wanted to taste all of Brittany; she wanted to consume the blonde in entirety, so she slowly began to kiss her way down again, dragging her tongue along the exposed skin. Brittany's hips jerked forward, begging, and Santana moved lower.

But then there were hands on her biceps, gripping hard and pulling up, "San?" she heard Brittany pant.

She placed one last, wet kiss just below one of the blonde's breasts before raising her head to look at the girl beneath her,

"Britt," she heard herself say huskily, "I just… I need to taste you," she said resting her forehead against the blonde's. This was something Santana didn't do often. In all the times they had slept together, Santana had only gone down on Brittany once. Brittany was usually the one with her head between Santana's legs, not the other way around. It wasn't that she didn't like the taste of Brittany. In fact, it was the most amazing thing she had ever tasted. But the idea of doing _that_ scared the shit out of the Latina. It always seemed too intimate and Santana never allowed herself to get that carried away. It was her own safety net. Until now.

"But…" Brittany looked at her nervously and bit her lip. She was obviously thinking about the same thing. All this time and all Brittany cared about was Santana's comfort.

"No." Santana said harshly, "Please, I need you. I need all of you," she admitted, cursing herself for it.

Brittany whimpered in response, closing her eyes tightly as she arched her chest up, against Santana. Santana took this as permission and resumed her trip down Brittany's body. She wanted to explore every inch and every crevice, taking in all of her blonde. She reached up and cupped Brittany again, giving the soft flesh a hard squeeze, feeling the hardness of her nipple against her palm.

But the drive to taste Brittany was too great. It was as though she would die without it, so she reached down and ran her hands along Brittany's thighs, pulling them up, causing her legs to bend at the knees.

Santana sat back and took in the sight. Brittany was now fully exposed and dripping in front of her. She reached out and ran her hands along the inside of her thighs, slowly inching higher until they reached the apex of Brittany's legs. A low moan filled the room, over the pulse of the music, and Santana had no idea which one of them had released it. She licked her lips and slowly lowered herself towards her destination.

She settled herself between Brittany's thighs, snaking one arm under her leg to rest on her stomach as she felt her hips buck forward in anticipation. Santana closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, the scent of Brittany hitting her like a speeding bus. She gasped and brought her free hand up to gingerly run through soaked folds, probing lightly. She watched as Brittany's leg twitched and she let out a deep groan. Santana reveled in the wetness, coating her fingers thoroughly before using two to gently spread Brittany, exposing her fully. The sight was too much and Santana buried her head between the blonde's legs, running her tongue up Brittany's entire length, circling her clit a few times before diving down and in.

The groan that filled the room definitely came from the back of her throat this time as her tongue slid into the blonde. She continued to hold the blonde open as her tongue probed. Brittany had to be the most delicious thing she had ever tasted, her head growing light as she continued to explore Brittany's folds.

The blonde was squirming uncontrollably now, hips bucking against Santana's tongue, causing her to apply more pressure against them with her free hand as her tongue slid in further. She took this opportunity to fan her fingers out against Brittany's stomach and lowering her thumb to apply pressure against Brittany's clit.

"Unggg, Santana…"

She swirled her tongue in time with her thumb a few times before dragging her tongue up to replace her hand. She latched on and sucked hard. Brittany arched her back and groaned loudly, hands reaching down to tangle in Santana's hair.

She swirled her tongue around the pert bud, feeling the legs beside her begin to twitch. The grip on her hair grew tighter and Brittany's gasps grew longer and more frequent. So she reached up and dragged her left hand up and over her folds a few times before plunging in, hard and fast.

Brittany screamed, thrusting forward in approval as Santana began a steady rhythm, tongue still circling and sucking.

"Fuck, Santana… Oh… _shit_," she heard the blonde pant. Santana smirked inwardly as she increased her pace, garnering more curses from the blonde under her.

She could feel the muscles inside Brittany begin to clamp down, spazzing slightly. The blonde was close. She curled her fingers and latched onto the bundle of nerves, sucking and licking simultaneously. Brittany cried out as she hit that special spot, repeating her actions a second, third time, falling into a quick pattern.

It only took a few more thrusts before Brittany was screaming her name and clamping down on Santana's fingers. The arch of Brittany's back as her orgasm hit her was so extreme, Santana had no choice but to pull back, losing access to the area she so greatly craved. So she sat back and watched Brittany call out in pleasure, head falling back against the pillows, and feeling more wetness soak the fingers she still had buried deep inside of the blonde. She couldn't move them even if she tried.

But she reached out with her free hand and ran it up Brittany's now sweat soaked skin, resting in the valley on her chest. The blonde collapsed forcefully against the bed, breathing heavily. Santana pulled her fingers out and looked down at them curiously. Her hand was completely soaked. She grinned at Brittany mischievously before bringing the soaked digits up to her mouth and sucking them in. She groaned as she licked her fingers clean, savoring the last traces of Brittany.

The blonde reached up and gripped the back of Santana's neck as she released her fingers with a wet pop, pulling her down against her. Santana pressed her mouth against Brittany's giggling slightly when she squeaked at the taste of herself on her lips. But that didn't stop Brittany from sliding her tongue into her mouth.

Santana reveled in the feel for a while, head still spinning from the intoxicating taste of Brittany and the addictive feel of her body. Soon she felt Brittany's hands slide up her back and grip her shoulder blades as the blonde shifted slightly beneath her. Santana relinquished her assault on the blonde's lips and looked down, holding herself up with arms on either side of Brittany's head.

She felt the blonde push up and shift her weight, gently rolling them over until Brittany was straddling her thighs, looking down with dark, lust filled, blue eyes.

"Britt…" Santana choked out.

Brittany leaned back on her knees as her hands made their way up to Santana's remaining jeans. She gripped both the denim and light material underneath at the same time and tugged. Santana groaned as she lifted her hips and shimmied out of the tight jeans and panties. She gasped when the cold air hit the sensitive, wet area between her thighs, feeling herself drip down onto the comforter beneath. Brittany pulled the jeans the rest of the way off and moved to lie between Santana's legs, spreading them with her hips.

"_Shit,_" Santana cursed as she felt Brittany's center press up against hers. She bucked her hips forward, seeking more contact and Brittany obliged, grinding down and up.

Santana reached up and tangled her hand in Brittany's hair, pulling down roughly and crashing their lips together. Brittany continued to grind against her and her head began to spin again. There was nothing left between them anymore. No barriers to hide behind, just skin. Santana held onto Brittany for dear life as the blonde began to take control of her body. She felt her legs begin to tremble in anticipation. It had been so long since Brittany, or anyone for that matter, had touched her like this, had owned her like this. She felt her heart begin to ache as she sucked Brittany's tongue into her mouth and bit down, begging it to stay there.

"Britt, _please_," she was begging now. She needed to be touched. She needed to feel.

She felt Brittany adjust her position and slide her hand down, gently messaging her breast while she kissed down her throat, sucking lightly, lifting one leg over Santana's thigh. She brought her other leg up until it came in contact with Santana's center. Santana moaned under Brittany's ministrations. The girl knew her body better that Santana did, knowing every little spot that turned her on. She scratched at the pale skin of Brittany's back, aching for the most intimate of touches. She felt Brittany smile against the skin of her neck, nipping gently as her hand was removed from her chest and traveled down.

Brittany dipped her fingers down, hard and fast, easily running through the wet heat between Santana's legs. Santana arched her back at the touch, shuddering at the contact.

"_Fuck,_" she heard herself say. Brittany was just teasing now, gently running her hands over her wet skin. It was driving her crazy, she needed more.

Raising her hands to Brittany's shoulders, she pushed down heavily, urging Brittany to use her tongue. But Brittany resisted, causing Santana to groan in frustration.

"Britt, I _need_ you, please!" she gasped.

"No," Brittany said, similarly mimicking the way Santana had answered her before, lifting her head to look into Santana's eyes. "I want to see you," she said, choosing that moment to slip two fingers in.

Santana groaned, feeling filled for the first time in months. She felt her leg jerk and her hips rise involuntarily as she stared into blazing blue eyes.

Brittany kept her fingers buried deep inside her, but she felt the blonde curl her fingers repeatedly, hitting that spot deep within. Santana's mouth fell open and her eyes widened at the intense pleasure that was building in her stomach. She let out a high pitched squeak as Brittany hit the perfect spot.

Just when she thought she might pass out from forgetting to breathe, Brittany removed her fingers, swirling the wetness around Santana's clit. The combination of the wetness and the cool air against her sensitive skin sent tingles down her spine into the pit of her stomach. The pressure there was building with every swirl of the blonde's finger against the tight bundle of nerves.

They hadn't broken eye contact and Santana stared deeply into Brittany's eyes, fearful of breaking the gaze as she panted uncontrollably beneath her. Brittany leaned her head forward and rested her forehead against hers. Santana felt her body jerk violently against Brittany as the girl applied more pressure. She was close, and it was almost embarrassing how little it took for Brittany to break her.

She was certain the blonde was aware of her condition because she felt her hand move down again as they stared into each other's eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as Brittany plunged in again, pumping into her repeatedly.

"Oh _fuck, _Br.. Britt_,_" She scrunched her eyes shut and felt her mouth fall open, releasing a high-pitched squeak at the intensity of Brittany's fingers. The pressure in her stomach was building rapidly now and she could feel herself begin to plummet as her legs began to quiver in anticipation, "Oh my god, _Brittany_," she moaned as she felt the blonde go deeper than ever before, adding a third finger.

She screamed, calling out Brittany's name, feeling her body clamp down on Brittany's fingers as she continued to pump relentlessly. Her back arched, causing Brittany's forehead to slip off of hers and rest against her chest as she rode out her orgasm. She collapsed against the bed, Brittany molding her body against hers as she fought to regain her breath.

Brittany's chest heaved against hers and she screwed her eyes shut, head swimming. She lay there, completely spent, not knowing if she had the strength to move. She blinked her eyes open and glanced down at the blonde on top of her. She had her nose nuzzled into her neck, hand tightly gripping at her ribs, holding her close while she had one leg tossed over hers. She watched as Brittany lifted her head and molded her mouth against hers again in a sloppy, open mouthed kiss. With one last nip on the blonde's lips, Santana felt her head fall back and she sighed, feeling her eyelids growing heavy. Before she could do anything about it, she had drifted off into a dreamless sleep, wrapped in the arms of the girl she loved more than anything.

* * *

Santana yawned and blinked open her eyes. It was dark, and she struggled to remember where she was. Her head was pounding as though she had the worst hangover ever. She had fallen asleep and felt exhausted still, the dull thud of music floating through the air. She attempted to stretch but froze when she felt an unfamiliar weight against her. Her heart started to race as she began to remember where she was.

She swallowed roughly as she risked looking down to determine what was preventing her from moving. She groaned when she saw blonde hair sprawled out across her chest, glowing in the dim light coming from the window and felt the steady breath of a sleeping Brittany against her neck. She felt Brittany shift against her and she tensed, realizing the situation they were in. They were naked.

Santana jerked away from the sleeping blonde, causing her to tumble off of her. Brittany groaned and rolled over to look at Santana, blinking in the dim light as her eyes adjusted.

"San?" she heard her ask, voice dry and husky.

Santana jumped off of the bed, eyes widening in fear. She watched as Brittany furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"San, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" she asked, looking her up and down.

Santana looked down at her body, remembering she was completely naked and turned around, presenting the blonde with her back. She felt panic begin to rise in her chest as images of a few minutes, or hours, or how ever long they were asleep began to course through her mind.

"Fuck," she said audibly.

"Santana," Brittany called to her.

Santana jerked away from Brittany's voice, "Oh god… holy _shit_," she hugged herself tightly, beginning to tremble, "fuck, that did not just happen."

She didn't hear Brittany get up, so when she felt a hand come down on her shoulder, she jumped, "Santana!" she heard Brittany call again, "Santana, what's wrong?"

Santana turned slightly, looking at Brittany through frightened, guilty eyes. She glanced down Brittany's body, realizing she was still naked and groaned before pushing past her and looking for her discarded clothes. She cursed when she couldn't find them.

"Santana, what the fuck."

She cringed, it wasn't often that Brittany cursed. It had a certain affect on her when she did. The amount of control Brittany had over her was sickening. She swallowed hard and walked away from the blonde, spotting a garment.

"San!" Brittany spun her around forcefully.

"B… Britt," she stuttered, "I... _fuck_." She shrugged out of Brittany's hand and quickly grabbed her pants, struggling to pull them on, desperate to cover up.

"What are you doing?"

Santana rummaged through the clothes on the ground until she found her bra and sweat shirt, "I have to go."

Brittany yanked her up and gripped her shoulder tightly, "_Why_," she asked fiercely.

Santana felt small under Brittany's gaze. She gulped, "Britt, we shouldn't… I shouldn't have… Oh, my god, I made you… Brittany, you have a _girlfriend_," she spat, gripping her clothes against her naked chest.

"You did _not_ make me," Brittany said deeply.

"I… I have to go," Santana stammered, pulling out of Brittany's grasp. She pulled her hoodie on, quickly, not even bothering to put her bra on, "I can't… I can't do this. It's wrong, Britt. It was wrong," the words burned as they left her throat and she bit back a sob. She reached down and grabbed her shoes and belt, cursing when she couldn't find her shirt.

"How is it wrong?"

Santana stood and turned to face Brittany, who stood before her completely naked and unashamed, skin glowing in the growing moonlight.

'_Make it clear, little question, wanna know just how you feel…'_ Santana winced as she finally registered the lyrics of the song that was still playing.

"You came here, San," she said harshly.

'_If I said my heart was beating loud, if we could escape the crowd somehow…_'

Santana sighed and walked to the desk, unsteady on her feet as her heart rate pulsed rapidly, grabbing her keys and heading for the door. She turned to face the blonde one more time saying, "It was a mistake," before she ran from the room for a second time, not even bothering to put her shoes on, the last words she heard drifting from Brittany's speakers implanting into her memory.

'…_If I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me?'_

**Song: Hold it Against Me**** - Britney Spears**_  
_


	11. The 4 Horsemen

Dylan was both excited and nervous as she entered McKinley the following Monday after Regionals. She was excited because she would get to see her girlfriend for the first time since Saturday, but she was nervous because she got to see her girlfriend for the first time since Saturday. It didn't really make sense to her either.

She had spent her entire time away from the blonde reassuring herself that everything between the two of them was good and that they were both happy in their relationship. Brittany hadn't really done anything to garner her to be suspicious in any way so Dylan tried to convince herself to drop the idea that something was going on between Brittany and Santana and that it was all just in her head. Brittany had told Kurt that she was trying to get over Santana and take a chance with Dylan, after all. She really had nothing to fret over and should just enjoy being with Brittany and be happy.

But no matter how hard she tried to bury her suspicions, she couldn't help the small tug at the back of her mind that produced that little green monster. And it had turned her into someone she didn't like. She found herself trying to spend every waking moment with Brittany during the school day and even started walking her home after they both go out of practice. And when they weren't together, she found herself calling or texting every other minute. When Brittany didn't answer right away, she would text her again and ask her why she didn't respond.

She shouldn't be worried, no, because though the blonde wasn't the smartest girl she'd ever met, she wasn't an idiot; she was just a little slow. So she shouldn't be surprised if it took her a while to answer her texts. And maybe she was just busy or didn't hear her phone. But none-the-less, Dylan found herself constantly trying to pry a response out of the girl.

She had been nervous for this weekend, not being able to be around Brittany. She had really wanted to say, '_fuck it_,' and just stay and celebrate with her girlfriend. But instead, she gave up a weekend of, no doubt, amazing sex for softball. And it kind of sucked. She had texted her with updates constantly on her way to the tournament and Brittany seemed to be answering her frequently. Her responses only stopped right before she had gotten to the field and at that moment she couldn't really focus on the blonde in fear of her coach catching her fretting over something that obviously wasn't softball.

The second game of the tournament went well into the evening, until the brisk spring weather took over. They had won, which Dylan expected. This was serious softball out in the Midwest and she was impressed with the other teams, as well as her own. The McKinley team was definitely underappreciated. Her coach had made her sit out the first few innings, as punishment for choosing Glee over the tournament, but eventually she got out onto the field and everything seemed to fall into place.

Everything seemed clearer when she was on the field. She didn't have to worry about which song she was going to sing in Glee club next week, her upcoming history exam, Brittany's motocross race, Brittany in general, or Santana. She was carefree as she stood in left field, a brisk April breeze blowing through her uniform.

But upon checking her phone as they packed up in the dugout, Dylan had been upset that Brittany hadn't texted her at all during the game. That was unlike her. She had a least expected the blonde to send her a random message about socks or her cat or something, but there had been nothing. The new adrenaline and clarity she had received from the game had quickly evaporated and she hadn't even bothered to unpack her bag upon arriving back at the motel with her team before she ran out into the cool evening to call her detatched girlfriend.

Dylan sighed as she remembered the conversation.

_She listened as the phone rang against her ear again. Brittany wasn't picking up. It took until the end of the third call before she heard the line click through._

"_Britt?" she asked after a few moments of silence._

"_Hey, Dylan," she heard the blonde reply in monotone._

_Her eyebrows furrowed, "Are you okay? What have you been doing?"_

_She heard Brittany sigh into the speaker, "I'm fine, just tired… I was… sleeping."_

"_Oh," Dylan responded, disappointed, "you just sound… I don't know, distant."_

"_Well we are pretty far apart, Dylan," Brittany stated rather matter-of-factly._

"_Yeah, not what I meant, B."_

"_Oh."_

_There was an awkward silence and Dylan shifted on her feet, glancing out over empty motel pool in front of her. "Um, we won," she finally said, hoping to lift the mood. _

"_Yeah?" she sounded a bit happier and it brought a smile to Dylan's face, "That's great! I knew you would though."_

"_Well, we have a good team, but I was still nervous," Dylan chuckled awkwardly. _

_Brittany yawned, "nervous," she heard her whisper, "hey, I should go, I have to walk Charity."_

_Dylan contorted her face in confusion, "What? Um… okay, I should probably go too. Call you later?"_

"_Uh, no, I mean, I'm going to go to bed soon," Brittany replied._

"_But you just woke up," Dylan pointed out._

"_I'm, uh, still tired. I gotta go. Bye, Dylan!" _

_The line clicked dead leaving Dylan with her mouth hanging slightly open, even more confused than before. _

She frowned going over the conversation once more. She hadn't heard from Brittany again that night and all of Sunday had been spent down at the field. They had only won one more time and Dylan's performance had gone down.

After gathering her supplies from her locker, Dylan made her way over to where Brittany's was. She spotted the blonde amongst the bustling crowd, shoving books into her locker with what seemed like excess frustration.

"Hey, baby," Dylan whispered in Brittany's ear as she came up behind her. She watched as the blonde jumped slightly before turning around to face her.

"Dylan," she said, "hey." There was a nervous smile on Brittany's face and her eyes seemed to be looking everywhere but at her.

"Britt," Dylan said dryly, confused. She reached out and placed her hands gently on Brittany's shoulders, willing her to calm down. "Hey, relax, what's up?"

"I, uh… nothing, hi!" she answered, attempting to sound happy and failing miserably.

"You okay?" Dylan asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes!" Brittany said, turning into the mass of people in the hallway.

Dylan followed her, reaching down to slip her hand into Brittany's as they made their way towards their first class. She felt Brittany twitch slightly before relaxing into the grip and giving Dylan's hand a light squeeze. "I missed you," Dylan said honestly.

Brittany turned her head towards her as they walked hand-in-hand down the hallway, "I missed you too."

* * *

The day progressed uneasily. Brittany wasn't her usual bubbly, talkative self and Dylan was seriously starting to worry and get pissed off. The blonde was keeping something from her, she knew it. She kept shifted awkwardly in her spot next to Dylan, head bent lower than normal. It was out of her place to confront her in the middle of class, though, so she had no choice but to just endure the situation.

What puzzled her more was the lack of a certain troublesome Latina from their morning Spanish class. It wasn't until the very end of the period that she heard the door of the classroom open quietly and looked up to see a dejected looking Santana shuffle her way into the room.

Mr. Schuester had called her over to his desk and no-doubtedly lectured her because she had simply walked back out into the hallway. The bell rang moments later and Dylan went about the task of packing up her bag.

She had hoped to get an answer out of Brittany on their journeys through the halls as they made their way from class to class. But every time Dylan met up with her girlfriend after class or exited together from their class, Brittany had remained quiet. So Dylan had simply extended her hand to her girlfriend who graciously accepted it in return as they walked together in uncomfortable silence.

Dylan was having trouble focusing in class by the time lunch finally rolled around. There were too many possibilities as to what could be the source of Brittany's odd behavior, and every one of them made her nervous. She had been contemplating the way Santana had come in to their class late this morning when the bell rang for lunch. Her head lulled forward before she snapped her attention up and started gathering her things.

She couldn't think of a time when Santana had looked so… _small_. It was weird. Of course her greatest fears were stemmed out of jealously for Brittany's affections for the Latina, so she naturally jumped to the conclusion that Brittany's detachment was somehow related to Santana. The other cheerleader had looked exhausted and utterly defeated, though. Dylan couldn't place her finger on it and decided she would pry the answer from her girlfriend once and for all over the next hour.

She meandered her way through the crowded hallway towards the classroom Brittany would be coming out of shortly. People were still filing out of the room when she got there so she took up a spot on the adjacent wall and waited, contemplating as she did so.

Dylan looked back over her time at McKinley. Four months ago she had been happily situated back in Jersey with her friends and that girl she had a crush on. Dylan laughed as she struggled to remember the girl's name. So much had happened since then. Her life had changed so suddenly, she had been running on autopilot for the first few weeks in Ohio and she seemed to have been on overdrive since then.

She had been knocked off her feet the first time she had set eyes on Brittany and she should have guessed it wouldn't be easy winning her heart. But there was just something about her and whenever Dylan found herself thinking of her blue eyes, kind heart and lovable attributes, she felt a flame glow warm inside of her. But the resent suspicions and now questioning demeanor was starting to take its toll on Dylan. Her heart was actually starting to hurt.

The first blow came when she overheard Brittany and Kurt. She should have left, she shouldn't have eavesdropped the way she had. And even so, she should have gotten over what was said. Brittany had told Kurt she was trying to change. Dylan had a chance to win her over but no matter how hard she tried, it seemed to Dylan that Brittany was slipping slowly from her fingers rather than into them.

Dylan looked up from the scuff on the floor she had unintentionally focused on and realized the hallway was now almost empty. She looked around in confusion wondering if she had missed Brittany leaving the class room. But she determined that would have been impossible. Even catching the slightest wisp of blonde would pull Dylan out of any musing.

But when she walked over to the classroom and poked her head in to discover it empty, Dylan was forced to reconsider. She huffed and turned back into the hallway, wondering where her suddenly elusive girlfriend and disappeared to. Grunting, Dylan turned to make her way to Brittany's locker. It was the first place she would have gone after class, maybe she was waiting for her there?

But much to her disappointment, there was no blonde waiting for her when she got there. Dylan was left standing alone in the middle of the hallway. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text though not getting her hopes up over the rate Brittany had been responding. She pondered her options before deciding on a direction. There were dozens of places Brittany could have disappeared to and not having any particular hint as to where she might be, Dylan decided on checking them all.

So she walked slowly down the halls, peeking into classrooms as she went. This high school was bigger that her last one, facilities-wise at least. The layout of McKinley was confusing, and Dylan was certain there were still parts of the building she could get lost in. Now was definitely not the time to take the road less traveled.

She stared at the flyers that decorated the walls of school. They hadn't been allowed to hang banners back home. There were too many students and it was considered a fire hazard. The dynamic at McKinley had been so different from the one she had grown accustomed to. She could tell that she had been influenced by her new surrounding, dealing with the sudden problem of bullying and teasing she hadn't been accustomed to and the prospect of having enemies she didn't want.

Of course there had been bullies at her old school, and people had made their comments about her being gay, but she wasn't alone. There were a handful of other openly gay students back in Jersey, and Dylan was never really bothered that much. But here, Dylan understood why someone like Santana would remain closeted for so long and she understood why Kurt left. People were less accepting here.

She had definitely noticed a change since her relationship with Brittany had grown more concrete. Though Dylan realized it wasn't a good idea to flaunt and visualize their relationship anymore, people had begun to simply accept them and get on with their lives. And that was the way it should be. That is what Dylan had been trying to convince Santana of. So in the end it seemed as though both her and the school had been influenced by each other, not before she had been transformed into a jealous, possessive girlfriend however, and that was the part Dylan hated. If it wasn't for the unexpected enemy she had discovered in Santana, Dylan was certain she shouldn't be acting the way she had been recently.

Dylan sighed as she walked past the empty choir room. She still hadn't found Brittany yet. She had checked the lunch room and every bathroom she encountered. She had even risked venturing into the Cheerios' locker room and found it deserted. Brittany still hadn't texted her back and the lunch period was going to end soon.

There was still one corridor she had left to check, one more room to be investigated. As she approached it she knew she had found what she was looking for. The faint pulse of music drifted from the dance studio and Dylan cursed herself for not considering checking there first. Dancing was Brittany's favorite thing in the world. She had once told Dylan that it was her escape, that all of her problems simply melted away when she was dancing.

She snuck up to the door and opened it softly, not wanting to disturb the girl she knew was inside. She slipped through and quietly closed it behind her and took in the sight before her. There was Brittany, dancing her heart out and Dylan felt her own heart melt. She always wore the same sweat pants when she danced, lose and comfortable and _free_. She must have changed out of her Cheerios uniform right after class, substituting it for the sweats and a dingy v-neck. But she was beautiful, hair down and dancing free.

Dylan leaned against the door and watched her girlfriend dance. She had surprisingly chosen a pretty upbeat song. Dylan would have never guessed by the lackluster attitude Brittany had possessed all morning, but as she watched her dancing with abandon, she figured it was probably easier for her to clear her system this way than through some depressing slow song.

Brittany hadn't noticed her yet and she took full advantage of it. But as she stood resting against the door jamb, her brain began to interpret the words that accompanied the beat of the song.

"_You make me… you make me wanna leave the one I'm with, oh baby. Start a new relationship with you, this is what you do…"_

She stiffened and her eyes widened in shock. She felt herself begin to panic but forced herself to swallow her insecurities. It was just a song Brittany was dancing to. Probably on the radio and it was just bad timing that she happened to walk in while it was playing.

"_At this point the situation's out of control. I never meant to hurt her but I gotta let her go. And if she may not understand it, why all of this is going on, I tried… I tried to fight it but the feelings just too strong."_

Her fists clenched together and her back straightened. No, this was just a song, it didn't mean anything, just a coincidence. Dylan watched as Brittany slowed her dance enough to briefly catch her breath through the verse before picking up with the chorus again. The song was almost over and then Brittany would go on to the next piece. There was nothing to worry about and Dylan forced herself to relax as the song faded away.

But then it started again and Dylan snapped her head towards the stereo system in the back of the room and felt her heart drop as she spotted Brittany's iPod attached to it. She had been dancing to this song non-stop since she'd gotten her.

Dylan watched as Brittany took a few deep breaths, hands on her knees, before starting up again. She felt the rage inside her, banging against its cage as she saw the pain on Brittany's face as she started dancing to the chorus again. When the first verse started, the bars broke and she felt something inside her snap.

"_Before anything came between us, you were like my best friend, the one I used to run to talk to when me and my girl was having problems. You used to say it would be okay suggest little nice things I should do. And when I come home at night and lay my head down, all I seem to think about is you…"_

All of her insecurities came to light as she listened to the speakers spill out the lyrics. Her hands began shaking in rage. She couldn't tell if it was because Brittany was keeping this from her, or whether it was because of her hatred of Santana and the power she had over Brittany. Or maybe it was because of what the song was simply implying. But either way, she couldn't prevent her feet from running towards the stereo or her hands from ripping the iPod from its connection.

Silence filled the room and Brittany spun around in confusion, panting as a bead of sweat trickled slowly down along her brow.

"What. The. Fuck." Dylan seethed, fists clenched, "Brittany?"

Brittany looked around the room, chest heaving, until she reached up and wiped her forehead with her arm and made her way over to the stereo to retrieve her iPod.

"Brittany!" Dylan's voice was raised now as Brittany bent down besides her.

The blonde simply looked up at her with harsh eyes and a set jaw before huffing and standing to move to her bag in the opposite corner.

Dylan stood with her mouth hanging open in shock. This was a side to the blonde she had never seen before and she followed her across the room. "Brittany, please," she begged now.

"What are you doing here, Dylan?" Brittany said, sounding bored.

"What? I waited… after class, I came to find you. I've been looking everywhere," Dylan explained. "Brittany, that song… why were you dancing to that song?"

"'Cause I like that song," she deadpanned, reaching in her duffle to pull out a towel. Dylan watched as she wiped her forehead with it.

"Really, because you like it," Dylan stated, crossing her arms and giving Brittany a harsh stare.

"Yeah, maybe, what, am I not allowed to?" She brought the towel to chest and neck, absorbing the perspiration.

"Well of course, but on repeat? You do know what that song is about, don't you Brittany?"

Dylan watched as Brittany's eyes hazed a bit and flickered away from her as she rubbed the sweat off of her neck. "It's just a song, Dylan," she said quietly, dropping her hand from her neck, pulling the towel along with it. And that's when Dylan saw it.

Her eyes widened in terror and she felt her heart clench as she caught a glimpse at the dark discoloration just above the blonde's pulse point on her neck. She felt herself swallow the lump in her throat and take a step forward, "Brittany," she heard herself say warningly.

Brittany's eyes flickered up and met hers before Dylan's traveled down her check to her neck where they rested momentarily before gazing up, furious. Dylan watched as blue eyes widened in terror and Brittany jerked a hand op to grip the bruise on her neck.

Dylan quickly closed the distance between the two of them and reached up to yank Brittany's hand from her neck to get a better look at the bruise underneath. She could see the faint smear of makeup that had once covered in and then been rubbed off. She released Brittany's hand and took a step back, giving her a disgusted look.

"What the hell, Brittany! What the fuck is that?" Dylan saw Brittany shift through possible responses in her head, "don't you dare lie to me."

"I… I uh…" Brittany stuttered with a horrified look, Dylan could see tears starting to form in the corner of her beautiful eyes. "Dylan, I'm so sorry, it… it was an accident."

"An accident? You can't accidently have someone else's mouth attach to your neck Brittany."

"No, I know… I mean, I didn't meant for it to happen it… just happened," she was looking around nervously and Dylan could tell she was panicking.

"Seriously, it just happened. What you were at a party and got confused? You're going to have to fill me in here, Britt, because I would like to know how a hickey appeared on my girlfriend's neck, at least one I didn't give her," Dylan demanded and she saw Brittany shrink before her.

"It… I mean, she came over… she wasn't going to and then she did and we were just hanging out I swear," Brittany tried to assure her, "And, it just… I don't know, it just happened!"

Dylan tilted her head back and to the side, briefly closing her eyes and willing herself to calm down before asking her next question. "Who was it, Brittany?"

When the blonde didn't answer, Dylan straightened her head and opened her eyes. "Brittany… who was it," she asked, warning her with her voice this time.

Brittany shuffled her feet and looked down at her hands in front of her as she brought them together and whispered the one name Dylan was dreading the most, "Santana."

Dylan clenched her jaw and turned her head away from Brittany as the name stung. Closing her eyes, she brought her thumb and index finger up to pinch the bridge between her eyebrows, hoping to release some of the tension there. She heard Brittany shift in front of her so she slowly released her grip, turning to face the blonde again and opting for massaging her temples.

"Uh…" Dylan managed to breathe out, she actually felt as though she would be sick. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you," Brittany quickly responded, a broken look on her face.

"But you can see how this is so much worse?" Dylan asked, "Can't you."

Brittany hung her head in defeat.

"This is why you've been acting strange?" Brittany nodded slowly. Dylan took a deep breath and dropped her hands. She mulled over the situation in her head, never having been faced with something like this before. It couldn't be that bad. Brittany only had one hickey from the looks of it. If there were more they would have been uncovered during her workout as well.

"I'm so sorry, Dylan," Brittany offered.

She could deal with this. Brittany was sorry. Maybe it had been a mistake. Maybe Brittany hadn't done anything and it had all been Santana. Yeah, Brittany probably put an end to things right away.

"So what? It was just an accident and she kissed you or something?" She found herself asking the questions that would only make it worse, but she couldn't seem to help herself. "I mean, nothing else happened right?"

It was as though Dylan was warning Brittany to answer with what she wanted to hear and not the god's honest truth. But when the blonde just shifted nervously again, all the reserved control Dylan had mustered vanished in an instant as Brittany's lack of response implied the worst.

"Tell me you didn't sleep with her, Brittany," Dylan warned again, praying there was still a slight chance of salvation, "Brittany… tell me."

Brittany turned her head to look up at Dylan with sad eyes. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She turned her away and hung her head in shame.

Dylan nodded, unable to process the information Brittany had confirmed for her. She felt the rage boiling in her stomach as the bell signifying the end of the lunch period rang though the hallways.

There was a sudden burst of energy that pulsed through her body and soon Dylan found herself racing from the dance studio into the hall, Brittany calling her name from where she had left her. She ran through the crowds towards the destination she knew her feet were taking her. She navigated gracefully between the crowds of people in her haze until she spotted the object of her anger, standing with her back to her, talking to Finn as he put books away in his locker.

She had no plan for this, her feet had guided her to this spot on their own accord. All she knew was that she needed to find Santana. She needed to hear it from the Latina to confirm what she had learned from Brittany before she could allow herself to believe it. But what she did do, she wasn't expecting.

"Santana!" she shouted once she was in clear range of the shorter girl.

She watched as Finn gave her a confused look and Santana flinch before turning to face her, "What is it, Dy…"

Her words were cut off from the force of Dylan's palm hitting her cheek. The sound of the slap resounded through the short corridor and everyone around them froze, turning towards its source. Dylan watched as Santana brought a hand up to her reddening skin, mouth hanging open.

"Dylan, what the hell!" Finn shouted.

"Stay out of this, Finn. This is between me and her," Dylan motioned between Santana and herself and Finn's mouth snapped shut. Dylan turned to face Santana head on, squaring her feet, "So tell me, is it true?"

She watched as Santana looked around at the spectators nervously, hand still covering her injured face, "I… I don't know what you're talking about, Dylan."

Dylan tossed her head back and laughed deeply, though part of her didn't know why. She wanted Santana to tell her Brittany had lied to her. She wanted this to all go away and to just be happy. But soon she realized that the part of her that wanted to bury this all behind them and forget was now locked behind the same bars that once chained the animal standing in front of Santana.

"Oh, I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about, you fucking slut," the words came pouring out of her mouth before she could bite them back.

Santana dropped her hand and Dylan saw a flash of anger in her brown eyes, "I am not a _fucking _slut."

"Are you sure about that? 'Cause you seem to like fucking around with people's significant others."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dylan," Santana repeated with more confidence.

"Yes, yes you do. I fucking saw it, Santana, you like marking people up, don't you."

That statement caused Santana's eyes to widen in fear and acknowledgement as the eyes of the spectators furrowed in confusion. Santana took a step towards her and tilted her head down before whispering, "Please, not here."

Dylan took a step back and took a good look at the girl in front of her. "Why? Why not here? Come on, Santana, we're all waiting! We're all waiting for you to explain," she says motioning to the crowd around them.

"I don't have anything to explain, Dylan, please just… leave me alone."

"Don't lie to me!"

"Dylan," Finn interjected again, "Please."

"Shut up, Finn!" she shouted at him again, pointing an accusing finger before reaching out and grabbing the front of Santana's cheerleading top and bringing her face to face, "Now you have some goddamn explaining to do, spark plug, before I go Katrina on your Latina ass."

Santana fought to get out of Dylan's grip and she was forced to let the smaller girl go, "There's nothing to explain! It just fucking happened. It wasn't my fault!"

"HA! It wasn't your fault?" Dylan laughed, "You fucking slept with my girlfriend, you fucking bitch, how is that 'not your fault'?" She shouted.

There were collective gasps from those standing around them and Santana had a look of anger and absolute dread on her face.

"No! It wasn't me. I didn't mean to. Brittany, she… she came on to me!" Santana desperately tried to explain.

"I highly doubt that actually," Dylan made a point to look Santana up and down as she said it.

"It… it just happened!"

"What is this? Groundhog Day? Cause I'm hearing that a lot," Dylan sneered. "Fucking my girlfriend doesn't 'just happen', Lopez."

"Jesus, can you _shut up_?" Santana hissed.

"Why? Embarrassed? Bet you weren't thinking about that this weekend," she countered before turning to Finn, "Gosh, Finn, you don't seemed to be upset over the knowledge that your girlfriend cheated on you."

Finn's eyes went wide and he looked anxiously at Santana who returned his glance before shifting awkwardly to the side.

"Oh that's precious, a beard, Santana? Did you really have to resort to that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Finn understands it was an accident. Unlike you, he believes me."

"The whole prospect of accidental sex is really escaping me, Santana. Tell me, did Brittany tell you to come over or did you just show up?"

"I… uh," Santana stuttered.

Dylan chuckled, "Exactly."

"She's my best friend! I'm allowed to go over to her fucking house!" Santana shouted, "I'm sick of you trying to put a goddamn leash on me. You have no right!"

"You have no right to sleep with my girlfriend! So no, you're not allowed over at her fucking house. Or anywhere near her."

"You can't fucking control me! ME, I'm in control" Dylan could tell Santana was getting angry now but she couldn't stop the evil river of words that was flowing out of her mouth.

"Oh, so you're a top then aren't you?" There were a few snickers amongst the crowd and she could see Santana fuming.

"Seriously just… just shut up, Dylan," Santana says through clenched teeth. "It was an accident. I realized it was after it happened..."

"Yeah well that doesn't make up for the fact that you didn't realize _before_ it happened."

"Just fucking drop it, okay?"

"Drop it? You expect me to drop it? You went to my girl's house, into her room, and fucked her," Dylan said, slowly closing the space between them so she towered over the shorter girl.

"She wasn't exactly innocent either you know."

"Yeah well, you initiated it, so it's your fault."

"Whatever," Santana huffed and crossed her arms.

"I swear to god, Santana, if you go near her again…"

"You'll do what? Slap me again? Bitch, please, I'm from fucking Lima Heights, I've dealt with worse."

"Yeah, well… test me again and you'll see where I come from," Dylan warned. Her caged self howled in disapproval. She might have been from a not-so-pristine city in New Jersey, but she had always kept her hands clean. She would have been able to put up a fight, but she had never needed to.

"Sounds good to me, why don't I just call Britts up and schedule a date, I'm free tomorrow if you're busy?" Santana snapped.

Dylan laughed, "I'd like to see you try. I mean it, stay the fuck away from her," she emphasized her point by giving Santana a sharp push on the shoulders, causing her to stumble backwards a bit before turning to walk away through the crowd.

"You're just jealous!" Santana called after her, "Jealous cause you know you're nothing compared to me."

Dylan turned on her heels just in time to see Santana pull Finn down into a searing kiss with an evil smile as her eyes flashed towards Dylan. The bars on her cage crackled with electricity as her alternative self grew bigger and meaner and she strode to cover the new distance between them.

The second bell signaling the beginning of class rang through the hallway and jerked the audience from their stupor, causing the crowd around them to start bustling again.

"Santana," she growled as she stopped in front of the Latina. She watched as Santana pulled back from Finn and turned to grin at her. Her grin was the last thing Dylan saw before she felt the sickening crack of her knuckles against Santana's nose and watched as warm blood started pouring out. Everyone around them froze again. "Fucking bitch," she heard herself say as she watched the small girl in front of her crumple to the floor, clutching her busted nose.

"Oh my god, San!" Dylan spun around at the sound of Brittany's voice and saw her standing off the side of the hallway, hands covering her gaping mouth. She had forgotten about Brittany during her confrontation with Santana. She had no idea how much of the conversation the blonde had heard.

"Britt!" Dylan called apologetically, suddenly feeling a wave of fatigue flush over her and a sudden painful throb strike her hand. She shook her head and tried to focus, realizing there were no more bars holding her back.

She watched as Brittany rushed past her and collapsed on the floor next to Santana, using the same towel from the dance studio to help stop the blood that was pouring out of Santana's nose. Blood. Dylan looked down at her hand and saw traces of the red liquid and she cringed.

"Brittany, I…" she tried to explain. But Brittany just glared up at Dylan from her spot on the floor next to Santana who had started to sob violently.

"Shh, San it's okay, I'm here…" Brittany said, returning her attention back towards Santana and rocking her slowly.

Dylan looked up and around her before locking eyes with Finn. He simply held her gaze and shook his head before dropping his attention to the two girls on the floor.

"Come on, Britt, we should get her to the nurse," he told the blonde and she nodded sadly, clutching at the small, quivering girl. Together they managed to lift her to her feet Finn cradled her in his arms before making their way down the hall.

Brittany followed after Finn, hand holding on tightly to Santana's arm. Before turning the corner at the end, Dylan watched as her girlfriend turned her head back and held her gaze. She paused briefly before dropping her head and shaking it, disappearing around the corner.

Dylan watched her leave and felt the pain of what it symbolized. Brittany had just been forced to make a choice. And she hadn't chosen her.

* * *

She had been suspended for punching Santana in the face. Afterwards she had managed to make her way into her father's classroom and break down in tears, freaking out over what she had done. He was pissed but understood and managed to get Figgins to lessen her sentence to a few days rather than a whole month. He had grounded her though, taking away her phone and Wii. She felt as though she had disappointed him. She had disappointed herself really. Dylan had once been so keen on avoiding situations like the one she had found herself in.

She hadn't talked to Brittany in three days. She had apparently tried to come by and visit her, but her father hadn't let her in. He hadn't let any of her friends in. The only thing she managed to get away with was sneaking onto the internet while her dad was at school. And it was the internet that provided her with the small relief that Brittany still hadn't changed her relationship status on Facebook yet.

But as she sat in her room with nothing to do and no real means of contact, all she could do was play through the events of Monday in her head. She would lie on her bed listening to songs on repeat in an attempt to replace the memories of what had happened with them.

She thought of her relationship with Brittany and what it meant to her. She loved everything about the girl, even down to the way her tongue would poke out from between her lips when she was in deep concentration. There was so much in their relationship that was good but then she would remember that Brittany had cheated on her with the girl who she admitted to being in love with. With the girl who she had slept with numerous times before Dylan was even in the picture. Just the idea made Dylan gag and choke back the pressure that was building in her chest.

This had been her first serious relationship and the other person had cheated on her. She had never imaged it to hurt this much. This one act of unfaithfulness was practically enough to void all of the good memories they shared. She had given Brittany her everything and had felt herself begin to fall in love with her. When her heart had been floating happily on cloud nine moments before, it was now steam-rolled and torn apart.

Growing tired of the song she had been listening to for the last four hours, Dylan reached over and hit next on her iPod, allowing fate to pick the encore. She sighed as she lay staring at the ceiling of her room and closed her eyes as the song began. She listened, noting every word that was spoken and deciphering it.

She felt a tear run down her cheek as she realized the direction her relationship was about to take. Each line reminding her of how much she had put into making her relationship with Brittany work and what she had gotten out of it in the end. By the time the song had ended the first time and begun again, Dylan knew what was going to happen. And she knew how she was going to do it.

She didn't have a lot of time before she returned to school the next day, but even if it wasn't perfect, it would still get the message across. She quickly made her way over to her computer to print out the lyrics before walking over to the vanity on her dresser. The song came to an end again as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. The music started once more and she opened her mouth, singing the first words to herself, her fierce eyes piercing back through her.

* * *

"Mr. Schue?"

"Um, yes, Dylan," Mr. Schuester replied, intrigued as her hand shot in the air before he could start practice.

"I have I song I would like to sing," Dylan explained. It was her first day back after her three day suspension and it was now Friday afternoon.

The day progressed slowly and uncomfortably. There was no way she would have been able to avoid Brittany, they had too many classes together. And she had no idea what the blonde had been up to while she was on house arrest and wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

After waking up, Dylan's mind had been set upon what she was intending on doing. She just needed to get through the day first, and Brittany had made it difficult. She had been waiting by her locker when she got to school, so there was no way to delay seeing her until Spanish. They hadn't said much, but Brittany had hugged her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

All Dylan could think about was where those lips had been and she couldn't bring herself to return the kiss. Dylan didn't ask any questions and neither did Brittany, they just made it through the day in silence until Glee rehearsal where Brittany obediently took a seat next to her. Santana had taken her usual spot in the back and as far away as possible. Dylan could still see a bruise on the bridge of her nose as the shorter girl fidgeted in her chair.

"Um, okay sure," Mr. Schuester stepped off to the side and took a seat at the end of the first row as Dylan stood and dragged her way over to the piano to whisper to Brad briefly.

"Um…" she began, turning to look at fourteen confused faces. She glanced down at Brittany who had a nervous, sad look on her face and Dylan felt her heart skip a beat. It had taken a lot of strength to prepare for what she was about to sing. Part of her was still attached to Brittany, but her heart hurt too much. "I know some, uh, stuff happened this week… and yeah, I'm sorry about that."

She watched as Brittany and other people turned to look at Santana. The Latina had brought a hand up to cover her face as she shied away.

"Britt, I…" Dylan paused, unsure as to how to continue. "I tried…" she trailed off as Brittany furrowed her forehead in confusion. "Just… this song is for you."

Dylan turned and nodded at Brad before turning to face Brittany again. She took a few deep breaths before finally opening her mouth to sing, Brad starting perfectly with her.

"_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live, oh. Take, take, take it all, but you never give. Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss, had your eyes wide open, why were they open?_" She saw Brittany turn her head down and too the side in guilt as the band picked up the beat.

"_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash, you tossed it in the trash, you did. To give me all your love is all I ever asked, cause what you don't understand is that I'd catch a grenade for ya. Throw my hand on a blade for ya, I'd jump in front of a train for ya, you know I'd do anything for ya…._

"_Oh, oh, I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain, yes, I would die for ya baby; but you won't do the same_," Brittany turned to give her a sympathetic look. Her eyes were sad and she could see conflict in them.

She could see Rachel and Kurt looking conspiratorially and sadly between each other as the rest of the group listened intently. They could all sense her pain as they looked between her and Brittany.

She ended the second verse and repeated the chorus again, fists clenched as she sang, eyes screwed shut as the word _grenade_ slipped off her tongue. Dylan opened her eyes and took a step towards Brittany, using her hands to emphasize each line as she held her gaze.

Blonde hair fell forward again in rejection as Dylan started the final verse, "_If my body was on fire, ooh, you' d watch me burn down in flames. You said you loved me you're a liar, cause you never, ever, EVER did baby..."_

Looking back through their relationship, Dylan realized she had never really felt as though Brittany's feelings ran as deep as hers. She had still been in love with Santana as Dylan was falling in love with her. How could she possible have ever felt that for Dylan?

"_But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya!_ _Throw my hand on a blade for ya, I'd jump in front of a train for ya, you know I'd do anything for ya. Oh, oh, I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain, Yes, I would die for ya baby; but you won't do the same."_

Dylan took another step towards Brittany, singing directly at her, forcing her to look up and hold her gaze, "_No, you won't do the same." _ She took another step forward, "_You wouldn't do the same."_ And another step, "_Ooh, you'll never do the same."_ She was standing directly in front of her now, staring down into sad, blue eyes as she sang the last line, "_No, no, no, no…"_

The music ended and everyone was quiet. Brittany looked up at her with sorrowful and empathetic eyes. Dylan could tell she felt bad about what had happened, but at the same time she knew Brittany didn't regret it. And that made all the difference. All eyes were trained on them and she stood starting at Brittany for a few more seconds before clenching her jaw and turning to face Mr. Schuester.

"Thank you, Mr. Schue… but I have to go," she explained before picking up her bag next to Brittany and turning to walk out of the room.

Once in the hallway she let out the breath she had been holding in. the song hurt to sing, but not as much as the memory of Brittany cheating on her. But she felt a tear escape its prison and roll down her cheek. There had been so many wonderful times with Brittany, and she wished there could be more. Her thoughts drifted to their first kiss.

The song was inaccurate with its lines, for Brittany's eyes hadn't been open when they kissed. It had been a magical moment between them and Dylan sighed as she remembered where it had taken place. She wasn't ready to go home yet, so she opted for returning to the place where it had all began. Ironically, it was the same place she had received the dreaded news of Brittany sleeping with Santana. So it seemed appropriate when she entered the dance studio and flipped on the lights.

The mirrors sparked around the room as they grew accustomed to the new brightness and Dylan walked a ways into the room until she was face to face with a full size image of herself. She noted how dark her eyes were and how hollow her face looked. It seemed appropriate because she felt empty and broken. She reached up and traced the outline of her face on the mirror and she heard the door of the studio click open.

"Dylan?" Brittany whispered.

Dylan broke eye contact with herself and glanced at the new reflection of Brittany standing in the doorway. She watched as the blonde inched her way forward.

"Dylan, I'm so sorry."

"Tell me, Brittany," Dylan said, turning to face the blonde, "did I ever mean anything to you?"

"What?" Brittany asked, confused, "Dylan, of course."

She took a step forward and reached for Dylan who shied away. "Don't lie to me, Brittany, not now," she warned, fighting back tears. Brittany continued to look at her in confusion. "I heard what you told Kurt that day."

"What? What day?"

"In the auditorium. You found me in the hallway after, but I was there. I heard you tell him you were still in love with Santana… part of their world, Britt," Dylan explained.

She watched as Brittany's eyes widened in shock and understanding, "you knew?"

Dylan nodded, "Yeah, I figured it out. So tell me… did I ever mean anything to you?"

"Yes!" Brittany yelped, "I mean, of course, Dylan you did. I thought I was getting over Santana. And I really liked you."

"Liked?" she saw Brittany hang her head in guilt at her use of the past tense. "Yeah, I get it now. How long?"

Brittany shrugged, "It's hard to explain."

"So what, you just decided to cheat on me and thought it was going to all be okay?"

"No! Dylan, I swear, that was an accident."

"Here we go with the accidental sex thing again, I'm seriously still confused as to how that works, Britt," Dylan stated, crossing her arms and looking harshly at the girl in front of her.

"It… it was like we couldn't control ourselves," she tried to explain and Dylan huffed in disgust, "well, like… I'm Brittany and she's Santana and it… it just happens."

"You really don't understand the concept of monogamy do you?" Dylan asked.

"My dresser is made out of mahogany…" Brittany interjected.

"What? Christ, Brittany, no… _Cheating_, you don't do it Brittany. Even if she's 'Santana'," Dylan said snidely, putting the Latina's name in quotations.

"I know! I'm so sorry," Brittany said. When Dylan didn't answer she reached forward and attempted to grab her hand again, "Dylan, baby?"

Dylan yanked back again and grimaced at the endearing term Brittany had used. She shook her head, "no, no don't call me that."

Brittany's head dropped in defeat.

"I can't…" Dylan tried to explain. "Brittany, it hurts so much. I'm sorry… but I just can't."

"What does that mean?" Brittany asked quietly.

Dylan sighed and walked forward, past Brittany towards the door, "It means…" she turned to face Brittany. "We're over, Brittany. I can't be in a relationship with you anymore. Not with knowing what you did, and how you feel."

"Dylan," she heard Brittany gasp as she turned to walk the remaining distance to the door. "Dylan, wait, please, I'm sorry!"

She stopped for a second time, hand on the door frame, "Tell me something, Brittany," Dylan started, "Did you regret it?"

She watched as Brittany opened her mouth to answer but closed it, unable to answer truthfully.

"Yeah, thought so," Dylan laughed to herself, "Goodbye, Brittany." She walked out of the dance studio and heard the door swing shut behind her, banging louder than it usually did. The echo followed Dylan as she walked down the deserted hallway alone.

**Songs: You Make me Wanna - Usher**

**Grenade - Bruno Mars  
**


	12. Cognitive Dissonance

**A/N: So I like to think of this chapter as a twin to a previous one. We're in the home stretch now and there will be no more breaks from posting. I just have to say, I'm happy I finished this story when I did. I'm very grateful that there have been so many Brittana developments, but it would have been hard to finish this story properly knowing the way everything actually went down. Yes, we still have the rest of the season and I have high hopes for the girls. Especially with the Klaine kiss, I'm hoping we get one just as authentic. **

**On a second note, I'm sorry for the lack of artwork. I did manage to finish the one for Ch. 7 while I was in Greece and it's up on the livejournal page. Ch. 5 artwork is almost done and will be up this weekend, but I won't have as much free time to work on them anymore, certainly not before I'm done posting here. There is no sequel to this story, and I don't have any others (yet), so if you're still interested in the artwork, I'll be posting on tumblr and LJ until it's all done. **

**Thank you to those who have stuck with this story. The last few chapters really mean a lot to me and I just hope it reaches people. Don't hate me for this chapter though ;)**

**

* * *

**

Getting punched in the nose must have been the most painful thing Santana had ever experienced. She had broken bones before and twisted ankles, but having your nose smashed into your face was definitely far from pleasant. Luckily Dylan hadn't actually broken her nose, though Santana thought it probably would have hurt less if she did. Now she was stuck with a wicked bruise that was taking forever to go away. She wasn't even allowed any pain medication.

She hadn't expected Dylan to go that far, though. Sure, she'd had bitch fights with Quinn and a few other Cheerios before but no one had ever thrown a punch at her, one that was meant to actually do damage any way. The overwhelming surprise and pain mixed with Brittany's sudden appearance had sent Santana into emotional overdrive causing her to break down in the hallway.

But as soon as the nurse had gotten the bleeding to stop she realized how close and touchy Brittany was being. She immediately jerked away from the blonde and yelled that this was all her fault and that none of this would've happened if she hadn't come on to her.

She hadn't meant to scream at the girl, or god forbid hurt her, but Santana's head was spinning with emotions and Brittany happened to be there to receive her frustration at the time. Brittany had left after that and hadn't spoken to her since. But she preferred it that way, giving her a chance to clear her head, and she managed convince her mother to let her stay home on Tuesday, for fear that her nose might get injured worse.

But even though Brittany wasn't talking to her and she was home from school, all Santana thought about was Saturday night and how exactly it had happened. Had she gone over to Brittany's house with even the slightest intention of kissing her? All she could remember was the invisible strength that was leading her as she drove and the need to just enjoy Brittany's company. She longed for the way it used to be; Brittany and Santana, best friends forever and always together.

She came to the conclusion that no, she was not in fact planning on sleeping with her friend that night. But now that it had happened, Santana was both ecstatic and terrified at the same time. On the one hand, she had mind blowing sex with Brittany and there was no way she would lie about enjoying it. But on the other, she had succumbed to her feelings and slept with the girl she was in love with but could never really have, and it was torturing her. It was a cruel world.

And now half the school knew that she had slept with Brittany. Actually, probably the entire school since rumors travel faster than swine flu. Sure it was known that the two of them would make out at parties and go on double dates, but until that moment, only the Glee club was aware of their sexual exploits. Luckily Finn had been there to help her gain the upper hand and make Dylan look like she was crazy.

She had actually been in the middle of telling Finn the story when Dylan had approached her and slapped her. He had been worried about her all weekend because she hadn't called or anything. Santana had in fact spent the entirety of Sunday curled up in her bed alternating between crying and sleeping until she finally had to get up for school on Monday. And she had been late anyway.

Finn was in shock when she told him. His first question was how it happened, and Santana couldn't give him an honest answer. All she could remember was the burning sensation on her skin where ever Brittany had touched her. It had eventually gotten so intense she couldn't help but get lost in it. And that's where things got foggy.

He wasn't upset that she had slept with Brittany. It was rule number six after all, but he was worried about how it was affecting her. There was no way he would be able to understand. Sure he wasn't a virgin, but he had never had that special connection through the act of sex before. Santana knew their pitiful tumble in the sack was nothing compared to the emotions and feelings behind sleeping with Brittany.

At that moment, with Brittany's hand buried deep within her and blue eyes locking on to hers, Santana had been at her most vulnerable. Her heart was out in the open, ready for someone to either take it or smash it. She had ended up smashing it herself by allowing the false hope of a happy life with Brittany. No, there was no way Finn could ever understand, but he tried.

It got harder to keep up their mock relationship as the week progressed however. People were definitely talking about how Santana had slept with someone else, yet Finn was still dating her. Their biggest problem was Rachel of course. She had only kissed Puck and Finn had broken up with her for it. If Santana had slept with someone else, than there was no reason for Finn to maintain the relationship and Rachel made that very clear.

The two co-captains definitely had a shouting competition over it, but Santana had missed it and all Finn did was dismiss the topic afterwards. Santana started feeling guilty as she watched Finn's usual confident stature begin to melt away. He was still there to support her, but Santana could tell he was growing tired of their mutual covers. She was feeling selfish by forgetting that he agreed to form the relationship because he would be getting something from it too, but now it was just causing him grief. He had been fighting with the girl he loved so Santana could have a small piece of comfort.

Santana looked down at Finn from her spot in the back of the choir room. It was finally the end of a long, torturous week and Santana wanted nothing more than to just go home. Finn turned from his spot in the front row and gave her a small smile. She missed his company already and they had only agreed to end their surrogate relationship the day before. She had approached him after Glee and after a very powerful Rachel Berry solo. He look exhausted and abused so she told him it was okay, and that he didn't have to worry about her anymore.

He had protested at first, saying she wasn't ready yet, with everything that had happened through the week, he didn't want her getting more hurt. But she explained that Rachel was right, she had slept with someone else, thankfully the rumor of who it had been was lost through the telephone phenomenon, and if they were in an actual relationship, Finn would have broken up with her already. He had reluctantly agreed with her after that but assured her he would be there if she needed him, all she had to do was call. She kissed him after that, to show him that she was grateful for his support, and then walked away.

Now it was Friday, Dylan was back from her suspension (three days was not long enough in Santana's opinion) and she was back to sitting alone in the corner as she watched Brittany from the distance.

She imagined Dylan must be hurting. She probably felt the way she did when she found out Brittany had slept with Artie for the first time, and every time after that. So Santana had kept her distance from the girl throughout the day. It was obvious Dylan was slightly uncomfortable around Brittany now but she was as shocked as anyone else when the girl asked Mr. Schuester if she could perform.

Santana watched as the girl made her way over to the piano before glancing down at Brittany. She was so pain, Santana actually thought she might be sick, but she didn't say anything when Dylan dedicated the song to her. She watched as the girl in front of them sang, laying out her pain for everyone to see and Santana didn't know whether or not she should feel guilty for causing it.

She hadn't really considered Dylan much in the entire situation. She hated that she had caused Brittany to cheat on her girlfriend, but she couldn't care less about how Dylan felt. Dylan had stolen her best friend from her and had attempted to cage Santana up in an effort to keep it that way. The truth was, she had initially admired the new girl, considered her someone to learn from and everything. But once she had stolen Brittany from her and turned into a possessive, deranged girlfriend, Santana wished nothing more than for her to just leave and return to where she had come from.

So she watched Dylan sing with a blank look on her face, sneaking the occasional glance at Brittany. Her heart broke a little every time when she saw the blonde's pain. As much as she hated Dylan, Brittany had been happy with her. When Dylan's song ended and the girl had left the choir room, Santana wanted nothing more than to rush down to where Brittany sat in the front of the room and envelope her in a giant hug, rock her and tell her everything was going to be okay. But she didn't get the chance. The second she stood up, Brittany did as well, making her way slowly towards the door, head held low and without saying anything.

She heard herself call Brittany's name, but the blonde kept walking while everyone else turned to look at her. Santana hid her face and the blush that had spread across it.

"Um, okay…" she heard Mr. Schuester say. "Well that was…. Eventful." Everyone was quiet as Santana reclaimed her seat, still turned away from the rest of the group. "Why don't we call it a week. It was very stressful and I think we could all do with a long weekend."

People began to shuffle about around her but Santana held her position. She was in no mood to deal with people so she decided to just wait until they were all gone and she could be alone. She wondered where Brittany had gone and what message Dylan had meant to get across with her song. It was obvious that Brittany had hurt her but apparently most of the Glee club still didn't know how.

Santana tried to put herself in Dylan's shoes. If her significant other slept with someone else, would she have the strength to take them back? Santana shook her head in defeat; there was no way she would be able to materialize that situation in her head. She had never really cared for anyone she had dated so she really hadn't cared less if they slept with someone else. She tried to imagine being in Dylan's place, dating Brittany, but that didn't work either. Her and Brittany would never be able to be an actual couple, so it was impossible to predict if Brittany would cheat on her.

She saw Finn give her a small smile over his shoulder as he walked out of the room behind Rachel. She attempted to return it but probably failed miserably and just gave up.

"Santana?"

She jerked a little bit when she heard her name being called. Santana looked up to see Mr. Schuester standing over her before sitting in the chair next to her, everyone else had left.

"How are you holding up?" he asked her quietly.

Santana let out a sigh. Talking to a teacher was definitely not on her to-do list any time soon and she suddenly regretted waiting for everyone else to leave before doing so herself. "Fine," she replied dryly.

"Are you sure about that?"

She rolled her eyes at him and gave her the best 'Santana doesn't give a fuck' face she had to offer. He frowned in response.

"I know you don't like admitting you have feelings, Santana," he started, "but I want you to know you can always talk to me. This must be hard for you too."

Santana narrowed her eyes at that comment. How much did Mr. Schuester know about her personal life? "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm fine."

"If you say so," he replied, sounding disappointed.

"I have to go," she said, not liking being put on the spot all of a sudden. She grabbed her bag and quickly stood turning to face Mr. Schuester as he did the same. There was a brief, awkward silence while they just stared at each other before Santana turned and scurried out of the choir room. She needed to get home and lock herself in her room. She needed to release all of the pent up tears and frustration that had been building within her.

* * *

By the time Santana woke up on Saturday morning it was already mid-day and her mother had disappeared off to work again. Her body wasn't very forgiving of the excess amount of sleep she had forced upon it and Santana felt it ache in protest as she forced herself into a sitting position. Light was coming in from the cracks in the curtain and she rubbed her eyes to adjust.

The rest of her Friday had been a blur, coming home to find her mother screaming on the phone at her father. He had bailed again and Santana would be forced to spend another weekend at home alone as her mother worked the late shift at the diner again. While her father doted on her with gifts, he barely left her mother with anything after the divorce. Santana just assumed it was because he felt guilty about walking out on her, so she just shrugged and accepted anything he presented her with. It was actually tiring to put up with.

She managed to escape any confrontation last night by sneaking through the living room and up the stairs to her room, effectively locking herself in. After drawing the curtains and turning off all the lights, she curled up in a ball and cried herself to sleep, the occasional scream from her mother to come down stairs and eat. She had screamed back and buried herself deeper into her cave.

Thankfully the night had been devoid of any sort of dreams; Santana doubted she would be able to handle any more pain. Apparently her mind agreed and decided to let her get some much needed sleep. But now, at 2:30 in the afternoon (according to the clock in her room), her body was finally starting to protest. She was hungry and her muscles ached and she figured it would probably be best if she nourished it. Her heart and mind may be in pieces, but there was no reason for her body to be as well.

She stood and stretched, feeling her muscles adjust to their new position. At least she would be alone for the day, with her mother gone and her father off saving the world one broken bone at a time. She could grab some breakfast, watch Saturday morning, well afternoon, cartoons, and shower until the hot water ran out. Maybe than her mind would feel refreshed and she would be able to deal with Brittany and this whole fucked up situation.

The wood floor was cold against her bare feet as she made her way downstairs into their small kitchen and Santana cursed herself for not grabbing a pair of socks before she left her room. She opened the refrigerator and frowned at the lack of contents. A half a carton of milk, mustard, a couple eggs, carrots, a few Chinese food cartoons and half a bottle of wine. Santana briefly considered testing the quality of the Chinese food before deciding against it and grabbing a carrot. She was pretty sure those cartons had been in there the last time she had opened the refrigerator which must have been at least a week or so ago.

After grabbing a second carrot for good measure, she padded her way into the living room and clicked on the TV. She flipped mindlessly through the channels stopping briefly on Nickelodeon only to grimace. She never understood the attraction behind Spongebob. Frankly, she thought it was annoying and the characters were ugly. So she settled on Cartoon Network and watched excitedly as Scooby and Shaggy were chased by yet another masked villain.

She gnawed on her carrot as she sat crossed legged on the couch in front of the TV, entranced by the characters on the screen. It had been a while since she had been able to just sit and relax like this and she was enjoying just being herself and alone. It was probably for that reason that the light knocking on her front door annoyed her more than it should have. She grumbled and didn't get up, hoping whoever it was would get the idea and just leave her alone. But it continued.

Santana grumbled and untwined her legs before pushing herself to her feet and slowly made her way over to the door. She briefly stood in the hallway reconsidering actually going to open it when the doorbell echoed through the walls, whoever it was had grown tired of knocking and graduated onto ringing the annoying bell repeatedly. She groaned again before moving the rest of the way to the door.

"Okay, okay, hold your fucking horses," she mumbled, holding the remainder of her carrot in her mouth as she unbolted the door, "Jesus, what the hell is your prob…"

Santana was cut off as she opened the door and saw who was standing on the other side, hair glowing red in the spring, afternoon sun.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked to the best of her ability, forgetting about the carrot still wedged in the side of her mouth.

"Um… hi, nice carrot," Dylan pointed out from where she stood on Santana's porch.

Santana jerked her hand up to remove the aforementioned vegetable hastily before looking at Dylan expectantly, arms crossed.

"Uh, can I come in?" she asked sheepishly.

"No," Santana replied harshly.

"Oh, well I need to tell you something," Dylan tried to explain.

She watched as Dylan shifted uncomfortably in front of her. "Seriously? You try to keep me from my best friend, you bully me into admitting something that I wasn't even aware of, you punch me in the fucking face in front of half the school and then you show up here to poke fun at my carrot," Santana lectured, using the remainder of her breakfast to point at Dylan, "and expect to just be let into my house?"

"Hey, I wasn't making fun of your carrot!"

"That's beside the point. How do you even know where I live?" Santana growled.

"I asked Quinn," she explained, shrugging her shoulders.

Santana made a mental note to beat the girl up next time she saw her but then grew curious as to why Dylan had needed to ask Quinn for her address when Brittany knew better than anyone where she lived. "What, did Brittany refuse to give you my address? Probably afraid I'd break your pretty little face huh?"

"Um, no… I didn't ask Brittany, listen can I just come in? I promise I'm not going to try and hit you again."

Santana thought for a second. She had been enjoying her lonely Saturday afternoon and the last person she wanted to see was Dylan. She could easily just turn her away, tell her to go to hell and go back to watching Scooby. But she watched as the girl in front of her shifted nervously back and forth, eyes glancing down to meet hers one in a while. So she sighed and took another bite from her carrot, "fine, but you're not staying, just get it over with."

Dylan smiled lightly and nodded, stepping over the threshold past Santana where she stood in the doorway. Santana followed her with her eyes until she closed the door behind them. She made her way through the living room into the kitchen where she took a seat on a stool next to the counter and turned to look at Dylan. She had followed her slowly and she could tell Dylan was resisting, openly observing the room around her. She stood sheepishly in the corner of the kitchen as Santana watched her.

"So? I mean it's a pleasure and all, but I was kind of busy…" Santana stated, motioning to the TV in the living room.

"I can see that," Dylan said lightly as she followed Santana's gaze.

"Hey, I could just throw you out, ya' know? Don't you dare judge me," Santana warned. Dylan's eyes grew wider, her fear evident and Santana felt herself smile inside. She still had the old Santana tucked away and she was still in control.

"No! Definitely not, I love Scooby Doo, it's like, my favorite cartoon, ever," Dylan explained.

Santana's smile faded, the last thing she wanted was to have something in common with the girl in front of her. "It's alright, I guess…. Listen, what do you want? 'Cause, I really was looking forward to not having to see you for the next two days."

"Oh… um, right," Dylan started, looking down at her feet. "I just wanted to… I wanted to come and," she took a step forward and lifted her head to lock eyes with Santana, "apologize."

"What?" Santana asked in her surprise.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Santana."

Santana opened her mouth to say something but then closed it, unsure how to react.

"What I did was wrong, and I feel really bad. Like, I may talk like I'm tough and all that, but I've never actually done that before," Dylan explained.

"Wait," Santana lifted a hand to stop Dylan from talking, "what exactly are you apologizing for?"

"Um… for punching you."

"That's all?" Santana asked, voice growing deeper. Dylan had a lot more to apologize for than just punching her.

"Well yeah, that was uncalled for, and wrong, and I know that. I shouldn't have done it. Even if I had good cause."

"Good cause? If anything I had good cause to hit you, you're the one who started it."

"Me?" Dylan's voice suddenly grew stronger. It was a strange shift from the apologetic tone she had just moments before, "Excuse me, but you're the one who slept with _my_ girl…. Girlfriend."

Santana furrowed her eyebrows at the way Dylan stuttered over the last word. "I told you," she said slowly, "it was an accident."

Dylan grunted in frustration and rubbed her temples with both hands. "Can you like, seriously explain that, cause it really doesn't make sense."

She sat for a moment and watched Dylan in front of her. Santana wasn't really sure how it had happened either. It hadn't been her intention, but there was just something about Brittany that drove her mad. "It really doesn't make sense to me either," she explained and Dylan looked up to look at her, "She's Brittany and I'm… I'm Santana."

Dylan huffed, "What is this, a secret code or something? Brittany said the same thing, what does that _mean_?"

Santana smiled coyly at the thought of Brittany using the same explanation for their impromptu sexual escapades. "Dylan, I don't know. But I'm sorry it happened."

"You're sorry?" Dylan huffed in disbelief.

"Well yeah, it's not like I went over there purposefully expecting to sleep with her."

"Yeah, sure, then why did you go?"

She bit her lip and looked down at her hands, "I don't know, I just wanted to have my best friend back. I miss the way it was."

"Yeah, back when you were sleeping together, obviously."

Santana stood up, pushing her stood back against the linoleum as she did so, "Actually, no. I just miss being her friend. Ever since you came along, things have been shit."

"Really? Cause from the looks of thing when I got here, your relationship with Brittany was already shit," Dylan countered.

"Well, fine. Maybe it wasn't perfect, but at least I could still talk to her. Once she started dating you, you kept her in a damn box." Santana was getting angry now.

"I did not keep her in a box! Maybe she just wanted to stay away from you."

"I highly doubt that," Santana said, walking past Dylan into the living room with a smirk.

"Oh please. Look at yourself. You think you're the best thing that's ever happened to McKinley don't you?" Dylan called after her. "You think everyone loves you and wishes to wallow at your feet. You're not that special, darling, so don't think you are."

Santana winced at Dylan's mocking tone as she made her way to the couch and plopped down. "Please," she huffed, slouching slightly into the cushions. "So is that why you decided to treat me like shit then? Or were you bored one day and suddenly decide you wanted to make my life miserable."

"I don't know what you mean," Dylan said heavily, having followed Santana into the living room.

Santana turned and looked at Dylan from her position on the couch. "Really? 'Cause the way I remember it, you asked me to come watch Disney movies with you and Brittany one day and the next you hated my guts. You wouldn't let me anywhere near my best friend and you started bullying me."

"Bullying? I did not bully you," Dylan gasped.

Now frustrated, Santana tossed the remote down on the coffee table and stood up to face Dylan again, "Oh really? Than what would you call it, Dylan? You cornered me and yelled at me until you forced me to admit something I wasn't ready to," she explained.

"Well, was I wrong?"

"That's not the point, _Dylan_," Santana growled. "You bullied me into admitting something, something that wasn't even there until you forced it out."

"I'm pretty sure it was there, actually," Dylan pointed out.

"Ugh!" Santana yelled, shoving her way past Dylan and heading for the stairs, "god, just leave me alone! You still haven't told me why you were treating me like shit in the first place and keeping me from my friend."

Dylan followed her from the living room and stopped her at the bottom of the steps by grabbing her arm. "You fucking told me you were in love with my girlfriend, Santana, how was I supposed to act?"

"Yeah? Well that was an accident," Santana explained, yanking her arm out from Dylan's grasp, "and you were treating me like crap before that, so you're explanation is faulty."

Dylan paused for a second and Santana looked at her curiously, "Yeah well, maybe I figured it out before you did," she offered.

"Stop acting like you know me," Santana growled again, using her position on the first step to her advantage to tower over the girl in front of her.

"No, but maybe I do. Better than yourself anyway," Dylan stated.

Santana looked down at Dylan in disgust before turning and starting up the stairs, "get out of my house, Dylan."

"Tell me I'm wrong then, cause you still haven't denied anything, Santana," Dylan called after her.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder. Dylan had stepped up onto the first step and had her hand on the railing. "Here we go with the bullying again, you can't help it can you. God, you're worse than me," Santana laughed and turned to finish her trek upstairs. "Funny, I thought you were here to apologize, not torture me some more."

She heard the other girl's footsteps running up the stairs and she turned in frustration.

"I did come here to apologize," Dylan snarled, catching Santana off guard by her close proximity. "And I'm sorry! I shouldn't have fucking punched you in the face. But all I want is some damn honesty from you."

"And why should I tell you anything, sparky?" Santana mused.

"Because you slept with my… with Brittany and you stole her from me! And I'm tired of all these lies and secrets about you two, about the whole damn Glee club!"

"I did not steal her from _you_, you fucking stole her from me. She was my friend first, you're just something the cat dragged in," Santana was nose to nose with her now. There was no way Dylan was going to put her down in her own house, not now.

"She was never yours to begin with," Dylan yelled, "you were too fucking chicken to admit anything to her."

"I was her best friend! I am her best friend and I… I… " Santana stumbled, the words lost on her tongue.

"Love her?" Santana grimaced at the way the words rolled off of Dylan's tongue. She never thought the word love could ever be so ugly.

"Don't tell me what I do and do not feel! I'm sick of your shit."

"Tell me I'm wrong! I dare you," Dylan glared at Santana.

"I don't," Santana took a step forward, "have to tell you _anything_," she used two fingers to push Dylan back.

Dylan crinkled her nose in disgust, "I hate you. I hate people like you."

Santana threw her head back in laughter before facing Dylan again, "No, I fucking hate you. Go back to that shithole state you call home. Lima was better off without you, fucking bitch." She glared up at Dylan with fierce eyes. It would be so easy to just reach out and push, sending the other girl tumbling down the narrow, wooden steps. The knot at the pit of her stomach grew tighter at the thought and a sly smile began to grow across her face.

But she wasn't fast enough because the next thing she noticed was her back being slammed into the wall besides her, and Dylan's hand gripping her so tightly, she could feel bruises starting to form.

"What the fuck? Crazy bitch, some fucking apology," Santana sneered, pushing against Dylan's shoulders.

"Fuck. You." The taller girl spat out.

Santana laughed, "Ha! You wish. Oh wow, I get it now. You want to like, fuck me don't you?"

Dylan released her harshly before taking a step back and glaring at her. And then it happened again, the feeling of skin on skin as Dylan smacked her once more. Not as hard as she had the first time, but enough to catch Santana off guard. "You're disgusting," she spat out.

Santana looked at the girl in front of her, daggers in her eyes and mouth opened. She had crossed the line, hitting her in her own house. She lunged forward and tackled her against the opposite wall with full force, "you fucking bitch, how dare you fucking hit me in my own house!" she shouted as Dylan pushed back harshly.

She stumbled backwards before regaining her footing and facing Dylan head on. She was leaning against the wall for support and Santana felt the knot in her stomach tighten. She stepped forward and reached back, effectively bringing her palm down on the other girl's cheek with a force that matched Dylan's punch in the hallway.

She watched as Dylan took the slap, face turning with the momentum of her hand. The copper-haired girl turned slowly back to face her and Santana could see a single tear run down her tanned cheek. But she wasn't crying out of sadness. She had a fierce look in her eyes that matched her own.

It happened suddenly, and when Santana realized what was happening she felt sick to her stomach as the knot flipped it upside down. The kiss was all tongue and teeth, biting ferociously at each other as nails scratched at exposed skin. She felt Dylan fist her shirt and push forward, pinning her painfully against the wall of her hallway as she sucked her tongue into her mouth and bit down, hard.

Santana yelped into the other girl's mouth and fought to break free. She used her position against the wall to push forward. She managed to spin them around and slam Dylan's back against the spot she previously occupied. There was a battle going on between them and Santana had no idea why. They each fought for dominance as Santana pinned Dylan against the wall. She felt the girls hands scratch down her back, leaving marks through the thin material of her t-shirt until they reached her thighs and gripped her tightly.

She shouldn't have been surprised when she felt herself being lifted off the ground as Dylan pushed off the wall she was being held against. Dylan was sturdy and brute. Her strength wasn't hidden the way Santana's was. But all she knew was that she was being lifted off the ground by her thighs as Dylan slammed her against the opposite wall.

Santana would have laughed. She hadn't been thrown around like this in months. She had always hated it when Puck used to do it. It made her feel small and inadequate. But then Brittany had decided to take control one afternoon and the memory of the blonde lifting her up against a wall sent shivers down her spine. She would have laughed, but the memories kept her muted and instead she let out a groan from deep within.

She felt Dylan snickered against her neck where she had currently latched on. Santana roughly pushed her back and slammed a fist down against her shoulder. Dylan's grip gave a bit before she retaliated and slammed her back against the wall, hoisting her higher in doing so. A growl came from somewhere and Santana's hands tangled in the loose copper locks and yanked.

Their mouths collided again and Santana felt her legs wrapping around the other girl's waist, locking her ankles at the small of her back. She heard Dylan pant at the sudden squeeze Santana gave her with her thighs. But Dylan's hands weren't idle as they first gripped at her thighs and then moved to yank at her shirt.

Santana bit down on Dylan's lip, hard enough to draw blood and force her to break away.

"Fuck," she heard the other girl growl as she reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt, removing it before Dylan got a chance too. By the time the material had cleared her eyes, Dylan had already latched on to her neck once again, hands scrapping at the newly exposed skin.

"Ugh, fuck you," Santana heard herself groan in displeasure at the assault being made against her skin. "I fucking hate you," she mumbled huskily as she swiftly unzipped Dylan's hoodie and pulled it off her shoulders. She tightened her grip on the other girl with her thighs and she felt Dylan's hips cant up against hers.

"You're such a fucking bitch," Dylan growled at her as Santana reached down her back and tore her shirt over her head.

Santana felt hands run up her thighs and slip under the thin material of her shorts and grip at the skin there. Her hips rocked down against the girl who was supporting her in retaliation.

This was the last position Santana had ever expected to find herself, and it disgusted her. It was as though they were both trying to prove a point as their relentless battle for control raged on. She felt Dylan shift beneath her and hoist her higher before she felt her bare skin peel away from the wall. Dylan stumbled backwards before spinning around and slamming her against the other wall, more so from falling against it than anything else. Santana dislodged her legs from around Dylan's waist and slid down the wall until her toes touched the floor.

"Fuck, where's your room?" she heard Dylan pant against her mouth as hands tugged at the waist band of her shorts.

Santana's head rolled back until it hit the wall behind her. She felt her fingers deftly moving to yank at Dylan's belt. Once it was removed the button was popped and she tugged Dylan towards her. But instead of pushing herself back against the wall, she turned and stumbled backwards towards her room as tongues continued to battle.

They pushed their way through her door and Dylan held back slightly to slam it shut but not releasing Santana's lip from between her teeth as she did so. Santana yanked at the tight jeans in front of her and managed to work them over her hips. She continued to lead them backwards towards her bed when Dylan suddenly reached forward and swiftly dipped her hand down below the waist band of her shorts and cupped Santana over her underwear.

Dylan chuckled against Santana's mouth, "boy shorts, San? Really?"

Santana gasped as Dylan's hand kneaded the hot flesh underneath the thin garment, "Screw you, they're comfortable." Santana fought to get her jeans the rest of the way off but couldn't get them any further down with the way they were standing. Dylan's hand was too distracting.

"Cause that's not at all gay."

"Fuck you," she growled into the taller girl's ear as she reached up and unclasped the girl's bra. Dylan was force to remove her hand from her shorts as she pulled the garment off and tossed it aside. Santana waited no time to pull Dylan's jeans down. She stood back as Dylan kicked them and her shoes the rest of the way off, a fierce look in her eyes.

Dylan grabbed at her shorts again and yanked them down. It wasn't until Dylan's hands were running against slick flesh that Santana realized she had removed her underwear with the motion as well. Santana gasped again and bit down on Dylan's lip. She clawed at the remaining piece of the girls clothes as she turned them and tossed Dylan down against her bed.

She stared down at the girl for a second who had propped herself up on her elbows, waiting. Santana smirked and sauntered over to the bed. She slowly climbed up and moved to straddle the girl below her. Dylan's hand made its way between Santana's legs again but she smacked it way before grabbing both of Dylan's wrists and pinning them above her head with one hand.

Santana leaned forward as she rocked her hips against the girl beneath her. She used her free hand to trace the contours of her face as she heard herself growl. Her hand paused at the edge of Dylan's jaw before she reached back and brought her palm down against her face for the second time that afternoon. Dylan's head turned away from the force and Santana released her wrists before reaching back and unclasping her own bra.

She reached behind her and let the garment fall on the floor behind them. Dylan had turned her head to face Santana again. "Enjoy the view while you can, Frosty, because this is the first and last time you will ever see it," she slurred.

Dylan sat up suddenly causing Santana to slip off her hips and into her lap and pulled their bare chests together roughly. She felt rather than heard the low rumble in the back of Dylan's throat as she kissed her.

The feeling of skin on skin was different this time around. The burning sensation that existed when Brittany touched her was no longer there. This was clumsy and awkward as their hands and tongues continued their battle for dominance. Santana felt her hand drifting between the two of them until it reached the hem of Dylan's remaining clothing.

She was flipped again, Dylan using her position on her lap against her as tossed her around and switched their positions. "No," she growled into Santana's ear, pulling her arms up so they were above her head. She ran her tongue down along her jaw and Santana shivered.

She felt her chest rumble and heard a deep growl release from her throat when Dylan dipped down to suck a nipple between her teeth and roughly bit down. Santana felt her body jerk and pushed up in protest. Dylan just slamed her hands back down and effectively pinned her with her weight.

Santana's wrists fought against Dylan's vice-like grip and Dylan just laughed. "Ugh, I hate you so much," Santana husked.

"I fucking despise you," Dylan sneered, looking down at her in disgust. Santana felt a hand move to grip her bare thigh. She dipped down and nipped painfully at Santana's neck and she squirmed, bringing up a thigh to ram in between Dylan's legs.

Dylan growled and ground down on her leg. Santana could feel her arousal against her bare skin and she shivered at the touch.

"Tell me, Santana," Dylan drawled, nails scratching down the thigh that wasn't rammed in between her legs, "Do you enjoy being the school slut?"

Santana would have answered but Dylan had chosen that moment to roughly plunge three fingers deep into Santana and her back arched at the sudden intrusion. She felt Dylan shift her weight and rest it all against her wrist. If she hadn't been fighting to free her hands before, she was definitely fighting now.

Dylan's grip slipped and she managed to break one hand free. She reached down and harshly grabbed Dylan's face in a death grip, pulling it to within inches of hers. She opened her mouth to speak but Dylan thrust up again, with enough force to lift her off the bed.

"Do you enjoy stealing other people's significant others?" Santana whimpered at the force of Dylan's thrusts, each one deeper than the last.

She felt Dylan's grip on her remaining confined wrist slacken, but instead of using it to push the assaulting girl off of her, Santana merely reached back and grabbed onto a post on her head board. Dylan was thrusting into her relentlessly and she could feel the pressure between her legs building. And she hated it.

"You like fucking people don't you?" She angled her wrist slightly and slid further in than before. Santana's grip on her face slipped and she instead reached around and dug her nails into the tanned skin of her back, dragging them across and leaving deep furrows in their place.

"UGHHHH, fuck _you_," she panted, gripping the headboard tighter.

"Aren't you?" Dylan sneered, daftly rubbing circles around Santana's clit with her thumb with each powerful thrust.

Santana fumed. Her head was spinning and it was all she could do but hold on. Dylan bit her skin fiercely as she continued her assault. She felt her back arch and her legs fall further apart. The fire in the pit of her stomach was growing and Santana hated it. The idea that the girl who stole her best friend and the girl she loved from her was on top of her now, fucking her relentlessly, almost made her sick to her stomach.

Dylan was the catalyst. Without her, and Santana would still be sitting in the back of the choir room, watching Brittany cuddle and be all cute with Artie. But no, instead, Dylan had to come along and force her to admit something she hadn't even admitted to herself. Without Dylan, her and Brittany would still be best friends. Without Dylan, she would have been able to maintain her coping mechanism and live her normal, accustomed life. But Dylan had to come into the picture. And so she was stuck watching the girl she admittedly loved make out with another girl.

And it was that much more painful because Santana understood her sexuality now. She understood the deepness of her feeling for Brittany. And none of that would have been revealed if it hadn't been for Dylan, Dylan who was sleeping with Brittany. Santana felt her body jerk suddenly at the thought and it threw Dylan's pace off. She hated being in a position of no control, so she used the strength of her thigh to dislodge Dylan's position and gain enough leverage to flip.

She could see the shock evident on Dylan's face as Santana took her new position straddling one of Dylan's thighs. Dylan's hand was still buried deep within her and she took a minute to grind down on it, moaning at the sensation of being filled. She tilted her head down towards Dylan and glared.

"You stole Brittany from me, you fucking cunt," and she reached up to grab the bigger girl's jaw tightly again. She felt Dylan's fingers curl inside her in response so she rocked her hips forward. She released Dylan's jaw after squeezing it a little too tightly and bringing her hand down to the apex of Dylan's other leg.

She was still wearing her underwear and Santana growled as she tugged at them roughly. She could hear a few of the seams rip and the fabric stretch as she pulled them down as much as she could in her current position. Dylan's fingers were still tracing shapes inside her.

As Santana reached down to run her hand along Dylan's arousal she surged forward and declared battle against her mouth once again. She could feel Dylan arching into her touch and she laughed to herself as she bit down on Dylan's tongue. Santana played with the girl's most sensitive spot, enjoying torturing the girl who had in turn been torturing her. But Dylan reminded her of the situation when she felt her thrust her fingers up and curl deeply.

She acknowledged by simultaneously plunging in and biting down, just as roughly as Dylan had earlier. What had once started out as a battle between teeth and tongues had now evolved into a battle of fingers and hips as the two girls thrust against each other. Santana kept the pace as she used the back of her wrist to thrust her hips against, causing her fingers to push as far into the other girl as possible.

And they fought, fueled by a mutual anger. Every time Santana thrust with her wrist she bucked her hips, driving Dylan's fingers in as far as they would go. She looked down at the girl beneath her, panting heavily and she smiled. This was the control she liked and enjoyed. She leaned forward, causing the heel of her palm to rub against the other girl's clit as she pumped her fingers in and out at a deafening speed. She felt Dylan's hand slip and she lunged forward, attacking her mouth with hers.

It wasn't even a kiss, more so just tongue as they continued to pant against each other. Santana pushed down hard against the tight bundle of nerves and that's when she felt Dylan's hand cease all together and she smirked.

"Mmm, thought so," she growled into Dylan's ear, nipping at the lobe afterwards, "I knew this was what you wanted; now you know what it's like to be fucked by Santana Lopez."

She felt nails digging into her back as Dylan raked them across slick skin, glistening with the thin film of sweat that had accumulated. Dylan growled at her and scratched harder before her mouth fell open and her back arched. Santana leaned back, practically sitting on the other girl's thigh as she added strength to her thrusts, each one with more hate than the last as she imagined Brittany in her position, touching Dylan and being touched by her.

She could tell her face was contorting as she watched the girl beneath her writhe and she reached forward, gingerly wrapping her fingers around her throat and squeezed. She watched as Dylan's eye flew open in shock but just as she opened her mouth to protest, her muscles clenched around Santana's fingers and she watched as Dylan threw her head back to ride out the wave. The muscles in her neck contracted and fought against Santana's grip until she came down from her high and collapsed on to the rumpled sheets.

Santana slowed her hand and finally removed it from Dylan's body, looking down at the wetness and scrunching her nose in disgust. She wiped them aimlessly on the sheets and grinned deviously down at the girl below her, finally releasing her grip on her neck.

"That's what happens when you try and control me," she smirked and saw anger flash through Dylan's eyes. She turned and made to get up, leaving the girl behind on her bed, but was halted by a strong grip on her bicep.

She turned around and saw Dylan sitting up, breathing heavily and looked down to where she gripped her arm. And then she was on her back, being tossed over with such ease that her eyes widened at the strength Dylan seemed to have even after her orgasm.

"Shit," she heard herself mumble, trying to adjust to the new arrangement. Dylan assumed her original position between Santana's thighs and placed two hands on either side of her head, eyes glaring down.

"Well maybe all you need is someone to control you," she growled and Santana shivered and closed her eyes.

Her mind flashed to a time when she wasn't in control, to a time where she let someone possess her fully and deeply. The only person who she had ever relinquished her thrown too and when she opened her eyes she was disappointed to see Dylan's golden red hair as opposed to Brittany's flowing blonde. "You will never control me," she snarled.

"Well, we'll have to see about that," Dylan countered, hand moving back down Santana's body.

Santana cursed her body as she felt her wetness drip down, anxiously waiting. It didn't take long for Dylan to resume her initial pace and Santana bucked helplessly against her hand. She was too far gone to care at this point but she still hated the idea of Dylan being in control so she pushed hard against her chest with her palms. Dylan laughed as Santana's body betrayed her as she thrusted.

"Oh god, I _hate _you!" Santana growled as Dylan laughed. She pushed harder but couldn't prevent her back from arching against Dylan's touch.

Dylan leaned as far forward as she could against Santana's palms and whispered loudly against Santana's ear, "you need to let go, give in."

"Never," Santana growled through clenched teeth.

"Fine, guess I'll have to teach you the hard way," Dylan husked as she continued pumping.

"Wha… what?" Santana panted as she glared up at Dylan.

It wasn't slow but it was graceful as Dylan suddenly pushed herself up and slinked down Santana's body, briefly removing her fingers. It took her a split second to realize what she was doing and she sat up in protest.

"No!" she shouted but not before she felt Dylan's tongue run up her entire entrance before plunging in, "Unfff, _fuck_. You…. _Shit_," Santana couldn't help the words that escaped her throat and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Her hips bucked relentlessly against Dylan's tongue and she knew she had lost the battle. There was no way she would be able to convince her body not to react. And when she felt Dylan drag her tongue up and dance against her clit as her fingers returned to continue her assault, she was completely lost.

Her eyes screwed shut and she imagined blonde hair draping across her stomach and Brittany's tongue against her. The image was enough to send her tumbling over the edge and come smashing down. She heard Brittany's name on the tip of her tongue and shouted out, collapsing against her sheets.

She panted heavily but kept her eyes shut. She felt the girl remove herself from between her legs and plop down beside her. A small bead of sweat accumulated and ran down the side of her breast before being absorbed by the sheets beneath her. She swallowed hard and opened her eyes to turn and look at the girl next to her. It wasn't Brittany.

Dylan had her eyebrows furrowed and was looking at Santana in puzzlement as her own chest heaved.

"Wha… what?" Santana panted, annoyed at the look Dylan was giving her and suddenly feeling very conscious about her body.

"Brittany?" Dylan asked arching an eyebrow, "You really just called out Brittany's name?"  
Santana's eyes widened in shock, she hadn't realized she actually screamed the blonde's name. She was pretty certain she had kept that one to herself.

"Whatever," she decided on playing it off, "what's it matter to you anyway, you still get to go home to her in the end." Santana paused and considered their situation at her comment and looked over to Dylan who was looking at her gapingly. "Wait a second, is this like 'everyone cheat on each other with Santana week'? Cause I missed the memo. What the fuck are you doing?"

Dylan huffed and crossed her arms over her bare chest.

Santana propped herself up on her elbows and glared over at Dylan, "What the fuck, Dylan, you give Brittany shit for cheating on you and then you march over here and fuck me? You're more of a bitch than I thought."

"I didn't cheat on Brittany," she heard Dylan sigh, staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh really? Cause that's kinda what it looks like," Santana motioned between the two of them.

"No," Dylan rolled her head over to look at Santana, "I broke up with Brittany yesterday."

"Oh," Santana paused for a second before collapsing back against the bed, "It was because of me, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," she heard Dylan sigh and she stared up at the ceiling as well, deep in thought.

Santana shifted uncomfortably against the sheets as the sweat on her skin started to evaporate, causing her to shiver. She thought briefly about climbing under the covers but didn't want it to be an invitation for the girl next to her, so she endured.

"I could have loved her, you know? I was falling for her," she heard Dylan whisper and Santana turned to look at her.

"You seriously want to talk about this now?" Santana gawped, motioning between the two of them again.

Dylan turned her head to look at her, giving her a small painful look in response before sitting up and throwing her feet over the side of the bed.

Santana sat up and sighed, not remembering what happened to her bra and opting to just toss a t-shirt on to cover her bare chest. "I'm sorry too," she whispered and she saw Dylan cock her head slightly in her direction to try and catch the quiet words.

"I really didn't mean for it to happen, so I'm sorry I hurt you, and I'm sorry I hurt Brittany. Brittany doesn't deserve this," Santana sighed, shaking her head and bringing her hands up to run through tousled hair.

"If you could go back and undo it, would you?" Dylan asked her quietly.

"What, having sex with you? Duh."

"No, I mean… with Brittany."

Santana sighed and considered the weight of Dylan's question. She hadn't really considered it much because she knew her heart would betray her rational mind. Being with Brittany last week had been one of the best moments of her life, knowing that she was with the girl she loved. But it had also been the most painful, because Brittany didn't love her back and she was dating someone else.

"Honestly?" she asked quietly. Dylan nodded, "I think no," she sighed in defeat. "I didn't want it to happen, and its caused so much pain, to you, Brittany, and to myself, but no. It just felt, it felt right," she tried to explain.

"The accident, right?"

"Yeah," Santana sighed.

"So what, was this an accident too?" Dylan asked her.

"No way," Santana huffed, "this was an 'I hate your guts but you won't fucking back down' thing."

"Touché," Dylan responded. "Guess I won't understand till it happens to me then, huh?"

"Yeah, probably not," Santana agreed. She sat and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt as they sat in silence. She felt Dylan rock against the side of the bed in thought and turned to look at the girls tanned back. She saw the muscle work against the skin as she swayed.

"Do you love her?" she asked and Santana cringed.

She had already admitted her affection during her first big fight with Dylan in the choir room, but she had returned only moments later with Finn by her side. Her goal was to deceive and make it look as though she hadn't meant what she said and it had apparently worked. But she felt her chest tighten at the thought of denying her love for Brittany. She was tired of hiding.

"I shouldn't," her voice cracked, "I shouldn't love her."

Dylan turned to face her and Santana was shocked at her lack of modesty, "Yes, but do you _love_ her?"

Santana opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She dropped her head in defeat and swallowed hard. Looking up to meet Dylan's musky blue eyes she sucked in a deep breath and nodded silently.

Dylan gave her a quick nod in understanding, "Yeah, I know… that's why I've been so cruel to you," she added and Santana's eyebrows furrowed. "I was afraid you might try and take her from me. I mean, how would you feel if someone was in love with her and they had a past?"

Santana had to chuckle at that and looked at Dylan expectantly, "Well, I know you didn't have a past, but that's how I felt about you."

"How do you mean?"

"Ugh, I don't know," Santana collapsed back down on her sheets and stared back up at the ceiling. "I mean, it was obvious you really liked her, and I saw you a threat."

"A threat to what exactly?"

"I guess… a threat to me," Santana mused. "Well, I know I wouldn't have done anything, and I was… am too scared to act on my feelings, but with you in the picture, how could Brittany ever love me back?"

Dylan looked down at her in confusion and Santana huffed. She could see the other girl trying to decipher her statement and try to come up with an answer.

"You know, if it wasn't for you, I would have never realized I was in love with her, so you kinda have to thank yourself for everything that's happened in between," she remarked snidely, not liking the other girl's silence.

"Figured. Little green monster called jealousy," Dylan sighed.

"Jealousy? What are you jealous of me for? You're the one who got the girl in the end."

Dylan sighed and bit her lip before answering, "I guess I was jealous of your past, knowing that there was a history between you two. I didn't know how deep feelings ran and everyone was being so damn shady about it. Like it was the world's greatest secret."

Santana laughed, "Well it kinda was, no one was ever suppose to know, after all."

They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments before Dylan finally stood and searched for her clothes, adjusting what was left of her underwear.

"Damn, Lopez, couldn't you just take them off?" she asked as she reached down and snatched up her bra. She re-clasped it and adjusted it as she clicked open the door and padded into the hall to retrieve the rest of her clothes.

"Whoops," Santana chuckled and shrugged, jumping off her bed to walk to her dresser. She changed silently into a clean set of clothes and by the time she turned to face the interior of her room again, Dylan had returned and was now fully clothed as well. She watched as Dylan pulled on her shoes and laced them up higher.

It took a few more minutes before Dylan had finally collected herself and fixed her hair. She looked around the room before finally coming to rest on Santana again. She took a small step forward and sighed.

"I am sorry, Santana. For the punch, and for forcing you to come out," she admitted. "I remember what it was like to be where you are, and it wasn't easy. What I did to you wasn't fair. I was just jealous and didn't know how to react."

"You can say that again," Santana huffed.

"Yeah, I know, so… sorry. For everything?" Dylan hung her head but looked up at Santana hopefully.

Santana shifted against her dressed before dropping her arms to her sides and gripping the wood they found underneath, "I'm sorry too. For making Brittany cheat on you," Santana laughed and looked to the ceiling, feeling moisture starting to pool in her eyes. "It's funny because you could have actually given her what she deserves. Someone to love her fully and always be there for her. Someone she could love."

"Maybe," Dylan responded, "but something tells me I wouldn't have been able to fulfill that spot for her."

Santana grunted in response.

"You should tell her, Santana," Dylan stated blatantly.

She rocked her head forward, tearing her eyes from the ceiling to look at the girl in front of her, "Why? What good would that do? She could never love me."

Dylan shook her head and took another step forward, reaching out to cup Santana's cheek, "If you love her, you should tell her. What's the worst that could happen?"

Santana chuckled and turned away, "she could say no, and walk away. I would lose her for good."

Dylan turned her face to look at her again, holding her gaze, "do you really think Brittany would do that?"

Santana let out a whimper and she felt a tear run down her cheek. She watched as Dylan reached up to wipe it away and looked at her affectionately.

"You really are beautiful, Santana. I think I understand now," she said quietly before stepping back fully. "You shouldn't hide yourself."

Santana looked up at Dylan with sad eyes before she turned and headed out of her room, closing the door behind her. She didn't move until she heard the front door swing shut as Dylan left. She made her way over to the foot of her bed and stared down at the rumpled sheets. Her heart ached and she had no idea how to cure it without causing it more pain.


	13. Paradigm Shift

**A/N: WARNING, MINOR SPOILER! So yes, skip if you don't want to know. Otherwise... Santana Lopez has been officially outed! I still can't believe it. Called it, but I still can't believe it. I'm sure I'm not alone on this either. The news from Paley was only good but it makes the next 4 weeks that much harder to get though. I'd like to give a shout out to Naya Rivera, who has done an amazing job. We've all been shouting that we needed to see the real Santana and the dynamic of her character. That was one of the catalysts for my desire to write this story. And now we finally get to see her journey. This is amazing and I am actually looking forward to the remainder of the season. The episodes after the hiatus have been quality, and I hope they can only get better. And I totally agree that Santana should get Brittany pregnant. Maybe not a spin off, but definitely a movie. And how about that Brittana song by James Butterworth?  
**

**Anyway, only a few more chapters left. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Dylan would be lying if she said school on Monday wasn't awkward. Word was just starting to spread about her breakup with Brittany and she hadn't talked to the girl since Friday. Not to mention the surprises she found Sunday morning when she was taking a shower. She reminded herself to never have sex with Santana Lopez again, though she had never actually planned to in the first place. But none the less, the next morning she had found numerous bruises and scratch marks she would now have to cover up.

Though she hadn't cheated on Brittany, due to their sudden break-up, Dylan still felt uncomfortable with what had happened between her and Santana. How would Brittany react and would Santana tell her about it right away? There was no way to tell but when Dylan saw Brittany walking towards her in the morning she felt her heart drop.

Brittany truly was beautiful and it pained her knowing she was no longer hers when all she wanted to do was run up to her and kiss her. But no, that would be cruel, not only to herself but to Brittany as well. There was no way Brittany would every truly be hers and she saw that now. So she needed to let her go, she needed to stay away from her in order to do so. She turned back to face her locker, willing the blonde didn't come her way.

"Hey," she heard the soft whisper against her ear and she tensed. Her wish had not been granted.

"Brittany," she acknowledged over her shoulder.

"Dylan," her voice was pleading, "Dylan, please look at me."

Dylan turned to face Brittany and she saw the empty hurt in her eyes, "What is it, Britt?" Dylan asked tiredly.

Brittany opened her mouth to speak but dropped her shoulders when no words came out. She instead opted for looking up at Dylan from under hooded eyes, silently begging for something.

"Britt… I'm sorry, but I can't," Dylan tried to explain.

"But! Can't we at least be friends, I miss you, D," Brittany begged.

Dylan sighed, "Maybe at some point, Britt. But right now… I have to be alone. I can't be around you right now."

"But _why_?" the blonde asked.

"Because I have to get over you, Britt. It's not fair for both of us."

"But…"

"No, Britt," Dylan cutes her off and takes a deep breath. "Listen, you love her, and that's okay, I understand, but because you love her, you can't love me and I need some time to get over you, okay? So please, just… just go," Dylan finishes, hunching her shoulders.

Brittany doesn't say anything else. She just hangs her head and grips her binder tighter across her chest before turning to leave. This wasn't going to be easy and Dylan knew it. She had three classes with the girl and Glee club afterwards. She was suddenly grateful that is was spring. Softball season was officially in swing and they were having longer and harder practices. And since Dylan was the only member of the team who was in Glee club, her coach wasn't exactly accepting of her missing practices to go singing. So she was only allowed to attend rehearsals twice a week from now on. And yeah it sucked, but it would help her maintain a distance between herself and a certain two cheerios.

When Dylan walked into her first period class, she was surprised to see that Brittany and Santana were still seated on opposite sides of the room. She reconsidered though and realized this was the most likely situation. She hadn't spoken to Santana since Saturday but she was certain she had seen the girl at some of her most vulnerable and Santana was probably freaking out over it. One glancing gaze she caught from the Latina confirmed her theory as Dylan saw the panic that flashed across her face.

Santana slumped down in her chair and attempted to avoid any sort of interaction with her, or Brittany for that matter, and Dylan just dropped her chin and shook her head. She chanced a quick peek at Brittany and saw her lazily doodling on her notebook and looking generally depressed. So Dylan just plopped down and dug out her own notebook and waited expectantly for Mr. Schuester to begin the class. He glanced up from his desk and Dylan could see the confusion on his face as he observed the sporadic location of their seats, yes this was definitely going to be a challenge.

Art class proved to be the most difficult to get through, just as Dylan had perceived. Brittany and her used to share a table in the back and work on their projects together. It had been that way since her first day of classes and frankly, she didn't have any other friends in that class. So she was forced to take her normal spot and avoid Brittany's puppy dog stares for the entire period. By the time the bell rang, Dylan had bolted from the room, not even allowing Brittany any time to make even a peep before she left.

The first day had been hard, but as the week progressed things seemed to get better. Dylan suddenly realized she had a lot more homework than she used to, so all of her free time was spent doing that instead of pondering about Brittany and their failed relationship. The softball team had a big game coming up at the end of the week and that also helped take her mind off things. The only real time she had to think about Brittany, and Santana for that matter, was in class and in Glee club.

Dylan barely paid attention during her first rehearsal of the week. She spent the entire time sitting in the back row and observing the members around her. She watched as Santana took a seat to the bottom right, at least three chairs away from anyone else, and shifted uncomfortably. When Brittany came in, she first started walking towards the Latina, only to veer away at the last second and take a seat next to Kurt instead. The small boy offered the blonde his arm and she excepted with a sad smile before looking over her shoulder at the distant Latina. Kurt whispered something into her ear and Brittany nodded, turning back to face the front of the choir room.

She watched as Finn came walking in with Rachel on his arm. He looked happy but she grew confused when he gave Santana a sympathizing look as he walked past her. Dylan saw Santana smile briefly at him, eyes acknowledging.

Dylan had always suspected Santana's relationship with Finn was a little strange. It had happened so suddenly and right after Santana had admitted she loved Brittany the first time. There was no way she would suddenly have a change of heart and walk back in twenty minutes later with a boy on her arm who she claimed to be dating.

They had made it seem believable enough. It actually disgusted Dylan at how much Santana seemed to cling to Finn. It was almost as though he was her lifeboat and without him, she would sink down into oblivion. She practically smothered the boy, but what Dylan found most strange was the manner in which Finn accepted all of Santana's actions.

It was as though they were each 100% aware of what the other was doing, whatever that was, and they were perfectly okay with it. It was as though Finn knew he was the only thing keeping Santana from breaking down and he held on just as tightly.

Dylan knew something was up after her fight with Santana in the hallway. She had spent enough time with Rachel to know that Finn hated cheaters above everything else in his life. That's why he had broken up with Rachel, and that was just over a kiss. But this time, Santana had slept with someone else, and had practically admitted it to half the school, yet Finn just shrugged it off as though it was his idea in the first place.

And now, less than a week later, and Finn was back with Rachel. Dylan was sure Santana didn't care, because she was in love with Brittany and probably wasn't all that interested in dating Finn in the first place. But the look of approval and pride in the Latina's eyes was difficult to interpret. Santana had denied Finn being a beard, but that seemed like the most rational explanation. She was scared, and Dylan knew that. And she had heard of people using beards to appear straight before, so it was not out of the ordinary.

She wouldn't ask Santana about it though. That was not her place and she had meant what she had told the Latina; she was sorry for what she put her through. It was rude of her to force Santana to come out the way she did. If she wasn't ready, than she wasn't ready and Dylan wasn't going to tease her about it anymore.

It took the better part of the week until Dylan finally felt a weight lift from her shoulder. The days started blending into each other and though she still missed Brittany's company like hell, she was starting to feel normal again without her. Well, at least when she was with other people, but she was getting better. She had found another table to sit at during art class and maintained her distance in their remaining classes. Dylan could tell Brittany was still feeling awkward about it, but endured Dylan's wishes to be left alone. She was spending more time with Kurt now, the two of them seemed to be two peas in a pod and that made Dylan smile.

Santana, on the other hand, had grown attached to Quinn's hip, always staying a step behind the head cheerleader and in her shadows rather than in front with her head held high the way she used to. There were a few moments when she caught Brittany glancing at Santana and holding her gaze before the Latina shied away behind Quinn.

By the end of the week she had spotted Brittany talking to Quinn after softball practice one day as she walked past the football field where the Cheerios were practicing. There was no way she would be able to hear what the two blonde were discussing but it looked as though Quinn was consoling Brittany so Dylan just turns and treks her way towards the locker room.

The weekend was not as painful as she thought it was going to be. She had informed her father of her breakup with Brittany and she was grateful for having him. He didn't ask questions but attempted to find ways to distract her and help in any way. And any way included taking her to multiple car dealerships seeing that her birthday was right around the corner and she would in fact, finally be joining the army of teenage drivers. By the time the weekend was over, Dylan hadn't even realized it had passed.

They had checked every dealership in Lima and picked out a few possibilities. It wouldn't be for a few weeks yet and Dylan still had to actually get her license, but her test was coming up soon so what time wasn't spent shopping for cars was spend in Puck's truck as her took her driving around to practice. He was a shit teacher, but it was fun none-the-less and it helped her forget unwanted memories. So a weekend of cars and Super Smash Bros. turned out to be a pretty good remedy for a mending heart and Dylan felt rejuvenated by the time she walked into McKinley on Monday.

She met up with Puck and Lauren by her locker in the morning and leaned against the cold metal as he ranted on about their epic battle this weekend to his girlfriend. Dylan smirked and pretended to listen. Her eyes had caught a glimpse of Santana walking down the hall towards them alone. She was looking slightly better than she had been, Dylan noted. And by slightly better she really meant nothing had changed. Perhaps she held her head a bit higher but otherwise she looked down right miserable.

Dylan heard a familiar laugh and she turned to look at Brittany walking towards them from the opposite direction with Kurt. She couldn't help but smile at the blonde, knowing she was doing alright. Even though it had been her who had cheated, Dylan still cared about her and never wanted to hurt the girl. She had come to realize though that she wouldn't be the one to make Brittany happy and therefore needed to leave.

Brittany looked up at her as she drew closer and gave her a light smile before Dylan saw her eyes flash past her, face dropping. Dylan turned to follow her gaze and wasn't surprised to see that Brittany had spotted Santana. The Latina had halted where a second hallway intersected theirs and was standing awkwardly against the wall.

The longing glance Santana flashed at the blonde quickly before turning her face made Dylan's heart ache. It was weird; Dylan was still hurting from losing Brittany to Santana but the pain she saw in Santana's eyes seemed to be so much greater than hers. She watched as Brittany and Kurt walked slowly past Santana where she stood limp against the wall, almost as though she would collapse without it being there. Brittany's eyes bore into the smaller girl and Dylan looked on. She was snapped out of her musings by Puck waving his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

She turned and smiled at him, nodding, before glancing quickly back at Santana who was now turned in the direction Brittany had disappeared from. After a few moments, Santana turned down the adjacent hallway and disappeared.

Brittany had attempted to start a few conversations with her over the week, coming up to sit next to her in art class or in Glee club. But each one ended with Dylan feeling slightly emptier due to Brittany's pale complexion and less than cheerful stature. Each brief encounter left Dylan wishing there was something she could do to make the girl happy again. But she knew delving into any sort of relationship with Brittany, even a friendly one, this soon after their break up was a bad idea. She couldn't give Brittany what she needed, and it was best if she just stayed away.

So the week dragged on, similar to the previous one, filled with copious amounts of homework, excessive practices and longing glances between two particular cheerleaders and herself. It was as though they had started their own secret language that didn't need speaking. Brittany would look at her with sympathy before moving on to stare not so subtly at a certain Latina while Dylan was left to catch the painfully sad stares Santana was tossing back at the blonde. Santana still hadn't spoken to her yet but their occasional staring contests were getting more and more frequent as well as lasting longer. It was as though Santana was speaking to Dylan in her head before turning down and focusing on something else.

She had witnessed Brittany attempt to approach Santana by their lockers one afternoon before Glee club and she secretly watched them out of the corner of her eye. Santana looked as though she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar and mumbled some inaudible response before scampering off towards the choir room. Brittany had turned around to find Dylan staring at her and she soon started slowly in the direction the Latina had gone in.

Though she had yet to witness another Santana cornering, she was certain they had happened. Perhaps in the Cheerios locker room, or during one of Sue's legendary workouts, but none the less they seemed to have fallen into a grove in order to just get by.

Thursday rolled around and Dylan found herself sitting alone in the library during her free period. This time used to be spent helping Brittany with her homework and generally goofing off, but now there was no room for that. Dylan sat and worked on her math problems as she avoided staring at the blonde cheerleader who was walking aimlessly amongst the bookshelves, occasionally stopping to pull a book off the shelf and flip through it. She must have failed at it because soon she heard someone come up besides her and call her back to reality.

Her eyes watered slightly when she blinked, apparently she hadn't been blinking either as she absentmindedly gazed at Brittany on the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry, what?" Dylan asked, realizing the person next to her had said something.

"We never stood a chance, you know?" it was Artie's voice that penetrated her thoughts and she turned her head to look at him.

"Huh?"

"With Brittany," he said, nodding his head in the blonde's direction.

"Oh," Dylan sighed keeping her voice low, "How do you mean?"

Artie shrugged and wheeled up to the table next to Dylan and rested his elbows on it, "We weren't the missing piece of the puzzle."

Dylan sat back in her chair and openly stared at Brittany now. Everything about their relationship had felt right up until she had overheard Brittany's conversation with Kurt in the auditorium.

"I guess I figured it out once you came around," the boy next to her whispered.

"I sorry, Artie, I never meant to hurt anyone," Dylan admitted.

"No, it's okay. I kinda figured it would happen," she said turning to look at her, "I guess I was just surprised it happened with you."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Dylan asked, sitting up straighter in her chair.

"No offense to you, Dylan, but do you feel like you and her belonged together?" he asked harshly.

Dylan slumped back in her chair and thought for a moment before answering. "I used too," she admitted, "but I guess I understand now that we didn't."

Artie nodded and turned to look at Brittany as well. "That's my point. Neither of us had a chance with her from the start. We're just not what she's looking for."

"But she's exactly what I was looking for," Dylan admitted, feeling a sharp pain in her chest.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, look at her!" Dylan exclaimed quietly, "I mean, why did you date her then?"

The boy shrugged and rolled back and forth slightly in his chair, "She asked me out first."

Dylan arched an eyebrow in his direction, "You're kidding right?"

Artie gave her a chiseled stare, "what? Is it too hard to believe that a girl like Brittany would want to date a guy like me?"

Dylan didn't answer, just stared at him.

Artie held her gaze for a while before finally breaking it and chuckling lightly, shaking his head, "yeah I know, it is."

"So what, she just suddenly came up and asked you out?" Dylan was curious now, she had never really spoken to Artie about his relationship with Brittany. When they first met, they had been dating for a few months already and Dylan just accepted it. Then, once Brittany dumped him for her, they hadn't been on a good page with one another.

"Well, it was a bit random, but she wanted to partner with me in a duets competition we were having. I was still into Tina at that point and figured it would be a good way to get her jealous."

"That's a bit fucked up, don't you think?"

He shrugged again, "I mean, it was just a duet."

"So what happened?"

"Oh, well, um let's just say she helped me get over Tina," he said sheepishly.

"Oh," Dylan said in disgust, turning away, "sorry I asked."

"And then I broke up with her…"

"What?" Dylan snapped her head back towards the boy again.

"Yeah, something Santana told me about her just using me and not actually wanting to be with me."

"Something Santana told you?" Dylan turned to face the table directly across the room from her where Santana was hunched over her own school work. "That wasn't suspicious to you?"

"No, not really… it was Santana," he said as though just announcing her name explained everything. Dylan just furrowed her eyebrows.

"So then why did you get back together with her?" she asked. Even without the full story, Dylan was pretty certain Santana had gotten Artie to break up with Brittany out of jealously, so why would she allow them to get back together?

Artie laughed to himself a bit too haughtily before answering, "you've slept with her, right? I mean, who wouldn't tap that?"

Dylan looked him in disgust, "You're fucking kidding right?"

"Well, it was definitely part of the reason, but then I realized I actually liked her a lot. I was so surprised she had chosen me though."

"Yeah, cause you're kinda a jerk," Dylan pointed out seriously as she crossed her arms.

She saw Artie clench his jaw briefly, "Well I'm surprised she left me for you."

"Yeah you already said that," Dylan pointed out snidely, "What's that suppose to mean anyway? Is it so difficult to believe that girls can be attracted to other girls, and actually mean it? We're not here solely for the entertainment of men, you know."

"Well, no, it's not hard to believe. Anymore at least, you two actually helped me understand that. But no, I just assumed she would leave me for Santana."

Dylan felt her body tense at his words, "Sorry?"

"Well we all knew about their past. It was an accident when Brittany let it slip but once it was out it kinda made sense. They were best friends and even though Santana was sleeping around, they were never exclusively with anyone else."

"But I thought you just said it was me and Brittany who made you realize two girls could be together like that…"

"You did," he answered, turning his chair to face Dylan more directly. "All we knew about their relationship is that they had hooked up. And they would hook up in front of people, on double dates or at parties. They were the ones who were actually playing the 'entertainment' card for a while."

"Then why did you figure she would leave you for her?"

"They were always Brittany and Santana, and nobody else, like they just fit together even if they weren't together."

"Brittany and Santana," Dylan mumbled to herself. It was a term she had heard mentioned a few times over the last couple of weeks. Similar to the way Artie had sated the Latina's name, it was as though just uttering the pair of names together provided a solution to all problems.

"I mean, just look at them," Artie whispered and Dylan was broken form her musings.

Her head snapped up and she realized that Brittany had stopped wondering around the library and taken a seat next to Santana. She was rapidly showing the small girl something in a book and Dylan could tell Santana was tense by her posture, but the look she saw on the Latina's face almost made her heart break.

She was looking at Brittany with such adoration and lovingness. There was a sparkle in Brittany's blue eyes, one Dylan remembered seeing early on in their relationship, but somehow this one was different. There was an underlying love beneath it and it made Dylan realize what Artie and everyone else meant by 'Brittany and Santana'.

"I never had a chance…" Dylan reiterated to herself.

"None of us did," Artie agreed besides her.

And that's when it hit her. As she watched Santana's nervous posture and Brittany's loving gaze; they were in love with each other. They were in love with each other and they didn't even know it. In fact, Dylan was pretty sure she was the only person who had received testimonies form each girl admitting their love for one another. Artie was right, she wasn't the right puzzle piece for Brittany, but she knew who was.

* * *

Dylan didn't approach Brittany or Santana the next day for a few reasons. First of all she really didn't have an opportunity to get either one of them alone, just brief moments in class or at the end of rehearsal before they both went their separate ways. And then second of all, she had no idea what she was going to say to Brittany. Even she found it awkward that she was about to help her ex-girlfriend get together with someone else. And then there was Santana; Dylan didn't want to make it seem as though she was pressuring her again. She just wanted to help and wished there was a way she could show Santana how much Brittany loved her.

She did decide, however, not to tell them about their mutual feelings for each other. It would be easy enough, but it wouldn't be right. If they were meant for each other, then they would be able to figure it out and come to their senses. She would do her best to convince them to tell each other, but they would have to realize their mutual feelings on their own.

So after a night of running through lines and situations in her head, she figured Saturday would be her best bet. It was actually perfect because, if Dylan remembered correctly, today was Brittany's motocross tournament. She had never missed a race while they were together and though she had missed her qualifying round two weeks ago, she smiled at the thought of going out to support the blonde.

It was a cool day, April was coming to a close and the days were getting warmer as May came around. Luckily the chill of morning was still hanging around as her father drove her to the motocross track. He dropped her off and she made her way to the concession stand, pulling her track jacket up around her neck. The sun was already bright with the lack of clouds in the sky so she squinted as she bought a ticket and made her way towards the stands to take a seat. There was a decent crowd waiting for the race to begin and Dylan searched over the track to the starting gate, looking out for Brittany's noticeable lavender track suit.

It took her a minute but soon she saw a flash of blonde and the pastel colored uniform bobbing up and down between the other riders. She was easy to spot, seeing that she was the only girl and the only one wearing a color other than black, red or blue. Dylan watched her as she happily discussed something with her coach who was pointing around the track. She held her helmet, its color a matching lavender to her uniform, at her hip and her hair was up in a loose ponytail.

She didn't notice Dylan though, because the crowd was getting bigger and she just seemed to blend in. The riders for the first race lined up on the starting line and people started to take their seats. Brittany wasn't in the first race, Dylan noted as she sat down on the metal stands. From what Dylan remembered of Brittany's description, the tournament consisted of five races, four semi final rounds and one final. Whoever won their semifinal would advance to the final race. So she sat back and mused to herself as the first gun sounded and the racers took off down and around the track.

The racers were on their third lap when Dylan noticed something out of the corner of her eye from her spot on top of the bleachers. She turned and strained her eyes, willing them to pick up on what they had notices just before. It took a while as Dylan searched, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, until her eyes fell on something, or rather someone, out of place. Santana was witting on the front row, back straight and hands resting neatly folded across her lap as she watched the racers speed around the track.

It shocked Dylan a bit when she realized who it was. She rarely saw Santana out of her Cheerios uniform and noticed how innocent the girl looked. Her hair fell softly against her shoulders, held back by a simple, red bow. From what Dylan could tell, she wore a pair of faded and ripped jeans and had a light jacket on. She seemed nervous from her stiff posture as she looked around from side to side as though making sure no one knew she was there.

Dylan felt a smile play across her face. She should have figured the Latina would come out to support Brittany. The blonde had told her once that Santana used to come to every race, just the way Dylan had.

The racers entered their final lap and the crowd stood up to cheer them on, forcing Dylan to rise to her feet as well. But her eyes weren't on the track, they were on Santana. She wondered if Brittany knew if Santana was there. Dylan hadn't told her she was coming, planning to surprise her afterwards. She hadn't wanted to make the blonde nervous before her race and she figured Santana probably did the same by the way she kept looking around her.

There was a wave of cheers as they entered the final turn and Dylan watched as the bikers drove across the finish line. As the crowd around her started to settle down, Dylan stayed standing. She had been looking for a chance to talk to Santana too, and now seemed like a perfect time so she walked to the edge of the stands and made her way down the steps as other bystanders headed out for refreshments.

She kept her eyes of Santana as she maneuvered her way through the people. The Latina had moved to lean over the fence and look down the track and Dylan quietly walked up and took a spot next to her, resting her arms on the barrier.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Dylan said nonchalantly, watching Santana out of the corner of her eye.

She heard the Latina mumble something inaudible before turning to address her speaker and couldn't hold back the small chuckle that escaped when Santana jumped slightly once her eyes fell upon her.

"Hope it doesn't get too hot though," Dylan said lightly, turning to face the Latina as she leaned against the fence.

"Dylan!" Santana squeaked and she looked around her nervously, "Does Brittany know you're here?"

"No, not yet… I was going to surprise her after," Dylan explained, "Just as friends, though," she added upon seeing Santana's eyes harden. She didn't want the other girl to get the wrong idea about her intentions.

"Oh," was the only response she got as Santana turned to look down the track again.

Dylan followed her eyes and noticed Brittany heading out onto the track from the garage with her bike. She must be in the next race. Dylan turned to look at Santana again and noticed how she had shied away and seemed to be practically hiding behind her. "She doesn't know you're here either, does she?"

Santana shook her head rapidly and glanced at Brittany in the distance.

"Going to surprise her too then, huh?" Dylan asked hopefully.

"Oh, no. No, no, no… I can't do that. She can't know I'm here," Santana rambled in a panic. Dylan just raised an eyebrow. "I just, I wanted to see her race, she doesn't have to know I'm here."

"You haven't told her yet, have you?"

Santana looked up into her eyes and Dylan saw her sadness again. She shook her head and fiddled with her fingers.

"Why _not_?" Dylan asked.

Santana glared at Dylan for a while as though she was challenging her to continue speaking.

Dylan sighed and looked back towards Brittany who had mounted her bike and was adjusting her helmet. "Listen, I'm not trying to force you to do something. It's your life, Santana. But I can give you advice."

"Maybe I don't want your advice."

She chewed on her cheek before answering, "I know you don't like me, and I don't really like you either but please, I'm not trying to hurt you."

"Why are you telling me this?" the Latina asked. It was almost lost in the sound of the gun, signaling the start of the heat, but Dylan heard it.

They watched as Brittany's bike jolted from the starting line and pulled out in front, speeding past where they stood against the fence. Dylan didn't really have an answer to give her. She didn't want to give away Brittany's feelings. They weren't hers to give away, but she needed to say something to convince the Latina beside her.

"I don't know really," she laughed. "I mean, you screwed my relationship up, but I know you love her, and I wouldn't be able to live with that pain. You shouldn't be ashamed of who you love, Santana."

"I'm not ashamed," she cut in, "it's just… well…"

"I know," Dylan cut her off. The first lap ended with Brittany clearly in the lead.

"She's so good," Santana mumbled, "at this." She nodded her head at the track, "at everything, really."

"Yeah, she is," Dylan replied.

They stood in silence watching the rest of the heat. Dylan glanced over at Santana every now and then only to see her focused on Brittany's lavender uniform, eyes never wavering. She looked so small out of her Cheerios uniform. The bow complimented her hair in an oddly perfect way Dylan would have never expected. But it worked and it made her look sadder somehow.

Brittany entered the final lap and Dylan turned to face Santana fully. She saw brown eyes flash towards her quickly before focusing again on the blonde biker. "Santana," Dylan spoke softly, just above a whisper. The Latina turned her head slightly but her eyes never left Brittany, "_tell her_," she pleaded.

There was an uproar of applause and Dylan turned around just in time to see Brittany's bike cross the finish line, winning the heat. She went to look at Santana again and realized the Latina was no longer beside her. She looked around frantically before she spotted her red ribbon amongst the crowd. She fought her way over and grabbed Santana's arm.

"San!" she shouted.

Santana stopped but didn't fight to pull her arm away so Dylan just dropped it and looked down at her.

"I have to go," the Latina said, "Um… please, don't tell her I was here."

"Why not?"

"Please, just don't, okay?" Santana begged her.

"Okay, okay I won't," Dylan conceded. Santana gave her a small, grateful smile before turning and getting absorbed by the crowd, leaving Dylan alone.

Huffing, she turned and made her way back towards the bleachers, settling down in the back corner. Brittany was celebrating with her coach on the track; she had made it to the final. Dylan could have gone and congratulated her, taking the time to speak with the blonde about everything now, but she figured it was better to wait until everything was over. She needed time to mull over her brief encounter with Santana and didn't want to make Brittany nervous anyway.

The next two races went by quickly and pretty uneventfully and Dylan was thankful when the competitors for the final meet made their way out onto the track. The crowd had thinned significantly, with the families and friends of the loosing racers having already left.

The race began and Dylan's thoughts drifted to Santana again. It was so obvious she loved Brittany. And it was obvious it was killing her to keep it bottled up. Over the last few weeks, the girl had practically deteriorated in front of everybody. She used to be loud and obnoxious, now she was just weak and tired.

The sun had risen higher in the sky and Dylan felt a bead of sweat accumulate and then slide down her temple. She jolted out of her day dreaming and realized the race in front of her had ended. She must have zoned out for longer than she realized. A smile stretched across her face as she saw Brittany being hoisted up by her teammates as they cheered. Obviously she had won. She was the best racer by far and Dylan laughed as the remaining boys sulked off in defeat.

Dylan stood and made her way down the stands towards the concession stand near the garage. She grinned at the excited blonde as she bounced around excitedly. This was the happiest she had seen Brittany in a while. It reminded her of when they first got together and there was nothing between them but mutual attraction. She came to a stop and leaned against the fence by the exit, waiting for Brittany to make her way off the track.

The blonde head looked up blue eyes met hers. Dylan chuckled seeing Brittany's tousled hair and the dirt outline of her goggles on her face before lifting an arm to gently wave at her. A huge smile stretched across Brittany's face and she hopped forward a bit, waving excitedly back. She turned to say something quickly to her coach before making her way over to Dylan.

She was breathing heavily by the time she was standing in front of Dylan, rocking back and forth happily. "Dylan! You came! Did you see me?"

Dylan smiled and nodded, "Sure did, you were awesome."

She was engulfed in a hug before she could react, Brittany squeezing her tightly, her uniform bulky against her. Dylan awkwardly returned the hug, unprepared for the sudden intimacy.

"Um, Britt," she said warningly. Brittany pulled back and blushed.

"Sorry."

"No! It's okay, just… your uniform, kinda bulky there," she said, not wanting to damper Brittany's mood.

"Oh, okay. Well thanks for coming, D," Brittany said happily, smile still across her face.

"Of course," Dylan responded smiling up at her. She watched as Brittany broke their eye contact and looked around, over her shoulder and behind her, as though searching for something. Dylan didn't have to ask. She knew what Brittany was looking for, and she knew what she wouldn't find. "She's not here, Britt," Dylan said quietly.

Brittany's eyes glanced down at her's again and she actually saw the sparkle fade visibly before her. "Oh… Dylan, I…"

"No, it's okay Britt. I understand," Dylan said sympathetically. She reached out and grasped one of Brittany's hands. She held her breath, preventing her from stuttering or gasping at the feel of Brittany's skin against hers. She sighed when her hand slid easily into the blondes and nothing more. She could do this.

"I was kind of hoping…" she started slowly, "that maybe we could be friends?" Dylan asked hopefully.

Brittany's face broke out into a huge smile before she engulfed Dylan in another stifling hug.

"Britt! Too fast!" Dylan shouted playfully as she pulled back, "I still need some space, but I'd like us to be friends.

Brittany giggled and released her, "Sorry, D. I'm just… I'd like to be your friend too."

"Deal," Dylan said, holding out her arm. Brittany smiled and accepted her hand, shaking it thoroughly. "So… you totally kicked those guys' asses."

The blonde laughed haughtily, "Yep, sure did."

"Congrats, B."

"Thank you for coming, Dylan," Brittany smiled down at her.

"Wouldn't miss it," Dylan smiled back, "So… got any plans for the afternoon?"

"Um…" Brittany glanced skywards for a few before looking back down at Dylan and shrugging, "A shower? Otherwise nothing."

Dylan laughed, "Come on; let's go get some ice cream."

Brittany laughed and they made their way over to the club house so Brittany could shower and change. As Dylan waited she smiled to herself. It was good to see Brittany happy again and she knew she could be even happier with Santana. Yup, she could do this.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later and Dylan found herself sitting in Dairy Queen next to Brittany as she munched happily on her banana split. It was a little strange, she had to admit, sitting with Brittany like this, as friends. But she endured watching as the blonde adorably licked her lips and delved back into her ice cream.

They sat quietly, the words Dylan had rehearsed over the last few days lost on the tip of her tongue. She had suddenly grown very nervous. If Santana felt as though Dylan had been pressuring her into doing something she didn't want, she didn't want to do the same to Brittany. So she waited, smiling softly at the girl next to her.

By the time she was halfway through her sundae, Brittany slowed down and Dylan looked up from her own ice cream to eye the blonde suspiciously.

"I'm surprised you came today," she heard the blonde mumble as she poked at her remaining piece of banana.

Dylan shifted in her seat before answering, "I wanted to support you, why wouldn't I come?"

"Well… I thought with everything that happened…" Brittany trailed off and gave Dylan a half smile and a shrug.

"Yeah, I know… I still care about you, Britt," Dylan explained. "I just want you to be happy, that's all."

Brittany mumbled something but Dylan couldn't make it out as the blonde swirled the half melted ice cream around in her bowl.

"Britt?"

"I said you made me happy," Brittany spoke slightly louder, still staring into her bowl.

Dylan sighed. "Brittany… Brittany look at me," she told her and she was met with a set of worrying blue eyes. "I know… and you made me happy. God, so happy, Britt, but I'm not what you're looking for and you know that."

Brittany opened her mouth to retaliate but Dylan held up a hand and looked her directly in the eyes.

"No, Britt. You know it, and," she sighed before continuing, "I know it too."

"I never meant to hurt you, Dylan, I care about you too," Brittany said sadly, "I hoped maybe you would be what I was looking for."

"Yes, and I hoped that too. I guess that's why I grew so desperate in the end," Dylan admitted. "But I understand now. I will never be your missing puzzle piece."

"But I'm not missing any puzzle pieces, they're all in a box at home," Brittany tilted her head curiously.

Dylan just chuckled, "No, Britt, not those puzzle pieces." She reached out and placed her palm over Brittany's heart, "this one."

"Is it missing something? I mean, wouldn't I die if my heart had a hole in it?"

"Brittany, not literally," Dylan explained. "Besides, don't you feel like you're kinda dying without her anyway?"

Brittany's eyes went wide and she looked down at Dylan's hand where it rested on her chest before releasing a light 'oh' in realization. Dylan just nodded.

"And I understand that now, Britt," Dylan repeated again, removing her hand from Brittany's chest. "And it's okay. I finally figured out what you meant by 'you're Brittany and she's Santana'."

Brittany turned and stared out the window so Dylan returned her attention back towards her ice cream, "So, have you talked to her at all?" she asked curiously.

"You… you want to know?" Brittany asked, snapping her attention back towards Dylan who simply shrugged in response. "Um… well I guess, no… not really."

Dylan lifted her eyes towards the blonde, "Not really?"

"Well, I tried to. But I don't know what to say," Brittany admitted.

"Why don't you tell her the truth?" Dylan suggested.

Brittany bit her lip nervously, "I can't do that," she said just above a whisper.

Frustrated, Dylan dropped her spoon and turned to face Brittany fully, "Yes, you've told me that… but _why_? What are you scared of?" She didn't answer. "You love her right?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Then tell her."

The blonde stared at her curiously, chewing the inside of her lip and it made Dylan slightly uncomfortable, as though the girl was judging her.

"Why are you doing this?" Brittany asked.

She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, "because I still care about you, Britt. I just want you to be happy."

"But you hate Santana…" she reasoned.

"Well… I don't actually hate her, I was jealous of her, jealous that she got your love and I didn't," she explained.

"That's not any more of a reason, Dylan," Brittany pointed out.

Dylan couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped, "I know… but I hate seeing you miserable. And if I can't make you happy myself, then the least I can do is help you find happiness."

"You want to help me?" she asked sheepishly.

Dylan nodded again, "So you tried to talk to her… what happened?"

"Well, I didn't know what to say, and then she would just make an excuse and walk away."

"But I saw you in the library, on Thursday. You were talking to her then."

Brittany sat forward and played with the napkin dispenser on the table, "Yeah, that was the first time she didn't bolt on me," she explained. "But I know she wanted to… I don't get it, Dylan, what's wrong with me?"

Dylan leaned forward and rested a hand on Brittany's arm, "nothing is wrong with you, B… San's just… nervous that's all."

"Why is she nervous?"

"I couldn't tell you that, B," Dylan said quickly, though in all honesty she could. "I mean, I don't know her that well, but from personal experience, I always get super nervous around people I really like."

"You think she likes me? Like that I mean," Brittany asks.

"Well, duh, Britt, I think that's obvious. I doubt she would have slept with you if she didn't."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I love her, D. She's gonna freak out if I tell her. Sex isn't dating."

Dylan raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"It's what San always used to say afterwards. Just because we had sex, didn't mean we were dating."

"Well…" Dylan sat back and pondered the statement, "I mean, you can have sex with someone you aren't dating, sure. But you have sex with who you're dating… so yes, sex can be dating. At least, it's a part of it."

Brittany stared at her wide-eyed in amazement, mouth hanging open. "I've never thought of it that way before," she admitted.

Dylan leaned forward again, "let me ask you something, Britt," the blonde nodded, "Why are you scared?"

"I… I don't want to lose her, Dylan. She told me she wasn't in love with me before," Brittany explained.

"What? When?" Dylan asked, surprised.

Brittany sighed, "I never told you about what happened… I knew you would get jealous if I did." Dylan just watched her silently, waiting. Brittany looked up at her and started her story, "Mr. Schue gave us a project. We had to pick a partner and Sing a duet. And it was a competition, whoever won got to go to Breadstix."

"That restaurant we went to?" Dylan asked.

Brittany nodded and continued, "San came over that day and we were making out. I really wanted to ask her to sing with me, but when I suggested it she got all pissed. She said she was only making out with me because she couldn't make out with Puck and that she wasn't in love with me," Brittany said sadly, hanging her head. "And then she left. She sang a duet with Mercedes and I don't know why, cause it was totally a love song too."

"Oh," Dylan responded. It was the first time she had gotten the entire story from either of the girls. Until now she only had snippets and inklings to go off of. Now she knew what Brittany had meant by 'she walked out once before'. The Latina had literally walked out on Brittany and denied her love. No wonder Brittany was nervous to tell her again.

"She really said that?"

"Yeah," Brittany sighed. "That's when I started dating Artie, to make her jealous. I thought it worked at first, but I don't know… things got so strange after that."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I guess, well I tried hooking up with her again but every time she'd be really into it at first and then freak out before anything happened."

"I'm sorry, Britt," Dylan sympathized. She knew Brittany had no idea what was really going on inside Santana's head, but all of her actions made sense to her. She was scared, there was no doubt about it. She just needed someone to help her overcome her fears and embrace her feelings.

"I just don't want it to happen again. I don't think I could live without her, Dylan. I need her in my life in some way rather than not at all."

Dylan looked at Brittany sadly as she watched tears begin to accumulate in front of misty blue eyes. She felt a tightness in her chest and it wasn't because Brittany was sitting across from her admitting her undying love for someone else. No, it was because she couldn't even imagine loving someone so much as to admit what Brittany just had. She had to give Brittany something, some shred of hope to convince her to step up and tell Santana the truth. She deserved as much.

"She was there today," Dylan whispered, willing Brittany to hear her.

She did and her head snapped towards Dylan and she blinked rapidly, a lone tear running down her cheek as she did so, "what?"

"Santana, she came. To see you race," Dylan admitted.

"But I though you said…"

"I know," Dylan cut her off. "I did say that, because she told me to."

"She told you to? She didn't want me to know she was there? Why?" She fired the questions one after the other.

"I don't know, Brittany, but she came."

A smile began to tug at the corner of Brittany's mouth, "she came," she whispered to herself and Dylan knew she had said the right thing.

"Tell her, Britt, tell her again," Dylan advised, taking a pale hand in her own.

"You think I should? What if she…"

"Do you really think she would leave you, Brittany? Out of everything you've been though, do you really think Santana would just walk away from it all?"

"I… I guess not," Brittany stammered.

"The worst that can happen," Dylan took a deep breath, "is that she'll say no." She heard a squeak come from the blonde in front of her so she squeezed her hand reassuringly, "But I can almost guarantee that she will not walk out on you. She's your best friend, Britt. I know she cares about you."

She watched as Brittany bit her lip in thought. Dylan knew she still needed more convincing.

"Brittany," she addressed the blonde, "Can you do me a favor?"

Brittany looked at her curiously and then nodded.

"Can you be the brave one? Can you step up and tell her?" Dylan paused, looking deep into blue eyes, "Can you do for Santana, what I did for you?"

Brittany's eyes flashed in front of her and the blonde head dropped to look at where Dylan was grasping her hand. She shifted her palm so she could return the embrace.

"Sing to her, Brittany. Tell her everything you feel. There is less to lose than you think. Can you be the brave one?" Dylan asked once more.

The cheerleader lifted her head and met Dylan's eye's head on. The sadness was gone and Dylan could see the spark that glistened in the back of her eyes and she knew she had done the trick.

"Yes," Brittany breathed out, "I'm the brave one."

Dylan smiled and squeezed her hand tighter, "Yes, I know you are."

Brittany beamed at her and turned to look out the window at the beautiful day outside. Dylan watched as the sun played across her fair skin and made her hair glow golden around her face. She say Brittany contemplate an idea before turning back to Dylan again.

"Uh… what should I sing?" she asked sheepishly.

Dylan threw her head back in laughter, "Don't worry, Britt, we'll think of something," she said reassuringly, patting her hand and sitting back in her chair.

"You'll help me?" Brittany asked excitingly.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, B." Dylan said, she already had the perfect song picked out as she beamed at the blonde sitting across from her.


	14. The Beginning in the End

**A/N: This is the longest chapter and was one of the most difficult to write so I hope I did it justice. Basically everything I've written has just been building up to this chapter. The song Santana hears on the radio may seem a little strange and I had a hard time deciding how she would hear it. If you don't know who the artist is yet it's because she just released her album in the US and I doubt it's on the radio. Hopefully it will be and I took liberty to say that in a few months it might be. So yes, just keep that in mind. I borrowed the title of this chapter from the season 5 finale of Bones because it really does sum everything up.  
**

**For those who have made it this far, I did promise it would pay off. So thank you for sticking with it. There is one more, short chapter after this as an epilogue. **

**

* * *

**This was definitely not what she had been expecting. Santana had spent all week watching Brittany from a distance as she conspired in corners with Dylan while giving her what could only be described as seductive glares. But here she was in Glee club, the Friday after Brittany's motocross tournament, watching Brittany walk up to Mr. Schuester and announce she has a song to sing.

Santana watched wide-eyed and confused as Dylan walked over to where Brittany stood talking to Mr. Schuester. The shorter girl placed a hand on Brittany's shoulder and gave her a sideways hug before leaning up and whispering something into her ear. Brittany's eyes beamed and she nodded heavily before taking a deep breath and rolling her shoulders. Mr. Schue smiled at her and patted her back before walking forwards a few feet and addressing the Glee club.

"Okay, guys, lets settle down," he said and motioned for Dylan to take a seat. Santana shifted nervously as Brittany made her way to stand next to Mr. Schuester.

"All right, well, Brittany," he reached over and wrapped and arm around the blonde, "has a song she would like to sing, so let's give it up! Take it away, Britt!"

Mr. Schuester moved to sit in a chair off to the side and Brittany shifted forward, head held down. Santana watched as she played with her hands and dug at the linoleum with her foot. She looked up and glanced at Dylan. Santana turned to face the other girl and watched as she gave a firm nod to the blonde.

"Santana," Brittany let out breathily.

Santana snapped her head towards the front of the room and her eyes went wide. She felt her heart stop as she met Brittany's crystal blue eyes.

"I know…" she paused and took a deep breath, "I know things have been… different between us."

Santana held her breath and felt her hands start to sweat. She looked around nervously and saw eyes trained on her, warm and expectant.

"But you're my best friend, San. You're such an important part of my life, and…" she explained, playing with her hands nervously. "I have something I need to tell you. So this song… it's for you."

She felt a whimper leave her throat as the pressure in her lungs became too unbearable. She bit her lip, hoping no one heard her, though as she looked around she knew her wish hadn't been granted. She turned to face Brittany again and saw the shy smirk that tugged at the corner of her mouth. She felt herself sink under the weight of her brilliant blue eyes. They seemed to be radiating and it made Santana nervous.

Brittany closed her eyes and rolled her head back before taking a deep breath and lowering her eyes to look directly at Santana again.

"_Another day has gone, I'm still all alone. How could this be, you're not here with me?_" her voice was quiet as she started, pleading almost. "_You never said goodbye, someone tell me why. Did you have to go? And leave my world so cold?"_

She knew exactly what Brittany was referencing. She had walked out so suddenly on her, without any explanation. She didn't say goodbye and left her to wander by herself, confused and hurting. She felt a strain on her heart knowing Brittany had left alone and empty, now understanding the consequences of her actions.

"_Everyday I sit and ask myself, how did love slip away? Something whispers in my ear and says, that you are not alone,"_ She took a step forward, her voice growing stronger, "_I am here with you. Though you're far away, I am here to stay_."

"_But you are not alone, I am here with you. Though we're far apart, you're always in my heart, but you are not alone_," Santana dropped her head. She couldn't bear to look into Brittany's eyes. Her mind was racing, attempting to decipher what the blonde was trying to tell her.

"_Just the other night, I thought I heard you cry, asking me to come and hold you in my arms,"_ She looked up at Brittany again. There was no way she actually knew that. She had been alone in her room; she hadn't spoken to anyone all week. How did she know that's exactly what she had done every night for the last two weeks?

"_I can hear your prayers, your burdens I will bear. But first I need your hand then forever can begin,"_ she looked down at her empty palm as she sang, turning it over to look at the back before glancing up into Santana's eyes again.

Santana felt her heart begin to race. There was no way Brittany was actually telling her what she thought she was. She looked around her again and shrunk back in her chair. Every eye in the room was fixed on her, wanting to know her response.

Brittany took a step forward again. Her voice was stronger, more vibrant and daring as she sang out the first verse again. Santana saw her eyes flash towards Dylan again and she felt her heart sink. But then she heard the other girl's voice start up quietly and she slowly turned her head to see Dylan rise to her feet. Dylan stepped forward, singing with Brittany until she was next to her and then slowly turning to lock eyes with Santana.

Dylan sang the chorus with Brittany, as Santana sat with her mouth agape. Then Brittany stepped forward again. This time she didn't stop until she was kneeling in front of Santana.

"_Whisper three words and I'll come runnin',"_ she reached out and grasped one of Santana's hands and she stiffened. Brittany rose to her feet and gazed down at her, "_and girl you know that I'll be there… I'll be there!_"

Santana pulled her hand back. She instantly regretted it, knowing she had done it more forcefully than she expected. She stared up at Brittany, mouth hanging open. That line, it was as though Brittany was daring her; daring her to say the three words she knew she couldn't.

She saw a flash of hurt in the blonde's eyes after she pulled her hand back. She watched as Brittany clenched her jaw briefly and then looked up and around the stands behind her. The sound of chairs scraping against the floor filled the room as Brittany walked back to the center of the choir room before whipping around. She started singing again, but this time, twelve other voices joined in.

"_You are not alone, I am here with you. Though you're far away, I am here to stay… you are not alone."_ She had never seen Brittany sing with such passion before. Sorrow poured out of her mouth it released the words, begging Santana to understand.

The rest of the Glee club made their way to the front of the room and took up the spot behind Brittany, Dylan standing forward slightly and to her left, "_I am here with you. Though we're far apart, you're always in my heart…_"

They were all singing to her now, as though each one of them was daring her to step forward and Santana felt intimidated, "_you are not alone._"

But she was alone. Brittany had chosen Artie, she had chosen Dylan. There was no way Brittany could love her.

"_I am here with you."_

No, she wasn't with her. Brittany had left her just as much as Santana had.

"_Though you're far away…. I am here to stay_."

Santana felt her heart break a little more and she felt her hand twitch as though to reach up and grab it. Her brain was struggling to process the information and humiliation it was receiving.

Brittany took one more step forward and whispered out the last line of the song, staring directly at Santana, "_you are not alone… I am here with you, you are not alone."_

The music ended and the rest of New Directions stood silently behind Brittany and Dylan, watching, waiting. Santana glanced over to Mr. Schuester and cringed when she realized he was also watching her.

"Santana…" Brittany's voice was husky in its post song haze and she was slightly out of breath.

She turned and looked up at the blonde with tired eyes. Her skin was tingling and she felt everyone's gaze on her.

"San," she said it in a sweeter tone, begging her to listen, "you're my best friend. But these last six months have been the most painful in my life."

Santana felt herself tense.

"Having to spend every day sitting next to you, watching you, singing with you… to you," Brittany explained. "It hurt, San, it hurt so much. Because I knew I couldn't just reach out and hold your hand."

Santana furrowed her eyebrows and sat up a little higher in her seat. She saw Dylan staring at her, a sad smile playing at the edge of her lips.

"All I ever wanted was just to be with you, to be us. To be Brittany and Santana," Brittany admitted glancing down at her empty palm again, "Because the truth is…" she raised her head and stared directly into Santana's eyes, "I love you, San. I love you and I always have. I don't know how or when, or why but I do, and I can't remember a moment that I didn't love you."

Santana felt a brick land in the pit of her stomach and she felt her head begin to swim. She blinked and shook her head, realizing she hadn't comprehended what the blonde had said. Her hands slid off her lap and gripped clammily at the maroon plastic of the chair she was sitting on. She shook her head rapidly back and forth feeling a lump form in the back of her throat.

"San?" Brittany's voice was distant, as though she was miles away and Santana looked up.

She could barely make out her form in front of her, her eyes blurred by unshed tears and her head spinning. She let out a gasp and leaned forward, placing her head in her hands.

"Santana, listen to her!" the voice didn't belong to Brittany but Santana couldn't make out who had said it. But it felt like a punch to the stomach and breathing suddenly became extremely difficult.

She felt herself begin to pant heavily in an effort to get as much oxygen into her lungs as possible, but they wouldn't open. She gasped out in pain and she felt someone run to her side.

"Oh my god, San!" it was Brittany, or at least she thought so, "It's okay, I'm here. Dylan, what's wrong? What's happening?"

"Shit, Britt…" Dylan came up beside her, "Santana?"

The heavy pants grew into violent heaving as she struggled to suck air in. She looked up and saw Dylan, who was standing before her and Brittany, who was kneeling in front of her and watched as she reached out.

As Brittany's fingers ghosted against hers, she felt a splitting pain rush up her arm and she was suddenly standing bolt upright, knocking her chair over in the process and stumbling backwards.

Brittany's voice was pleading as she heard her name echo in her head, but she shook it and looked up, everyone in the choir room was falling in on her. The pressure was building and she heard someone else call out. That tipped her over the edge and she ran. She ran as fast as her feet would take her, head spinning, away from what she could never allow herself to have.

She got halfway down the hallway before she had to stop to prevent herself from collapsing. She leaned a hand against the cool wall and heaved, the buzzing in her head blocking out the sound of the girl as she approached.

Dylan grabbed her arm and swung her around violently, a harsh glare in her eye, "What the fuck! Santana, are you blind?"

"I… I… don't…" she chocked on her words trying to make sense in her head, "I _can't_…" she gasped for air.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Dylan pleaded with her.

All Santana could do was shake her head, should couldn't speak. She extracted herself from Dylan and stumbled backwards before turning and running the rest of the way out of the building to the parking lot.

She knew it probably wasn't the best idea to drive, but she needed to get away. Her head was spinning violently and all she wanted to do was calm down and _breathe_. The keys fumbled in her hand as she fought to get them in the ignition and the roar of the engine split through her head when she finally managed to turn the key.

She was out of the parking lot and speeding down the street by the time she realized she was crying. Tears poured freely down her cheeks as she sobbed. She fought to gain control, begging herself to come to, not even remembering how she had gotten to where she was. When she realized she could barely see the road, she forced herself to pull over, hands trembling against the steering wheel.

She put the car in park and allowed the tears to run freely as she gasped for hair, head resting against the wheel in front of her. It was pointless trying to fight her body now, there was nothing she could do but wait for it to pass.

It felt like hours before she was able to open her eyes and successfully take a shallow but deep breath. She blinked; the haze in her head starting to clear out and she attempted to remember what had just happened.

Santana shivered and reached up to wipe her cheeks, running her index fingers under her eyes to clear away the mascara that had bled there. She rolled her head back against the seat and stared at the roof of her car. The radio was on and she hadn't even realized, but now the faint sound of music floated through the vehicle.

"Fuck," she breathed out, scrunching her eyes shut and forcing herself to remember. Images of a certain blonde floated through her head. They were in the choir room. She rolled her head forward and sucked in a breath. She remembered singing, Brittany had sung to her. She remembered the entire Glee club singing to her and she felt small as she sank deeper into her seat.

And then her eyes widened in surprise. Brittany's song… she had sung to her. She had sung her a love song.

"_No,_" she thought, shaking her head, "_No, she couldn't have. She can't love me."_ She remembered the pressure she felt in the choir room. Had Brittany actually admitted her love? Santana struggled to remember. But she shook her head. Even if Brittany had told her she was in love with her, there was no way they could be together.

A flash of copper whipped through her mind and she remembered Dylan. What had she said to her in the hallway? She couldn't remember, but she remembered the fierce look of disappointment on her face.

Santana dropped her head against the steering wheel and she felt herself begin to shake again. Brittany had told her she loved her. She had risked everything and stood in front of all their teammates and admitted her love. Santana felt tears begin to form again. Despite everything she had put Brittany through, all her torture and teasing, Brittany still loved her. And she had run out on her, again. She felt her heart begin to break at the thought of what she had done.

"Oh god," she choked out, "Brittany… I'm sorry!" she called out to her empty car and the deserted road she was on. The sun had started to set and she felt herself growing weaker. She couldn't go back to Brittany now, not after what she had done. She had let Brittany slip right through her fingers, and lost her for good.

She felt the tears begin to roll down her cheeks again. The song on the radio ended and a new one began. It was quiet but something made Santana turn her head slowly towards the speakers as her forehead rested against the steering wheel. She felt cold, and a chill ran down her spine as the voice drifted through the car.

"_Breathe air you're not used to, tread floors you don't fall through, make waves... you crash a symbol hard,__follow no one, always play the wrong card…"_

She had never heard the song before, it was an artist she didn't recognize but she was drawn to it and the words washed over her, hitting home.

"_Waste days, in foreign places, shed light on your better side. Reassure me that you'll wait for me, wait for me as long as it takes!_ _And I'll hold my breath, I'll hold my breath."_

Santana sat up straight and furrowed her eyebrows as she turned her head to face the radio. She considered the lyrics. She had spent so many days wondering around in the dark, pretending to not be in love with her best friend. She never let her true self show, except to Brittany. The blonde was her life, her light, and she always brought out the best in her. Santana hadn't been ready to let anyone know about her feeling, especially the blonde. It was as though she was constantly holding her breath, waiting for it all to fall apart.

"_Until you see me in your dreams, we'll stay awake beneath the trees…"_

Santana sucked in a breath, Brittany had been appearing in her dreams more and more ever since that first dream before Regionals.

"_We'll watch the buildings turn to dust, a sky of diamonds just for us. You are the risk I'll always take, the only branch I'll never break."_

Brittany. She was the one thing in Santana's life that she could count on. She would do anything for the blonde, without a moment's hesitation… so why couldn't she allow herself to let go?

"_Those fears we'll blow them all away… blow them all away_."

She let out a moan, it was as though Brittany was singing her this song, providing her with answers. She felt a tear roll down her cheek again, eyes burning.

"_Fight fires in your best clothes, touch skin with your eyes closed_," Santana shivered at the thought, "_Chase thunder... with the volume down. Pack a suitcase, wander to the next town… force quit, on your losing streak, solve a riddle in a magazine, be tongue in cheek…"_

She was losing. She was losing everything. She was losing her best friend, her love, and her life, running from it all.

"_Tell me that we're still too young, that we're still too young and I'll hold my tongue…_"

It was Brittany singing to her, Santana was convinced. She remembered a time when she told Brittany that they were too young to know what love was. But here Brittany was telling her it's okay, that she would wait for her.

"_Until you see me in your dreams, we'll stay awake beneath the trees. We'll watch the buildings turn to dust, a sky of diamonds just for us…"_

The tears were falling freely now. She could hear Brittany telling her they would be together, until the end. Until there was nothing left.

"Brittany!" she heard herself call out. "Britt, I'm afraid!"

"_You are the risk I'll always take, the only branch I'll never break. Those fears we'll blow them all away… we'll blow them all away…"_

Brittany answered her and she felt herself fall forward against the steering wheel. Together, they could do this together. Brittany had risked everything for her, why couldn't she do the same?

"_I'm here, I'm here to take you. I'll swim, I will swim to save you… No fall, I'm here to catch you, I'll swim, I will swim to save you…"_

"Fuck… Britt. I'm sorry! I know! I hear you!" she called to the radio. She put the car in drive and pulled back out onto the road. Brittany was speaking to her through the song and she felt a warmth rush through her chest.

"_Until you see me in your dreams, we'll stay awake beneath the trees…"_

She thought of their tree and the days spent lying underneath it. The memories they had and the memories they could make. Together.

"_We'll watch the buildings turn to dust, a sky of diamonds just for us…_"

"Forever, Britt. Together forever, just like we promised," Santana called out. They had vowed to always be in each other's lives when they were young and she didn't intend on breaking that promise.

"_You are the risk I'll always take, the only branch I'll never break…_"

"For you, Britt… Always!"

"_Those fears we'll blow them all away… we'll blow them all away…"_

She was speeding down the streets as the song drew to a close and she felt her heart begin to burn. She could do this. As long as she was with Brittany, things would be okay. She shouldn't be afraid anymore, not when Brittany was there to keep her safe.

Before she knew it she was pulling into Brittany's driveway. When she saw a second car already parked there she paused for a second and felt her newly found adrenaline begin to drain from her body. It wasn't Brittany's family car, it was a black SUV. Santana glanced at the clock and realized it had gotten far later than she would have expected. She must have been out of it for a while to not notice how much time had passed.

She felt the familiar panic begin to pull at her heart string again but she swallowed her fear and opened her car door. The last line of the song floated through her mind. She exhaled deeply, pushing away any insecurities and stepped forward. Her feet felt like lead and she couldn't help but compare them to how they felt in her dream.

The red door was cracked open when she got to the porch and Santana paused for a second time, placing her hand against the cool wood. The house was eerily quiet and she glanced back at the black car in the driveway. There had to be somebody here. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Even after a single step across the threshold, Santana already felt at home. There was a warmth to this house and a small smile tugged against her lips. But she frowned as she looked around the house. It was dark in the early evening, no lights were on and everything was cold. She stood in the entrance way, absorbing her surroundings.

There was a thump against the ceiling and Santana's gaze bolted upwards. There was someone here after all. Her feet started moving again, this time more cautious. Her sneakered feet fell heavily against the carpeted stairs as she climbed them slowly. She heard another thump, followed by shuffling and rapid conversation. It was quiet and muffled, but not angry.

She reached the top of the stairs and turned down the hall. There was a dim light flowing from Brittany's bedroom and she saw shadows flashing against the wall across from the open door way.

"Dylan, help me get this on," she heard as she approached the door way. It was Kurt's voice and she frowned.

"Shit, Britt, here," she heard Dylan say, "come on, B, you can't stay like that." Dylan's voice was soothing and worried. It tugged at Santana's heart and she stopped her movement, just outside and around from the bedroom door.

She rested against the wall, losing strength as she heard an indisputable sob come from Brittany and Santana knew the girl was crying. There was a dull pain resting against her chest and Santana had to hold back a whimper. She felt herself leaning forward, needing to see what was going on inside the room. Peering around the doorway, face shrouded by shadows, she nearly collapsed at the sight she was met with.

Dylan was sitting on the bed with a worn sweatshirt in one hand, an arm wrapped around a quivering blonde. Kurt was standing next to the two girls, holding a pair of sweatpants and staring down at Dylan. Brittany was wearing only a bra and her red spanks, Cheerios uniform discarded next to the bed. She saw Dylan glance up at Kurt, eyes worried, as Brittany clutched at her shirt, weeping uncontrollably.

"Brittany, it's okay, it's going to be okay," she heard Kurt soothe, moving to sit on her other side.

"How… How," Brittany choked out in between struggling breaths, "How c-can it b-be?"

"Just give her time, Britt, she'll come around," Dylan said sadly. Santana cringed at the lack of honesty in the girl's voice. Dylan had lost hope in her.

"W-why? T-this is your…" Brittany fisted Dylan's shirt, "y-you s-said… it was g-going to b-be alright. You s-said she wouldn't … wouldn't l-leave."

Santana rested her head against the outer door frame. Dylan had convinced Brittany to sing to her. Had she told Brittany how Santana felt about her as well? Santana felt her heart skip a beat and she brought a hand up to grip it.

"She's just scared, Britt. I used to be scared, too," Kurt explained.

"B-but why?" she begged the boy next to her, her voice was stronger as she asked him. "W-why is she scared to lo-love me? W-what's w-wrong with me?"

"Britt! There is nothing wrong with you. You are perfect," Dylan said sternly. She reached out and gently removed Brittany's hand from her shirt and started to pull the sweatshirt onto the blonde's arm.

Santana watched as Kurt gingerly reached over to pull Brittany back to allow Dylan to properly clothe the quivering blonde. Dylan gently pulled the hoodie down over Brittany's head and Santana heard another sob. Blonde hair appeared in the opening followed soon by a distraught looking Brittany and Santana had to hold back a gasp.

Brittany looked so worn and broken, but somehow she managed to look more beautiful than ever, blue eyes glistening with tears and cheeks sparkling with the previously shed ones as her blonde locks fell in loose waves against her shoulders.

"How c-can you say that? S-she doesn't want me. She wants someone else… anyone b-but m-me," Brittany continued as Dylan worked her second arm through the sweatshirt.

"How can you say that, B? You know that's not true." Dylan sympathized.

"She had s-sex with you!" Brittany cried out in pain and Santana actually did gasp. Dylan had told her what had happened and she took a step back from the doorway. "W-why doesn't she want to b-be with me? I… I don't understand… what's w-wrong with me?"

"Britt, please," Kurt called to her, reaching out to run his hand through disheveled locks of blonde.

"I-if she's scared… to be… with a g-girl," Brittany reasoned in out loud, "th-then why would she sleep with you?" she turned glistening blue eyes towards Dylan.

"Brittany, I told you. That meant nothing. We were angry… it was more of a competition than anything," Dylan chuckled painfully. Santana huffed.

Brittany shook her head rapidly, "N-no… it's me… she doesn't… she doesn't love me. There's something wrong with me."

Santana felt the pain in her heart again and she couldn't stand it any longer. Kurt opened his mouth to respond as she stepped into the light flowing through the doorway.

"Bri…" he started.

"No," Santana called out, stepping into the room so they could see her clearly, "Brittany… there is _nothing_ wrong with you," she said confidently.

Kurt spun around and nearly fell off the bed in surprise as Dylan quickly rose to her feet. Brittany remained seated on her bed, leaning forward slightly, a tired and pained look on her face.

"Santana!" Dylan yelped in surprise, quickly looking down at the blonde on the bed.

Santana stepped further into the room, "Brittany… don't ever say that about yourself… or let anyone say it about you."

"Y-you're lying," Brittany whispered, looking up at her. Santana couldn't help but notice how broken she looked.

"Brittany, no," she moved the rest of the way into the room and kneeled down in front of Brittany, gazing up into blue eyes. She glanced down at Brittany's hands as the clutched painfully at the comforter beneath her, "I'm not," she whispered.

Brittany shook her head back and forth slowly while she grimaced down at Santana, "then… why… you left!" she suddenly called out.

Santana slowly rose to her feet. She needed to tell Brittany the truth but she felt both Dylan and Kurt breathing down her back, so she tensed. "Leave us," she breathed out.

She heard them shuffle behind her so she turned to face them.

"Please? I just… I need to talk to Brittany. Alone," she explained.

Dylan looked over at Kurt briefly who looked at her nervously before looking past Santana at Brittany.

"Britt?" she asked the blonde. Santana turned around to look at Brittany. "Britt, we can stay if you want."

Brittany stared at Dylan for a while, eyes heavy before dropping her head and shaking it, "No… it's okay. You can go."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

Santana heard Brittany sob and watched her shake her head again, "No… but, you can go."

Dylan stepped forward and leaned down to wrap her arms around the tall girl. Santana watched as she whispered something into her ear and Brittany nodded. She straightened back up and turned to look at Santana.

"If you hurt her, Santana I swear to god," Dylan held up a finger and pointed down at her accusingly. But then she stepped closer and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Tell her San, she doesn't know. But she believes. Please, be brave."

The other girl stepped back and looked down at Santana lovingly before walking towards the door with Kurt. She stood and before Brittany until she heard the front door snap shut.

Brittany sniffled and looked up at Santana but then dropped her gaze to her hands in her lap. There was that familiar pull on Santana's heart and she stumbled forward, "Brittany," she whispered.

The blonde looked up at her and she watched a single tear roll slowly down her pale cheek. "You left me… San, you left me… again," she choked out.

"Brittany, I…" Santana moved and inched her way onto the bed next to Brittany but the blonde shifted away from her and she felt a sting of pain shoot through her heart.

"Why, Santana? _Why_?" Brittany sobbed out. Tears started to flow down her cheeks again now and she turned her head away from Santana.

"Britt, please… I'm sorry."

The blonde sniffled and looked at Santana for a moment before turning away and shaking her head again. She couldn't hold back the tears.

"I'm so sorry, Britt," she continued, attempting to move closer to the blonde. "I'm sorry I even left the first time. It was a mistake."

"No," Brittany said simply.

"Brittany, stop… look at me," she waited until the blonde shifted on the bed, tilting her head slightly in her direction. "I'm fucked up, Britt. You shouldn't love me," she said shaking her head.

"I don't care!" Brittany cried out, "I don't care, San! I just… I just want to be with you…"

And then she was weeping into her hands, turning away from Santana again. The Latina watched, heart breaking as the girl she loved broke down in front of her, shoulders hunched and shuddering. She couldn't stand to see Brittany in such a state.

She slid off the bed and kneeled in front of the girl again, "Brittany, shhh, Britt," she reached up and tried to remove Brittany's hands from her face so she could look into her blue eyes. "Britt, baby, shh… it's okay."

There was a whimper and Brittany's head popped up slightly, "W-what?" she asked, tears still rolling out.

Santana bit her tongue. She had let the term of endearment slip off her tongue. It just felt so natural, she hadn't even noticed. She smiled slightly, enjoying the idea of being able to call Brittany her baby.

She reached up and cupped one of the blonde's cheeks and she felt her lean into her palm. Looking up into watery blue eyes she sighed and spoke out honestly to Brittany for the first time, "I'm scared, Britt. I'm so fucking scared. And I'm sorry, you deserve better than me."

"I know you're scared," she choked out in front of her, "I'm scared too… but I don't care, San. I… I just don't care."

"Shhh, Britt," Santana soothed again, gently rubbing her thumb across a perfect cheek. "That's why I ran. I'm so broken, Brittany… I didn't think you could actually love me and I was scared. So I ran."

Brittany closed her eyes, forcing another tear to escape. She raised her hand to cover Santana's on her cheek and leaned into it.

"I don't want to run anymore," Santana whispered, leaning up slightly so Brittany could hear her.

Blonde eyes blinked open slowly and turned to look down at her, "W-what are you saying?" she squeaked.

Santana took a deep breath and slinked up, back onto the bed, still cupping Brittany's cheek as she did so. She had so much she wanted to tell the blonde but she just didn't know how. A flash of life sparkled in Brittany's perfectly blue eyes providing her with and answer and she gently moved her thumb back across her cheek. She dropped her gaze down to Brittany's empty hand, remembering the way she had held it out to her as she sang.

Smiling, she carefully removed her hand from Brittany's cheek and gently picked up her other hand in both of hers. She turned it over and ghosted her fingertips over her palm, marveling at its architecture.

"A few months ago," she began, "I stumbled upon this song on Youtube." Brittany furrowed her eyebrows at her, attempting to understand what she was saying. Santana chuckled lightly and gazed up into her eyes.

"It was a complete accident but the second I heard it, I knew I was meant to find it. It was perfect, Brittany, and I listened to it over and over again until I had every word memorized."

"I don't get it," the blonde pouted, looking down at their hands as they danced gently with each other.

Santana still her hand and slid her fingers in between Brittany's, "You sang me a song, Brittany," she told her, reaching with her free hand to tip her chin up. "There is so much I want to tell you, but I don't know how. This song, it was perfect; because it made me think of you in every way."

"San," Brittany whimpered.

"Britt, baby…" she tested the waters again and she received a moan from the blonde in response. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, willing the lyrics that had been imprinted into her memory to resurface. The room was eerily quiet but the music drifted through her mind and she hummed out the starting cords.

"_Wish enough, wise man will tell you a lie… window broke, torn up screens. Who'd have thought that you'd dream of a single tragic scene_," she whispered the first line and opened her eyes to hold Brittany's gaze. "_I just wanna sing a song with you, I just want to take it off of you…"_

"_Cause blue eyes, you are all that I need,"_ she sang to Brittany, "_Cause blue eyes…you're the sweet to my mean_."

Brittany let out a small laugh and smiled sheepishly down at Santana, gripping her hand tighter.

"_Fess it up, dot on the palm of your hand I can help you to stand. Saved it up for this dance,_" their hands danced together again, as Santana began to play with Brittany's fingers, "_ tell me all the things you can_."

"_I just wanna sing a song with you… I just wanna be the one that's true,"_ she sang louder, growing more confident as Brittany absorbed every word. "_Cause blue eyes, you're the secret I keep, cause blue eyes…"_

It was so true. Her love for Brittany was her greatest secret, a secret that she wouldn't even tell herself.

"_All the lights on and you are alive, but you can't point the way to your heart_..." Santana hung her head briefly. It had taken her so long to realize her feelings for the blonde. But she snapped her head up and sang louder, willing Brittany to hear her.

"_So sublime, when the stars are aligned, but you don't know!_" she shifted her legs underneath her so she was sitting on her ankles, gripping tightly at Brittany's hands with both of hers, "_You don't know the greatness you are_!" she reached up and cupped a pale cheek again and stared into crystal blue eyes.

"_Cause blue eyes, you are destiny's scene,_" her voice was stronger now, fear washing away. They were meant to be together, she knew it.

"_Cause blue eyes I just wanna be the one… I just wanna sing a song with you! I just wanna get it on with you!"_

Brittany smiled and let out a gasp, a tear escaping. Santana gingerly brushed it away with her thumb.

"_Cause blue eyes, you're the secret I keep,"_ she told her again, "_cause blue eyes… I just wanna sing a song with you."_

She brushed against her cheek with the back of her knuckles as she lowered her voice again, "_I just wanna sing a song with you…_"

Fresh tears filled Brittany's eyes as she gazed up at her. But Santana knew they were tears of a different type. They were no longer tears of sadness and Brittany leaned into her touch again.

"_I just wanna sing a song with you…_" she whispered the last line and brushed away the freshly shed tears. Brittany panted out and smiled up at her.

They held each other's gaze for a few moments, Santana just reveling in the brilliant blue color of Brittany's eyes as she caressed her cheek.

"Brittany…" she whispered.

Brittany choked out a sob but smiled lovingly up at Santana.

"Britt…" she called again, leaning closer.

There was a pressure against her hand as Brittany brought hers up to the one on her cheek again and closed her eyes.

"Baby…" she said it again, rolling off her tongue as though it was meant to be said. Brittany's eyes blinked open and she locked eyes with her. "I love you," Santana breathed out. She immediately felt a weight lifted off her shoulders and a warmth spread through her body.

"Oh god, Britt, I love you," she whimpered out.

Brittany gasped, releasing a breath she was holding and her face broke out into a tired but ecstatic smile. "San…"

"I love you, Brittany. I do. Always, it's only ever been you," Santana admitted to her.

Santana watched as Brittany couldn't fight back the new tears of happiness and she felt a few of her own forming.

"I love you, San," Brittany whispered and Santana whimpered. She had told her before, but this time she heard her clearly and it hit home.

She couldn't hold back any longer and leaned forward, capturing Brittany's lips in her own. A spark ignited behind her closed eyes as she felt Brittany's lips press softly against her own. It was as though they were kissing for the first time and Santana realized they were. This was their first real kiss, knowing that they both loved each other, and the feeling was unlike anything Santana had ever experienced before.

Brittany moaned against her lips and she knew the blonde was feeling the same thing. She pulled back to look into Brittany's eyes. The tears were gone and had been replaced by a brilliant shimmering blue that reminded Santana of their perfect day.

"Wow," the blonde breathed out as she looked up into Santana's eyes.

"Wow," Santana chuckled in response, mimicking Brittany's acknowledgement of the feeling they had just shared. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against Brittany's.

She felt Brittany's hands come up to drape around her shoulders and clasp behind her neck, humming as she did so. Santana couldn't help but grin widely.

"You're amazing, B," she whispered, nuzzling their noses together.

"San," Brittany moaned out. She giggled as their noses bumped but pulled back to look up at her seriously for a second. "Just kiss me, okay?"

Santana laughed fully before reaching up and tangling her hands in Brittany's hair. There was pressure from the blonde's hands behind her neck and she allowed herself to be pulled forward, guiding Brittany up as well until their lips ghosted against each other's.

She looked up and held blue eyes with her brown ones before fluttering them shut and pushing their lips together fully. Their mouths molded into each other and Santana whimpered. Perfectly content, she stayed there and explored the familiar contour of Brittany's mouth.

But soon her position began to grow uncomfortable, still kneeling on the mattress, so Santana leaned forward, slightly pushing back until Brittany smiled in understanding. The blonde allowed her to lean them back and inch up the comforter until they were lying flush against each other.

Pulling her lips back briefly, Santana gazed down at the girl beneath her. A smile stretched across her face as she saw Brittany's eyes sparkling in the dim light. The blonde tilted her head and gave her an amused look followed by a giggle. Santana just grinned wider. With her head tilted, Brittany had exposed the pale skin of her neck and Santana couldn't help herself.

She leaned down slowly and pressed her lips against Brittany's pulse point. The blonde sighed audibly and Santana felt hands tugging at the elastic that held her hair in its pony tail. There was a gentle tug before her hair fell from its confinements, draping over her shoulders. Strong fingers worked their way through dark locks until they rested lightly on her back. She leaned in further and peppered Brittany's pale skin with kisses, reveling in its softness.

Brittany giggled and sighed out.

"Hmm?" Santana hummed against her neck, nuzzling just below her jaw.

"Nothing," the blonde sighed, rubbing her back soothingly.

Santana pulled back, trailing wet kisses up her jaw before finally reaching Brittany's lips in a chaste kiss, "Britt, don't stop being honest with me already," Santana playfully chastised, leaning down to kiss her more fully.

"It's just," Brittany started between kisses, "This… is familiar," she said almost sadly.

Santana pulled back and looked down at the blonde, "Well, yeah… I mean it's not like we haven't done this before, B… besides the whole 'I love you' part any way, she said tilting her head slightly and then leaning down to forcefully press her lips against Brittany's. "I love you, by the way," she added, smiling broadly.

Brittany leaned up and captured her lips again, slowly tracing her tongue over Santana's lips and then dropping back down. "No… I know that," she said with a sheepish smile, "I mean… this position," she motioned to the way they were lying. "I guess, it just reminds me of what happened, that's all…" she trailed off, turning her head slightly.

Santana looked between them and it took a second before she realized what Brittany was talking about. Her eyes widened in understanding and she felt a twinge of pain hit her heart.

"Oh, Britt… I, I'm so sorry," she choked out, adjusting her position so she could reach up and cup Brittany's cheek.

The blonde sniffled and looked up at her, "You left me, San. It hurt so bad and I didn't know what to do. "

"Britt," Santana leaned in to kiss her thoroughly, "I'm so sorry… I was scared. I regretted it the second I left, I swear. I never meant to leave you."

"Then why?" she asked with sad eyes.

Santana leaned forward again, nuzzling into the crook of Brittany's neck as far as she would go. "I was scared, B," she mumbled, "I didn't know what I was feeling or where the feelings were coming from, but I was nervous and I panicked. I'm so sorry, Brittany."

Brittany sniffled and wrapped her arms around her tightly, "I missed you, San. So much. Don't ever leave me again, okay?"

Santana pulled back and looked into Brittany's eyes with complete honesty, "I don't plan on it, B, I promise. I'm yours… not going anywhere."

"I love you, Santana," Brittany whispered.

"And I love you, fully and completely," Santana said, pressing their lips together to seal her words. She whimpered against Brittany as their bodies molded together, bringing her hands up to tangle in the blonde locks that had draped across the pillow.

Santana marveled in the feeling of Brittany's lips as they worked against hers. It felt so natural as they moved together that she couldn't help but smile into their kiss. She placed one last peck on perfect lips before rolling her forehead against Brittany's and just enjoying their closeness as the blonde traced shaped against the polyester of her Cheerio's uniform.

With every swirl of firm fingers against her back, Brittany sent shivers down her spine. So she lay there, body molded against Brittany's and head resting on her shoulder, trembling occasionally. She brought her own hand up to mimic Brittany's movements against the girl's collar bone, tracing the freckles that appeared there.

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Brittany's pulse point, moving her hand to grip at the back of her neck. The pressure on her back began to grow as Brittany's movements became less sporadic. There was a whimper as Santana gripped the back of Brittany's neck more tightly, pressing firmer, wetter kisses to the pulse point beneath her. She felt the blonde press her body impossibly closers to her and couldn't do anything but return the gesture.

It had always amazed Santana how perfectly their bodies could fit together, each curve and bend having a perfect compliment on the other. The thought fueled the already growing flame in her stomach. She needed to be as close to Brittany as possible. She first shifted so she was lying directly on top of her, allowing herself to reach down and capture Brittany's lips in an open mouthed kiss before slowly raising off of her.

"San?" Brittany whimpered out.

With a quick last kiss to slightly swollen lips, Santana pulled back completely, smiling down at Brittany as she slid her feet down to the floor and stood up.

"San?" Brittany's voice was panicked now and she reached out to grab at her uniform, "No! Please, don't. You promised," she gasped out, sitting up on the bed, "You promised you wouldn't leave."

"Shhh, B," Santana comforted, leaning down to fully kiss the blonde, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Then what are you doing?" Brittany asked nerviously.

Santana smiled down at her, running her hand through Brittany's hair. "What I should have done months ago," she whispered against her lips.

When she stood back, Brittany was looking at her with confused eyes from where she now sat on the edge of the bed. Santana just smiled down at her and slowly brought her hands up to the zipper of her Cheerios uniform. She held Brittany's gaze before pulling the sipper up slowly until it came undone. Taking a deep breath, she crossed her arms in front of her, grasping the bottom of the red material and slowly pulled up.

Brittany's eyes watched her intently, gazing over her body, but she didn't feel uncomfortable. She felt warm and beautiful under Brittany's stare as she pulled the top over her head and let it drop heavily to the floor besides her. She smiled sheepishly down at Brittany before moving to the zipper of her skirt.

"No," Brittany said softly.

"What?" Santana turned to look down at her, "Why not?"

Brittany slid forward a ways on the bed and reached out to pull Santana's hips forward. "Because I want to," she said, looking up gingerly.

Pale hands slipped around to her lower back until they found the zipper. Santana just smiled lovingly down at the girl below her, reaching up to run her hands through Brittany's incredibly soft hair. She felt the light tug as Brittany began to slowly work the zipper down. When it wouldn't open anymore, the material slid off her hips to the floor easily and she stepped out of the skirt, removing her sneakers soon after.

She now stood in front of Brittany in her bra and spanks. And as adorable as Brittany was in her oversized, worn hoodie, Santana disliked the barrier keeping her from the beautiful body underneath. So she reached down and grasped the hem of the heavy material and slowly lifted it up.

Brittany gladly raised her arms and allowed her to completely remove the garment. Blonde hair cascaded down as the material was pulled off and dropped leisurely next to the discarded Cheerios uniform. Santana brought her hands up to gently brush them over pale shoulders, watching as goose bumped formed in their wake. She trailed them down long arms and then back up, gently grazing over Brittany's back.

The blonde shivered and stared up into her eyes longingly and reached up to snake her hand to the back of Santana's neck, pulling down heavily. Santana's hands reached the clasp of Brittany's bra as their mouths connected, this time with more passion. With as swipe of her tongue, Santana easily snapped open the clasp under her fingers.

Her hands traced up the now loose straps until they reached the top of Brittany's shoulders and slipped under the soft material. She slowly slid the straps down, never breaking their kiss, allowing the garment to fall lightly on the floor between them. But she paused, suddenly very aware that this time, touching Brittany meant so much more than all the other times they had done this. And she reveled in it, sucking lightly on Brittany's bottom lip before tracing her fingers back up pale arms until they reached the swell of Brittany's chest.

Brittany had intertwined her fingers in her hair, the gentle tug turning into a more persistent one as she pulled her closer. Santana felt her heart swell as she brought her palm down to rest gently above Brittany's heart. She allowed it to stay there for a while as their mouths danced, counting the beats as they increased below her hand.

She kissed the blonde deep and hard, sliding her tongue against Brittany's and guiding her hand down to gently squeeze Brittany's exposed chest. The blonde whimpered and began to lean back, pulling them back down against the comforter. Santana moved one hand to Brittany's lower back and adjusted her so they were lying fully against the bed. They collapsed against each other then, Santana's hand gently kneading while their tongues molded together.

The burning sensation of Brittany's skin against hers was back and more intense than it had been a few weeks earlier. It pushed the rest of the air out of Santana's lungs and she had to slide her mouth off Brittany's to allow herself to regain at least a bit of her composure. She rested her forehead against Brittany's, who was sighing contently beneath her. The blonde's hands had begun their dance on her back again, now tracing aimless shapes against her bare skin as opposed to the rough polyester material that now lay discarded on the floor.

Santana moaned and reached down to capture now full lips, sucking gently as Brittany brought a hand up to easily unclasp her bra. The straps fell down her shoulders while Brittany took to opportunity to drag her hand fully up and down her back, now unencumbered by clothing. Though they were already pressed impossibly tight against each other, Santana wanted to experience the feeling of Brittany's chest against hers again. So she allowed herself to rise up enough so Brittany could pluck away the remaining barrier.

They moaned simultaneously as they brought their chests together and Santana canted her hips down in an effort to get as close as possible.

"Britt," she whispered.

"I love you, Santana," Brittany whispered deeply against her ear and Santana felt herself shiver.

She whimpered and pulled back enough to allow herself to crash her lips against Brittany's. She didn't have to ask permission or wait for Brittany to ask, before both of their tongue found each other. Santana couldn't get enough of Brittany; the feeling of her skin against hers and her tongue swirling in her mouth. She never wanted it to stop and she wanted more. She wanted all of Brittany.

She knew every crevice and every dimple on the blonde's body through years of friendship and leaning about each other's anatomies. But tonight, Santana felt as though she was touching Brittany for the very first time and she didn't want to leave any rock unturned.

She started peppering kisses down her jaw, keeping their bodies pressed together but allowing her hands to travel and learn the familiar territory.

"_San_," Brittany whimpered in her ear. Brittany's hands had moved to rest on her hips, hooking under the red spandex that remained of her uniform and squeezing lightly. Santana hummed against her neck and Brittany moaned, "I need you, I need all of you," she whispered.

"So bad," Santana panted as she bit down on Brittany's pulse point. The hands on her hips moved down further, pulling her spanks down slightly as thumbs traced the top of her thighs.

"Take these off, baby," Brittany purred into her ear and Santana shivered. Brittany pulled the material down further and Santana felt the cool air of the room hit her backside.

She rocked her hips back to allow the blonde to shimmy the material as far off as it could go without them having to break contact. Brittany's hands gripped at her bare thighs as she finally pulled away long enough to pull her spanks and underwear the rest of the way off. Brittany wasted no time pulling her back down with the strong hands on her lower back caressing lower and gripping tightly once they were flush against each other once again.

Santana met Brittany in a slow and languid kiss as Brittany's hands gently massaged and pulled her closer. Her body naturally canted her hips down, her now bare center rubbing against the last piece of clothing that remained between them. She didn't want to break the kiss. No, she could spend hours and hours just kissing Brittany and marveling at the feel of the blonde's mouth against hers. But she still was set on reacquainting herself with Brittany's body, and the red spandex was proving that difficult so she placed one last wet, opened mouth kiss against Brittany's lips before starting down the other side of her neck.

Brittany moved one hand to her lower back while the other came up to tangle in dark locks as Santana trailed her tongue down Brittany's neck. She bit down lightly at the juncture where her neck and shoulder met, sucking contently. Her hands were not idol in her endeavor, but rather her left hand traced down Brittany's ribs while she rested on her right arm, allowing her fingers to play with Brittany's incredibly soft hair.

She brought her hand up to Brittany's chest and rested back on her arm, removing her lips from the girl's delicious skin to watch as her figures ghosted over the soft skin. Brittany looked up at her but Santana held her gaze on the effect her touch was having on Brittany's skin. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the blonde turn her attention towards her hand as well and felt Brittany's chest rise heavily as she sucked in a deep breath.

She traced her finger around the already hard nipple and watched in fascination as it grew impossibly harder. It was mesmerizing and Santana couldn't help but lean forward and lightly drag her tongue over the hardened flesh.

Brittany let out a deep moan and arched her back, pushing herself towards Santana's eager mouth. Santana indulged and sucked the skin into her mouth, swirling her tongue and cupping the perfect breast form underneath with her palm. Brittany squirmed underneath her and her hand flew up to grasp at the back of her head.

Santana shifted so her weight was more equally distributed, freeing her other arm to come up and pay attention to the other side of Brittany's chest. The blonde happily accepted and arched her back further into her and Santana allowed herself to explore. Her hands tested and squeezed, learning how Brittany's skin reacted to her touch, this time noticing the fine details as her mouth switched to the other side. She traced her fingers down over each protruding rib as Brittany breathed deeply beneath her. Each one was perfect.

Wanting to taste more of Brittany she sadly removed her mouth from perfect breasts, kissing the underside of each one before trailing her tongue down over a perfectly toned stomach.

Brittany sighed and brought a hand up to cup her jaw feeling it as Santana worked it against her skin.

Santana turned her head and rested her ear against Brittany's stomach as she peppered the blonde's hand on her jaw with kisses. She dipped further and captured a digit in her mouth, sucking on it lightly. The feeling of Brittany's hips canting upwards reminded her that the blonde was still partly clothed. So she released Brittany's finger with a light pop and turned her attention back to the body beneath her. Thumbs hooked into the hem of the red spanx just as her mouth reached the soft skin right above it.

Placing one last wet kiss just above the red material she pulled down, making sure to hook her thumbs into the thin pair of panties underneath. She sat back as she gently pulled the clothing down, revealing the rest of Brittany to her. Her breath caught in her throat at the site as Brittany squirmed in an effort to assist and Santana worked the material the rest of the way off. She tossed it aside and immediately brought her hands to Brittany's ankles and ran them up along perfectly long legs.

She leaned in, allowing her mouth to follow the path of her hands with kisses. Her hands stopped at the top of Brittany's legs and she allowed her thumbs to caress the soft skin of the blonde's inner thighs, causing her to shiver at her touch.

Santana adjusted herself so she was lying between Brittany's thighs, which had fallen open willingly. A hand came down to cup her cheek again, thumb brushing lightly over her cheek and she leaned into it, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply.

Brittany's scent floated through her nostrils and sent sparks down her back. When she opened her eyes she was greeted with Brittany's glistening center and her mouth watered. She brushed her hand up Brittany's thigh but didn't stop this time until her finger slid gently through hot folds.

Brittany moaned above her and tilted her head back, effectively arching her back. Santana used her fingers to spread Brittany open to her, memorizing every feature. She leaned forward, craving Brittany's taste. Almost timidly, as though this was her first time tasting her, Santana allowed her tongue to cautiously dart out and trace the contours of Brittany's center.

The palm on her cheek shifted down to hold her jaw and Brittany's other hand was lost in the dark strands of her hair. And Santana moaned. Over the last few weeks she had relived this moment, the moment spent between Brittany's thighs, remembering the way her body had reacted to her thumb. She had been so scared afterwards, partially because she was afraid she would never get another chance to do this.

Brittany was so soft and so _wet_; her tongue slid easily through her folds and traced shapes against the steadily tightening bundle of nerves. The hand on her jaw tightened as she drew circles around Brittany's clit. But when Brittany's thighs started to twitch, Santana pulled back.

With one last open mouthed kiss and a firm lick, she made her way back up Brittany's body, keeping her left hand in place against her center and draping a leg over a toned thigh.

Brittany used the hand on her jaw to guide her up until their mouths crashed together hungrily. They set a pace with their tongues, Santana occasionally nipping at full lips and soothing by sucking them in gently. Her hand began to move with the rhythm of their mouths, rubbing up and down, through slick heat as their tongues danced.

She felt Brittany's hips begin to move as they picked up the rhythm as well. The hand on her chin dropped down to cup one of her breasts and tweak her already painfully hard nipple. Santana moaned into Brittany's mouth and pressed harder with her left hand.

Their bodies rocked against each other as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Santana realized that if their bodies ft together perfectly when clothed, then their bodies _belonged_ together when they were naked. They were two pieces of one whole and Santana felt her heart burst at the thought, so she pressed up and easily slid two fingers into her love.

Brittany's hips met her angle perfectly, pulling her fingers in as deep as they would go. A second later and Brittany's lips were removed from her own as the blonde threw her head back against the pillows.

"_San,_" she whined out, gasping as Santana pulled her fingers out slowly and pushed back in all the way. "_Baby_," she whimpered, clutching at skin of Santana's back over her shoulder as her other hand gripped her chest harder.

"I love you," Santana whispered in her ear, nibbling on the lobe and sucking on it gently, her hands starting a steady rhythm with Brittany's hips.

It was slow, but Santana didn't mind. In fact, she preferred it. This way she could feel every reaction Brittany's body had. She rested her forehead against the blonde's and watched as Brittany's eyes were focused on the movements of her hand between her legs. Brittany sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and let a low moan, moving her eyes up to lock onto Santana's.

Santana leaned down and captured Brittany's mouth again, easing the lip in between her own teeth instead and sucked on it lightly. They moved their bodies against each other, pace rising slowly, hands tangled in hair and sweat beginning to form.

Brittany broke away from their heated kiss to take a deep breath, "San…" she moaned out. She reached up and pulled her head down to whisper in her ear, "I want…" she arched her back and groaned as Santana pushed in a little harder, "Unggg, San. I want… I want to taste you."

Santana groaned and practically collapsed against Brittany. It took all of her strength to keep her pace as she moved against the blonde.

"Please, San. I need you," Brittany begged and it was all Santana could do to give in. she slowed her movements and pulled back slightly to crush their lips together roughly. This time her tongue was hungry and demanding, her arousal having grown under Brittany's request.

Brittany kissed back just as hungrily and pushed up against Santana until the Latina caved and allowed herself to be flipped over gently onto her back.

The blonde rested heavily against her, using her new position to her advantage as she took charge of the kiss. And Santana let her, groaning at the feeling of Brittany's tongue caressing the roof of her mouth.

Brittany rocked her hips down and Santana felt her wetness coat Brittany's stomach and she shivered at the pressure being applied to her most sensitive spot. The blonde rocked forward again and this time Santana met her. The slight friction was almost enough but not quite. She needed Brittany to touch her. She needed Brittany's hands on her, her tongue, in every way possible. So she broke away from the kiss and fell back against the now tousled quilt.

Her hands went to Brittany's shoulders and she applied the slightest amount of pressure, hoping Brittany would understand her need. She did and soon the blonde was slinking down her body, making sure to taste every crevice along her way. A kiss here, a lick there, a nibble once in a while and by the time she had settled herself between her thighs, Santana was already squirming uncontrollably, whimpering audibly.

Brittany brought an arm up to drape across her hips before nuzzling her inner thigh with her nose. Santana tensed as she felt the blonde move closer to her destination.

"Unfffffff, _Britt_," she moaned out when Brittany's tongue finally swiped out against her folds. After one slow lick, Santana was already lost.

Brittany's tongue worked against her as her hips rocked against it. When Brittany actually slid her tongue in, licking her walls fervently, Santana pulled her in as deep as she would go and wailed out in pleasure. She could barely remember the last time she had Brittany's tongue on her and she shivered in anticipation, nearly coming at the mere thought of Brittany working her talented tongue against her. She managed to bite it back, grabbing at Brittany's hair with one hand and draping her other arm over her eyes.

The pressure was building embarrassingly fast and Santana wanted nothing more that to make this feeling last forever. That intoxicating burn between them was back but focused on the interaction of Brittany's tongue against her clit as she heaved to keep her breath steady.

Brittany's tongue was firm as it swirled against her. Santana felt her wetness begin to drip down as her walls clenched in an effort to gain some sort of friction. Her leg quivered and she heard herself cry out quietly. She took a deep breath to compose herself and tried to remember to keep breathing. Even at the slow pace Brittany was going at, Santana wasn't going to last much longer.

But she didn't want it to end yet. In fact, she didn't want to come before Brittany did. This moment was too perfect and she wanted feel Brittany's body react in unison with hers.

She reveled in the feeling of Brittany's tongue, though, attempting to thrust her hips up higher but being held down by the blonde's strong arm across her waist. She began to feel the inevitable burn in the pit of her stomach and her hips started to twitch on their own accord. Just a few more swirls and a firm bite down on her clit would send her over the edge and Brittany knew it too.

Santana counted the strokes until she knew she would explode on the next one and she reached down and grabbed at Brittany's jaw. "St..stop, wait, Unggg, Britt," she panted out.

Brittany's head rose slightly and Santana watched as she licked her lips lazily. Her muscles clenched at the sight and she felt more of herself slide down onto the bed.

"What? Baby, are you okay? What's wrong?" Brittany asked, concerned.

"No… nothing, oh god, you're amazing," she sputtered out and Brittany grinned at her before leaning in to continue her ministrations. "No, baby, stop!" she whimpered out and pulled at her shoulders until Brittany was eye level with her. She kissed her fully, tasting herself on Brittany's tongue and moaned.

"Then, why?" Brittany asked sadly when they pulled apart.

Santana arched her back, still light headed and throbbing so close to release. She moved to pull Brittany's forehead against hers, gazing up into fiery blue eyes, "Together," she panted, "together or not at all… from now on."

Brittany whimpered and leaned down to crash their lips against each other's furiously. Santana groaned into her mouth as they pressed their bodies as close together as possible. Her body hummed at the sensation and she scratched at Brittany's back. The pressure in her stomach started to spread slowly through her body, as though it was a giant wave of fire. So she rocked her hips up against Brittany's who followed suit.

The slick sweat between them aided in their movements as they slid easily against each other. Brittany's tongue swept into Santana's mouth and she bit down, holding it them and sucking gently and the pressure from the blonde's hips increased.

Santana was still hovering just below the climax she felt building in her stomach, but she desperately ached to feel herself inside of Brittany when she was finally pushed over the edge. She wanted to stare into blue eyes, watching the fireworks go off behind them as she came.

Gripping the blonde tightly with her right arm she rolled them over so they were both resting on their sides. She ran her left hand down Brittany's side, over her curves and slid it easily between their bodies. Brittany nipped at her lips in acknowledgement and her right hand traced down Santana's body, her fingers waiting anxiously at her opening.

Santana pulled back just enough to look into Brittany's eyes as they slid their fingers into each other simultaneously. They groaned together, canting hips and curving fingers. Every movement Brittany made, Santana mimicked.

The wetness her fingers slid through was nearly enough to push Santana over. Her fingers moved in and out smoothly, the assistance of Brittany's hips pulling her in deeper. But she nearly lost her rhythm as Brittany's fingers danced within her and had to fight to stay with Brittany. She wasn't ready to end this perfect moment yet.

Brittany's inner muscles began to ripple in waves against her fingers, making it more difficult for her to continue her movements. Santana leaned in and kissed the girl in front of her, knowing she was as close as she was. Brittany moaned into her mouth and had to break away. She was panting now, mouth fallen open, blue eyes fighting to stay open. Brittany let out a high pitched squeak as her thighs began to tremble against Santana.

With one deep thrust, Brittany managed to slide deeper into Santana and she let out a low moan. Santana could feel her wetness flowing out and down Brittany's wrist with every thrust.

"Oh god, _San…_" Brittany whimpered against her lips.

"Bri… _Brittany_," her mouth was dry as she panted heavily, "I'm so close, oh god," she tilted her head back and scrunched her eyes shut.

Brittany leaned forward to lick the sweat off of her neck and moaned against the wet skin, "Unfff, me too."

Santana rolled her head forward to lean in against Brittany's and held her gaze, "Come with me, baby. Please. Oh _god_, please," she panted. She could feel the tingling in her toes begin to build and work its way up her body.

Brittany's hips jerked and strong muscles clamped down against her fingers. She felt wetness flood over them, coating her palm and she forced herself to keep her digits moving.

"Oh… oh... San, _Santana!_" the blonde yelled out.

And then fingers pushed up and curled against her just right, a skillful thumb swiping over her overly sensitive clit. The explosion she felt was unlike any other she had ever experienced before and she saw its reflection in Brittany's glass-like eyes.

She called out Brittany's name as they writhed against each other, losing control of her body as it shook with the force of her ecstasy. She kept her fingers buried deep within the blonde, curving them whenever she gained the strength too.

They panted heavily against each other as they both began to subside. Santana could feel her muscles contracting around Brittany's fingers, which were still buried deep within her, with each aftershock. She leaned forward and was greeted by an open mouthed and incredibly wet kiss before relaxing onto the bed. All of her energy was spent and she felt darkness crushing down on her as exhaustion took over.

"I love you, San," she heard Brittany say softly, nuzzling into her neck.

"I love you too, B," the words were heavy with fatigue but the warmth Santana felt after saying them burned through her. Soft lips gently pressing against her skin was the last thing she remembered before happily passing out.

What seemed like moments later, Santana blinked her eyes open. She must have been passed out for longer than she felt but she didn't care. There was a steady, warm breath against her neck and she smiled. Brittany was still pressed firmly against her, even as they had somehow shifted so that Santana was on her back.

She tilted her head just enough to gently press her lips to the top of the blonde's head. There was a slight movement between her thighs and Santana felt a sock run up her spine. Brittany's fingered twitched against sensitive skin where they remained buried within her. This realization brought Santana's attention to her own hand and where it remained nestled between Brittany's thighs.

Not being able to help herself, she flexed her fingers inside the blonde and pulled them out slowly. A low moan came from the blonde as she pulled them all the way out. Brittany squirmed against her and blinked her eyes open.

"San," she whispered against her collar bone, "Unffff, baby."

"Hey, beautiful," Santana whispered into Brittany's ear before the blonde lifted her head to look down at her.

"Hi," she said with a sheepish smile, leaning down to press their lips together.

Santana smiled up at her after they parted. But then she directed her eyes down to the hand she had just removed from Brittany. She brought it up to hold it in front of them.

"Damn, baby… you're really wet," she chuckled looking back down at the blonde.

Brittany blushed and hid her face against Santana's shoulder. She turned back though, and beamed down at Santana. "Well you're really good. Like, _really_ good," she giggled.

Santana smiled into blue eyes and looked down at her hand again, marveling in the way it glistened. And then she grinned back up at Brittany before lifting her hand to her mouth and sucking the soaked digits into her mouth. She moaned deeply as she licked her fingers clean. Brittany's fingers curved within her again causing her to let out a gasp.

"No, Britt… you're soooo good; so delicious," she drawled, hips twitching slightly as Brittany's fingers began moving in tiny circles. "_Baby_," she moaned out.

"Hmmm?" Brittany hummed as she reached down to suck on Santana's earlobe.

Santana chucked at first and then moaned again, "Brittany…" she gripped at the blonde's shoulders with both hands, "You're gonna have to stop, you know?"

"Why?" Brittany asked playfully, pulling back to look fully at Santana, "I don't want to stop."

Santana moaned at the thought of making love to Brittany all night. But they would have the rest of their lives to do that and right now, she was content just lying naked in Brittany's arms.

"Well, neither do I. I would make love to you all night," she explained kissing Brittany gently. "But, well I kinda just like this, you know, cuddling?"

"Mmmmm, well, me too," Brittany said quietly, as she gently pulled her fingers out of Santana. The Latina moaned at the sudden loss, feeling incredibly empty. Brittany giggled as she brought her hand up to look at it, "Oh, San, you're so wet!" she laughed before licking her fingers clean, mimicking Santana, "and delicious!"

Santana reached up and gripped the back of Brittany's neck and pulled her down into a heated but languid kiss. Their lips easily slid together. She pulled away but just pulled Brittany tightly against her, resting her chin on top of a blonde head of hair.

"Hey, B?" Santana asked after they had laid there for a few minutes in silence.

"Yeah?"

"Uh… where's your family?"

"Oh, uh… Jaime had a dance recital tonight," she answered sleepily.

"And you didn't go? Britt, your sister loves it when you go to her recitals," Santana said.

"I know. But I had something more important to do today. She understands, actually she told me not to come," Brittany laughed.

"Oh yeah? And what was that?" Santana asked.

Brittany shifted so she could look down into Santana's eyes. She brought a pale hand up to brush away a stray lock of dark hair.

"To tell you I love you," she said quietly.

Santana looked up into Brittany's eyes and saw a hint of sadness in them. The girl had put her heart on the line in hopes of giving them a chance while had run hiding instead.

"And I ruined it, didn't I?" she whispered up to the blonde.

"Oh, Santana. No you didn't," Brittany said lovingly, tracing the contours of the Latina's face.

"No, I did. I fucked it up. I'm so sorry, Brittany. I shouldn't have run away again…"

"Santana, shut up," Brittany said shortly and Santana slowly closed her mouth. Brittany giggled and kissed her briefly. "You were scared, I understand that now. I knew deep down that you loved me, I was just disappointed I guess. But hey," she nudged Santana's nose with her own, "I think you made it up pretty well."

"I did, didn't I?" Santana grinned up at Brittany.

"Always proud of yourself, aren't you? Brittany asked playfully.

"Well," Santana sighed and turned her head the side, staring out at the dark night, "not for the last six months I haven't," she admitted.

"Well I'm proud of you, San!" Brittany said enthusiastically, turning Santana's head to face her again.

Santana reached up, pulled a stray hair behind Brittany's ear and kissed her, "And I'm proud of you," she spoke against her lips.

"For what?" the blonde asked when they parted.

"For being the brave one."

Brittany grinned down at Santana and molded their bodies together again, "any time, San," she whispered.

Santana traced her hand up and down Brittany's back, the skin no longer slippery with sweat.

"Hey, San?" Brittany asked coyly.

"Hmm?" she hummed as she fluttered her eyes closed, enjoying the way Brittany's fingers traced over her bare chest.

"So, like… um…." The blonde stumbled out.

Santana chuckled and gave the girl a tight squeeze, "It's okay, Britt. What is it?"

"Uhh… so are we like… together now?" she asked shyly.

Santana opened her eyes and shifted to look down at Brittany, "uh, do you want to be?" Brittany nodded her head happily. "Then, yes."

Brittany giggled against Santana's neck, "So ask me."

"Ask you?"

"To be your girlfriend, silly."

"Oh," Santana mumbled.

"Hey, don't be scared," Brittany whispered, cupping a tanned cheek with her palm.

Santana smiled up at Brittany and swallowed the lump in her mouth. "Brittany?" the blonde nodded, her eyes sparkling, "Will you be my girlfriend?" she asked shyly. She could feel herself blushing.

Brittany leaned down and kissed her fervently, "Yes, oh god, yes," she practically cried against her lips. When she pulled back and looked down into Santana's eyes and cleared her throat and asked, "Will you be mine?"

Santana nodded slowly, biting her lip.

"Good," Brittany sighed, settling her head against Santana's shoulder and molding her nose into her neck.

Santana's body buzzed with the new knowledge that the girl pressed against her was not only the girl she loved, but also her girlfriend. Just a few hours ago and Santana would have never expected the day to turn out like this. She sighed contently and pulled Brittany closer.

"Hey, San?" Brittany asked quietly again.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Did you mean what you said in your song?"

Santana furrowed her eyebrows. She had meant every word she had sung to the blonde and had hoped she would have realized it.

"Of course, Britt. Every word. Why?" she asked nervously.

"So you really do want to sing a song with me?"

Santana laughed lightly and released the breath she had been holding. "Of course, babe. Anything for you."

"So…" Brittany paused and pulled back to look at Santana, biting her lip in a faux nervous gesture, "Will you sing a duet with me?"

The Latina laughed fully now and pulled Brittany down into a searing kiss. "Brittany," she said, pulling back, "I'd love to."

"Any song I want?" she asked genuinely nervous.

"Anything," Santana said with a firm nod of her head.

Brittany sat back and playfully pumped her fist in the air causing Santana to laugh out again.

"Hey, hey, I is cold. Come back," Santana pouted, pulling Brittany back down. The blonde collapsed willingly against her and reached over to toss part of the comforter over their naked, entwined bodies.

"So what do you want to sing, love? Come To My Window?" she asked.

"Actually… no."

"No?" Santana pouted. She had actually always wished she had manned up and performed with Brittany. It was a really good song, after all. Brittany shook her head in response, "then what?"

"I have the perfect song for us to sing," she explained with a wide grin.

"Oh yeah? What song?"

Brittany ginned down at Santana and raised her eye brows quickly before leaning in and pressing their lips together in another perfect kiss.

**Songs: **

**You are Not Alone – Michael Jackson  
**

**I'll Hold My Breath – Ellie Goulding**

**Blue Eyes – Cary Brothers**

**A/N: This is the unofficial end to this story. I did write an actual ending and its in the epilogue. You can survive without reading it, but if you want to know what song they sing, you're going to have to.  
**


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: And so it draws to a close. I wrote part of this ending just after I wrote the prologue and knew I needed to weave the image into this. I didn't have a complete ending though. This was written more because I needed closure than anything else, so you don't have to read it. Everything is interestingly tied together though, and I like to think it provides a moral to this story. Hopefully you recognize the song at the end. **

**I posted the artwork for ch. 5 and will continue to do so until each chapter has at least one corresponding piece. I won't be able to post about it here though, just LJ and Tumblr.  
**

**This takes place about a month after the last chapter, so this is the largest gap. THIS was the hardest thing to write, even though it is the shortest. Thank you for a wonderful ride. **

**

* * *

**Dylan raised her head and watched the wispy clouds drift past across a crystal blue sky. There was a light breeze that rustled the bright green leaves of the oak tree nearby. A perfect June day. Still early enough in the day that it wasn't hot or humid, but rather sunny and cool. As the breeze tickled her face, Dylan closed her eyes and thought of how ironic a perfect day like today was.

"_Such a perfect day_," she whispers to herself and shakes her head lightly.

Quinn's voice drifts past her with the wind so she rolls her head forward to watch as the third leg of the tripod talked in front of them. After Brittany and Santana finally straightened their feelings out, the three Cheerios had been inseparable. Brittany had told Dylan that her, Santana and Quinn had always been the best of friends, it was just when they joined the Cheerios and her and Santana started having feelings for each other did Quinn fall out of the picture. From then on it had been a battle to be head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school. Not to mention that Puck got Quinn pregnant while they were sort of dating. "_Well, not dating,_" Brittany had said, "_because sex isn't dating… wasn't dating_." She had beamed at Dylan then before running off to find her girlfriend.

God, Brittany had been so happy when Dylan saw them walking into the choir room together on Monday. And Santana, well she had barely recognized the Latina. The shorter girl had a new glow about her and had been squeezing Brittany's hand in a death grip. It was obvious she was still nervous, but Dylan knew she was working through it.

The memory drifted through her mind, replacing the words that poured out of Quinn's mouth. Brittany had announced that they were going to tell us something and they were going to sing them all a song to explain. Of course everyone already knew what they wanted to say and had started clapping before Brittany had even finished her speech. If Dylan thought ethnic girls couldn't blush, Santana proved her wrong. The Latina had practically been hiding her face behind Brittany's back, gripping at her shoulder.

The way Brittany had comforted her and given her the strength to perform in front of them had been beautiful. A tear escaped and rolled down Dylan's cheek. She didn't even bother to reach up and wipe it away as she remembered their flawless performance in front of them. They were the perfect example of a duet, complimenting each other in every way.

"_The feeling was psychic, passing through, electric,_" Brittany had started, singing into Santana's eyes.

After a slight blush Santana lifted her head higher and sang back, "_My palm against your fingers, pressing needles, through my wrist._"

Dylan remembered the way Brittany had reached out and gently grasped Santana's hands. "_Hearts meet, though we didn't speak of those things."_

They sang to each other then, with complete honesty, "_Falling, falling, without knowing."_

"_Light as a feather, lifting up, together_," Brittany raised their hands up together.

"_But a heavy ache and focus blames circles in our heads… Eyes meet, though we didn't see what would be. Falling, falling without knowing!"_

They had turned to face the rest of the club then, but Santana's eyes remained trained on the blonde beside her as the next lines came out together, "_Whatever happens now that I've changed, no one will ever stand in our way. We both sent the signal, it's been delivered, a crashing cymbal rings out."_

"_We both sent the signal,_" Brittany turned to Santana.

"_It's been delivered,"_ she whispered back.

"_A crashing cymbal rings out,_" as one again.

Another tear escaped from behind Dylan's closed eyes and she forced herself to blink them open. She was greeted with the smiling face of Brittany in front of her and she felt another tear roll down her cheek. She forced herself to remember the rest of their song.

"_Some kind of magic, moving, was automatic."_ The words were perfect for Santana to sing. It was like all those times she had tried to explain the connection she shared with the blonde to Dylan.

Brittany answered, "_The days go on forever, reaching forward not looking back._"

The blonde had given Santana's arm a quick yank, causing them to fall into each other's arms as they sang to each other, "_Synchronicity, get the feeling, completely. Falling, falling without knowing_!"

"It was written long ago," Brittany whispered to the girl in her arms

"It was not for me to know," Santana had whispered back.

"_Repeat that memory, I believe._"

And she did repeat that memory. The memory of the two cheerleaders, best friends, lovers, singing together in front of them would never leave her. As they repeated the words back and forth to each other, Dylan was certain they had been solidifying the memory for themselves as well.

"_Falling, falling, without knowing._"

"_Repeat that memory, I believe._"

Santana had gripped Brittany's hands and brought them to rest under her chin. Her words trembled from her mouth but she had meant every single one, "_Whatever happens now that I've changed, no one will ever stand in our way_."

It had been a promise. Letting Brittany know that she was ready to spend the rest of her life with her and not care about anybody else. Dylan felt her heart begin to ache.

"_We both sent the signal, it's been delivered, a crashing cymbal rings out. We both sent the signal, it's been delivered, a crashing cymbal rings out…."_

They finished together and the room had exploded. Kurt had almost fallen flat on his face in his haste to get to the girls in the front of the room. Dylan had remained in her seat, a satisfied smile on her face. She remembered the way Santana had turned to her, silently questioning her with her eyes. Dylan had smiled and nodded at her. She was proud of the Latina and Santana had just beamed and pulled Brittany into a searing kiss.

She felt someone shift besides her and she was broken from her musings. Rachel was there, wrapped securely in Finn's arms. She had forgiven Santana for what she had done with Finn. The diva had understood and made amends with the cheerleader after her performance with Brittany. Dylan had never seen Rachel so speechless about a performance and it seemed as though she had been genuinely moved.

So had everyone else. Of course Dylan had been as well, and surprisingly she had even seen Mr. Schuester reach up to dab his eyes against the back of his palm. He had been so touched by their declaration of love that he offered for them to sing their duet at Nationals. Rachel had been all for the idea, fully supporting it. Brittany had been so excited, she actually fell over. Santana had fallen over too, more so out of shock and nerves than happiness.

It had taken some persuading, but Dylan had finally convinced her to take the risk. Brittany aided her of course, though Dylan had been banned from the room for that part. And they had been amazing together on stage. Their second performance was even better than the first, sealing the last words with a kiss.

It was almost unbelievable how far Santana had come in such a short time, and that made today even worse. New York had been an entirely new experience for Brittany and Santana and it had been amazing watching their relationship develop. New Directions had lost the competition during their time in the city, but had gained so much more just by being there that none of them even really cared that much.

It's strange how the City changes people like that. It makes them realize that they are one tiny part of a whole, larger organism and that the most important thing is to be happy with yourself and be who you truly are.

As Dylan stared into the blue eyes in front of her, another image drifted through her mind. She had looked up from her book and stared out at the crystal clear night sky as the plane glided over the wispy cloud-tops.

She sighed and Dylan averted her attention to the two seats across the aisle from her. She couldn't help but smile broadly at the sight she witnessed. Santana had been asleep with her head resting against the window, perfectly silhouetted by the moonlight outside of the plane, her mouth slightly open and faintly snoring. She had her arm protectively wrapped around Brittany, holding her close. The blonde was also asleep, her head tucked tightly under Santana's chin, with a light airplane blanket draped over both of them. Dylan had noticed how tightly Brittany was clutching at Santana's jacket and couldn't help but wonder why it had taken so long for these two to come to their senses.

That was love. How they hadn't known this before baffled her. Another smile crept across Dylan's face and she nodded her head firmly. Yes; if two people were meant to be together, it was definitely these two. They complimented each other perfectly and in every way, so she looked down at the two flowers she held in her hand.

They complimented each other too, stems almost naturally intertwining. Looking at the soft petals, she remembered Santana's song to Brittany. She wasn't supposed to know, but after their initial duet, Brittany had spilled the beans to her. She hadn't been able to contain her excitement.

She stared at the blue eyes Santana had sung about and then slowly moved her gaze over to the brown ones besides Brittany. They were the perfect picture of light and dark and it was a perfect picture of the two of them. It was taken in New York, on top of the Empire State building, a perfect sky behind them mimicking the perfect sky of today.

Quinn was crying now and Dylan didn't pretend to not know why. She felt her own tears rolling freely down her cheeks remembering the couple before them. It wasn't fair that something so beautiful had to be taken away so suddenly.

She was still having nightmares about it and her father had been trying to help her in any way, but it was no use. Dylan figured after some time they would begin to drift away. But right now, the ache in her chest was incredible and she closed her eyes and delved into the one memory she wished she could forget more than anything else in the entire world.

They had already been making plans to move to New York together by the time they had returned to Lima. Santana had been extravagantly explaining what they would do and where they would live, together and happy. Brittany had clung to every word, loving Santana even more. They were so close to obtaining their dreams, to starting their life with each other.

She remembered the way they had left the bus together hand in hand, Brittany happily swinging them back and forth as they walked to Santana's car. It was already dark by the time they had gotten back to the high school, but Dylan could see them perfectly, highlighted in the glow of the tall lamps. Santana had stopped and pulled Brittany against her when they got to her car. She kissed her fully and whispered something Dylan couldn't hear. It didn't matter, though, she knew what Santana had said.

Santana had pulled out of her space and made her way towards the parking lot entrance. Dylan watched as she leaned over the consol and kissed Brittany again while they waited for the light to turn green. The Latina had gently caressed Brittany's cheek and grasped her hand tightly. The light turned green and Santana began to pull out into the road, turning left to take them back to Brittany's house.

It happened in slow motion after that and Dylan felt a gasp catch in her throat. The driver had run the red light, heading in the opposite direction as the two cheerleaders. Dylan remembers watching the way the car swerved and Santana had slammed on the breaks. She could still hear the crash of the metal and the cry that came from inside the vehicle when the car hit them head on.

Santana had died instantly, or so the doctors had told them. The drunk driver had hit the front driver's side of her car, not even giving her a chance. But Dylan had heard that she was still holding onto Brittany's hand when they had found them, never letting go.

The doctors had tried to save Brittany. They had all waited anxiously in the emergency room lobby, hoping for at least some good news. Dylan remembers the way Quinn had collapsed into Rachel's arms and the pain she had felt in her own heart.

There was no way Brittany could have known Santana was dead. The blonde had been in a coma ever since they pulled her from the wreckage. But somehow she must have known. Dylan figured Brittany could feel that Santana was gone and she had given up fighting. The doctors tried everything but there was nothing they could do to save her once Brittany's soul had given up. It was no longer complete.

She was still unconscious when she died, but somehow, Brittany had managed to whisper out a single word before her pulse flattened and she was gone. They didn't know that bit until recently. Mr. Schuester felt as though it would make the event that much worse but eventually he felt as though it was important for them to know.

Brittany had whispered Santana's name.

Dylan glanced over to her father standing next to her and at the newspaper article he had clutched in his hands.

"Tragedy at McKinley, Drunk Driver Kills Two."

She sniffled audibly and he lifted his arm to wrap around her shoulders, giving her a tight squeeze as Quinn was escorted away by Rachel. The cheerleader could barely walk past the graves, side by side as they should be, as her legs trembled. She stopped briefly to run her fingers over the portrait of the two best friends, two lovers, smiling down at them.

The priest said his words but they brought no comfort. They weren't personal and they didn't mean anything. The beauty of the two girls in front of them surpassed any prayer. As she raised her head to stare into the blue sky, Dylan realized how appropriate today actually was. It was a perfect day for a perfect love. They wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

As people began to clear out, Dylan stayed still. Her shoulders felt heavy as she looked down at the holes in the ground, the flowers weighing down her hands. She stepped forward slightly, students and teachers passing her by, and took a deep breath.

"Brittany?" she whispers, barely audible. "Santana? I know you can hear me. I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. It isn't fair. You were… are so beautiful. So beautiful," she choked out. There was a lump in her throat and she gasped for air before continuing. "But don't… don't worry. You don't have to be afr… afraid anymore. You can be together now. Forever."

She stepped forward until she was between the twin graves. She looked down at the flowers in her hands and gently untwined their stems. She dropped one into each of their graves and watched them fall.

A tiger lily for Brittany, "_I dare you to love me_," she whispered to herself.

And a red rose for Santana, to remind everyone of her undying passion and love for the blonde.

As she stood there and watched the flowers fall and bounce lightly against the wood at the bottom, the lyrics of a song drifted through her head. One last lonely tear slid down her cheek and fell to the ground beneath her feet.

"_Brakes on brakes on, the car is runnin' empty, downhill, head on. This crash is comin' slowly… There's a science to fear."_

_**Fin.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Songs: **

**Falling Without Knowing - Tilly and the Wall**

**Science of Fear - The Temper Trap**

_**BONUS track (credit roll, listen and contemplate): The Same Deep Water as You - The Cure  
**_


End file.
